Survivre
by AndZero
Summary: Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, une rencontre avec Urahara va tout changer. UA, yaoi IchigoxUrahara ! c'est ma première fic soyez indulgent !
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

7h30 du matin, dans la petite ville de Karakura, se situant dans la banlieue de Tokyo, un jeune homme roux de 18 ans ce tenait devant la porte du petit commerce dans lequel il travaillait depuis 6 mois, prêt à en faire l'ouverture afin de préparer les tables ainsi que de mettre en place les pâtisseries servies dans la boutique.

Le jeune homme se prénommait Ichigo Kurosaki, il était grand et fin, avec des yeux marrons qu'il qualifiait de banals. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'Ichigo s'activait dans la petite boutique quand il entendit la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonner pour laisser entrer un homme à la carrure imposante et à la taille impressionnante, Ichigo leva un sourcil et esquissa un fin sourire :

«_ Bonjour Zaraki-san.

_ Yo Ichigo, je croyais t'avoir déjà dis de m'appeler Kenpachi ! S'exclama le géant.

_ Gomen Patron, une mauvaise habitude...

_Mouais. »

Zaraki Kenpachi, patron de la boutique, se dirigea sans ajouter un mot vers l'entré de la cuisine dans laquelle il prépara les diverses pâtisseries du jour. Peu impressionné Ichigo continua de mettre en place chaises et tables avant l'arrivée des premiers clients.

Le jeune homme n'était pas forcément très attiré par le domaine de la pâtisserie mais il avait besoin d'un travail et Zaraki n'était pas un patron franchement emmerdant, de plus c'était le seul job qu'il avait réussi à garder, il était bien payé et donc lui permettait de subvenir à ses besoins. « Aux délices Français » voilà un nom qui l'avait fait sourire quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, imaginant une vieille bonne femme française ne portant que des cardigans roses bonbons avec une certaine tendance à aimer un peu trop les chats, cependant Ichigo avait été surpris en entrant dans la petite boutique afin de donner un CV, il était tombé directement sur Zaraki qui l'avait accepté tout de suite, celui-ci étant à la recherche d'un serveur. La seule chose de rose dans le magasin était donc les cheveux de la fille du patron, une gamine qui s'appelait Yachiru, elle devait avoir un peu près 9 ans et était collée au basque de son père.

Ichigo revêtit ses vêtements de serveur, et alla ensuite tourner la pancarte accrochée à la porte afin qu'elle affiche « OUVERT » puis retourna derrière son comptoir, il fit ensuite les dernier préparatif. Quelque minute plus tard la sonnette retentit et le premier client de la journée entra, Ichigo sourit et servit la tarte à la framboise ainsi que le café serré commandés, le client tendit l'argent à Ichigo et parti sans demander son reste. La matinée déjà bien avancée et bien remplie par la venue de nombreux client, Ichigo prit sa première pose et passa par la porte arrière de la boutique afin de sortir prendre l'air. Une fois arrivé dans la petite ruelle adjacente à l'échoppe il se laissa glisser contre le mur posa son front contre ses genoux repliés et soupira. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur de tenir, de sourire alors qu'il n'en avait plus envie, il était lasse, sa vie était pourrie, il ne supportait plus cette routine, cette solitude qui le rongeait chaque jour. Il releva la tête et regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre d'en face, il se trouvait laid, trop maigre, d'une banalité à faire peur, ses cheveux roux qui était à l'origine de nombreuses moqueries, tout chez lui le dégoûtait.

Il se sentait vide, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il en ignorait la cause, il avait pourtant une famille aimante et heureuse avec deux petites sœurs qu'il aimait par dessus tout, un père un peu taré mais dont il ne pouvait pas se passer, et une mère en or. Il avait également des amis, pas beaucoup mais de très bons amis, il y avait tout d'abord Renji, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance une personne très sociable et dont le charme n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne, il était également le seul au courant de son mal être. Tout son opposé à lui, associable, les sourcil constamment froncés, qui n'aimait pas forcément aller vers les gens. Il y avait ensuite Rukia, il la considérait comme une petite sœur, car plus petite que lui et à l'air fragile, puis venait Orihime, Ishida et Sado.

Il y avait donc quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, les gens le fuyaient, il n'avait j'aimais eu de petit copain et cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il était laid. Il avait toujours su qu'il préférait les hommes, mais les seuls moments où il avait tenté quelque chose avec un garçon cela s'était conclu par un échec cuisant et une claque monstrueuse dans la tête.

« _Oï Ichigo il y a du monde à l'intérieur !

_ Hai Patron ! Gomen...

_ Dis Ichi y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? S'inquiéta Zaraki

_Iie, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

L'homme n'était pas stupide et voyait bien que quelque chose clochait avec son serveur, il ne dit cependant rien, respectant le silence du jeune homme, mais se promit de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, il retourna à l'intérieur de sa cuisine remit son tablier, quand Ichigo fit irruption dans celle-ci, il leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Un certain Kyoraku vous demande, patron.

Le géant délaissa une nouvelle fois sa cuisine et parti dans la salle, sur ses talons un Ichigo surpris par l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve Zaraki, ce dernier jamais très heureux de partir de derrière ses fourneaux pour aller voir des clients.

_ Shunsui que me vaut le plaisir de ta venu ?

_ Eh bien mon cher Kenpachi je venais t'annoncer qu'Urahara, Kensei et Shinji sont de retour de leur voyage en France et que donc bien évidemment nous allons fêter ça ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Partant ?

_ Héhé tu oses demander?Tu sais pourtant que je suis toujours partant pour voir ces lopettes !

Ichigo suivait la conversation de plus en plus dubitatif, mais fût bien vite interrompu par la voix grave de Zaraki.

_ Dis Ichi tu fais quoi ce soir ?

_Euh... Ce soir ? Ben rien... Pourquoi ?

_ ça te dirais de venir boire un verre chez Urahara 'vec moi et Shunsui ?

_ Euh... Je... enfin je ne le connais pas, je ne veux pas déranger ce qui semble être des retrouvaille entre ami, je ne serai pas à ma place et...

_ Ne vous en faites pas jeune homme, Urahara sera heureux de voir une nouvelle tête et quelqu'un de plus à faire boire !

Shunsui Kyoraku ami de longue date avec le patron semble t-il, l'invitait lui, Ichigo, le pommé de service, avec sa tête de mec mal luné à aller boire un verre chez un inconnu, avec des gens encore plus inconnu, dans une maison qui l'était tout autant ?

_HA ! Qui ne dis mot consent ! S'exclama alors Kenpachi, Ce soir Ichi tu fais la fête avec nous !

_ Mais je...

_ pas de discussion, je dois retourner faire des macarons y en a plus et des clients arrivent ! »

Ben merde alors, il venait de ce faire avoir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de décliner l'offre que Zaraki retournait dans sa cuisine et le dénommé Shunsui n'était déjà plus dans la boutique. Merde, merde et remerde, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir avant que le boss ne le voit, il fallait qu'il s'échappe de ce merdier, il ne voulait pas aller chez des inconnus, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir, comme nourrir Gimmjow son chat et puis faire sa vaisselle et dessiner... Il avait un tas de choses passionnantes à faire qui ne pouvaient attendre.

La journée passa au ralenti pour Ichigo qui cherchait une idée pour pouvoir s'échapper de la merde dans laquelle il était, mais malheureusement c'était sans compté sur Kenpachi qui arriva derrière lui, lui posant une de ses mains imposantes sur l'épaule en lui disant :

« _ allé on ferme, rentre chez toi, va prendre une douche et passe d'autre fringues, je passe te chercher dans 2h, pas la peine de discuter, ce soir tu vas sortir, te détendre, et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. »

il n'attendit pas de réponse et Ichigo fût poussé dehors. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à chez lui et fit donc ce que Zaraki avait dit, il passa d'abord devant son PC afin de mettre Dir en Grey le seul moyen pour lui de s'échapper de cette vie merdique qu'était la sienne selon lui. Il se glissa sous la douche. Le jet brûlant de celle-ci lui fit du bien, le détendit il se laissa allé et versa quelques larmes, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il déprimait depuis maintenant un certain temps, il avait arrêté de compté, le seul moyen qu'il avait de se préserver était son appartement où il passait des heures à dessiner jusqu'à s'endormir la tête dans son carnet, Grimmjow à ses pieds, et tout cela avait été bousculé par l'arrivée de ce satané Kyoraku. Il serra les dents donna un coup de point dans le mur et ferma le robinet de la douche. Il entoura ses hanches dans une serviette et passa devant le miroir sans même jeter un coup d'œil. Il se dirigea ensuite verre sa penderie d'où il sorti une chemise noire et un jean de la même couleur, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'avachit sur une chaise. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porté par la mélodie de Mushi, une de ses préférées.

Quelque minutes plus tard on sonna à son interphone et Kenpachi l'attendait en bas de son immeuble. Il descendit à reculons, il ne voulait vraiment pas allé chez ces gens, putain qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu rester chez lui.

« _Hey Ichi fais pas cette tête, il faut que tu sortes, c'est pas bon de rester enfermer chez toi, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu le veuilles ou non je vais t'aider à aller mieux.

_Je vais bien Kenpachi, j'vous promet, j'aime juste pas l'idée d'aller chez quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, et en plus d'après ce que j'ai compris vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis longtemps, je ne veux pas déranger et me sentir de trop, ou comme un intrus...

_ tu ne vas pas bien, ça fait un moment que je l'ai vu, me prends pas pour un imbécile petit. Tu ne seras pas seul, ni de trop, Je serai là et Yachiru aussi.

_...Super... »

Bien qu'il appréciait son patron Ichigo n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie, il voulait rester seul et ne pas déranger encore plus le monde, c'était aussi une parti de lui qui le faisait se haïr, il n'était jamais à sa place, toujours de trop dans un groupe de personne.

Ses réflexions furent coupées car ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de cet Urahara. Kenpachi sorti de la voiture, suivit par un Kurosaki réticent, puis ils pénétrèrent dans une petite cours d'où leur parvenaient des cris et des rires, ils la traversèrent, passèrent un portail et arrivèrent dans un jardin, Ichigo qui jusqu'à présent regardait ses pieds, leva les yeux à l'entente d'un cri strident puis sa vue se brouilla de rose.

« _ICHIIIIII ! tu m'avais manqué ! Ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas vuuuuuuuuu !

_ Yachiru Laisse le tranquille tu l'as vu hier Ichigo !

_ Mais Kenny je veux juste lui faire un bisous !

_ OK Yachiru un bisous et je te pose par terre OK ?

_ Hai Ichi! »

La fille de Kenpachi lui fit un bisous et le jeune homme la reposa au sol, quand il leva de nouveau les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur un homme avec un bob, des cheveux blonds qu'Ichigo avait tout de suite voulu toucher, et des getas, mais ce qui troubla le plus Kurosaki furent les yeux verts de l'homme ainsi que sa bouche pulpeuse, il voulu se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Ichigo se gifla mentalement, il était foutu, définitivement foutu, une vraie merde.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de cette fic :) !

J'aimerai avoir vos avis, les points à améliorés et ceux à laisser tel quel mais également ce que vous pensez du début de cette histoire :)

Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas encore de combien de chapitres se composera cette fic mais également que j'avance à l'aveugle alors désolé si l'histoire paraît confuse :3

sur ce je vous laisse lire ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews cela fait toujours plaisir :D

AndZero

 **Chapitre 2 :**

L'homme lui sourit d'un sourire doux et réconfortant, cependant Ichigo baissa les yeux. Il rougit comme une jeune adolescente, quel con, mais quel con, il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, cette merde n'existait pas, alors quelle était cette sensation au creux de son estomac ? Quelle était cette désagréable impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine ?

Il se maudissait, il n'était pas assez nul, il fallait encore qu'il se sente encore plus mal de ressentir ces choses pour un total inconnu. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ? Il ne le connaissait pas ce type, il devait avoir le double de son âge, il pourrait être son père bordel. Il savait bien que ce gars devait le regarder comme un parfait gamin, le gamin le plus banal qui soit en plus d'être le plus laid qu'il ait vu... Ichigo n'avait qu'une envie, fuir, fuir loin et retourner dans son petit appartement d'étudiant afin de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il était idiot, il le savait, il n'en pouvait plus d'être lui, d'avoir un corps aussi laid, un esprit aussi stupide. Il eu une soudaine envie de se frapper pour avoir osé poser un regard désireux sur cet homme. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir eu la force de refuser avec plus d'entrain cette invitation qui, il le savait, allait le mener à sa perte.

Ichigo gardait les yeux baissés, toujours dans ses pensées peu valorisante et peu joyeuse, quand une tape dans le dos le fit sursauter.

« _ Les gars voici Ichi, Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est le serveur d'ma boutique ! Il est sympa l'gamin et un peu timide alors l'emmerdez pas OK ? Ichi j'te présente Kensei, Kenpachi désigna un grand type plutôt beau gosse et bien bâtit avec un piercing à l'arcade et des cheveux argentés, le p'tit blond au sourire de renard là c'est Hirako Shinji, et le gars avec le bob c'est notre hôte, Kisuke Urahara !

_ Qui est-ce que tu traites de renard le psychopathe ?

_ j'suis pas un psychopathe Hirako ! Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis !

_ La bonne blague Monsieur Baston !

_ Du calme les gosses ! Enchanté Ichigo, j'suis Kensei.

L'argenté lui paru immédiatement sympathique, quoiqu'un peu bourru, le fait qu'il l'appelle directement par son prénom avait fait ressentir un sentiment de sympathie à Ichigo envers cet homme.

_ Enchanté, Ichigo serra la main tendue, puis eu un sourire forcé afin de ne pas paraître antipathique.

_ Enchanté Kurosaki-kun, je suis Kisuke Urahara. L'homme au bob tendit sa main en direction d'Ichigo avec un sourire qu'il dissimula derrière un éventail.

_ Bon... Bonsoir Urahara-san et merci de m'accepter chez vous...

Kurosaki saisi la main tendue puis détourna le regard, il lui était impossible de maintenir un échange visuel avec cet homme.

Il le troublait au plus haut point, il le trouvait vraiment bizarre en prime. C'était quoi ces fringues, et cette manie de se cacher derrière son éventail ? Ichigo eu une fois de plus l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup, mais il ne le fit pas et prit le verre que Urahara lui tendait et le remercia d'un sourire. Il but pour reprendre contenance devant l'homme.

_ Alors il est où Kyoraku c'est lui qui devait apporter l'sake non ?

_ Il a appelé pour dire qu'il sera un peu en retard, un dossier de dernière minute au bureau, mais t'inquiète pas Ken-chan il y a de la bière et du punch.

_ Urahara la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle comme ça j'te fais bouffer ton bob compris ?

L'homme gloussa puis fit un clin d'oeil au géant avant de partir dans la maison afin d'apporter les amuses bouches qu'il avait prévu.

_ Dis Ichigo, tu n'aurais pas de liens parentés avec Isshin Kurosaki par hasard ?

Ichigo se retourna surpris vers Shinji, celui-ci lui adressait la parole pour la première fois et il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps.

_ Euh... Ben c'est mon père. Vous le connaissez ?

_ Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, j'vais pas t'manger ! Et oui je le connais on était à l'école tous ensemble à vrai dire ! C'est super ça quand je vais le raconter aux autres ils vont pas en revenir ! Dis Ichi, ton père il est toujours aussi taré ?

_Euh... Je... Ben oui je pense, enfin, si par taré vous... euh... tu entends essayer d'assommer son fils pour lui dire bonjour, ou bien d'enlever sa chemise pour faire un câlin à ses filles...

_ QUOI ? Mais il a combien d'enfants ? Si y a bien une personne que je voyais sans gosses après Urahara, c'est bien ton père Ichi, sans vouloir t'offenser hein !

_ pas de problèmes ! On est 3, mes deux petites sœurs Karin et Yusu et moi.

_ Ben ça alors ! Hey Kensei écoutes un peu ça ! Ichi c'est le fils d'Isshin Kurosaki ! Il a 3 mômes !

_ Hmm... Je me disais bien que tu ressemblais à quelqu'un que je connaissais Ichigo. J'espère juste que ta mère t'a pas bercé trop près du mur comme ta grand mère à dû le faire avec ton père ! L'agenté s'esclaffa, puis retourna surveiller, tout en discutant avec Kenpachi, sa fille, Mashiro, qui jouait avec Yachiru.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas, il était apparemment dans la maison d'un ami d'enfance à son père, entouré d'anciens amis à ce dernier, et l'un d'eux lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Cette soirée était vraiment la plus bizarre et la plus désastreuse qu'il avait connu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoraku Shunsui arriva et s'excusa du retard, il adressa un signe de tête à Ichigo puis se dirigea vers la table où il posa une des nombreuses bouteilles de sake qu'il avait apporté et se servit, il bu son premier verre d'une traite en lachant un « haaaaaaa » significatif du bien être ressenti puis s'en servit une autre avant de se retourner vers Ichigo qui était assis seul à la table.

_ Alors Kurosaki-kun ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour Kenpachi ?

_ 6 mois à peu près, c'est un job étudiant.

_ Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

_ L'art dans une école spéciale.

_ Vraiment... Tu n'es pas très bavard, ton père parlait beaucoup lui, oui je me souviens de lui, tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! Sauf les cheveux haha !

_ Je... désolé... c'est juste que... je suis pas sûr de ce que je fais ici à vrai dire...

_ Ne soit pas timide jeune Kurosaki ! Kyoraku sers lui du sake au lieu de tout boire !

Ichigo jeta un coup d'oeil à Urahara qui venait de ce joindre à leur conversation, son sourire toujours planqué derrière son éventail. Ses yeux épiaient Ichigo et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, son cœur semblait encore une fois vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il prit la coupe de sake que lui tendait Kyoraku et bu une petite gorgée du breuvage.

_ Alors les gars ce voyage en France ? Kenpachi leva sa coupe de sake à sa bouche et attendit la réponse impatiemment.

_ c'était super ! Ça nous a fait du bien ces vacances ! Shinji en a profité pour acheter des livres de psychologie, franchement, je pleins ses clients les gars, il est taré ce type ! Il nous a traîné dans des endroits de la capitale où même les français ne s'aventure pas !

_ hého j'suis toujours là je te rappelle ! Et puis c'est quand même toi qui nous a emmené dans des bars douteux hein, pas moi !

_ j'voulais découvrir la culture ! Pour mon métier c'est important !

_ Dans quoi travailles-tu Kensei ?

_ Il est prof de littérature à la fac ! Rien avoir avec la culture qu'on trouve dans les bars mon p'tit Ichi !

_ Et toi alors Kisuke ?

_ Mon cher Kyoraku, je me suis instruit pour mes recherches, la France est un pays fascinant !

_ Si tu veux mon avis Shunsui ce qui l'a le plus fasciné en France c'est le cul des p'tits français pas vrai Shinji ?

_ Effectivement, les français ont particulièrement bien servit aux recherches de notre bon Kisuke vu le bordel dans sa chambre d'hôtel !

_ je ne vais pas mentir, les français sont à croquer... »

Ichigo n'écoutais plus la conversation. Son cerveau était resté bloqué sur l'information suivante : Kisuke Urahara était gay. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir mais il le fit bien vite redescendre. Qui voudrait de lui hein ? Personne. Il en avait eu la preuve à chaque râteau qu'il avait pris.

La soirée suivait son cours et Ichigo répondait timidement quand on lui parlait mais n'allait pas vers les 5 hommes, il voulait rentrer chez lui et pleurer. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Urahara mais ce voilait la face, se l'avouer était trop douloureux, il en avait assez de souffrir, il en avait assez de cette vie de merde, il voulait se terrer dans un trou pour ne plus en sortir, pour ne plus avoir à subir constamment les regards des autres qu'il savait méprisant.

Cette soirée lui avait au moins permit de ce rendre compte d'une chose, il était désespéré, désespérant et pathétique, il avait donc pris une décision. Quand il serait chez lui, il prendrait tout ce qu'il trouverait dans sa pharmacie. Il écrirait une lettre pour expliquer son geste, il demandera à Renji de s'occuper de Grimmjow. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Cette rencontre avec Urahara était la goutte d'eau, il se sentait pitoyable d'avoir pensé encore une fois, même si ce ne fût qu'une micro seconde, qu'il pouvait plaire à quelqu'un.

Zaraki observait du coin de l'oeil le jeune Kurosaki et fût obligé d'admettre que le regard résigné du jeune homme ne lui disait rien de bon. Il avait bien vu le trouble qui avait envahi Ichigo à la vu d'Urahara, il n'était pas stupide, il savait de quoi il s'agissait, il devait trouver un moyen pour les faire ce rencontrer à nouveau car comme il le connaissait, Urahara n'était pas non plus indifférent au charme du jeune homme.

A la fin de la soirée, Kensei, Kyoraku et Shinji n'étaient plus que le reflet d'eux même, cela grâce à la quantité astronomique de sake consommé. Kenpachi décida qu'il était temps de partir il prit alors sa fille qui dormait depuis longtemps et fit signe à Ichigo qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers Urahara pour le saluer.

« _ A plus Kisuke ! Passe à la boutique de temps en temps ça m'ferait plaisir !

_ J'y penserai mon petit Kenny, gloussa t-il, pourrais tu me donner le numéro de téléphone de ton père Kurosaki-kun ?

_ Ah... Euh oui d'accord, tenez, Ichigo lui tendit le numéro de son paternel, puis lui dit au revoir sans relever les yeux, il n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face de peur que le plus vieux comprenne dans quel état il le mettait.

_ A bientôt kurosaki-kun j'espère te croiser plus souvent. »

Ichigo releva les yeux pour voir le fin sourire que lui adressa l'homme, puis se détourna pour rejoindre Kenpachi à la voiture. Son cœur le faisait souffrir comme jamais, ses yeux le brûlaient, il n'avait qu'une hâte arriver à son appartement. Quand Kenpachi le déposa devant son immeuble, Ichigo le salua, le remercia puis sorti de la voiture.

Quand il fût sûr que Kenpachi ne pouvait plus le voir, il couru en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, entra dans le hall puis pris l'ascenseur, une fois à son étage il ouvrit brusquement sa porte d'entrée puis la referma d'un coup sec et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Il laissa alors couler ses larmes trop longtemps retenues, toute la douleur ressentie durant la soirée s'écoulait sur ses joues rougies par ses pleures, sa main se crispa sur sa chemise noire au niveau de son cœur, il voulait se l'arracher tellement il souffrait. Roulé en boule sur le pas de sa porte Ichigo pleurait depuis quelques heures quand il décida de se lever, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il ouvrit la porte de sa pharmacie et pris tout les médicaments qu'il pu trouver, il retourna dans son salon puis rédigea sa lettre. Il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans la fenêtre puis pris la première boîte de cachet qui lui tomba sous la main.

Il était temps d'en finir.

OK j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'accepte les critiques dans la mesure où elles sont constructives !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là à la prochaine :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Merci de me lire !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Les boîtes de médicaments commençaient à s'entasser sur la table, Ichigo commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, des nausées monstrueuses lui tordaient l'estomac. Il prit une pilule de plus, sous le regard circonspect de son chat, cependant une nausée plus forte que les autres lui tordit le ventre, il se rua alors vers ses toilettes et vomit. Il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac, pourtant la douleur était toujours présente, tellement forte qu'elle lui provoquait des convulsions, il s'effondra sur le carrelage des toilettes, se cognant la tête contre la cuvette. Sa vue se troubla un peu plus, il se retrouva allongé dans une flaque de vomi, proche de l'inconscience. Il entendit cependant le son lointain de l'interphone, mais ses muscles refusaient de fonctionner, il se sentait partir, du vomi coulant toujours de sa bouche. Il entendit la porte se fracasser contre le mur et quelqu'un appelé son nom, mais ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait dans les toilettes car il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quelque minutes après avoir déposé Ichigo devant chez lui Kenpachi ce rendit compte que le jeune homme avait oublié son téléphone sur son siège. Il fit donc demi tour sorti de la voiture et la ferma à clé, Yachiru dormant toujours sur les sièges arrières. Il se dirigea vers l'interphone et sonna à côté du nom de Kurosaki, il attendit mais personne ne lui répondait, Zaraki inquiet fût ravi de voir qu'un voisin sortait de l'immeuble lui ouvrant ainsi la porte d'entrée. Il monta les 5 étages qui le séparait de l'appartement du jeune serveur et se retrouva devant la porte de celui-ci, le raffut à l'intérieur le fit paniquer, il entendit un bruit sourd et cogna à la porte avec violence, l'absence de réaction lui provoqua des frissons et se jeta donc sur la porte afin de la défoncer. La première fois fût la bonne, il entra en trombe dans le petit appartement et vit les boîtes jonchant le sol et la table et se précipita donc dans les toilettes quand il vit la lumière. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, Ichigo était étendu sur le sol, son sang se mélangeant au vomi répandu. Il réagit en un quart de seconde, il se précipita sur son téléphone composa le numéro des urgences, et positionna Ichigo en Position Latérale de Sécurité (1), il attrapa une serviette dans la salle de bain l'humidifia et la passa sur le visage du jeune homme qui perdait de seconde en seconde des couleurs.

Il resta près de lui durant les 10 minutes que mirent les urgences à arriver, pendant ce temps là il appela Kisuke pour lui demander de venir chercher Yachiru, celui-ci accepta sans poser de questions.

Quand les urgences arrivèrent Kisuke arriva aussi, il vit donc l'ambulance s'arrêter et 2 médecins sortir en courant se dirigeant vers l'immeuble, il vit également la civière qui transportait Ichigo puis Kenpachi suivre de près les 2 ambulanciers. Quand celui-ci l'aperçu il couru vers lui et lui tendit les clés de sa voiture afin qu'il puisse récupérer sa fille.

« _ Prends soin d'elle Kisuke, il faut que j'aille chercher des affaires pour Ichigo et que j'appelle ses parents ! Je dois remonter dans l'appart', merci Kisuke !

_ T'inquiètes pas Kenpachi je fais attention à elle ! Appelle moi pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, fais attention à lui ! »

Zaraki parti dans la direction opposée de Kisuke, et monta dans l'ascenseur, en arrivant dans l'appartement il soupira, qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser le gamin à faire ça ? Il se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt le mal qui rongeait le gosse, il aperçu sur la table une feuille, il la saisi et la lu. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sentiment de tristesse ce saisir de lui.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Le petit souffrait tellement, il se sentait mal, vraiment mal, quel con, il n'avait rien vu.

Il prépara des affaires et se précipita dans sa voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital. En arrivant il se gara puis se dirigea ensuite vers l'accueil, l'infirmière lui indiqua le service dans lequel il devait se rendre et quand il arriva à bon port il n'avait plus qu'à patienter dans la salle d'attente dans un stresse total qu'un médecin vienne le chercher pour qu'il puisse voir Ichigo.

Quelque minutes plus tard il fût autorisé à aller voir le jeune homme.

« _ Kurosaki-kun va s'en sortir, il doit juste se reposer, on lui a fait un lavement d'estomac pour évacuer les médicaments qu'il à ingurgité, et nous lui avons fait des points de suture à l'arcade. Cependant il aura besoin de soutient psychologique mais également du soutient de ses proches.

_ j'vous r'merci docteur, j'vais m'occuper de tout ça. »

il se dirigea dans la chambre du jeune homme, quand il le vit, il était pâle mais semblait aller mieux. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et quand il se rendit compte d'où il était et de qui l'accompagnait il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, même pour mourir il fallait qu'il se loupe.

Il prit soudain peur, la lettre ! il avait laissé la lettre sur la table, Kenpachi avait dû la trouver.

« _ Zaraki-san s'il vous plais ne dites rien à mes parents, j'vous en pris ne leur dites rien, j'veux pas les décevoir, s'il vous plais... S'il vous plais... S'il vous plais...

_ Ichigo calme toi ! Je dirais rien mais il faut te faire aider ! Ta lettre je l'ai lu et laisse moi te dire une chose mon petit gars, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, et par ouvrir les yeux j'veux dire les ouvrir en grand ! Non mais sérieusement tu te rends compte de tout les regards que tu attires et pas des regards méprisant comme tu sembles le croire loin de là ! Tu plais à tout le monde p'tit mais le seul fait que tu n'ai pas confiance en toi fait que personne ne vient vers toi ! Faut te réveiller mon gars ! J'vais t'aider et c'est pas la peine de discuter ! On va tous t'aider ! Tu vas aller voir un psy et justement j'en connais un très compétent il s'appelle Shinji. Maintenant tu te calmes, tu fermes tes yeux et tu dors. Je dois aller voir Kisuke pour récupérer Yachiru mais quand tu vas te réveiller je serai là et je vais appeler ton père pour le prévenir que tu es à l'hôpital, je lui dirai que tu as glissé et que tu t'es assommé c'est con comme excuse mais ça va marcher. Maintenant dors. (2)»

il tourna les talons ne laissant pas le temps à Ichigo d'en placer une puis sorti de la chambre.

Ichigo se retrouvait alors seul, des larmes roulants toujours sur ses joues pâles. Il se résigna, toujours choqué par le monologue de son patron, à se faire aider. Il était reconnaissant à Kenpachi de respecter son souhait de ne rien dire à ses parents, mais également pour le fait que celui-ci semble se préoccuper de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, celle-ci le faisant toujours souffrir, il soupira mais ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux il lui semblait qu'un camion lui avait roulé sur le corps, il était endoloris de partout. La lumière l'éblouit et les choses se remirent en place lentement dans sa tête. Sa tentative de suicide raté, la venu de Kenpachi, sa résolution de se faire aider, tout lui revenait, Zaraki avait dit qu'il plaisait à tout le monde... Conneries ! Comment pouvait-il plaire à tout le monde ? Lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, le gars constamment de mauvaise humeur, timide au plus haut point et avec le corps le plus banal qu'il soit...

Il repensait à Urahara, l'homme était plus grand que lui, il avait des yeux verts à tomber par terre, des cheveux blond comme les blés et ils semblaient doux. Le peu qu'Ichigo avait vu de son corps dans la fine chemise blanche et le pantalon vert kaki qu'il portait la veille, lui avait semblé tout à fait appétissant, bien proportionné. Quand il lui avait jeté des coups d'œils à la dérobé il avait pu observer son cou et avait voulu y déposer des baisés, sa peau semblait douce au touché. Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer, ni de fantasmer sur un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais !

On frappa à la porte et à peine eu t-il le temps de dire « entrez » qu'un tornade se jeta sur lui.

« _ Fils tu vas bien ? Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Papa va te faire un câlinou et un bisous magique tu vas voir ça ira mieux !

_ du vent le vieux tu m'étouffes ! Je vais bien je me suis assommé en glissant sur le carrelage de la salle de bain ! Toi et tes lèvres vous allez rester loin de ma tête, je peux toujours de coller une raclé papi !

_ Isshin chéri laisse ton fils respirer s'il te plais. Comment tu vas mon chéri ? Ton patron à dit que ce n'était pas trop grave, heureusement qu'il est venu te voir hier soir mon lapin !

_ ça va maman, j'ai juste quelque points de sutures à l'arcade t'as vu ? Ne t'inquiète pas je pourrais sortir tout à l'heure.

_ bien mon chérie mais fais tout de même attention...

_ vous inquiétez pas m'dame j'vais m'occuper de lui ! Il est entre de bonne main avec moi.

Zaraki fit irruption dans la chambre et se retourna vers Isshin.

_ Yo le taré ça gaze ?

_ Ken-chan merci pour mon fils viens dans mes bras !

_ Hého reste loin de moi kurosaki ! »

Ichigo regardait l'échange, perplexe, et fini par sourire à sa mère, celle-ci lui déposa un baisé sur le front, saisi le bras de son mari et se dirigea vers la sorti. Une fois seul avec Kenpachi, Ichigo baissa les yeux, il avait honte d'avoir été découvert par son patron dans un état aussi lamentable, celui-ci avait même lu sa lettre... quelle honte bordel !

« _ Hey gamin fait pas cette tête! J'vais pas t'juger on fait tous des conneries dans la vie ! J'voulais te dire ! Je suis retourné chez toi et j'ai tout nettoyé, Yachiru c'est occupée de ton p'tit chat et j'ai appelé Shinji qui sera ravi de t'aider !

_ Merci Zaraki-san, merci pour tout, merci de n'avoir rien dit à mes parents et merci de m'aider... »

Ichigo se sentait encore plus mal car Kenpachi avait dû s'occuper de son appartement, il se comportait comme un gosse putain.

L'homme aida Ichigo à préparer ses affaires et il l'emmena chez lui, à la vu de son appartement le jeune homme se senti mal... il avait vraiment déconné sur ce coup. Il se jeta lourdement sur son lit, Kenpachi toujours sur ses talons. L'homme lui prépara une soupe miso ainsi que du thé et parti chercher sa fille chez Kensei.

Le jeune homme mangea sans envie la soupe et bu son thé puis se recoucha, il était fatigué. Quand il ferma les yeux il vit le visage d'Urahara, celui-ci souriait et le regardait avec envie. Il approcha sa main du visage d'Ichigo et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, il continua sa caresse plus bas passant dans son cou puis sur son torse nu. Le blond se lécha les lèvres puis déposa de léger baisés sur le torse du jeune homme tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci, Ichigo frémissait, frissonnait de tout son corps, un tendre frisson remonta le long de son échine le faisant se courber légèrement. Les mains du plus âgés continuèrent leur course toujours plus bas passant sous le caleçon du jeune homme, il se saisi de sa virilité et commença de légers vas et viens faisant gémir un Ichigo fou de désir. Le massage érotique dura encore quelque minute quand, dans un gémissement roque Ichigo se libéra dans les mains d'Urahara. Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et regarda entre ses jambes. Son caleçon était souillé, bordel il avait fait un rêve érotique avec Urahara et ça avait été tellement bon qu'il avait joui dans son sommeil. Il avait cependant toujours une bosse plus que conséquente au niveau de son entrejambe et il avait une envie folle de la prendre en main. Il se fit cependant violence, se leva et se dirigea vers la douche afin de calmer ses hormones.

L'eau le détendit, et fit baisser la tension dans son corps, il se rendit compte que le fait que quelqu'un, en plus de Renji, soit au courant de son mal être et que cette personne cherche à l'aider, le réconfortait un petit peu, il se sentait moins seul et moins délaissé.

Il arrêta l'eau de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette éponge il se retourna ensuite vers son lit dans le but de se recoucher quand la sonnerie de son interphone raisonna dans le petit appartement, il alla donc répondre avec la ferme intention d'envoyer chier la personne qui osait venir l'emmerder dans un moment pareil.

« _ Oui ?

_ Bonjour Kurosaki-kun, c'est kisuke Urahara je viens prendre de vos nouvelles, puis-je monter ? »

Le visage d'Ichigo se figea d'effroi. Merde Urahara Kisuke était en bas de chez lui, il lui avait ouvert la porte de l'immeuble. Merde, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait, il agissait comme un robot.

Merde, il était à poil.

Voilà fin de ce chapitre !

N'oubliez pas les reviews SVP j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis ! T.T

Je publie à la rapidité de l'éclair MOUHAHAHA

(1)Kenpachi en connaît un rayon sur les gestes de premier secours ! Lui aussi il a fait sa journée d'appel ! (2)Kenpachi psy : ON

AndZero


	4. Chapter 4

Salut voici le nouveau chapitre !

Je tenais à m'excuser pour les fautes, j'essaye de corriger le plus que je peux mais malheureusement j'en oublie toujours quelques unes T.T

En tout cas merci à ceux qui lise cette fic dites moi ce que vous en pensez jusque là !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Quand Kisuke Urahara avait aperçu le jeune Kurosaki sa respiration s'était bloquée l'espace d'une seconde. Non mais c'était quoi ce gosse, il était carrément bandant avec son petit air timide.

Cette impression n'était pas partie quand il l'avait vu de plus près. Ses grands yeux caramels fondant l'avaient rendu fou, les cheveux de feu qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle qui semblait tellement douce, Kisuke avait dû se retenir de se jeter sur lui, son corps était parfait selon lui, des épaules larges et forte, un torse qui semblait être sculpté dans du marbre, une taille fine et des hanches étroites, ses jambes étaient interminables et semblaient, elles aussi, forte. Son visage le laissa sans voix également, il avait des pommettes saillantes, un nez droit, une bouche pulpeuse et Kisuke l'imagina immédiatement autour de sa verge durcie. Son regard droit le transcendait, cependant la tristesse qu'il y lu lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher. Urahara se retenait de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre la, sur le sol devant tout le monde. Quand le jeune homme se retourna il cru devenir fou à la vu de ses fesses, elle semblait l'appeler et le supplier de les prendre violemment.

Oui, pour Kisuke, Ichigo ressemblait à une statue grec, ce gamin était une œuvre d'art. Urahara avait bien vu que le jeune Kurosaki n'osait le regarder dans les yeux et il n'en ignorait pas la cause, il l'avait troublé et en était fier. De plus quand il avait entendu la voix quelque peu hésitante du jeune homme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer en train de gémir et hurler son prénom pendant l'acte passionné dont il rêvait depuis l'arrivé de son adonis.

Durant toute la soirée il n'avait cessé de l'approcher, de le regarder et d'entamer des conversations avec lui, cependant le jeune homme ne lui répondait que timidement sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Il trouvait ça à la fois frustrant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, se plonger dans les yeux caramels de Kurosaki, et plaisant, en effet il était fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, s'il le troublait à se point cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, le jeune homme le désirait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Quand la fin de la soirée arriva et que Kenpachi et Kurosaki vinrent lui dire au revoir il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le provoquer légèrement en lui disant qu'il espérait le revoir vite, et cela n'avait pas loupé apparemment puisqu'il vit les joues d'Ichigo se teinter de rouge. Il n'eut cependant pas le plaisir d'en profiter puisque celui-ci se détourna de lui, il pu quand même mater son cul parfait et avait dû s'empêcher de baver.

Une fois qu'ils étaient parti, Kisuke dû s'occuper des 3 loques humaines imbibées d'alcool qui restaient dans son jardin, après un effort colossal il avait réussi à hisser Kensei sur son canapé, puis il installa les deux autres dans des futons. La chose faites il n'eut plus qu'une envie, se doucher. Dans sa salle de bain Urahara se déshabilla, quand il retira sa chemise blanche celle-ci frotta contre ses tétons érigés d'excitation. Cette douce caresse le fit frissonner, il ne s'en préoccupa pourtant pas et enleva son pantalon puis son caleçon dévoilant ainsi une érection proéminente et douloureuse, putain ce gamin l'avait rendu fou de désir, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour résister à la tentation toute la soirée. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine de douche, l'eau chaude le relaxait et il repensa à Kurosaki, son sexe le tiraillait et le faisait souffrir, il posa alors une main sur sa verge dure et commença de lent vas et viens, il ferma les yeux jeta sa tête en arrière et mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement trop bruyant sortir de sa bouche. Son autre main appuyait contre le carrelage blanc de la douche pour se tenir, ses jambes tremblaient de plaisir. Il baissa les yeux vers son érection et regarda sa main faire des allés retour en imaginant à sa place la bouche de Kurosaki. Kisuke gémit fortement, c'était trop bon, il imagina alors les yeux caramels d'Ichigo sur lui pendant qu'il lui faisait une fellation d'enfer, il pouvait presque sentir la langue du jeune homme titiller son gland, il pouvait également presque entendre les bruits de sucions que faisait la bouche du jeune homme. C'était trop, ces dernières pensées eurent raison de lui et le firent venir dans un gémissement puissant d'où s'échappa un « han Ichigooo ! » particulièrement érotique.

Kisuke reprenait lentement son souffle, un simple gosse avait réussi à le mettre dans un état d'excitation frisant la folie. Il n'en revenait toujours pas et pensais encore aux yeux magnifiques du jeune roux quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il ferma alors les robinets de sa douche, s'enveloppa dans une serviette puis alla décrocher.

Quand il reconnu la voix inquiète et stressée de Kenpachi lui demandant de venir chez Ichigo pour récupérer sa fille il n'eut même pas l'idée de refuser, Zaraki avait dit que le gosse avait un problème qu'il était inconscient et que les urgences allaient arriver, il se précipita donc hors de sa maison pris sa voiture et se rendit à l'adresse donnée par Kenpachi quelque minutes plus tôt.

Son cœur se serra quand il avait vu le corps inerte du jeune homme étendu sur la civière et demanda donc à Kenpachi de le tenir au courant de tout changement et également de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

De retour chez lui il avait couché Yachiru dans son propre lit, lui il ne pouvait pas dormir sachant Ichigo à l'hôpital et n'ayant aucune idée de son état. Il avait alors attendu, ce qu'il lui semblait être de longues heures, le coup de téléphone de Kenpachi. Quand celui-ci l'appela enfin Kisuke en était à sa 3eme tasse de thés, Zaraki lui expliqua alors dans les grandes lignes que le gamin avait tenté de se suicider et lui parla également d'une lettre sans pour autant lui dire ce qu'elle contenait. D'après son ami le jeune homme allait s'en sortir mais il avait besoin de soutient psychologique et de soutient tout cours, il ne devait pas rester seul à broyer du noir. Shinji allait s'occuper du côté psychologique de la chose « fois de Kenpachi », apparemment ce dernier allait l'obliger à s'en occuper, mais il se doutait que Shinji ne refuserait pas, il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Kurosaki et il ne reculait jamais quand il s'agissait d'aider quelqu'un, Zaraki lui demanderait le lendemain, une fois que le blond aura suffisamment décuvé.

Il se promit donc d'être une des personnes qui allaient aider le gosse, d'une part car c'était le fils d'un ami à lui, d'autre part parce qu'il refusait de laisser un jeune homme dans une détresse totale s ans aide, puis parce qu'il se doutait bien que Kurosaki lui avait taper dans l'œil plus que pour une simple baise, ce gars l'avait touché et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser tomber sans le revoir.

Le lendemain quand Kenpachi était venu récupérer Yachiru, il avait parlé avec Shinji, Kensei, Kyoraku et Kisuke pour leur demander de l'aide en ce qui concernait Ichigo, tous acceptèrent.

Quand tous furent partis Urahara décida d'aller rendre visite au jeune homme qu'il savait chez lui puisqu'il avait reçu un message de Kenpachi lui disant qu'il était rentré et qu'il était seul dans son appartement. Il arriva donc en bas de l'immeuble et sonna à l'interphone de Kurosaki qui après quelque seconde répondit sèchement preuve qu'on l'emmerdait profondément. Cela fit sourire Kisuke qui senti le changement de ton quand il se présenta et que le jeune homme lui indiqua l'étage auquel il se trouvait. L'impatience le gagnait, il voulait que ce putain d'ascenseur aille plus vite afin de voir de ses propres yeux qu'Ichigo allait physiquement bien.

Quand il arriva devant la porte il frappa et attendit quelque seconde. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Ichigo rouge de gêne le regard fuyant et ayant pour seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches. Kisuke cacha son sourire affamé derrière son éventail. Putain de corps de rêve ! Il voulait lécher la petite gouttelette d'eau qui glissait le long des abdominaux parfaitement dessiné du jeune homme, ses pectoraux étaient eux aussi parfaitement taillés, ses bras était musclé mais pas trop, tout son corps était la définition de la finesse et de la virilité.

Ichigo le laissa entrer. Celui-ci ce précipita dans la salle de bain en se maudissant, quel con putain il avait ouvert la porte au gars sur qui il fantasmait et avec qui il avait fait un rêve érotique 20 minutes avant, complètement à poil. Les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et cela réveilla quelque peu son érection, il jura s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et essaya de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur ainsi que ses hormones en fusion. Quand ce fut chose faite il sorti de la salle de bain et observa discrètement l'homme qui regardait une de ses toiles avec intérêt, quand celui-ci ce redressa il lui sourit et Ichigo rougi de nouveau.

« _ Comment vous sentez vous Kurosaki-kun ? Kenpachi m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est réellement passé...

_ Oh... Je... Euh... Je... ça va on va dire... je m'excuse pour cette accueil je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite, Ichigo était affreusement gêné, qu'allait-il penser de lui maintenant, il savait pour sa tentative de suicide et l'avait pratiquement vu à poil, putain...

_ Ne t'en fais pas jeune Kurosaki ! Je tiens à te dire que Kensei, Shinji, Kyoraku et moi-même allons t'aider à te sentir mieux, si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas je serai ravi de t'aider !

_ Merci... Écoutez je... je veux pas vous offenser ni rien mais je ne vous connais pas, je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes amis avec mon père et avec mon patron également et que vous m'avez accueilli chez vous hier, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites chez moi ni pourquoi vous voulez m'aider...

_ Je ne me sens pas offensé et tes doutes sont compréhensible, mais laisse moi te dire une chose, maintenant que je te connais et que je sais qui tu es c'est comme si tu étais un ami proche, tu es un ami Kurosaki, un ami très charmant qui semble, de plus, être bien sympathique, alors je vais t'aider.

Ichigo resta sans voix. WHAT ? Il le trouvait charmant ? Il avait dû louper un épisode c'est pas possible autrement, il avait dit charmant comme on dit gentil, voilà, c'était la seule explication possible et logique.

Il vit Kisuke s'asseoir sur une chaise et le regarder, Ichigo en fit alors de même et s'assit en face de lui. Il devait être maso, il n'avait pas d'autre explication au fait qu'il laisse cet homme entrer chez lui, qu'il s'assoit en face de lui et qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de le regarder discrètement. C'était plus fort que lui, et en plus de ça ils étaient seul, dans le petit appartement, il avait l'impression de crever de chaud tellement l'homme le troublait. Il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait il allait faire un geste inconsidérés comme lui sauter dessus et le violer contre la table, or le viol c'est mal et Kurosaki père malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu cinglé lui avait toujours dit que violer ses invité n'était pas considéré comme un geste courtois.

_ Toute ses peintures sont de toi Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo eut un sursaut, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que l'homme le regardait, sa bouche toujours dissimulée derrière son éventail.

_ Euh...Oui

_ Tu es très talentueux Kurosaki-kun

_ Ah... Merci...

L'homme le fixait, il avait l'impression de passer sous un rayon X.

_ Raconte moi ce qui t'as poussé à faire ce geste Kurosaki-kun...

Ichigo pour la première fois depuis ça rencontre avec cet homme le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, ce regard lui fit monter une bouffé de chaleur qu'il essaya d'ignorer. Il était foutu, il ne pourrait plus jamais fermer les yeux sans voir ces putains d'yeux verts hypnotisant. Il se décida alors à lui raconter une partie de ce qu'il l'avait fait agir de la sorte.

_ c'est un tout je crois... j'en peux plus d'être seul, d'être la personne que l'on appelle que quand on a besoin, je suis la cinquième roue du carrosse tout le temps. Le regard des gens sur moi est méprisant, je suis d'une banalité à faire peur, je ne suis pas beau, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. Je fais fuir les gens que j'approche, je dis toujours le truc qui faut pas, je fais jamais les bonnes choses au bon moment, ma maladresse me tuera un jour, y a rien qui va chez moi, j'ai confiance en rien de ce que je fais, les seules choses qui me tenaient hors de l'eau son détruite, je pensais pouvoir survivre en étant seul, en restant dans mon petit appartement mais ça devient trop dur, je suis une merde sans nom, je me dégoûte tellement. Je ne suis à ma place nul part, je suis lasse de tout ça...

Urahara le regardait surpris. Ce jeune homme n'avait donc aucune conscience de l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur les gens, il se trouvait moche ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Quand il repensa à son orgasme de la veille après avoir imaginé Kurosaki en train de lui faire une fellation il se dit que le jeune homme était vraiment aveugle. Et bien soit il allait lui faire ouvrir les yeux et cela très rapidement.

Ichigo s'était levé pour aller faire du thé voyant que Kisuke ne réagissait toujours pas après son monologue, et pour fuir le regard vert de l'homme qui n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis le début. De dos au plus âgé, il ne vit pas celui-ci se lever à son tour et se diriger vers lui. Quand il se retourna il se retrouva coincé entre l'évier et le corps vraiment trop proche d'Urahara qui le regardait. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et son corps était pressé contre le sien.

_ Mon cher Ichigo n'a tu pas conscience de ta beauté ? Tes petits amis précédent ne ton pas rassuré quand à celle-ci ?

Trop proche, il était trop proche, Ichigo dû fermer les yeux pour pouvoir garder un minimum de sang froid, la bouche de cet homme le tentait trop.

_ Je... Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais eu de petit amis... Onegaï Urahara-san reculez...

_ Jamais de... Tu veux dire personne ? Ni homme, ni femme ?

_ Iie... Urahara-san laissez moi passer...

Urahara fit la sourde oreille une nouvelle fois.

_ Personne n'a jamais posé ses mains sur toi ? Personne ne t'a jamais embrassé ?

L'homme le regardait dans les yeux et se rapprocha encore plus si cela était possible.

_ I..Iie... J'vous en pris Urahara-san reculez... »

Urahara n'en revenait pas, jamais embrassé ? Il regarda le jeune homme gigoter pour essayer de partir et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il y avait un première fois à tout et si le premier baisé du jeune homme devait être sien c'était encore mieux, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo qui cessa immédiatement tout mouvement.

Urahara était en train de l'embrasser.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Voilààààààààààààà

n'oubliez pas les reviews SVP:3

j'vous aime !

AndZero


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Vos review m'ont fait super plaisir merci beaucoup ! Continuez à me donner votre avis ça compte beaucoup pour moi et c'est encourageant :D

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise également, bonne lecture !

PS : j'ai fais exprès de m'arrêter à ce moment crucial la dernière fois héhé ça fait durer le suspense, vous donne peut être envie de lire la suite et aussi je suis tout simplement cruelle hihi 3

AndZero

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient douces et chaudes. Le baisé était tendre et chaste, une simple caresse appuyée, cependant un flot de sensation se propageaient dans le corps en fusion d'Ichigo. Cela empira quand il sentit une langue taquine venir quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, la permission lui fût accordé rapidement, le jeune homme sous le choque ne pouvait plus réfléchir et se laissait porter par les merveilleuses sensations qu'il ressentait, il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. La langue caressa sa consœur d'abord timidement mais comme aucune résistance ne fût détectée elle se fit inquisitrice. Ichigo sentait les mains de Kisuke sur ses cheveux. L'une d'entre elles glissa sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baisé encore plus tendis que l'autre descendit dans le dos du jeune homme afin de le maintenir encore plus près.

Kurosaki se laissait totalement dominer par l'homme et ne faisait que suivre les mouvements imposés par le petit muscle chaud et humide, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ses mains se posèrent d'elle même sur le torse d'Urahara puis s'agrippèrent à lui. Le baisé se fit encore plus langoureux quand Ichigo sentit la langue venir taquiner son palais et il laissa échapper un gémissement incontrôlé. Le bassin du plus âgé se colla au sien et se frotta lentement faisant totalement perdre les pédales au jeune roux qui répondit, pour la première fois franchement au baisé. Celui-ci n'avait plus rien de tendre, c'était devenu vorace, voir carrément sexuel.

Lentement le baisé prit fin et Urahara recula légèrement sa bouche, ce qu'il vit lui procura l'érection du siècle, le jeune homme devait bien la sentir mais peu importe. Celui-ci avait les yeux entrouverts et laissaient apercevoir un désir non réprimé et non contrôlé, ses pommettes étaient rouge et sa bouche gonflée et légèrement entrouverte elle aussi, un fin filet de salive coulait au coin de ses lèvres et Urahara, de son pouce, l'essuya puis porta son doigt à sa bouche.

« _ Délicieux... Vraiment délicieux, tu as très bon goût Kurosaki-kun.

Il se mordillait la lèvre tout en regardant le jeune homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand le plus vieux recula Ichigo dû se retenir au meuble derrière lui car ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Il regardait Urahara inconsciemment avec une indécence insoupçonnée.

_ J'aimerai rester plus longtemps Kurosaki-kun, mais mes étudiants m'attendent impatiemment... Ahhh je suis ravi d'avoir eu ton premier baisé, les autres ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent, tu es tendre et fougueux, tout ce que j'aime...

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti, il était complètement subjugué par l'homme, il était sensuel, vraiment sensuel. Sa manière de le regarder, Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il voulait le manger tout cru, de plus la bosse qui déformait son jean au niveau de son entre jambe ne laissait aucune place au doute, il le désirait fortement.

_ Tu es peu bavard jeune Kurosaki, peut être préférerais tu avoir la bouche occupée à autre chose ? Kisuke Urahara lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte, après un dernier regard vers Ichigo et après s'être mordu la lèvre tout en le regardant encore une fois, il parti.

_ Il m'a embrassé... Je... »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas, cet homme l'avait embrassé et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas de comparaison il savait que c'était un baisé plus que réussi. Putain il avait senti l'érection d'Urahara contre la sienne, il avait eu envie de lui. L'homme le plus sexy qui lui avait été donné de voir avait eu envie de lui, putain il bandait comme un fou maintenant.

Toujours contre le meuble Ichigo se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris une douche glacée. Une fois fini, il se dirigea vers son lit dans le but de se reposer mais c'était impossible, il repensait encore et encore au baisé échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Pour se moquer de lui ? Non, malgré le fait que l'homme semble être taquin il n'était pas mesquin, ou méchant. Le trouvait-il beau ? Ou à son goût ? Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était beau selon lui... Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si surpris quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais eut aucun partenaire ? Bordel voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme une adolescente maintenant, satané bonhomme !

Rester dans son lit ne servait à rien il ne pouvait plus dormir, il se dirigea donc vers sa table pour dessiner, mais encore une fois rien ne venait si ce n'est le visage de l'homme au bob... Fuck il en avait plein le cul, il fallait qu'il se défoule ou il allait vraiment finir par aller le violer !

Il s'habilla et chercha son équipement de kendo, l'entraînement lui manquait et il avait besoin d'extérioriser la tension qui l'habitait. Foutu mec sexy. Il se dirigea donc au dojo le plus près de chez lui, il y était en 5 minutes normalement mais la il avait décidé de courir pour s'y rendre. Arrivé dans les vestiaires il enfila son hakama, son kendo-gi(1) et son bogu(2), pris son shinai et se dirigea vers les tatamis est commença à s'entraîner.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo épuisé se débarrassa des protections, il était en sueur, il avait chaud mais l'entraînement avait au moins permis de lui faire oublier momentanément Urahara. Le souffle court le jeune homme prit la direction des vestiaires pour se changer, il prendra une douche chez lui. En sortant du dojo, la tête dans les nuages, trop occupé à récupérer après cet entraînement éreintant, il bouscula quelqu'un. Se confondant en excuse devant l'homme qu'il avait heurté Ichigo s'arrêta devant le regard que lui jeta l'inconnu.

Son regard était chaud, doux, incroyablement sensuel mais il avait cependant quelque chose de dérangeant, comme s'il cachait une chose affreuse, inavouable.

« _ ne vous excusez pas, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, c'est de ma faute. L'homme lui sourit, un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Ichigo.

_ Non c'est moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, gomenasai...

L'inconnu le regarda intensément et lui sourit encore une fois, Ichigo était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il voulait partir et retrouver le confort de son appartement, cet homme lui faisait peur et en même temps le fascinait. Il avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, d'attractif. Ses yeux était marron chocolat, ses cheveux était brun et coiffés en arrière, il avait un visage droit et indéniablement beau, un nez fin et droit, une bouche fine et appétissante, une légère fossette sur la joue droite.

_ Je m'appelle Sosuke Aizen, je ne suis pas nouveau ici pourtant il me semble que c'est la première fois que je vous vois M...

_ Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est juste que je ne viens pas souvent c'est tout.

_Kurosaki ? Hmm intéressant... et bien peut être nous recroiserons nous un de ces jours, au revoir Kurosaki-kun. »

l'homme le dévorait du regard comme une proie. C'était quoi ce mec bizarre qui semblait avoir tiqué quand Ichigo avait dit son nom ? Il ne voulait pas le recroiser. Malgré le fait qu'il soit vraiment attirant Ichigo avait voulu lui défoncer la tête pour faire partir ce sourire.

Il tourna les talons et parti dans la direction opposée pour rentrer chez lui. Devant son immeuble l'attendait Shinji qui avait apprit son adresse par Kenpachi. Celui-ci lui sourit et s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main.

« _ Salut Ichi ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis la hein, j'vais pas te faire de dessin !

_ Bonjour Shinji, je sais oui, venez on monte !

Le blond le suivit à l'intérieur et une fois dans l'appartement se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'installa comme s'il était chez lui. Le jeune roux le fixa avec une moue dubitative.

Très bien il se croyait tout permis... il vivait entouré de fou apparemment, d'abord son père, ensuite Urahara, fou mais incroyablement sexy alors il lui pardonnait, le mec là... ah oui Aizen, et puis Shinji, M. Tout Permis!

Il avait eut sa dose pour aujourd'hui mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre le blond, il était son nouveau psy après tout...

_ Excusez moi je vais vous laisser quelques minutes le temps de prendre une douche... Je vous aurez bien dis de faire comme chez vous mais apparemment c'est chose faite...

le jeune homme le regarda avec colère, ses sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude puis parti se doucher sous le regard moqueur de Shinji. Il ressortit 15 minutes plus tard et vit que Shinji regardait son carnet de dessin qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

_ Ne regardez pas ça s'est personnel !

_ allons bon tu va me raconter ta vie d'ici peu alors voir tes dessins maintenant ne changera rien. Et tu peux me tutoyer au fait !

_ Mouais... Bon j'dois faire quoi ?

_ déjà commence par t'asseoir et souffle un coup, Shinji le regarda faire ce qu'il lui avait dit, bien maintenant je vais déjà commencer par te dire que tout ce qu'on va se dire ici restera entre nous, et ça pour toutes nos séances, je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Ensuite il faut que tu saches, si tu en doutais, je suis psychologue depuis maintenant 7 ans et j'ai tous les diplômes nécessaires pour exercer mon métier, si je te dis ça c'est pour que tu te rendes compte que nous sommes dans un cadre purement professionnel et que pour que cette thérapie fonctionne il faut que tu es la plus entière confiance en moi. De plus si j'ai choisi de faire ça chez toi c'est parce que je me suis dis qu'un endroit où tu te sens bien est très important pour que tu puisses te détendre et que tu me laisses t'aider à régler tes problèmes. Bien des questions ?

Ichigo fût surpris du professionnalisme du blond et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il commença à parler.

Tout d'abord de son enfance heureuse auprès de ses parents qu'il chérissait, son père toujours présent pour lui, ça mère qui le chouchoutait comme s'il était le trésor le plus précieux du monde, quand ces petites sœurs étaient venues au monde il avait tout de suite endossé le rôle du grand frère protecteur, exerçant ce rôle à merveille, il adorait ses sœurs, plus que tout. Il continua son récit sur l'école, ce n'était pas un élève à problème, il avait toujours eu des notes satisfaisantes. Il parla de sa rencontre avec Renji et Rukia. Ichigo et lui avait réussi à extirper une Rukia coincée dans un trou creusé dans le sable par leurs camarades de classe qui avaient prit la jeune fille en grippe car plus petite et donc plus faible, depuis ils étaient inséparable. Puis son adolescence plutôt banal avec le collège puis le lycée et enfin son école d'art qui le rendait particulièrement heureux, son père lui avait, au premiers abords, était déçu, il voulait que son fils fasse médecine pour pouvoir reprendre la clinique familiale, mais quand il avait vu son fils s'épanouir dans ses études d'art il avait laissé tomber préférant le bonheur de sa progéniture.

Shinji eut l'impression qu'Ichigo ne dévoilait pas tout sur sa scolarité dans le collège et lycée de Karakura, cependant il ne dit rien et continua à écouter son patient en prenant des notes.

Le jeune homme vint ensuite raconter son mal être, il ne savait pas d'où ça venait ce manque désastreux de confiance en soi, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il faisait fuir tout le monde ainsi que le fait qu'il ne se sentait jamais accepté nul part. Quand il arriva au moment de dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon, et que les seules approches qu'il avait tenté s'étaient soldées par un échec total le faisant se sentir comme une vrai merde. Il rougit en repensant au baisé échangé quelques heures plus tôt. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shinji qui eut un sourire en coin, Kisuke était un de ses meilleurs amis et il avait tout de suite su que le jeune homme lui avait tapé dans l'œil et inversement, il avait vu comment Ichigo avait réagis face à Urahara.

Après de longues minutes passées à écouter le discourt de Kurosaki, Hirako ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« _ Dis Ichigo arrêtes moi si je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, aussi bien concernant ton enfance que quand tu as rougis en évoquant ton absence de vie amoureuse...

_Je...Non...Je...Enfin c'est pas ça...C'est juste que j'aimerai oublier ce passage de ma vie... Et puis je n'ai pas rougi du tout !

_ Le but de cette thérapie est d'extérioriser toutes tes peines et tes souffrances afin que tu ailles mieux mon p'tit gars alors pas de cachoteries ! Et bien sur que si tu as rougi ! Le seul fait que tu t'énerve est la preuve que j'ai raison HAHA !

Suite à cet éclat de rire Ichigo se rembruni et bougonna pendant un instant, il lâcha un profond soupir puis expliqua enfin la vérité.

_ Quand j'étais au collège un groupe d'élève mon mené la vie dure, je ne sais pas pourquoi moi-même, peut-être avaient-ils deviné que j'étais...enfin que je suis...Gay... Bref, au début ils ne faisaient que m'insulter ou me voler mes cahiers dans les couloirs, mais un jour ou il pleuvait le prof de sport nous a renvoyé plus tôt dans les vestiaires pour nous changer et... Enfin ils...Ils ont attendu que...Que tout le monde sorte et ils m'ont attrapé par les cheveux et mon jeté sur le sol...ils m'ont rué de coup, ils m'ont craché dessus... quand je pensais qu'ils avaient fini l'un d'eux s'est approché de moi et il m'a déshabillé... ils m'ont tous pris en photo et les ont montré à tout le collège. À chaque fois que je croisais quelqu'un dans les couloirs on se moquait de moi, seul mes amis me défendaient, j'ai fini par faire une phobie scolaire... quand je suis revenu à l'école 3 mois plus tard j'étais toujours la risée de tout le monde, ça m'a suivit jusqu'à la fin du collège, la bande de gars qui a fait ça a été renvoyée en fin d'année...

Ichigo avait honte, il ne voulait pas voir le regard que lui lançait Shinji à ce moment là. Cette période de sa vie l'avait traumatisé et il ne voulait plus y penser, ni la revivre c'est pour cela qu'il préférait être seul dans son appartement.

_ Ichi écoutes moi, ses gosses qui t'ont fait ça, ils avaient besoin de trouver une cible parfaite pour se mettre en valeur.

Il vit alors le regard interrogatif du jeune homme et lui expliqua sa façon de voir les choses.

_ Tu sais quand quelqu'un dévalorise une personne c'est pour paraître mieux à ses propres yeux, en général les gens médisants avec les autres sont en réalité ceux qui souffre le plus... Toi tu faisais la cible parfaite justement parce que tu savais déjà qui tu étais vraiment, tu le savais et tu en étais fier, ne laisse pas une vieille histoire te bouffer. Je pense que ton manque de confiance vient de là, il faut que tu passes au dessus, pour cela essaye d'aller parler à des gens, montre que tu as des choses intéressantes à dire, prouve aux merdeux qui t'ont fait souffrir que tu ne te laisses pas avoir par eux, que ce qu'ils t'ont fait ne t'atteint plus désormais, que tu as avancé et évolué. Ton travail personnel va être en grande parti cela, t'ouvrir aux autres, tu es intelligent, doué et beau gosse, bouffes la vie et ne te laisse pas bouffer par elle.

Ichigo avait le souffle coupé, le simple fait d'avoir raconter son histoire lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme qu'il n'avait même eut l'impression de porter. Les paroles de Shinji lui trottaient dans la tête, il avait raison il fallait avancer et ne pas se laisser happer par le passé.

C'était la troisième personne à lui dire qu'il était beau en 2 jours, il n'y croyait toujours pas mais il se sentait quand même moins pathétique.

_ Bon alors pourquoi tu as rougi tout à l'heure ?

Merde il avait espéré qu'Hirako avait oublié, mais apparemment non...

_ Pour rien vraiment, j'ai pas rougi en plus !

_ Ichigooo ne mens pas à tonton Shinji !

_ Je crois que là on sort de la relation Docteur Patient non ?

_ la thérapie est fini depuis..., il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre puis déclara, depuis maintenant alors raconte ! Y a un truc qui s'est passé ?!

_ Quoi ? Mais non, mais pas du tout !

_ Moui je te crois pas...

Il lança un regard moqueur et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_ Bon tant pis si tu veux pas me dire c'est ton choix, il vit du coin de l'œil Ichigo soupirer discrètement, au fait comment ça s'est passé avec Kisuke ? je sais qu'il devait passer te voir...

Ichigo rougit d'un coup et détourna le regard.

_ Haha je le savais ! Il t'a tapé dans l'œil hein avoue !

_ Qu...Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !

_ Tsss mens pas on a tous vu comment tu le regardais l'autre soir ! Alors raconte il s'est passé quoi quand il est venu ?!

_ Ri...Rien y a rien eu, je le regardais normalement d'abord !

_ Moui Moui ! Tu osais même pas le regarder en face ! Aloooooooooooors j'attends!Un baisé langoureux hmmm ?

Ichigo rougit de plus belle.

_ Non c'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes embrassé ! Mouahahahaha c'est super ! Alors c'était comment ce premier baisé ?!

_ Quoi ? Non mais arrêtes y a rien eut j'te dis !

_ Haha c'est ça ouais ! J'suis quand même supris ! Ça ressemble pas à Kisuke d'embrasser un jeune homme comme ça si ce n'est pas pour coucher avec dans la seconde qui suit... j'vais mener mon enquête ! A plus Ichigo, je reviens la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle séance ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ichigo de répondre est parti sans demander son reste.

Mais... Mais... c'était quoi ce bordel ! Il s'était vendu tout seul comme un con, Shinji n'avait fait que le testé et lui il avait rougi comme une pucelle qu'il était, confirmant ainsi les doutes du blond...

il était dans la merde, Shinji savait et voulait en savoir plus encore, PUTAIN ! Il voulait « mener son enquête ! »... y avait rien a mener du tout Kisuke l'avait embrasser juste parce qu'il avait eu pitié de son inexpérience dans le domaine ! Mais pourtant Shinji lui avait dit que ce n'était pas du style d'Urahara de rouler des pelles sans baiser tout de suite après, alors que là il était parti comme ça en lui disant qu'ils allaient se revoir...

Il comprenait plus rien, il faisait les cents pas dans son appartement pour réfléchir à toute cette situation bizarre dans laquelle il était, quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il avait reçu un texto de son père.

 _Fils samedi ta mère et moi on organise un barbecue avec mes amis d'enfance que tu as déjà rencontré apparemment, il y aura donc Kenpachi, Kensei, Shinji, Kyoraku et Kisuke, tu es invité aussi bien sur ! Tu manques à tes sœurs, à ta maman et à ton papa d'amour !_

 _Je te ferai un câlin samedi pour te remémorer les bons souvenir de ta jeunesse !_

 _Ton papa qui t'aime 3_

Très bien apparemment quelqu'un la haut se foutait de sa gueule.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fini ce chapitre ! Ouf c'était dur ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec mes partiels et tout !

La venue d'Aizen sera t-elle bonne ou mauvaise d'après vous ?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

(1)le kendo-gi est le haut de l'habit au kendo !

(2)Le bogu s'est les protections !

 _PS : Je vais faire une banderole en faveur d'Aizen *^* il est tellement seeeeeeeex OMG \o/_

AndZero


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayoooooooo ! j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre à 21h25, je vous retrouve en bas pour vous dire l'heure à laquelle je l'ai fini ._.

Je vous remercie encore une fois de lire et suivre cette fic :D

j'vous en priiiiiiiiieeee des reviews ! T.T

Bonne lecture !:)

AndZero

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Il en avait marre ! Tout le monde se liguait contre lui ou quoi ? Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Comment il allait faire, passer une nouvelle soirée auprès d'Urahara après ce qu'il venait de se passer était au dessus de ses forces. Pourtant il devait y aller à ce barbecue, son père allait lui prendre la tête sinon. Tsss quelle poisse. Ichigo décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir, cette journée l'avait épuisée, tout d'abord le mensonge raconté à ses parents à l'hôpital le faisait culpabiliser à mort, ensuite la venue de Kisuke et ce baisé l'avait tellement excité qu'il avait dû aller s'entraîner juste après avoir vomi ses tripes sur le carrelage des toilettes, niveau de fatigue 80%. Puis sa rencontre avec Aizen qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos et avait presque eut raison de ses nerfs surmené depuis 2 jours et avait voulu lui casser la gueule, ensuite sa première thérapie avec Shinji qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que de rester bloqué dans le passé n'allait pas le faire avancé, et lui raconté des passages douloureux de son enfance n'avait fait que renforcé cet état de fatigue, qui atteignait maintenant les 95%. De plus Shinji avait fini par découvrir le trouble que provoquait chez lui Urahara et également le baisé qu'ils avaient échangé plutôt dans la journée, et pour finir son père qui décidait d'organiser un barbecue avec ses amis d'enfance dont l'un était le patron d'Ichigo, un autre son thérapeute et l'un d'eux était celui qui faisait qu'Ichigo s'était retrouvé à l'étroit dans son pantalon au moins 4 fois en une seule journée, et pour ne rien arranger Shinji avait décidé de ce mêler de ses affaires en enquêtant sur ce qu'il se passait réellement entre Kisuke et Ichigo, même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait putain ! Sûrement rien juste une expérience du mec au bob et puis c'est tout ! Bref, tout ça assemblé, le niveau de fatigue de Kurosaki arriva au stade de 170% au moins, donc le dodo était mérité.

Il se leva et parti dans sa salle de bain, il se brossa les dents devant son miroir, qui pour une fois ne lui renvoyait pas une image déplorable à ses yeux, mais plutôt des yeux brillants, des joues rougies et des cheveux en pétard. Il recracha le dentifrice, se rinça la bouche, puis se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, il avait le souffle court. Quelle merde il ressemblait à des mecs des pornos gay qu'il cachait sous son lit. Saloperie d'Urahara...

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère. En se glissant sous la couette de son lit il tourna la tête vers son réveil qui indiquait 21h30. Il soupira, il se couchait comme les poules en plus de ça... il posa la tête sur son oreiller et ouvrit grand les yeux, il venait de se rendre compte, depuis que ça s'était passé, qu'il avait pour la première fois de sa vie embrassé quelqu'un. Enfin techniquement c'est lui qu'on avait embrassé mais ça revenait au même non ? Un mec carrément sexy avait posé sa bouche toute aussi sexy sur la sienne, mieux ce gars avait eu envie de lui ! Il eut une bouffé de chaleur et un sourire niais s'étala sur son visage, enfin ! Il n'était plus trop à la traîne maintenant ! Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et c'est avec le souvenir du goût d'Urahara sur sa langue qu'il s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain matin Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux en se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé, il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Grimmjow dormait à côté de lui sa petite tête posé à côté de la sienne, donc c'était pas lui non plus. Il se rendit compte en entendant son ventre gronder que la faim l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Effectivement après la soupe miso de Kenpachi il n'avait rien avalé et l'entraînement de la veille l'avait affamé. Il se leva s'étira longuement puis se prépara un petit déjeuné typiquement japonais. Une fois celui-ci avalé il regarda l'heure, 9h30, il lui restait encore un peu de temps, il avait cours aujourd'hui mais ne commençait qu'à 14h. Il prit donc le temps d'aller sur son PC qu'il brancha à sa chaîne Hi-fi et mis Dir En Grey(1) à fond, aaaaaaaah qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce groupe ! Il bougea son corps et sa tête au rythme de la musique de Uroko puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où il prit une longue douche.

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le baisé... le regard que lui avait jeté Urahara à ce moment là, il avait dit qu'il avait bon goût... Son érection se réveilla, Ichigo la regarda puis, résigné, il la prit en main et commença à se masturber vivement(2). Ses hanches suivaient le mouvement de sa main, c'était trop bon, il revoyait le regard incandescent d'Urahara sur lui, il sentait son bassin frotter contre le sien de manière provocante. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, le nom de l'homme lui échappa dans un gémissement roque tandis qu'il éjaculait dans sa main. Le souffle court il sorti de la douche, bordel il en pouvait plus vivement qu'il voit ses amis pour se changer les idées, heureusement pour lui Renji et Orihime avaient choisi la même école que lui, il les verrait donc l'après midi même, en plus de ça il avait une demande particulière à faire à ses amis.

À 13h30 Ichigo se dirigeait déjà vers son école, il passa près de la rivière où il s'amusait plus jeune puis arriva devant le bâtiment. Renji l'attendait déjà et lui fit de grands signes de mains. Le jeune homme était légèrement plus grand que lui, il avait des cheveux incroyablement rouges et coiffé en arrière leur donnant une forme d'ananas. Il avait également des tatouages tribaux sur le front et Ichigo savait qu'il avait les mêmes motifs sur tout son corps. Contrairement à lui Renji était tout en muscle et aimait le montré, il se pavanait devant les filles tout le temps, il émettait un charme naturel qui avait souvent rendu jaloux Ichigo, pourtant celui-ci ne s'en formalisait plus à présent et cela depuis déjà un petit moment, il avait apprit à ne plus jalouser ses amis mais simplement à être heureux pour eux.

« _Yo Ichi ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Yep et toi l'Ananas ça va ?

_ Oué ! Tu devineras jamais ! Orihime ne vient pas aujourd'hui elle a rendez-vous avec un garçon !

_ Euh... Ben c'est cool pour elle mais je vois pas pourquoi tu es autant excité, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle a un mec...

_ Non mais attend ! C'est Ishida le gars !

_ WHAT ?! Ishida de nous ? Ishida qu'on connaît ?

_ Ben oui t'en connais beaucoup des Ishida toi ?

_ Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure ! Ishida et Orihime j'en reviens pas !

_ héhé c'est moi qui est eu l'info en premier !

_ Renji t'es sûr d'être hétéro ? Non je me demande parce que t'es pire qu'une nana quand il s'agit des derniers potins !

_ Tsss Baka ! Allé viens on va dans l'amphi, j'veux une bonne place.

Ichigo suivit son ami dans l'enceinte de l'école et rejoignirent l'amphithéâtre dans lequel ils avait cours. Le professeur d'art du XIXe siècle, un mec plutôt pas mal avec de long cheveux blancs et dont le visage irradiait de gentillesse(3), commença son cours sur Gustave Courbet un des artistes préféré d'Ichigo. Cependant celui-ci n'écoutait pas et était plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, celle-ci tournées vers un certain Kisuke Urahara extrêmement bandant.

_ Dis Ichigo tu m'écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Euh... Nan... Il lui fit un énorme sourire banane, ce qui fit grimacer son meilleur ami.

_ bon vas y raconte qu'est qu'il t'es arrivé pour que tu ais ces yeux de merlan frit ?

_ Ta gueule j'ai pas les yeux de merlan frit... y a rien eu !

_ à d'autre Berry, à d'autre...

_ m'appelle pas comme ça sinon je te déglingue !

_ c'est ça ouais ! Arrêtes de changer de sujet et répond moi !

_ tsss tu sais très bien que...

_ Dites Messieurs il faut me le dire si je vous dérange, j'irai faire cours dehors !

_ Ah pardon M'sieur ! »

Les deux amis se turent, cependant quelques secondes plus tard Ichigo chuchota discrètement à Renji qu'il lui expliquerait tout après les cours chez lui sans oreilles indiscrètes. Le reste des heures de cours se passèrent bien et Ichigo pu enfin oublier le temps de quelques heures les événements des derniers jours.

Sur le chemin du retour Ichigo et Renji firent une halte dans le kombini à côté de l'immeuble du roux afin d'acheter à boire et à manger, ils montèrent ensuite dans l'appartement où ils s'installèrent confortablement pour la soirée à venir.

« _ Crois pas que j'ai oublié que tu devais me raconter c'qu'il t'arrive Ichi !

Une canette de bière à la main il regardait Ichigo impatiemment.

_ Bon OK mais je veux pas que tu me coupes ! Les questions seront pour après mon explication OK ?

_ Hai !

_ Bien ! Alors, t'es au courant déjà depuis un moment que je vais pas super bien hein ça s'est pas nouveau... Par contre ce qui l'est c'est que avant hier Zaraki m'a invité à une soirée de retrouvaille entre lui et ses amis qui revenait de France. J'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais il m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, donc me voilà parti pour une super soirée chez des inconnus j'étais ravi j't'explique même pas ! Bref en arrivant j'ai eu... Comment dire ça ? J'ai... Enfin j'ai rencontré les amis de Zaraki et l'un d'eux, un mec avec un bob et des getas, m'a fait un effet de dingue... Enfin je crois... m'enfin bref ! Je me suis apitoyé sur mon sors toute la soirée, j'pouvais pas rester près de ce gars sans ressentir des trucs chelou, et avoir des envies de viol... Je me suis senti comme la pire des merdes de vouloir un mec qui voudrait jamais de moi, et d'espérer que peut être j'aurai pu lui plaire... En plus tu sais pas la meilleure tout ces gars son des potes d'enfance à mon père ! Bref ! Quand je suis rentré j'ai pété un plomb et j'ai... enfin j'ai pris tout les médicaments que je pouvais prendre et je me suis retrouvé inconscient..., Ichigo fit une pause et regarda le regard choqué de son ami qui s'apprêtait à le couper. Après les questions j'ai dis ! Bien ! Alors c'est Kenpachi qui m'a trouvé gisant dans mon vomi apparemment et une ambulance est venu me chercher. A l'hosto Zaraki a dit qu'il allait m'aider et il m'a promit de rien dire à mes parents, il a alors prévenu les autres tarés et m'a ramené chez moi. Quand je suis arrivé j'me suis endormi comme une merde dans mon lit et après mettre réveillé j'suis allé me doucher ! Quand je suis sorti de la douche mon interphone à sonné et la tu devineras jamais ! BIM Urahara, le mec avec le bob ! J'étais même pas capable de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'lui ai ouvert la porte pratiquement à poil putain ! j'suis allé vite fait me rhabiller et on a commencé à parler, lui aussi à dit qu'il voulait m'aider et il m'a demander de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Alors moi comme un con je lui explique et une fois fini vu qu'il réagissait pas j'me suis levé pour faire du thé et quand je me suis retourné Urahara était collé à moi, il m'a demandé pourquoi je doutais de moi et pourquoi mes anciens petits amis n'avaient rien fait pour me remonter le moral. Je lui ai dis que j'avais jamais eu personne et il m'a regardé choqué. Quand je lui ai dis que non personne n'avait posé ses mains sur moi et personne ne m'avait embrassé il... il m'a embrassé. Et OMG j'avais chaud et il se frottait à moi ! Quand il s'est reculé il m'a dit que j'étais délicieux et il est parti. Voilà tu sais tout...

Ichigo aurait rigolé devant la tête que tirait Renji s'il n'avait pas été sûr que ça n'engageait rien de bon pour lui et il eu raison.

_ Attends, attends, attends... T'as voulu crever ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Si tu te sens mal j'suis là moi tu peux m'en parler ! P'tain Ichi !

_ Oui ça va je sais mais sur le coup j'en pouvais vraiment plus Renji j'te jure... J'me sentais tellement mal, tellement pathétique...

_ faut vraiment que tu vois quelqu'un Ichi...

_ je sais et je vois déjà un thérapeute, c'est un des amis de mon père d'ailleurs, Il s'appelle Shinji, il est cool... Enfin je crois.

_ Bon c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle...

Ichigo attendais la suite. Suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver quand il vit le sourire débile de son ami.

_ Alors il ressemble à quoi ce Urahara ? Il est sex à quel point pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Et attends ! Sayais t'es plus puceau d'la bouche ! C'est merveilleux ! Mon Ichi devient un homme !

_ Putain des fois t'es vraiment con comme garçon...

_ hého j'ai l'drois de me réjouir pour toi ! Alors raconte ! Il est comment ?

_ Ben il est blond, il a des yeux verts hypnotisant, une bouche pulpeuse carrément bandante, un visage fin et viril... il est plus grand que moi, il est plutôt bien foutu d'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir et il a une voix qui ferai fondre la banquise.

_ Ben t'es mordu Ichi ! C'est cool ! En plus s'il t'a embrassé c'est que tu le laisses pas indifférent ! Surtout s'il se « frottait » à toi haha !

_ oui oui c'est ça ! Bien sûr qu'il est indifférent ! Il peut avoir bien mieux que moi !

_ et ma main dans ta tronche elle est mieux que toi p't'être ?

_...

Ichigo et Renji se fixaient, le silence qui s'installa était étrange, comme si Ichigo essayait de dire quelque chose. Il se lança enfin, le ridicule ne tue pas.

_ Dis Renji, j'peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Ouais quoi ?

_ Après demain mon père à eu la brillante idée d'organiser un barbecue avec ses potes et Urahara sera la aussi... Tu veux pas m'aider à choisir des fringues ?

Renji explosa littéralement de rire, il s'essuya les yeux après avoir reprit son calme sous le regard boudeur d'Ichigo.

_ OK pas de soucis faisons donc un truc de gonzesse ! Tu vas le faire tomber raide ton Urahara tu vas voir il pourra plus débander en te voyant !

_ Non mais... Bon OK...

_ Héhé ! Allé ouvres moi cette penderie ! »

Pendant plus d'une heure ils cherchèrent la tenue parfaite pour le samedi, entre fou les fou rire de Renji et les colères qu'Ichigo piquait quand son meilleur ami se foutait trop de lui, il ne pensait plus aux événements qui le perturbaient.

Le lendemain ce passa calmement avec une journée de cours bien remplie et une soirée au dojo, Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de penser à la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait mouvementée. Renji lui fit promettre de l'appeler après celle-ci et de lui raconter comment ça s'était passé.

Le samedi matin le jeune homme se réveilla de bonne heure et soupira, il angoissait déjà à l'idée de voir Kisuke. Il avait hâte mais en même temps ne voulait pas, il avait peur de ses réactions et il avait aussi peur que le plus âgé fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour une bonne douche afin de se réveiller correctement, puis pris son petit déjeuné en écoutant la musique. Il donna à manger à Grimmjow qui commençait à ronronner de bonheur.

À 10h30 il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il se rasa consciencieusement, se brossa les dents énergiquement, puis essaya de dompter sa chevelure, cela relevait de l'impossible il laissa donc tomber cette idée. Il retourna près de sa penderie et sorti les vêtement qu'il avait prévu avec Renji, puis il se vêtit. En se regardant dans le miroir il se demandait comment allait le trouver Urahara... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne se trouva pas moche, il adressa un sourire à son reflet qui lui rendit.

Lui et Renji avaient opté pour un t-shirt noir col en V assez moulant pour « montrer ton corps de rêve » avait dit Renji, puis un jean noir. Par dessus son T-shirt il portait un perfecto lui aussi noir, il l'avait acheté quelque temps auparavant, il s'était dit que ça pouvait être utile au printemps quand il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour se balader les bras nus, mais trop chaud pour mettre une doudoune.

Il chaussa ses doc martens vertes bouteille, puis sortit de son appartement. Il alla chez ses parents à pied, ils n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de chez lui, et puis autant prendre son temps avant d'arriver en enfer non ? Malheureusement le trajet fût vite fait et il arriva devant la porte d'entrée plus rapidement que prévu. Il entra et ne vit personne à l'intérieur mais les cris qu'il entendait lui indiquait que tout le monde était déjà dans le jardin.

Il traversa donc la maison et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, il vit deux petites courir sur lui et se retrouva les fesses par terre avec ses sœurs dans les bras.

« _Ichi-nii tu nous as manqué ! Tu viens pas assez souvent nous voir ! Pourtant tu habites pas loin !

_ Yusu laisses le respirer ! Ichi-nii tu vas bien ? Tu t'es pas fais mal en tombant ?

_ Vous m'manquez aussi les filles j'vais essayer de passer vous voir plus souvent c'est promis Yusu ! Oui Karin ça va juste faites gaffe la prochaine fois, j'aurai pu m'éclater la tête par terre...

_ Les filles laissez votre frère tranquille ! Ichigo mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens bien depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Ouais m'an ça va t'inquiète pas ! Il est où l'vieux je l'entends crier depuis l'intérieur mais je le vois nul part ?

_ il se dispute avec Kensei-san, ils n'ont pas arrêté depuis tout à l'heure alors je les ai envoyé se battre plus loin.

_ Haha Maman t'es un génie !

_ Mon chéri de qui crois-tu tenir ton intelligence ? Pas de ton père j'espère ?

_ Ah oui effectivement vu sous cet angle...

_ Tu es ravissant mon chéri, très élégant vraiment !

_ Ta merveilleuse mère à raison Kurosaki-kun tu es tout à fait charmant ainsi.

Ichigo se retourna lentement. Oh misère, il était là et le regardait intensément. Kisuke Urahara dans toute sa splendeur, il était beau et incroyablement bandant avec sa chemise noire et son pantalon gris. Ses yeux verts transperçaient entièrement Ichigo qui senti son entrejambe se réveiller. Urahara eu un micro sourire. La mère du jeune homme étant partie mettre un coup de cuillère en bois à son mari qui avait renversé une table en se jetant sur Kensei, Urahara s'approcha discrètement de Kurosaki.

« _ Très appétissant Kurosaki-kun, vraiment très appétissant...

il lui effleura la taille de sa main puis parti en direction de Kyoraku qui discutait avec Kenpachi. Ichigo resta figé un moment puis se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits et alla saluer le reste des invités.

La journée avançait dans les rires et la joie mais Ichigo se doutait que les problèmes allaient arriver. Cela ne loupa pas quand Shinji et Kisuke s'approchèrent de lui et s'assirent avec lui.

_ j'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes chaussures Ichigo, t'en pense quoi Kisuke ?

Si un regard pouvait tuer Shinji serait mort dans une catastrophe nucléaire une dizaine de fois avec le regard que le jeune homme lui lança.

_ Effectivement elles sont très belle...

il tourna la tête vers Urahara qui lui adressa un sourire énigmatique avant de le planquer derrière son habituel éventail. Putain il avait pas fait exprès de mettre des doc vertes ! S'était inconscient ! Ses putains d'yeux verts le hantaient et il en venait même à choisir ses fringues en fonction d'eux...

Durant le repas, Urahara fût placé en face de lui et lui jetait constamment des coups d'œil ce qui eut le don d'exciter encore plus le jeune homme. Son érection se faisait de plus en plus présente depuis le premier regard échangé au début de la journée. Il repensait encore et encore à la sensation du bassin de Kisuke se frottant au sien pendant leur baisé torride. C'était trop pour le pauvre Ichigo qui prit la fuite à la fin du repas en se réfugiant dans la salle de bain à l'étage.

Dans sa précipitation il n'avait pas fait attention à Urahara qui l'avait suivi discrètement. Il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain silencieusement pour ne pas attirer le regard de Kurosaki qui était dos à lui et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce en refermant la porte à clé tout aussi silencieusement.

«_ Un problème Kurosaki-kun ? »

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

00h19 finiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'en peux plus je suis crevée ! Mes yeux se ferment tout seul ! J'ai fais l'effort de quand même relire le chapitre pour pouvoir vous le poster tout de suite alors pardonnez moi s'il reste encore beaucoup de faute T.T

Je suis fane de Dir en Grey alors bon je vais glisser quelque chanson de temps en temps ! ( pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas foncez les écouter!)

je sais pas ce que j'ai avec la masturbation sous la douche pardonnez moi xD

vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?:D

SVP des reviews T.T

AndZero


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou les loulou ! Voici le Chapitre 7 !

vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir:D continuez SVP ça m'encourage pour la suite de l'histoire !

Je me rends compte que je fais des chapitres un peu plus long à chaque fois mais c'est parce que j'aime trop écrire et à chaque fois une nouvelle idée me vient O.O

Sur ce Bonne lecture !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Ichigo sursauta au son de la voix d'Urahara. Merde il l'avait suivi, il ne pouvait cependant pas se retourner au risque de dévoiler le léger problème au niveau de son entrejambe. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait la lui d'abord hein ? Il avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards beaucoup trop aguicheurs au goût du jeune homme et quand celui-ci se réfugiait enfin dans un endroit, seul, afin de se calmer il fallait que l'objet de ses pensées se pointe. Il avait vraiment la poisse...

« _ Kurosaki-kun quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ I...Iie, tout va bien, vous pouvez repartir Urahara-san !

_Hmm...

Ichigo senti, plus qu'il ne vit, l'homme se rapprocher de lui et frôler son dos. Il serra les dents, son érection se fit encore plus présente et plus douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux et pria tout les dieux de lui venir en aide, mais apparemment quelqu'un là haut lui en voulait vraiment puisque Urahara se colla contre son dos et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

_ Que caches-tu Ichigo hmm... ?

Kurosaki se colla encore plus contre levier afin de cacher le mieux possible mais ce fût peine perdu car Urahara le retint avec une main sur sa hanche.

_ Ooooh mais qu'avons nous là ? Kurosaki-kun, vous êtes définitivement un garçon très plaisant.

Il mordilla gentiment le lobe de son oreille tout en faisant glisser sa main libre vers l'entre jambe du jeune homme qui se crispa.

_ U... Urahara-san s'il vous plais... Arrêtez...

_ Oh non Kurosaki-kun, il faut te libérer de cette tension, tu vas finir par craquer sinon...

Tout en disant cela il appuya légèrement sa main contre l'érection proéminente du garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration, il ne pouvait pas croire ça, Urahara était en train de le toucher intimement dans la salle de bain de ses parents.

_ Eh bien... Kurosak-kun ta bouche dit non mais ton corps, lui, me supplie de continuer, quand dis-tu Ichigo devrais-je continuer ?

_ Ur...Urahara-son s'il vous plais... S'il vous plais... Je...

Il voulait vraiment dire non mais la caresse que lui administrait l'homme était beaucoup trop bonne pour qu'il puisse s'y résoudre. Il rejeta donc sa tête en arrière qui atterrie sur l'épaule du plus âgé, en signe de résignation un léger gémissement sorti de sa bouche.

_ Bon garçon, ronronna Kisuke au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Sa main se fit plus coquine encore et déboutonna son jean. Celle-ci baissa ensuite légèrement le pantalon et le caleçon d'Ichigo et laissa sortir l'érection douloureuse de celui-ci.

Lentement il posa sa main dessus puis de son pousse caressa le gland déjà humide, son autre main, qui avait fini par lâcher le jeune homme se contentait de masser gentiment les bourses de celui-ci, tendis que sa conjointe s'enroulait enfin autour du membre palpitant.

_ Han... Urahara-saaaan... Je...hmm...

_ cela te plais t-il Kurosaki-kun ?

L'homme frottait également sa propre érection contre les fesses fermes d'Ichigo. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de garder un minimum de contrôle, il voulait le faire sien, mais pas tout de suite, il fallait d'abord rendre le rouquin fou de désir afin qu'il le supplie de le prendre. Aujourd'hui il voulait simplement montrer à Kurosaki les prémisse du paradis qu'il lui promettait.

Ichigo ne savait plus où donner de la tête les mains sur son sexe le rendaient fou, les caresses étaient bien trop bonne pour sa propre survie. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché et cela valait tous les plaisirs solitaire du monde.

_ Réponds moi Kurosaki-kun, cela te plais t-il ?

En disant ces mots la main sur le membre dur du jeune homme se resserra légèrement tout en continuant ses allés et venus propageant dans le corps du jeune homme des frissons incontrôlés.

_ Ou...Oui... Ah...

L'homme venait d'accélérer légèrement la cadence de ses mouvements. Ichigo n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir, il gémissait fortement et ses hanches suivaient instinctivement les mouvements des mains sur lui. Urahara se pressa un peu plus contre les fesses de Kurosaki, les frottements sur son érection le rendaient fou...

_ Moins fort Kurosaki, ils vont t'entendre... Hmm... doucement...

Ichigo essaya alors de contrôler ses gémissements en mordant violemment sa lèvre, mais c'était plus fort que lui, les mouvements sur son sexe l'emmenaient peu à peu dans un monde merveilleux, et la sensation de l'érection d'Urahara contre ses fesses l'allumait plus que de raison.

La main s'occupant des bourses d'Ichigo délaissa sa tâche et remonta sous le t-shirt du jeune homme jusqu'à un des tétons durci par le plaisir et l'excitation. L'homme commença à pincer doucement le bout de chaire érigé, puis le caressa doucement, faisant se cambrer et crier Ichigo contre lui. La main sur le sexe cessa tout mouvement.

_ je veux tes gémissements rien que pour moi Kurosaki-kun... alors contrôles les...

_ Ha..Haii...Haaaan...Hmmm...

Les mains reprirent leurs activités ardemment. Kisuke senti le jeune homme près du point de non retour et accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements qui se firent plus brutal mais tout autant jouissif. Tout en repassant son pouce sur le gland d'Ichigo, Kisuke mordilla à nouveau l'oreille du jeune homme et pinça un peu plus fort un des tétons.

_ Ura... Urahara-saaaaaaan !

Ichigo venait de jouir dans la main du plus âgé. Ses jambes tremblaient et si l'homme n'était pas contre lui Kurosaki se serait sûrement écroulé par terre, ses joues étaient rouge de plaisir et aux coins de ses yeux des larmes de plaisir perlaient. Le souffle irrégulier du jeune homme faisait écho aux battements désordonnés de son cœur. Toujours sur son nuage Ichigo ne sentit pas Urahara le retourner. Quand ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme pour un baisé enflammé, Ichigo s'agrippa à la chemise de l'homme et approfondit de lui même le baisé.

Quand celui-ci prit fin Urahara porta sa main souillée du sperme de Kurosaki à sa bouche et la lécha en fixant le jeune rouquin qui le regardait hypnotisé par la langue qui s'activait sur les doigts.

_ Tu es succulent Ichigo, ton visage pendant l'orgasme est vraiment excitant.

Ichigo le regardait avec toujours autant de désir dans les yeux et l'homme du se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il passa cependant sa main sous l'eau afin d'enlever les dernières traces de sperme puis regarda à nouveau Ichigo.

_ j'ai bien peur que la suite ne soit pas pour aujourd'hui... Il sourit en apercevant un éclair de déception au fond des yeux de Kurosaki, Tu devrais te rhabiller mon cher où je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir... »

En disant ceci il se retourna, ouvrit la porte et sorti en lui adressant un dernier sourire complice.

Oh putain, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ce passer ? Ichigo se rhabilla lentement ne se remettant toujours pas de la tournure des événements. Il venait de se faire masturber par Urahara dans la salle de bain familiale et bordel ça avait été foutrement excitant ! Une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui colorant son visage de rouge. Il avait gémit comme jamais et Urahara avait eu l'air d'être aussi excité que lui. Non il avait été aussi excité que lui d'après ce qu'il avait senti sur ses fesses, oh bordel il en voulait plus ! Beaucoup plus ! Il sentait encore les mains de l'homme sur son corps... Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage afin d'essayer de se remettre les idées en place et sorti lentement de la pièce.

Oh merde et si ses parents se doutaient de quelque chose ? Non impossible d'après ce qu'il entendait en se rapprochant de l'extérieur, sa mère était occuper à séparer son père de Kensei qui lui avait volé son verre de sake. Ouf, c'était déjà ça. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux, il savait qu'Urahara le fixait et il avait bien vu que Shinji le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Ce con devait se douter de quelque chose, ou pire Urahara lui avait dit ! Oh non tout mais pas ça, il allait l'emmerder la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Ichigo pleurait intérieurement, pourquoi les dieux ou même le père noël ne lui venaient pas en aide des fois hein ? Le père noël c'était bien un dieu, il apportait des cadeaux à tout les gosses du monde en une seule nuit ! Putain voilà qu'il divaguait maintenant ! Le père noël et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était même pas croyant bordel !

« _ Oi Ichi !

_ Hein ? Euh... Oui Kenpachi ?

_ Demain ça te dis d'aller au dojo ?

_ OK pourquoi pas !

_ Au dojo ? Kurosaki-kun tu fais du kendo toi aussi ?

Ichigo se tourna vers Urahara qui le fixait vraiment intéressé, bordel il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer et se mit à rougir, encore...

_ Oui, depuis mes 7 ans.

_ Intéressant...

_ Kisuke a fini premier du Japon en Kendo étant plus jeune ! Ça serai sympa que vous vous entraîniez ensemble !

Putain que quelqu'un fasse fermer la gueule à son père pour une fois ! Juste une fois!S'il vous plais... Non ? Putain quelle poisse...

_ Bonne idée ça Isshin ! Bon ben on se rejoint tous en bas de chez toi demain Ichi !

_ Tu viens aussi Shinji ? Le blond acquiesça, Bon OK...

_ ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas entraîné p'tit ?

_ j'y suis retourné Mercredi après... après avoir dormi un peu...

Quel boulet il avait faillit dire devant tout le monde qu'il était retourné au dojo après qu'Urahara et lui se soit langoureusement embrassé. Ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de l'homme ni à ceux de Shinji qui eut alors un large sourire. Niveau d'emmerdeur +1.

_ Au fait Ichigo chéri comment va Renji ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu !

_ ben il va bien, il est venu chez moi jeudi.

_ Vous avez fait quoi ? Des papouilles ?

_ Non mais ça va pas bien toi hein faut te faire soigner le vieux ! Renji c'est mon meilleur ami !

_ Ichi-nii c'est quand que tu nous emmène un petit ami ? J'veux pouvoir raconter à mes copines comment c'est du Yaoi en live moi !

Ichigo regarda sa sœur avec des yeux ronds. C'était quoi ça encore ?

_ Euh... Yusu de quoi tu parles ?

_ ben quoi ! C'est vrai à la fin ! T'es gay Ichi-nii, et moi je veux pouvoir dire à mes copines que le yaoi en vrai c'est comme dans les mangas et les animes !

_ Ichi t'es gay ?

Yachiru et Mashiro se mêlèrent également à la conversation. C'est pas vrai que Satan lui vienne en aide vu que Dieu se foutait de lui !

_ Mais... Mais... Stop ! Non mais ça va pas bien vous ! Maman laisse pas ses trucs à la porté des filles, elles devraient lire et regarder des Shojo pas du Yaoi !

_ Mais mon chéri, les histoires d'amour de ces animes sont totalement mignonne !

Très bien apparemment la folie gagnait aussi ça mère...

_ non mais c'est une blague ? S'il te plais maman pas toi ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ichigo avait l'air totalement dépité et les filles attendaient toujours la réponse, le yaoi en vrai c'était comment ?

La journée se termina calmement, Ichigo essayait en vain de se faire oublier par ses sœurs qui ne cessaient de le harceler jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne enfin à son secourt en leur promettant la suppression des animes yaoi si elles ne le laissaient pas tranquille, cela eu l'effet attendu puisqu'il fût enfin un peu tranquille. Quand le moment de rentrer arriva, il serra sa mère dans ses bras et embrassa ses sœurs, son père se précipita sur lui dans une tentative d'attaque surprise mais le jeune homme se retourna et lui mit un coup de poing dans le nez se qui fit tomber à la renverse Isshin. Celui-ci, un filet de sang, coulant des ses orifices nasale criait à ses amis qu'il était fier de son fils. Ichigo levant les yeux au ciel se dirigea ensuite vers Kenpachi pour le saluer et celui-ci lui fit savoir qu'ils arriveraient avec Urahara et Shinji le lendemain à 14h. Kurosaki salua ensuite Kyoraku et Kensei, puis se dirigea vers Shinji qui lui adressa un sourire lui signifiant qu'il savait tout et lui serra la main. En arrivant vers Kisuke, Ichigo baissa les yeux et le salua mais Urahara lui retint la main et lui murmura de le regarder dans les yeux. Kurosaki s'exécuta et il y vu tellement de convoitise et de désir que ça tête lui tourna.

Urahara fier de son effet lui lâcha alors la main puis parti saluer le reste du petit monde. C'est un Ichigo totalement retourné qui parti de chez ses parents en faisant le voyage retour de manière automatique. Il repensait à cette journée, les événements dans la salle de bain lui remontèrent en mémoire et son érection se réveilla douloureusement.

Bordel Il voulait vraiment l'homme, il avait vraiment eu envie qu'il le prenne et ça le rendait dingue. Malgré les petits béguins qu'il avait eu aucun homme ne l'avait fait se sentir comme ça ! Il avait l'impression qu'Urahara pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il le ferai sans hésitation. Il se souvenait de chaque mots que celui-ci avait prononcé pendant qu'il tenait son sexe en main, il lui avait dit vouloir garder ses gémissements rien que pour lui et cela l'avait excité à un tel point qu'il aurait pu le supplier de le prendre, mais il avait gardé le peu de dignité qui lui restait. L'homme avait également fait preuve d'autorité, le soumettant totalement à lui et y repenser donnait Ichigo l'envie de se toucher.

Son souffle contre son oreille, sa voix roque, ses mains chaudes, douces et coquines, son sexe pressé contre ses fesses, le tout avait fait venir Ichigo tellement violemment qu'il avait eu des étoiles devant les yeux. Se faire masturber n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec le fait de le faire soit même, un monde séparait les deux choses. Le sexe avec cet homme devait vraiment être incroyable, Ichigo imaginait Urahara doux, sensuel, passionné, taquin et quelque peu dominant. Son érection se réveillait de plus en plus, il avait réellement envie de retourner voir Kisuke et le supplier de le prendre.

Il marchait depuis environ 10 minutes, perdu dans ses pensées quand il vit en face de lui un homme arriver. A quelque mètres de lui il le reconnu, l'homme marchait et transpirait l'assurance. Il sembla à Ichigo qu'il l'avait reconnu également quand il le vit ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

« _ bonsoir Kurosaki-kun ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Oh Euh... bonsoir Aizen-san, ça va et vous ?

_ je vais bien également. Je me sens chanceux de vous recroiser ! Je ne pensais pas que cela allait arriver si vite !

_ Euh... Eh bien... Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi.

Ichigo ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à lui, les paroles d'Aizen semblaient fausse, comme s'il savait qu'ils allaient se revoir.

_ Je sais que ça va paraître étrange sachant que nous ne nous connaissons pas mais voudriez-vous venir boire un verre avec moi ? Il y un bar au coin de la rue.

_ Euh Je ne sais pas...

Ichigo réfléchissait et puis il se souvint des paroles de Shinji, il faillait qu'il s'ouvre aux gens, qu'il aille de l'avant ! Aizen n'était peut être pas si mauvais ! Il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence, ils pouvaient bien devenir ami.

_ OK c'est d'accord pour un verre !

_ Très bien, parfait ! Allons-y alors.

Ichigo le suivit, malgré ses bonnes résolutions il ne pouvait décidément pas ignorer le fait que ce gars lui filait des sueurs froides. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Ils arrivèrent dans le bar « le Sereitei », il semblait plutôt classe et le patron un vieux avec une grande barbe blanche le regarda avec suspicion. Les deux serveurs, un chauve et un mec avec des plumes sur les cils, levèrent les yeux à leur passage et le regardèrent avec pitié. OK maintenant il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir mit les pieds dans un merdier sans nom. Ils s'assirent à une table au fond du bar et un des deux serveurs, le chauve vint vers eux.

_ Aizen-san, que peut-on vous servir ce soir ?

L'homme tourna son regard vers lui et le toisa, le chauve lui lança un regard noir, un duel silencieux commença. Ichigo se sentait très mal à l'aise, la tension était palpable et il eu envie de fuir. Aizen lâcha un soupir mettant fin à la bataille silencieuse dans laquelle s'était lancé les deux hommes.

_ Un verre de vin blanc français pour moi, que prendrez vous Kurosaki-kun ?

_ Juste un soda s'il vous plais.

_ Tu l'as entendu Madarame ?

_ Oui. Froidement le chauve parti chercher leur consommation.

Ichigo regarda l'homme avec une certaine appréhension, dans quoi c'était-il fourré en acceptant cette invitation ?

_ Alors que faites-vous dans la vie Kurosaki-kun ?

_ Je suis un simple étudiant en art.

_ Oh je vois ! Une discipline très plaisante effectivement ! Quel est votre artiste préféré ?

_ J'aime beaucoup l'art contemporain, un chanteur japonais fais aussi des œuvres. Il s'appelle Kyô (1).

_ Hmm je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

Un silence pesant s'installa et Ichigo eut une nouvelle fois envie de s'enfuir, cependant leurs consommations venaient d'arriver et la moindre des choses était de finir son verre. Il le porta donc à ses lèvres après avoir remercié le serveur d'un sourire.

_ Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo surpris le regarda et lui répondit avec hésitation, il ne voulait pas que cet homme en sache trop à son sujet.

_ Non. Non je n'ai personne. Excusez moi Aizen-san je reviens !

Ichigo se dirigea vers les toilettes, en entrant il reprit sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir, ce gars lui faisait vraiment peur, il était vraiment bizarre. Il regarda sa montre, 20h. OK il finissait son verre et rentrait immédiatement chez lui et espérait ne plus croiser ce type.

_ Hey petit !

Ichigo sursauta violemment, il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face au serveur avec les plumes sur les cils.

_ Faites pas peur au gens comme ça bordel !

_ Désolé... Écoutes j'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors laisse moi te mettre en garde. Aizen est dangereux, restes pas avec lui où toi aussi tu vas te faire avoir !

_ Euh... Quoi ?

_ Poses pas de question ! Il vaut juste mieux pour toi de te tenir à l'écart de lui ou il sera trop tard pour sauver tes jolies p'tite fesses !

_ Non mais attends ! Faut que tu m'expliques ! J'comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! OK il est un peu bizarre mais ça fait pas de lui un gars méchant !

_ Ecoutes beau gosse, je vais te filer mon numéro de portable et tu vas me passer le tien, je t'appelle à la fin de mon service, fini ton verre et barre toi le plus vite possible loin de lui OK ?

_ Euh... OK.

Le gars lui donna son numéro et Ichigo en fit de même.

_ Au fait ! Moi c'est Yumichika.

_ Et moi Ichigo.

_ OK p'tite fraise retournes y en premier s'il me voit sortir avant toi il va se poser des questions.

Ichigo s'exécuta et sortit des toilettes retournant vers la table où l'attendait patiemment Aizen. Le jeune homme se réinstalla en face de l'homme et reprit son verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

_ J'aimerai vous revoir après cette soirée Kurosaki-kun...

_ Euh... écoutez je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je suis beaucoup plus jeune que vous et je ne vous connais pas. Venir ici était stupide de ma part, et assez inconscient...

_ Stupide ? Pourquoi cela ?

_ Parce que comme je vous l'ai dis je ne vous connais pas et ce n'est pas prudent.

_ Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie jeune homme.

Aizen souriait et Ichigo voulait lui arracher ce sourire de merde mais il était dans un lieu public et on ne casse pas la gueule aux gens dans des lieux publics, une ruelle sombre en revanche...

_ Excusez-moi mais je préfère garder la vie sauve. Je pense que je vais rentrer, merci pour le verre Aizen-san. Au revoir. »

Ichigo prit ses jambes à son cou, il fonça chez lui à une vitesse impressionnante dans l'espoir que l'homme ne puisse le suivre. Son instinct de survit était assez élevé quand il s'agissait de fuir les hommes bizarre au sourire arrogant.

Dans son appartement Ichigo prit une douche brûlante. Cela lui fit du bien, la journée avait été riche en émotion. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir et d'arrêter de pensez aux mains d'Urahara sur sa queue. Il sorti de la douche et son érection se réveilla une nouvelle fois quand il se regarda dans le miroir et qu'il aperçu sur son téton droit une légère griffure. Putain Urahara l'avait griffé et cela l'excitait comme un fou.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées, c'était Renji, il voulait sûrement qu'il lui raconte sa journée avec Kisuke. Est-ce qu'il lui racontait tout ? Ichigo hésita un instant, mais il savait que Renji allait deviner s'il mentait. Résigné il décrocha son téléphone.

« _ Yo L'Ananas !

_ Salut Ichiiiiiii ! Alors raconte moi tout !

_ Tu devais être une fille dans une vie antérieur Renji, je vois pas d'autre explication au fait que tu adores les potins plus que ta propre vie.

_ T'imagines ! J'aurai pu me tripoter les nichons toutes la journée !

_ et en plus d'être une nana il te manque une case. Bien quoi d'autre ?

_ la ferme Berry ! Racontes moi au lieu de changer de sujet !

_ OK... Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

_ Oui oui allé, j'attends !

_ Très bien ! Alors c'était une bonne journée avec tout le monde dans l'ensemble. Ma mère m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, mon père croit qu'on baise ensemble, jusque là rien de nouveau. Mes sœurs regardent du yaoi avec ma mère apparemment et elles veulent que je leur présente un mec pour qu'elles puissent raconter à leurs copines si le yaoi c'est aussi bien en vrai... J'te jure j'ai vraiment une famille de cinglé, c'est pas possible... Shinji, mon psy, m'a fait des sourires significatif toute la journée, quel con celui-là ! Urahara il... Putain ce con m'a allumé toute la journée ! Pendant le repas il était en face de moi j'en pouvais plus ! J'suis vite parti dans la salle de bain en haut avant de le violer devant mes parents et mes sœurs, mais il m'a suivit sans que je fasse gaffe... il est rentré dans la salle de bain discrètement etilmabranlé. Voilà !

_ Attends il t'a QUOI !?

_ Renji arrête de hurler !

_ Répètes moi ce que tu viens de dire !

_ Tu fais chier... Il m'a branlé... t'es content ? Tu sais tout !

Il entendit Renji jubiler de l'autre côté du téléphone, ce gars devait vraiment être une fille c'était pas possible autrement !

_ C'était comment ?

_ Putain Renji comment veux-tu que ça soit ?

_ Haha ! Tu deviens un mec mon p'tit Ichi c'est mignon !

_ Non mais je rêve ! J'ai l'impression d'entre Rukia là !

_ Bon et c'est tout y a rien d'autre ?

_ Tu trouves pas ça déjà assez ?!

_ Non mais je veux dire tu as l'air stressé, j'veux pas que tu fasses de conneries...

_ Non ça va t'inquiète ! Juste un truc bizarre qui m'est arrivé.

_ Ben raconte qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

_ Mercredi soir je suis allé au dojo après l'épisode du baisé j'avais besoin de me défouler mais en sortant j'ai bousculé un gars qui s'appelle Aizen Sosuke. Je pensais plus le croiser et j'en avais franchement pas envie, ce gars fou les chocottes ! Mais apparemment j'ai vraiment pas de bol puisque je suis tombé sur lui ce soir et il m'a invité à boire un verre, j'ai accepté parce que mon psy dit qu'il faut que je m'ouvre aux gens mais j'aurai dû m'abstenir. Ce gars est dangereux apparemment, les serveurs du bar où on était flippaient quand ils l'ont vu... l'un d'eux est venu me voir en me disant de me barrer avant qu'il soit trop tard, il m'a filé son numéro et à prit le mien pour m'expliquer le problème du gars.

_ C'est bizarre... Fais gaffe Ichigo...

_ Ouais j'sais...

_ Bon j'vais te laisser j'ai un rencard ce soir et je suis déjà un peu à la bourre...

_ OK ! A plus Renji !

_ A plus Ichi ! Rêves pas trop de mains autour de ta queue hahahahaha »

Quand il raccrocha Ichigo se posa sur son lit avec son carnet de dessin mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir car son portable sonna de nouveau avec cette fois ci le nom de Yumichika qui s'affichait.

« _ Moshi Moshi.

_ Yo Ichigo !

_ Salut. Alors c'est quoi cette histoire ?

_ Bonjour la bonne humeur...

_ Tu m'expliques oui ou non ?

_ Ok Ok t'énerves pas !

_ Ouais. J'suis crevé alors accouche !

_ OK ! Rester loin d'Aizen c'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner, ce mec est mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Il manipule les gens afin de s'en servir, 2 de mes amis en ont déjà fait les frais... Il y a d'abord Momo, elle est naïve et timide, alors il la séduite et une fois ensemble il lui a fait des trucs bizarres, elle revenait toujours couverte jusqu'au cou même en été et quand on lui a demandé pourquoi elle a pas voulu nous répondre, on a découvert quelque temps après qu'il aimait l'attacher et la partager avec un autre gars, Tosen je crois, et si elle refusait il la frappait. Elle s'est enfuit mais il a réussi à la retrouver et l'a laissé presque morte dans son appartement, on a jamais pu prouver que c'était lui parce que Momo avait trop peur de lui pour avouer... Un pote à moi a également subit le même traitement, il s'appelle Kira, lui il a carrément fuit le pays pour pas que ce connard le chope. Alors oui reste bien loin de cet ordure ! Ça serai dommage que ton joli derrière souffre !

Ichigo eut peur... Ce gars avait clairement jeté son dévolu sur lui... Heureusement qu'il avait un sixième sens pour voir arriver les tocards, il savait également se battre, mais le fait qu'Aizen en ait après lui, lui foutait la trouille.

_ hého t'es toujours là ?

_ Oui ! Oui... Mais enfin y a un truc que je comprends pas... Pourquoi moi ?

_ Il a dû voir que tu respirais pas la confiance en toi et c'est ça qu'il aime... Pourtant t'es beau gosse hein alors relève le menton ! Tu as aussi de belles fesses et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle, les jolies choses ça me connaît !

_ Euh... Merci... Enfin je crois...

_ Pas de soucis ! Ramène ton joli boule au Sereitei plus souvent Ichigo ! Je dois te laisser j'vais dormir ! Bonne nuit !

_ OK... Bonne nuit à toi... »

Il avait raccroché, à croire que c'était un aimant à gens bizarre, il avait donc en tête de se tenir loin, très loin, très très loin d'Aizen et de sa main leste. Il avait bien apprécié parler avec Yumichika, ce gars était du même genre cinglé que Shinji. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si celui-ci était hétéro, ça serait marrant de les mettre dans la même pièce. Il garda cette idée dans le coin de sa tête... Ça ferait une bonne vengeance. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis son portable vibra à nouveau, apparemment il avait pas le droit de dormir non plus... Parfait.

Il regarda l'écran de son portable et ne reconnu pas le numéro qui s'affichait, il ouvrit cependant le message et ces yeux écarquillèrent.

 _Bonsoir Kurosaki-kun, j'ai encore ton goût délicieux sur la langue et le son divin de tes gémissements ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête, ta manière de gémir mon nom pendant l'orgasme m'a rendu fou._

 _J'ai envie de toi._

 _Urahara Kisuke._

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Wouw enfin fini !

Mon premier pseudo lemon ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

(1) Kyô est le chanteur de Dir en Grey mais il fait également des œuvres ! Allez voir c'est super ce qu'il fait !

AndZero


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Merci à toutes les personnes lisant cette fic !

Je suis quand même triste parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant...

un échange de sms sera présent dans ce chapitre ! Les message envoyé par Ichigo seront donc soulignés et ceux envoyé par Urahara seront en _italiques_ !

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture et Rendez-vous en bas !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Ichigo avait le souffle coupé, il ne savait pas comment réagir face au message d'Urahara. Se moquait-il de lui ? Sûrement... Il ne voyait que ça, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ce message n'avait que pour seul but de le mettre dans l'embarra. Que devait-il faire ? Lui répondre ? Oui mais répondre quoi ? Ichigo se tapait maintenant la tête sur son oreiller, non mais pourquoi tout le monde se liguait contre lui hein ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il était excité mais il se doutait bien qu'Urahara ne faisait ça que pour l'embêter, OK l'homme avait été excité l'après midi même pendant qu'il le masturbait mais c'était normal ! Urahara Kisuke ne pouvait avoir envie de lui, Ichigo ne pouvait l'envisager.

Il se saisi de son téléphone et après un instant d 'hésitation il se décida à rédiger le message.

Urahara-san arrêtez s'il vous plais c'est gênant et embarrassant...

Il ne signa pas, il savait de toute façon qu'Urahara avait maintenant son numéro de portable, il espérait juste que l'homme s'arrêterait, il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir. Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, plus qu'une simple attirance physique, quand il le voyait son cœur battait de manière incontrôlable et des papillons volaient dans son ventre. Il était peut être innocent sexuellement parlant mais il n'était pas totalement idiot, et il ne voulait plus souffrir, le seul moyen pour ça était de se tenir loin d'Urahara. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau et il eut peur de lire la réponse que Kisuke lui avait envoyé. Il se résigna à le lire tout de même.

 _Kurosaki-kun ta gêne et ton embarra ne sont dû qu'à ta peur. Si tu ne la dépasses pas tu n'avanceras jamais. Je ne me moque en aucun cas de toi. J'ai réellement envie de toi, j'imagine déjà tes joues rougir à la lecture de ces derniers mots, et j'espère bien les voir rougir de plaisir sous mes coups de reins._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Kurosaki-kun et te dis à demain._

Oh bordel... Ce gars allait avoir sa mort. Il avait trop chaud, son érection était revenue après la seule lecture de ce message, elle était douloureuse et Ichigo avait vraiment envie de se soulager. Urahara avait raison il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait, peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de souffrir aussi, mais il ne devait plus se laisser avoir par elle, elle l'avait trop longtemps empêchée de vivre sa vie, le confinant dans son appartement et dans son monde intérieur, là où il était sûr de ne pas avoir mal et de ne pas être déçu. Il voulait réellement croire que l'homme ne se moquait pas de lui, cependant c'était dur, jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces choses.

Ichigo relu les mots d'Urahara et rougit de plus belle, comment, avec un simple SMS, cet homme pouvait lui provoquer une érection aussi douloureuse ? Il avait envie de lui et Ichigo en avait aussi envie, cela l'effrayait et l'excitait en même temps. Il revoyait Urahara se lécher les doigts couverts de sa semence les yeux remplis de luxure, il fallait qu'il se soulage et vite. Il baissa son caleçon et se saisi de sa verge durcie, il commença de légers vas et viens, sa respiration s'accéléra et des frissons le traversèrent. Il accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements qui se firent plus dur et il se cambra violemment, son corps se couvrit d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Dans sa tête des images de Kisuke toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres se bousculaient, il revoyait la main de l'homme autour de sa verge et cela le fit rejeter la tête en arrière avec un gémissement puissant. Il se voyait se faire prendre par le blond dans un assaut torride et libérateur, cette simple vision eut raison de lui et il jouit dans sa main et sur son ventre nu. Les yeux toujours clos, il reprenait lentement son souffle. Il se saisit d'un mouchoir afin d'essuyer les souillures que sa semence avait laissée puis tourna la tête vers son réveil, 23h30. Il fallait qu'il dorme, demain il allait encore avoir une rude journée il le sentait. A peine eut-il reposé sa tête sur son oreiller et fermé les yeux qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain Ichigo se réveilla lentement, il avait passé une très bonne nuit comme ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il se leva puis s'étira longuement, il avait faim et décida de se faire un petit déjeuné copieux puisque la journée allait être rude. Il était 11h, il avait fait une grasse matinée bien méritée selon lui, la semaine avait été dure pour ses nerfs. Des rencontre qui l'avaient retournées, une tentative de suicide loupée, un premier baisé haut en couleur, Aizen le mec dangereux, une première thérapie réussi mais quelque peu dérangeante, Renji qui se foutait de sa gueule à cause d'Urahara, un repas de famille qui s'était terminé avec une séance de masturbation dans la salle de bain avec Urahara, la frousse que lui avait ensuite foutu Aizen, la conversation avec Yumichika à propos de ce dernier et enfin les messages d'Urahara. Oui cette grasse matinée était amplement méritée.

Il prit le temps de déjeuner et de s'occuper de Grimmjow qu'il avait délaissé cette semaine, une séance de câlin avec se dernier lui permit de se détendre un peu car il sentait que son après midi allait être mouvementée. Il décida ensuite de prendre une douche brûlante et de passer des vêtements amples. À 13h30 il était fin prêt et attendait la venu des 3 hommes avec qui il devait passer l'après midi. Ça faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'il attendait tranquillement en dessinant dans son carnet quand il senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche, Kenpachi le prévenait qu'ils arrivaient dans une quinzaine de minutes. Ichigo commençait à stresser, comment devait-il se comporter après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre Urahara et lui, mais également après l'échange de sms qu'ils avait eu la veille au soir. ? Ça commençait à l'énerver tout ce bordel, il en avait marre que l'homme ait autant de contrôle sur lui, qu'il sache exactement quoi dire pour le faire rougir, et l'exciter. Il ne voulait plus qu'Urahara pense pouvoir jouer avec lui, avec ses nerfs à fleur de peau, il voulait lui montrer que ce n'était pas qu'un jeune puceau timide qui rougissait pour rien, il c'était décidé en un quart de second. Il allait lui faire voir, lui aussi pouvait le rendre fou, il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, d'abord en lui cognant dessus comme un dingue pendant cet entraînement puis ensuite en l'allumant. Il voulait jouer très bien ils allaient jouer, Ichigo allait le faire ramper devant lui, apparemment il avait envie de lui ? Fort bien, il allait le faire exploser dans son pantalon.

C'est un Ichigo combatif et déterminé qui rejoignit les trois hommes en bas de chez lui, il les salua puis leur indiqua que le dojo n'était qu'à quelques minutes et qu'ils pouvaient s'y rendre à pied. Il avait bien vu le regard surpris que lui avait jeté Urahara après qu'il l'ait salué froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait prit sur lui et avait rassemblé tout son courage pour pouvoir le faire sans rougir et il avait réussi, il en était fier, vraiment fier, il se sentait un peu moins dépassé par la situation. Il rajouta un élément à sa liste de choses à faire en tant qu'homme déterminé quand il aperçu le sourire moqueur de Shinji après qu'il ait soupiré discrètement suite à son échange avec Urahara. Il allait lui faire ravaler son sourire d'emmerdeur vite fait à celui-là. Ce mec était sympa, vraiment, mais sa « casse couille attitude », comme avait décidé de l'appeler Ichigo, lui tapait sur le système. Il se foutra moins de sa gueule quand il aura un genoux cassé.

Kenpachi observait le jeune homme de loin. En une semaine il semblait avoir changé, il savait qu'il se passait un truc entre lui et Kisuke, surtout après avoir vu Ichigo fuir discrètement la table et Urahara le suivre de près la veille. Ses soupçons s'étaient intensifiés quand son ami était venu lui demander le numéro de téléphone de son employé. Il voyait également le regard déterminé et sûr de lui du jeune homme et il sourit intérieurement, apparemment Ichigo avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire. Il savait qu'Urahara avait totalement charmé le jeune homme depuis la soirée où ils s'étaient rencontrés et il savait également que Kurosaki était tellement timide et tellement mal dans sa peau qu'il se laissait totalement dominer par Kisuke. Cependant il semblait qu'Ichigo se soit décidé à se réveiller et à montrer de quel bois il se chauffait à son ami et il était sûr d'une chose, Urahara allait adorer. Il le connaissaient mieux que personne et s'il savait déjà que son ami convoitait plus que jamais le jeune Kurosaki, il savait également qu'Urahara aimait par dessus tout la chasse, et son employé faisait une nouvelle proie très alléchante. Il était cependant surpris d'une chose, Urahara ne semblait pas en vouloir uniquement aux fesses d'Ichigo, il avait l'impression que l'attachement que portait Kisuke au jeune homme était plus profond que ça, il le voyait aux regards protecteur, tendre et amoureux que lui lançait son ami, et après une conversation téléphonique avec Shinji ils en étaient arrivé à la même conclusion, Urahara le tombeur était amoureux du jeune homme. La seule question qui subsistait toujours était est-ce que Kisuke s'en était rendu compte ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le dojo et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires afin d'enfiler leur tenues. Ichigo fut le premier prêt et quitta les vestiaires pour se rendre sur les tatamis et attendre les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« _ Bien ! Qui veut commencer ?

_ Moi.

Tous se retournèrent face à Ichigo qui fixait Kenpachi. Il savait depuis le début que son patron avait compris pour lui, Urahara et tout ce qui tournait autour et il avait comprit que Zaraki ne l'empêcherait pas de se défouler.

_ OK Ichi ! Qui vient en face de lui ?

_ Moi ! J'veux taper sur la fraise !

_ Non pas toi, j'veux d'abord casser la gueule à Urahara.

Kisuke leva un sourcil, le jeune homme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Les deux autres le regardèrent également surpris. Shinji semblait déçu mais se rassit face à la détermination dont faisait preuve le jeune rouquin. Urahara se leva donc et se plaça en face d'Ichigo.

_ J'aimerai avant tout savoir pourquoi moi d'abord Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo eut un sourire goguenard.

_ Parce qu'apparemment vous avez été 1er du Japon au kendo et que par conséquent il est évident que si je me bas en premier contre Shinji vous allez observer mes techniques d'attaques et de défenses. Or je veux qu'on se batte à armes égales... Pour une fois.

L'aplomb dont fit preuve Ichigo déstabilisa tout le monde, il n'avait jamais montré autant d'assurance en s'adressant à Urahara. De plus le fait qu'il évoque les événements passé avec tant de hargne avait passablement surpris Kisuke, apparemment le jeune homme lui en voulait de pouvoir le contrôler comme il le souhaitait. Très bien, cela promettait d'être amusant et Urahara se sentit comme un gosse face à la nouvelle détermination de son jeune adonis. Cela l'excitait, il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à un pantin, mais à un homme qui allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

_ Je vois que tu sembles avoir réfléchi à la chose Kurosaki-kun... ça va être intéressant de voir ce que tu sais faire alors. »

Le combat démarra alors, les deux adversaires se saluèrent et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Kurosaki se débrouillait bien, il parait les coup avec habileté et attaquait Urahara avec violence. L'homme en face de lui souriait de toutes dents, Ichigo Kurosaki était clairement un adversaire digne de ce nom, il lui menait la vie dure, il arrivait cependant a le toucher mais le jeune homme lui donnait également des coups. Après quelques minutes Kenpachi déclara qu'ils étaient exaequo et que le dernier combat déterminerai qui gagnerai. Après un autre salut, le combat reprit plus belle, Ichigo donnait des coups afin de pouvoir toucher son adversaire, mais celui-ci arrivait à parer chacune des attaques. Le plus âgé alla vers la droite afin d'administrer le dernier coup à Kurosaki mais celui-ci le vit arriver et en parant avec dextérité l'attaque d'Urahara il se lança sur son adversaire en lui administrant le coup gagnant. Kenpachi fut ravi de voir son employé gagner se combat, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'Urahara ne s'était pas laissé faire.

Quand ils enlevèrent leur protection Ichigo suait abondamment, ses cheveux roux collaient sur son front et sa nuque, ses joues étaient rougie par l'effort et son souffle était saccadé. Urahara quand à lui n'en pouvait plus non plus, il avait chaud et le combat contre le jeune homme lui avait montrer que celui-ci n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il le pensait, la vision qu'il offrait était des plus érotiques, Urahara dû se retenir pour ne pas le violer sur le tatami devant les autres.

« _ T'es rouillé Kisuke ! Tu t'es fait battre par un p'tit jeune !

_ Je pense qu'il faut que je me remette sérieusement à l'entraînement effectivement Shinji. J'aimerai bien voir si tu fais autant le malin pendant un combat face à lui !

_ Je pense qu'Ichi devrait d'abord se reposer, Shinji ramène ton cul, c'est moi ton adversaire pour le moment !

_ Quoi ?! Mais Kenpachi, j'veux lui faire sa fête à Ichigo !

_ Après ! Pour le moment c'est contre moi que tu vas te battre »

Shinji, tout en faisant la gueule, se leva et se dirigea en face de Kenpachi. Le combat démarra et le blond se faisait lamentablement rétamer par le géant. Ichigo se marrait tellement fort que Shinji le menaça de lui taper dessus s'il arrêtait pas de se foutre de lui. Pendant le combat Kisuke se rapprocha discrètement du jeune homme qui se tendit en le voyant.

« _ Tu es surprenant Kurosaki-kun. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais preuve d'autant de combativité, je pensais plutôt que la _peur_ te ferai reculer et t'empêcherai de m'affronter.

_ Je n'ai pas _peur_ de vous Urahara-san. J'ai fini d'avoir tout le temps _peur._ Je vais avancer et affronter la vie.

_ Quel beau discourt Kurosaki-kun ! Me feras-tu le plaisir de m'affronter une nouvelle fois ? J'entends par cela, sans tatami, ni personne d'autre autour de nous...

Ichigo le fixa intensément, il devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas baisser les yeux face au regard de braise que lui jeta l'homme en face de lui. Il inspira imperceptiblement puis esquissa un sourire en coin.

_ Pourquoi pas... »

Cette fois Urahara le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée, l'aplomb du jeune homme l'avait désappointé, il s'attendait à le voir rougir et bégayer au lieu de quoi il avait sourit et avait répondu avec une lueur de provocation, que oui il voulait de nouveau une confrontation privée avec lui. Kisuke était excité à l'idée que le jeune homme puisse avoir autant de ressource pour le déstabilisé, c'était grisant, vraiment grisant.

Leur petite conversation fut coupée par la plainte de Shinji qui s'écroula sur le tatami après avoir enlevé ses protections. Il avait subit un échec cuisant face à Kenpachi et celui-ci ne semblait pas fatigué pour un sous. Le géant proposa aux autres d'aller boire un coup avant de revenir pour un nouveau combat et ils acceptèrent tous avec entrain. Ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser passer quelqu'un qu'Ichigo reconnu tout de suite.

« _ Oh merde, murmura t-il.

_ tiens bonjour Kurosaki-kun ! Je me demandais comment vous alliez après votre fuite hier soir...

Aizen ne semblait pas ravi, un sourire glaciale s'étalait sur son visage, Ichigo avait dû l'énerver, le mettre véritablement en colère. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre et face à ce sourire l'inquiétude commença à le gagner, sa conversation avec Yumichika lui revint en mémoire et l'homme lui parut encore plus effrayant. Les 3 autres hommes de la pièce avaient suivit l'échange, et le changement de comportement d'Ichigo ne passa pas inaperçu. Kenpachi se redressa alors, se faisant encore plus imposant, Urahara se rembruni et le visage de Shinji perdit toute trace de sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Aizen ?

_ Hirako ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais qui avons nous là ?! Urahara et Kenpachi ! Tu sembles bien entouré Kurosaki-kun !

_ Vous vous connaissez ?

Le jeune homme était surpris, apparemment tous les hommes de la pièce se connaissaient déjà. Une atmosphère franchement pesante s'était installé dans les vestiaires et Ichigo avait l'impression que tous se retenaient de se sauter à la gorge. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ?

_ Oui, une ancienne connaissance du lycée. Viens Ichigo, prends tes affaires, l'entraînement est fini.

Face à l'air autoritaire et déterminé qu'affichait Kenpachi, Ichigo n'eut même pas dans l'idée de poser de questions et fit donc ce qu'il dit.

_ J'espère te revoir bientôt Kurosaki-kun. Aizen lui souriait.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dis hier soir, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Ichigo tourna les talons et suivit Urahara, Shinji et Kenpachi vers la sortie du dojo. Il se posait un tas de questions et quand il voulu demander à Shinji ce qu'il se passait celui-ci lui répondit qu'il serait au courant de tout une fois qu'ils seraient tous chez lui. Ichigo devait donc attendre d'arriver dans son appartement pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence de mort et le rouquin eut la désagréable impression d'avoir fait une connerie. En arrivant dans son petit appartement, Ichigo invita tout le monde à s'asseoir, Shinji n'avait pas attendu, M. Tout permit le retour, et alla faire du thé. Une fois tout le monde installé et servit Urahara devança tout le monde en interrogeant Ichigo.

« _ Kurosaki-kun comment connais-tu Aizen ?

Ichigo parut surprit, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Urahara faire preuve d'autant de fermeté, cela l'excita et le ramena quelques heures auparavant lorsqu'Urahara avait son sexe dans les mains et qu'il lui demandait avec autorité de lui répondre, Ichigo se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer et l'air grave de Kisuke lui montra que son silence commençait à fortement l'agacer.

_ Mercredi, quand je suis rentré du dojo ? En sortant je l'ai bousculé sans faire attention et hier en rentrant chez moi je l'ai croisé encore une fois, il m'a invité à boire un verre et j'ai accepté.

_ Mais pourquoi t'es parti avec lui ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

_ hého du calme hein c'est toi qui m'a dis de m'ouvrir et d'aller vers les gens !

_ vers les gens oui ! Mais pas vers Aizen !

_ Ce que Shinji veut dire Ichi c'est qu'Aizen est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

_ je sais ça, hier dans le bar où on est allé un des serveurs m'a raconté ce qu'Aizen avait fait à ses amis, et croyez le où non, je suis pas assez cinglé pour retourné voir un mec aussi flippant ! J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la face à lui et à son sourire de détraqué ! C'est pour ça que quand il a dit qu'il voulait me revoir je lui ai dis que c'était pas une bonne idée et que je suis parti. Et vous alors comment vous le connaissez ?

_ Aizen était avec nous au lycée, c'est un manipulateur qui abuse de ses proies. Plusieurs personnes à qui il s'en est pris on fini par faire une dépression voir pire. Il y a quelques années il s'en est prit à un jeune homme du nom de Ulquiora et quand celui-ci s'est enfuit loin de lui, Aizen est parti à sa recherche, le jeune a été retrouvé mort dans son appartement et des cheveux d'Aizen était sur la scène du crime. Kyoraku était alors l'avocat de la famille d'Ulquiora mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à prouver que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Quand on était au lycée il a essayé de s'en prendre à Shinji mais il avait pas prévu qu'on lui tomberai tous dessus, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes loin de lui Ichi. »

Ichigo était une nouvelle fois sous le choc, bordel de merde Aizen était un vrai malade ! C'est pour cette raison que tout le monde semblait être choqué de voir qu'il le connaissait ! C'était pas surprenant ils pensaient tous qu'il était tombé sous le joug d'Aizen ! Si l'autre taré pensait qu'il pouvait le manipuler aussi facilement il se mettait le doigt jusqu'au coude dans l'oeil. Les hommes finirent leur thé silencieusement, tout le monde perdu dans leurs pensées respectives, Aizen était au cœur de toutes ses pensées et la question qui leur revenait à chaque fois était : qu'allait-il arriver à Ichigo ? En tout cas maintenant en plus d'avoir pour but de l'aider à aller mieux, ils voulaient absolument le protéger d'Aizen. Après quelques minutes dans le silence Kenpachi annonça qu'il était temps de partir, il devait aller chercher Yachiru chez Kensei et ramener ses amis chez eux. Ils saluèrent alors Ichigo et Urahara lui fit un clin d'œil signifiant à Kurosaki qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Une fois les 3 hommes parti Ichigo se pencha sur son carnet de dessin puis attrapa un crayon, il fallait qu'il se vide la tête et pour ça rien de mieux que de dessiner en écoutant Dir En Grey.

Il dessina pendant 2 bonnes heures, plus rien ne venait le perturber quand il dessinait, il était calme et tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait que même un tremblement de terre n'aurait pu le déranger. Après il ne savait combien de temps dans son monde de création son estomac vint lui rappeler qu'il était humain et que donc il avait des besoins naturels à combler, comme manger par exemple. Il reposa donc ses outils, ferma son carnet puis se prépara un reps léger. Il mit un film sur son PC puis manga son repas. Vers 22h il se mit dans son lit avec ses fiches de révisions, ses partiels approchaient à grands pas et il devait donc réviser un petit peu. Perdu dans l'art préhistorique, il sursauta quand son téléphone portable vibra sous son bras. Urahara lui avait envoyé un nouveau message. L'esprit plus du tout focalisé sur ses révisions, il ouvrit, fébrile, le message.

 _Kurosaki-kun j'ai été réellement surpris de ton talent pour le combat cette après midi, tu es sans aucuns doute un adversaire redoutable. Mais je dois dire que ce qui m'a le plus surpris et, je dois bien l'avoué, le plus plu est ta détermination, que s'est-il produit pour qu'un tel changement s'opère sur vous ?_

Ichigo eut un sourire, alors comme ça Urahara avait apprécié le combat qu'ils avaient partagé et en plus de ça son changement de comportement lui avait plus apparemment. Parfait ! C'était le plan après tout. Il décida donc de répondre à l'homme qui le tourmentait depuis maintenant près d'une semaine.

Je vous remercie du compliment Urahara-san, les heures passé au dojo y sont pour quelque chose soyez en sûr. Il ne s'est rien passé, je me suis juste décidé à être moi-même, vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous semblez le croire Urahara-san.

Ichigo appuya sur la touche « envoyer » de son téléphone avec un sourire, il avait provoqué volontairement l'homme. Il pensait réellement le connaître et cela le mettait en boule ! Il allait voir ce vieux ! Il reprit ses révision en attendant impatiemment la réponse de Kisuke qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

 _Eh bien eh bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Être toi-même hein ? Cet Ichigo la me plais assurément, j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur lui... Dis moi Kurosaki-kun, que fais-tu en se moment ?_

Je suis en train de réviser un peu mes cours mais je m'apprêtait à aller me coucher, pour tout vous dire je suis déjà dans mon lit.

 _Je vois...Kurosaki-kun te souviens-tu de la sensation de ma main sur ton sexe ?_

La question posée crûment donna une bouffée de chaleur à Ichigo, la conversation prenait une toute autre tournure. Devait-il lui répondre ? Il en avait vraiment envie, il voulait voir où allait le mener ce petit jeu auquel Urahara semblait vouloir jouer. Cela l'effrayait également mais il fallait qu'il affronte ses peurs et décida donc de rentrer dans le jeu de l'homme.

Oui, oui je me souviens.

C'était court mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre de plus, il n'avait jamais fait ça, envoyé des sms cochons était encore une nouveauté à laquelle l'initiait Urahara.

 _Aimerais-tu recommencer Kurosaki-kun ? Aimerais-tu ressentir à nouveau ma main faisant des allés retours sur ton sexe douloureusement tendu ?_

Oui Urahara-san j'aimerai beaucoup ça. Vous me donnez chaud Urahara-san.

 _J'ai chaud aussi Kurosaki-kun, à vrai dire j'ai chaud depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Depuis que je me suis masturbé sous la douche en pensant à ta bouche Kurosaki-kun._

Oh bordel, ça c'était foutrement excitant, son entrejambe le tiraillait doucement, son érection commençait à se réveiller. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Je me suis aussi masturbé en pensant à vous Urahara-san, mercredi et hier...

 _Ichigo mon érection me fait souffrir... Me fais-tu confiance ?_

La mienne aussi Urahara-san. Oui, oui j'ai confiance en vous.

 _Serais-tu partant pour un petit jeu dans ce cas ?_

Un jeu ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il l'allumait comme un dingue et maintenant il voulait jouer aux échecs ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Un jeu ? Quel genre de jeu ?

 _Puis-je t'appeler pour t'expliquer les règles ? Ce jeu ce joue au téléphone._

OK.

Ce gars devait être taré, il voulait jouer à un jeu au téléphone après l'avoir chauffé... Ichigo attendit quelques instants qu'Urahara l'appelle avec une certain appréhension. Quand son téléphone sonna il le prit en tremblant mais s'efforça à adopter une voix calme et posée.

« _ Moshi, moshi ?

_ Kurosaki-kun...

_ Hai... c'est quoi votre jeu ?

_ Tu sembles bien impatient Ichigo... C'est parfait, vraiment...

_ Alors ?

_ connais-tu le téléphone rose Kurosaki-kun ?

Oh bordel ! Il voyait parfaitement où Urahara voulait en venir maintenant ! Du sexe téléphonique ! Ichigo se sentit durcir d'un coup.

_ Hai.

_ Hmm... très bien ! Veux-tu essayer ?

_ Je... OK.

_ Tu es vraiment un garçon excitant Kurosaki-kun... J'aimerai que tu répondes à mes questions distinctement et que tu fasses ce que je vais te dire d'accord ?

_ Oui, oui d'accord.

_ Es-tu dur Kurosaki-kun ?

_ Ha...Hai !

_ je le suis aussi... Ichigo je veux que tu poses ta main à la base de ton sexe mais ne fais aucun autre mouvement, je vais en faire de même de mon côté.

Ichigo inspira bruyamment et s'exécuta, il se retint de gémir quand il saisit son sexe dans sa main et attendit les ordres d'Urahara.

_ Kurosaki-kun... as-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Ichigo pouvait sentir à la voix de l'homme que c'était aussi dur pour lui de se retenir, cela l'excita encore plus.

_Hai Urahara-san...

_ Bien... Montes doucement ta main maintenant... Oooh... Je fais la même chose HMM... de mon côté...

_ Urahara-san han...

_ Imagines ma main à la place de la tienne Ichigo, elle monte et descend haaaaaaaan... lentement... Ah..

_ Oh... Putain...J'ai...Oh...J'ai vraiment envie de... De vous embrassé AH !

_ Hmmm Kurosaki-kun... n'accélères pas le mouvemeeeeent... vAas y lentement...

_ Je... Ouiiiiiii

Ichigo essaya de calmer le mouvement sur son érection mais entendre les gémissement de Kisuke dans son oreille le rendait complètement fou. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement bruyant sortir de sa bouche.

_ Ne... Ouuh... Ne te retiens pas Ichigooooo... tes gémissements sont HaaAan divin... Hmm

_ J'aimerai... Aaaah... J'aimerai que vouuuus... Soyez là ! Oh Bordel...

_ Est-ce bon Kurosaki-kun ?! Ah...

_ Oui, ouiiiiii !

_ Imagines ma bouche sur ton sexe Ichigo... Putain haan... Imagines que je te lèche sur toute ta longueur... Ooooh ! J'imagine très bien ta boooouche han... Autour de moi...

_ Ura... Urahara-san je vais... Je vais veniiiiiiiir !

Ichigo s'était violemment cambré et avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, il avait joui dans sa main et entendit Urahara en faire de même. Il entendait le souffle saccadé de l'homme dans son oreille. Son orgasme avait été puissant, vraiment puissant.

_ Kurosaki-kun j'ai vraiment envie de toi... était-ce bon pour toi autant que ça l'a été pour moi ?

_ Oui Urahara-san... J'ai... Enfin j'ai envie de vous moi aussi...

_ Kurosaki-kun si tu savais comme j'ai envie de venir là tout de suite... Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que je ne vienne pas ce soir.

_ Pourquoi ?

Ichigo le désirait tellement qu'il aurai accepté sans se poser de questions qu'il vienne chez lui maintenant, il l'aurai attendu les fesses en l'air s'il en avait eu la force, mais là il ne pouvait plus bouger, l'orgasme avait eu raison de lui.

_ Parce que toi comme moi somme fatigué, et que demain toi comme moi avons cours. Et puis l'attente rends la chose encore meilleure crois moi Kurosaki-kun.

_ Ouais... Ouais vous avez raison.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! En tout cas, j'espère que mon petit jeu t'a plus Ichigo...

_ Ou...Oui beaucoup ! Bordel Urahara-san qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ?

Il entendit clairement l'homme rire, et ce son le rempli de joie, putain il était ridicule...

_ J'aimerai te poser la même question Kurosaki-kun... Je vais devoir te laisser mon cher, bien que j'aimerai rester converser avec toi un peu plus longtemps...

_ Vous avez raison... Et puis je suis bien parti pour aller prendre une douche maintenant !

_ Haha il en va de même pour moi ! Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Ichigo !

_ Vous aussi Urahara-san...

_ Avant de raccrocher fais moi une faveur, dis mon prénom.

_ Bonne nuit... Kisuke.

_ Bonne nuit Ichigo. »

Il raccrocha et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Le téléphone rose... Bien... Vraiment parfait ! Il ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder en face maintenant, prononcer son prénom était une chose grisante, il avait l'impression de franchir une ligne interdite, il ne pourrait assurément plus s'en passer. Ça avait été bon, très bon. Ichigo se mordillait la lèvre quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Repenser aux gémissements d'Urahara lui procurait des frissons incontrôlés, il fallait vraiment qu'il aille sous la douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau il ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière, ça lui faisait du bien. Il était dans un état second et s'endormait pratiquement sous l'eau. Il sorti donc de la douche, se sécha, enfila un caleçon propre puis retourna se coucher. Une fois sous sa couette et prêt à s'endormir, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, un constat venait de se faire automatiquement dans sa tête.

Il était tombé amoureux de Kisuke Urahara.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

finiiiiiii !

je ne sais pas d'où met venue cette idée de téléphone rose, je me suis laissée emporter je crois !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plais...

j'vous aime !

AndZero


	9. Chapter 9

Salutation !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de publier 2 chapitres aujourd'hui mais je ne promet rien:)

Je voulais aussi m'excuser, le dernier chapitre posté devait contenir des messages soulignés or il n'en a souligné que deux T.T j'espère que vous n'avez pas été perdu en lisant !

Je réponds au review en bas de la page !

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Rendez-vous en bas :)

AndZero

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Ichigo était tombé une seule fois amoureux dans sa vie. Une seule et unique fois et la personne sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu était Kuchiki Byakuya, le frère de sa meilleure amie, Kuchiki Rukia. Quand le jeune homme avait décidé de tout avouer à l'homme celui-ci ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se déclarer qu'il lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il préférait les femmes. Ichigo avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir caché ses sentiments le mieux possible, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, puisque Kuchiki l'avait vu arriver. Après cet épisode douloureux de sa vie, le jeune rouquin eut le cœur totalement brisé, il s'était senti petit et ridicule. Ces amis avaient bien vu quel quelque chose n'allait pas et avaient essayé de le faire parler, cependant Ichigo ne pouvait rien dire devant Rukia, il ne se voyait pas avouer à celle-ci qu'il avait des sentiments pour son noble frère. Il apprit cependant la vérité à Renji qui avait su l'épauler durant les jours qui avaient suivi ce jour douloureux.

Ce rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Urahara le rendait fébrile et nerveux. Il ne voulait pas que le même schéma se reproduise, il ne voulait pas se prendre encore un râteau. Il était cependant évident que l'homme ressentait au moins de l'attirance pour lui après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux les derniers jours et ce soir encore. Il avait l'impression d'avancer en plein brouillard avec Kisuke, il ne voulait pas être simplement un coup d'un soir, une nouvelle conquête ou une simple baise pour le plus vieux, il voulait quelque chose de spécial avec cet homme. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire au risque de paraître encore une fois ridicule, il avait l'impression d'être une pauvre adolescente qui passait son temps à lire des shojo.

Il se retourna dans son lit, le sommeil ne voulait plus venir, il était déjà 1h de matin et le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à dormir, ses ressentes découvertes lui avait coupé toute envie de dormir. Il se leva donc pour aller chercher son carnet de dessin afin d'au moins pouvoir faire quelque chose de productif, le lendemain il avait cours d'art appliquer, autant faire des croquis de sa prochaine toile. Il dessina donc pendant des heures sans se rendre compte que le matin approchait à grand pas. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il faisait jour il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit une douche, cette journée allait être longue, il avait cours le matin et devait travailler à la boutique l'après midi. Il espérait pouvoir tenir, si son patron s'apercevait de quelque chose il était sûr de devoir passer un interrogatoire digne des plus grands criminels du monde.

Il prépara ensuite son thermos de café, et réunit tout le matériel nécessaire pour son cours du matin. Il était 7h30 quand il partit en cours, toujours perdu dans ses pensées qui tournaient autour d'une seule personne, Urahara Kisuke. Il vit Renji qui l'attendait devant l'école et le rejoignit en s'efforçant de paraître le plus normal possible, cependant quelque chose le tracassait, pourquoi Renji était aussi silencieux ce matin ? Pourquoi semblait-il si préoccupé ? Il n'eut cependant pas la possibilité de lui demander puisque le prof d'art venait d'arriver et qu'un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle, ce gars était compétent mais terrifiant. Gin Ichimaru devait avoir la trentaine et abordait tout le temps un sourire jusqu'aux oreille mais ce sourire avait plus tendance à faire peur aux étudiants qu'à les rassurer. Il donna alors les consignes du jour, c'est à dire aucune, ils devaient simplement laisser libre court à leurs imaginations. Ceci dit ils se mirent tous au travail, chacun plongé dans leur création. Ichigo sorti ses croquis et installa sa toile sur son chevalet, il sorti immédiatement sa peinture à l'huile et ses pinceaux. Il s'activa ensuite durant 1h sur sa toile en gardant tout de même un œil sur Renji qui semblait ailleurs. La première pause de la matinée sonna et Ichigo saisi sans plus attendre la manche de Renji et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

« _ Bon c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu me parles pratiquement pas depuis ce matin et tu sembles préoccupé.

_ Y a rien Ichi, c'est bon...

_ Non y a pas rien ! Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ! Ça fait une semaine que tu me prends la tête pour que je te raconte ma vie de merde, alors maintenant c'est ton tour !

_ OK ! T'excites pas comme ça ! Je te raconterai ce soir, là y a trop de monde...

_ T'as intérêt ! Je fini mon service à 17h tu viens chez moi ce soir et on va discuter tout les deux !

_ Ouais... Et toi aussi tu as des choses à m'dire, tu a l'air épuisé, tu as des cernes monstrueuse !

_ Hmm on parlera de ça se soir. Viens il faut y retourner ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent en classe et se remirent au travail. Ichigo était pour la première fois assez content de son travail, c'était sans aucun doute abstrait avec des nuances de verts et d'ocre, des courbes s'entremêlaient sensuellement et des touches de noir et de bleu marine venait souligner l'aspect hypnotisant de l'œuvre, il était pas stupide et il savait qui il avait peint à travers cette toile, le vert sombre, la sensualité, l'hypnotisme... C'était Urahara. Il soupira résigné, il était complètement fichu.

Après une longue matinée de dur labeur il retourna dans son appartement pour manger un petit peu et se reposer légèrement avant de reprendre le travail avec Zaraki. Il ne pu cependant pas se reposer puisqu'en arrivant près de son immeuble il aperçu Aizen au coin de la rue, il ne réfléchis qu'un instant et couru vers son lieu de travail, tant pis il ne mangerai pas, il avait tout son matériel de dessin et sa nouvelle toile fraîchement peinte mais pas encore terminé avec lui mais il était sûr que Kenpachi ne dirait rien. En arrivant devant l'échoppe il vit Zaraki sur le point de fermer et lui cria de l'attendre. Une fois à l'intérieur il soupira de soulagement sous le regard surpris de son patron.

« _ Euh Ichigo pourquoi t'es déjà là ?

_ Je vous... explique tout... dans fuuuuuu... quelques secondes.

Le souffle court Ichigo se laissa tomber sur une chaise en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas abîmer ses affaires. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Kenpachi et lui expliqua le fait qu'il avait vu Aizen près de chez lui et qu'il ne voulait en aucun lui révéler dans quel coin de la ville il habitait, c'est donc naturellement qu'il avait tapé un sprint jusqu'ici.

_ Ce gros connard commence à me taper sur le système ! Il a pas fini de s'en prendre à mes amis ? Si j'l'avais en face de moi je lui ferai bouffer ses dents à ses p'tit con !

_ ça va Kenpachi, j'vais juste faire attention à qui m'entoure maintenant.

_ ce soir je te raccompagne chez toi ! Au fait c'est quoi ces cernes sous tes yeux ? Faut dormir la nuit Ichi !

_ OK Merci ! C'est rien j'ai dessiné c'est tout ! Putain j'ai même pas pu poser tout mon bordel et j'ai même pas... Hey posez ça !

Kenpachi venait de prendre la toile d'Ichigo et eu tout le loisir de l'observer, il leva un sourcil et regarda Ichigo.

_ Ben dis donc c'est vachement chaud ton truc ! On dirait d'la baise !

_ Qu...Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas hein ! Et puis reposez ça ! J'vais la ranger dans l'arrière boutique ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

_ Urahara a dû te faire vachement d'effet p'tit !

Oh bordel ! Lui aussi savait apparemment. Ça suffisait pas que Shinji sache il fallait aussi que son patron soit au courant... SPLENDIDE ! Ichigo avait rougi d'un coup.

_ J'vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler patron !

_ c'est ça ouais ! J'suis pas aveugle Ichi ! T'inquiète je dirais rien ! Viens j'ai à mangé. »

Ah OK. Il pensait que Kenpachi allait lui prendre la tête comme Shinji mais apparemment c'était pas le cas et il en fut soulagé. Il était au moins sûr qu'il allait pas l'emmerder avec toute cette histoire. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine du petit café et Kenpachi leur prépara un léger repas qu'Ichigo se fit un plaisir de déguster, Kenpachi était vraiment un bon cuisinier. Après le repas les deux hommes discutèrent de choses et d'autre et notamment d'Aizen. Ichigo apprit donc que son père et l'homme s'étaient longtemps battu,ils ne se supportaient pas, de plus quand Shinji devint la proie d'Aizen, Isshin était devenu fou, en effet il considérait le blond comme un petit frère et il n'avait pas digéré le fait que Sosuke s'en prenne à lui, il se fit donc la remarque que moins son père en savait sur l'histoire avec Aizen, mieux cela valait pour lui.

A 14h Ichigo alla faire l'ouverture du magasin et il servit toute l'après midi des cafés et des pâtisseries françaises aux nombreux clients qui arrivaient. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps il ne se forçait pas à sourire et il appréciait le moment passé au travail, il récolta de nombreux pour boire et en fut ravie, il allait pouvoir se racheter du matériel de dessin. À la fin de l'après midi et après avoir nettoyé et rangé la salle du petit café, Kenpachi le raccompagna comme promit chez lui et ils ne virent Aizen nul part, le fait qu'il se trouvait le matin même en bas de l'immeuble de Kurosaki était donc peut être qu'une simple coïncidence.

A 17h Renji arriva chez Ichigo avec des bières qu'il déposa sur la table. Ichigo lui proposa de regarder un film et Renji accepta, ils s'installèrent donc devant l'ordinateur d'Ichigo avec chacun une bière puis le film démarra. La fin du film arriva et ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils avaient des choses à se raconter.

« _ Alors l'Ananas il t'arrive quoi ?

_ promet moi d'abord de ne pas te foutre de moi Ichi.

_ OK, j'te l'promet.

_ Bien, tu sais que vendredi je suis allé à un rencard avec une nana que j'avais rencontré sur internet, c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait, on avait pas mi de photos sur nos profils. On voulait la surprise tu vois...

_ Euh t'es au courant que c'est dangereux ?

_ ouais je sais mais je voulais que pour une fois les gens voient au dessus de mon physique de rêve tu comprends ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Bon continu.

_ Quand je suis arrivé dans le bar où on devait se retrouvé je suis tombé sur... Sur Rukia...

_... Attends... Rukia Kuchiki ?

_ Euh... Ouais... C'était bizarre on a tout les deux était surpris mais on a voulu quand même continuer le rendez-vous. A la fin de la soirée quand on est parti, on s'est dit au revoir comme d'hab' mais sans m'en rendre compte je l'ai embrassé... Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Et depuis elle me parle plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'ignore...

_ … Tu as embrassé Rukia... OK... OK très bien...

Ichigo dû se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait depuis un moment déjà c'était que Rukia éprouvait des sentiments pour Renji et inversement, sauf que ces deux crétins de meilleurs amis ne s'en rendaient pas compte eux-même.

_ Ichi te fous pas de moi, tu as promis !

_ j'me moque pas mais franchement Renji tu te rends compte que depuis le lycée vous vous tournez autour tout les deux ? Et si Rukia ne te répond pas c'est p't'être parce qu'elle a peur que tu te foutes de sa gueule...

_ Qu...Quoi ? Arrêtes de dire des conneries Ichi ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Et puis pourquoi je me foutrais d'elle hein ?!

_ Tu viens d'avouer l'Ananas... Tu as qu'à lui envoyer un message en lui disant ce que tu penses vraiment !

_ Tu fais chier... Bon et toi alors ? C'est quoi cette tête de gars fatigué ?

_ C'est rien... Je me suis juste rendu compte d'une chose qui m'a empêché de dormir cette nuit c'est tout.

_ et c'est quoi ?

_ Renji...

_ Ben allé dis moi ! Si ça peut te soulager un peu !

_ je... Je crois que j'suis amoureux d'Urahara... Mais j'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme avec Kuchiki.

_ Non mais je rêve... t'es con ou quoi ? Ce gars la, Urahara, il en pince aussi pour toi d'après ce que tu m'en dis...

_ Racontes pas de connerie...

Le portable d'Ichigo vibra, signe qu'il avait reçu un message, il rougit quand il vit le nom d'Urahara s'afficher, vu l'échange qu'ils avaient eu hier par texto, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas réagir autrement. Renji en face de lui le regardait dubitatif.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est... C'est lui...

_ Quoi ?! Ben réponds qu'est que t'attends ?!

Ichigo ouvrit le message.

 _Bonsoir Kurosaki-kun, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Kenpachi m'a dit pour Aizen, fais attention Ichigo, ce gars est dangereux comme tu le sais déjà._

 _ **Bonsoir Urahara-san, ma journée a été chargée mais ça va. Oui je suis prudent ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Et vous, votre journée ?**_

_ t'as pas plus formel ?

_ Ben quoi ? Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

_ Rien laisses tombé ! Bon on les commandes ces pizzas ?

_ Ouais...

Les deux jeunes hommes commandèrent donc des pizzas et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Ichigo était nerveux, il anticipait la réponse d'Urahara et cela ne loupa pas quand il reçu un nouveau message de celui-ci.

 _Je m'en fais toujours pour toi Kurosaki-kun. Ma journée a été longue, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, j'ai eu affreusement chaud toute la journée. Et toi Ichigo, y as-tu repensé ?_

_ il s'est passé quoi hier soir Ichi ?

_ Putain arrêtes de lire par dessus mon épaule ! Il s'est rien passé du tout !

_ pourquoi t'es tout rouge alors ?

_ ta gueule ! Vas plutôt ouvrir la porte au livreur de pizza...

Ichigo se sentit immédiatement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, bordel il fallait qu'il dise à Urahara de se calmer sur les messages comme ça, Renji était là !

 _ **Urahara-san je ne suis pas seul chez moi alors s'il vous plais n'envoyez pas de messages comme ça... Et pour répondre à votre question, la réponse est oui.**_

Il espérait juste que maintenant Urahara l'écouterai, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante avec Renji dans les parages... Celui-ci revint d'ailleurs avec les pizzas et ils s'installèrent donc à table pour manger. La réponse d'Urahara ne se fit cependant pas attendre et quand il l'a lu Ichigo resta dubitatif.

 _Tu n'est pas seul chez toi Kurosaki-kun ? Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ?_

C'était quoi cette question bizarre ?

 _ **Non c'est un ami à moi. Pourquoi ?**_

_ Hey Ichi t'écoutes ce que je te dis ?

_ oui oui désolé ! Le devoir à rendre pour mercredi t'y arrives pas patati patata...

_ t'as qu'à le dire si je t'emmerde hein...

_ non mais t'inquiètes ! C'est juste qu'il m'a envoyé un truc bizarre... ah il répond !

 _Un ami...Quel sorte d'ami ? Un ami avec qui on couche ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter ?_

_ Il est jaloux ! Tu vois j'ai raison ! Il en pince pour toi ! Haha appelles moi Dieu.

_ t'es con !

Cependant Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, Urahara avait en effet l'air jaloux, et cela fit gonflé un peu l'ego de Kurosaki qui en avait bien besoin. Il avait un certain pouvoir sur Urahara apparemment, il s'en réjouissait beaucoup.

 _ **Non pas un ami avec lequel on couche, Renji c'est mon meilleur ami ! Et puis d'abord en quoi ça vous regarde si je couche avec lui...**_

_ Il va pas aimer ce que tu lui réponds ! Héhé !

Ichigo dû admettre qu'il avait fait exprès de répondre ça à Urahara, il voulait voir ce que l'autre allait répondre à ce message, il devait bien avouer que ce jeu de chat et de souris commençait à lui plaire.

 _Je vois, t'es fesses m'appartienne Ichigo ne l'oubli pas, peut être devrais-je te rappeler qui a été capable de te faire venir dans la salle de bain de tes parents ? Et hier soir au téléphone c'est mon nom que tu gémissais. Voudrais-tu que je viennes chez toi pour te rappeler l'effet que je te fais Kurosaki-kun ?_

Oh. Merde. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté et Renji se marrait comme jamais à côté de lui. Il allait tuer ce mec, il allait le faire souffrir lentement et atrocement.

_ Arrêtes de rire bordel ! Je réponds quoi à ça moi ?!

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire, ni répondre à Urahara, mais il fallait qu'il se magne car s'il se pointait chez lui il ne donnait pas chère de ses fesses et du reste de son corps non plus d'ailleurs.

 _ **Pas besoin de me rappeler ça merci bien. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, nous avons des choses à faire Renji et moi, je ne répondrais plus à vos messages pour ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit Urahara-san.**_

 _Très Bien, ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi Kurosaki-kun, tu seras sûr de perdre. Bonne nuit._

Le message était froid et Ichigo crut un instant qu'il avait blessé Kisuke, mais il se dit que non, l'homme devait réfléchir à sa vengeance et c'est ce qu'il fit le plus peur au jeune rouquin. Cependant il se dit que le jeu en valait la chandelle puisqu'il savait maintenant qu'Urahara était jaloux. Renji et Ichigo se couchèrent tôt et s'endormirent vite, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensée.

Quand le réveil d'Ichigo sonna le lendemain, Renji s'habilla rapidement et parti car son patron qui n'était personne d'autre que le frère de Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki, ne tolérait aucun retard. Le jeune homme salua son meilleur ami et se prépara lui aussi à aller travailler. Il n'avait pas cours de la journée et il devait donc bosser toute la journée au « Délices Français », en plus de quoi le soir même Shinji venait chez lui pour une nouvelle thérapie.

Quand il arriva devant le magasin, celui-ci était déjà ouvert, chose surprenante puisqu'il devait en faire l'ouverture mais quand il aperçu Kenpachi à l'intérieur il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il aurait cependant dû puisqu'il aperçu en rentrant qu'Urahara était également présent et qu'il parlait calmement avec Zaraki. La journée commençait bien...

Les deux hommes le virent rentrer dans la salle et Kenpachi le salua normalement en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos ce qui le fit bondir en avant, mais quand il aperçu le regard de Urahara il se dit que peut être il aurait dû se casser une jambe au lieu de venir travailler. L'homme le salua en souriant puis il se détourna de lui et continua à boire son café.

« _ Ichi tu as oublié de reprendre ta toile hier !

_ Ah ouais je la prendrai ce soir en rentrant ! Il faut que je la finisse.

_ une nouvelle œuvre Kurosaki-kun ? Puis-je la voir ?

_ Euh... Non elle est pas fini.

_ Oh... tant pis dans ce cas !

Ichigo s'éloigna des deux hommes et commença à préparer la salle pour les clients, il faisait bien attention de ne pas s'approcher trop près de Kisuke qui le suivait discrètement du regard. Il alluma la petite télé qui se situait en hauteur afin de mettre la chaîne qui passerait de la musique le reste de la journée. Kenpachi le regarda faire puis eut un sourire en coin en observant également discrètement Urahara qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux son jeune serveur. Il se leva soudainement en annonçant qu'il avait des gâteaux à préparer et s'en alla dans sa cuisine laissant ainsi les deux autres tout seul.

Ichigo essayait de faire comme si rien n'était et tournait encore le dos à Urahara. Il essayait également de repousser les images des jours précédents qui affluaient dans sa tête mais Urahara ne semblait pas vouloir que ça se passe ainsi. Il s'approcha discrètement du jeune homme puis quand il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir il retourna brusquement le jeune homme et plaqua ses lèvres inquisitrices sur celles timides du jeune Kurosaki. Le baisé était d'abord vorace et brutale, puis quand Ichigo se calma un peu la langue d'Urahara se fit plus douce, plus taquine et sensuelle. Il colla son corps chaud contre celui du jeune homme qui retint difficilement un gémissement quand une demain passa sur sa joue et que l'autre lui agrippa gentiment les fesses. Ses mains se levèrent d'elles-même pour s'accrocher au cou du plus âgé. Leurs langues se livraient un combat sensuel et Ichigo perdit bien vite la bataille se soumettant totalement à un Kisuke fier de son petit effet.

Après quelques minutes l'échange entre les deux hommes se termina et Urahara recula du jeune qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Kisuke lui lécha sensuellement les lèvres ce qui eu pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à Ichigo et leur regard s'accrocha, un flux d'émotion intense se bouscula dans la tête des deux hommes. Ce fut Urahara qui brisa l'échange silencieux, il avait toujours ses mains sur le corps de Kurosaki et l'une d'entre elles se resserra sur les fesses du jeune homme.

_ N'oublies pas Kurosaki-kun, elles sont à moi. »

Il déposa un baisé papillon sur les lèvres d'un Ichigo totalement déboussolé puis se dirigea en direction de la porte. Ichigo le suivit du regard puis dans un élan de courage il regarda Kisuke droit dans les yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il fut fier de voir Urahara déglutir, celui-ci lui fit alors un sourire coquin puis s'en alla.

Ichigo n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de se passer car les clients commençaient à arriver et son esprit fut occupé toute la journée. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à ajouté ? Urahara lui avait clairement montré qu'il marquait son territoire et il ne s'en plaignait pas. L'après midi fut tout autant mouvementés et c'est épuisé qu'Ichigo termina son service. Il était 17h30 quand il rentra chez lui les bras chargé de son matériel qu'il avait oublié la veille, il ne pouvait cependant pas espérer se reposer puisque Shinji devait arriver et qu'en plus de ça il avait un devoir sur Le Cauchemar de Füssli et qu'il était certain qu'il allait travailler dessus jusque tard dans la nuit.

En arrivant en bas de chez lui il reconnu la chevelure blonde de Shinji qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Le jeune homme le salua puis ils montèrent dans son appartement. Ils s'installèrent puis la séance commença. Pendant un long moment Ichigo parla de ses craintes concernant ses capacités artistiques, ses doutes concernant son orientation. Puis il aborda sa non confiance en lui, il parla de l'épisode Kuchiki Byakuya, puis l'épisode Shuhei. Le Jeune homme avait craqué sur un de ses senpai au lycée mais celui-ci l'avait humilié publiquement en lui mettant une droite monstrueuse et en l'insultant de pédale. Shinji eut un froncement de sourcil quand il entendit cela mais ne dit rien et continua d'écouter Ichigo qui semblait un peu plus à l'aise que la première séance. Quand le jeune homme eut fini de parler, il attendit l'analyse de Shinji qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« _ Je pense que la confiance en ton travail viendra en même temps que ta confiance en toi, et je pense que tu ressens déjà un changement je me trompe ?

_ Non... Non c'est vrai... Je... Je pense que ça va un peu mieux...

_ Bien, tu remercieras Urahara pour ça ! Il lui fit un clin d'oeil qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Ichigo, ça servait à rien de nier de toutes façons... En ce qui concerne ce gars là... Shuhei, ne te focalise pas la dessus, ce mec devait sûrement être frustrer et devait se poser des questions sur sa sexualité, s'il ne ressentait rien il n'aurai pas réagit aussi violemment, le monde est rempli de tocard mon pauvre Ichigo !

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux p'tite fraise !

_ Pourquoi Aizen s'en est prit à toi au lycée, tu sembles pourtant pas si fragile que ça …

_ Les choses changent, au lycée j'étais introverti et j'avais peur du regard des autres, quand Aizen à vu ça il m'a prit pour une proie facile, sauf que ton père et les autres s'en sont mêlé et il a vite fait demi tour. Quand je suis rentré en dernière année j'ai eu mon premier petit copain, il s'appelait Toshiro et il avait un cul d'enfer ! Bref ça à fini de dissuader Sosuke.

_ Tu es gay alors ?

_ Quoi ? T'en doutais ?

_ Non... Non pas tant que ça en fait !

_ Bien ! À mon tour de poser des questions maintenant ! Ichigo s'attendait au pire... Comment c'était alors cette fois la dans la salle de bain avec Kisuke ?

Il ne s'était pas trompé, putain ce gars était tellement chiant quand il voulait !

_ Je ne vais pas répondre à ça désolé ! Tu peux partir maintenant !

_ Quoi ? Mais enfin Ichi j'veux savoir ce que tu en as pensé !

_ désolé de te décevoir mais tu ne sauras pas ! Allé ! Salut Shinji ! »

Sur ces belles parole il poussa Hirako dehors et ferma la porte à clé. Une bonne chose de faite ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ce mettre au travail. Il passa donc des heures à analyser le tableau, de la composition de celui-ci jusqu'au couleur tout y passa. Le corps allongé de la femme, le petit être cauchemardesque en arrière plan mettait l'accent sur l'aspect sexuel, le rideau en arrière laissait pensé qu'une pièce de théâtre se jouait. Quand Ichigo leva les yeux de sa feuille la nuit était déjà tombé et il dû se résigner a sortir pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger au kombini du coin. Il prit donc une veste, mit ses chaussures et sortit de son appartement. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble il se figea.

Aizen était là et l'attendait de pied ferme.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fini fini !

Merci pour vos reviews !

Serpent d'ombre : Ahah merci de lire ma fic ! Et oui ils se connaissent tous ! Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler héhé ça serait gâcher la suite de l'histoire ;)

DidiineOokami : Ouiiiiiiiii ravie que ces scène t'aient plu ! Haha j'ai déjà plein de projet concernant ce moment fatidique :D

Luna Park : Je fais durer le suspense ;)

AndZero


	10. Chapter 10

Hello !

Je me lance dans la rédaction du chapitre 10 ! c'est le deuxième chapitre que j'écris aujourd'hui et avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à le finir et à le publier aussi aujourd'hui !

Je vous laisse lire et découvrir la suite de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Ce gars commençait réellement à le faire chier. Il avait dû le suivre pour savoir où il habitait et d'après ce qu'il voyait, quand il l'avait vu roder vers chez lui la veille ce n'était pas une coïncidence comme il avait pu le penser. Non là c'était un putain de mec bizarre qui le suivait et qui l'attendait. Ichigo ne pouvait donc pas remonter en faisant comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté son appartement puisqu'Aizen l'avait vu, il se résigna donc à sortir de l'immeuble et prit tout de même soin de ne pas se diriger vers lui mais de continuer sa route vers le kombini. Kurosaki espérait vraiment que l'homme ne lui court pas après. Il se saisi tout de même de son téléphone portable et rédigea un sms qu'il envoya à Kenpachi, il ne pouvait définitivement pas prévenir son père car si celui-ci apprenait qu'Aizen en avait après les fesses de sa précieuse progéniture, Ichigo n'aurait plus qu'à lui apporter des oranges en taule. Il savait qu'Aizen le suivait puisqu'il entendait le son régulier de ses pas derrière lui, Ichigo se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner et lui coller une droite mais quand Aizen l'appela il se doutait bien qu'il était foutu.

« _ Kurosaki-kun allez-vous m'ignorer encore pendant longtemps ?

_ Aizen-san, j'espère pouvoir le faire jusqu'à ce que vous oubliez ma présence en ce bas monde.

_ Pourquoi tant d'animosité envers moi, qu'ai-je fais qui mérite ça ?

_ Je pense que vous le savez très bien, j'apprecierai vraiment que vous me laissiez tranquille maintenant.

_ Oh mais j'aimerai entendre cela de votre bouche mon cher...

Ichigo se retourna donc vivement et cessa tout mouvements.

_ Très bien, vous pensez peut être que je suis une personne de plus que vous pourrez manipuler à votre guise, violenter et battre quand vous en vient l'envie mais laissez moi vous dire une chose, je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que ce que vous semblé le croire ! Maintenant foutez moi la paix !

Aizen se déplaça vivement et poussa Ichigo contre le mur, il plaça ensuite ses mains sur le mur au niveau de la tête du jeune homme qui se retrouva ainsi prisonnier de l'emprise de l'homme. Celui-ci rapprocha son corps de celui du jeune rouquin et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ je n'apprécie pas la manière dont vous vous adressez à moi jeune Kurosaki, j'exige un peu plus de respect de votre part.

Ichigo dégluti difficilement, la proximité avec cet homme le rendait affreusement nerveux et le ton que celui-ci avait employé était autoritaire. Cependant le jeune homme ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et regagna bien vite de sa superbe, il se redressa et lança un regard dur à Aizen.

_ Si vous pensiez me faire peur en me parlant ainsi c'est foutu, je pense que vous n'avez pas comprit la première fois où je l'ai dis donc je vais me répéter, je ne suis pas faible. Votre ton hautin n'a pas plus d'effet sur moi que votre sourire charmeur, désolé. Maintenant laissez moi passer.

_ Kurosaki-kun, votre manière de me résister ne me laisse en rien indifférent, une proie un peu plus sauvage ne m'effraie pas, au contraire, je pense pouvoir développer mon goût pour la chasse. Je vous veux Kurosaki-kun. Je vous veux et je vous aurai.

_ Y a une part de votre cerveau qui doit pas bien fonctionner apparemment. Moi je ne veux pas de vous. Vous ne m'aurez pas, je ne suis pas un objet dont vous pouvez disposer à votre guise.

_ Pensez-vous qu'Urahara vous correspond plus que moi ? Oh ne semblait pas si surpris, la manière que vous aviez de le regarder la dernière fois au dojo est amplement suffisante pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. Laissez moi vous dire une chose jeune homme, Urahara ne vous désire pas comme moi je vous désire, il ne pourra pas vous rendre heureux autant que moi, cet homme aime avoir beaucoup de conquête et beaucoup de prétendant, vous ne seriez qu'un de plus parmi une flopée d'hommes. Avec moi vous seriez l'exclusivité.

_ Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Vous pensez réellement que je vais croire à ses paroles alors que vous le détestez clairement ? Vous pensez peut-être que je suis stupide Aizen. J'aimerai que vous reculiez et que vous me laissiez partir maintenant.

_ Je vois ce qui l'attire chez vous. Vous êtes fougueux, charmant, vous avez un corps à couper le souffle, vous être vraiment désirable Kurosaki-kun »

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps à Ichigo de répondre, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec autorité, il essayait de soumettre le jeune homme à lui avec ce baisé. Malgré les réticences et les tentatives du jeune homme Aizen força l'entrée de sa bouche et y glissa sa langue, elle alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle et commença un combat acharner afin de la soumettre également. Ichigo se débattait avec véhémence afin d'échapper à l'homme qui le bloquait avec son corps, ses mains étaient maintenant agrippé à ses cheveux les tirants légèrement afin d'empêcher toute fuite du jeune homme. Ichigo ne se laissa cependant pas faire et mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure d'Aizen, celui-ci recula sous le coup de la douleur et porta sa main à sa bouche, du sang s'écoulait maintenant de celle-ci. Ichigo n'attendit pas plus longtemps et parti vite en direction de son appartement, il eut cependant le temps d'entendre l'homme lui dire qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

Quand Ichigo arriva enfin chez lui il referma vivement sa porte à double tour et ce laissa glisser contre sa porte. Ça avait été moins une, Aizen l'avait embrassé, il avait essayé de le soumettre à lui comme un vulgaire pantin. Il était en colère, très en colère, il devait se contenir pour ne pas aller le retrouver et lui exploser sa tête de joli petit enfoiré. Il avait peur aussi, peur de ce qu'Aizen avait en tête, peur de ce qu'il pourrait essayer de faire. Ses paroles raisonnaient dans sa tête, il n'abandonnerait pas, il avait l'intention de continuer à le suivre. Il avait également évoquer Urahara, les paroles de l'homme ne voulait plus quitter son esprit, peut être avait-il raison quand il disait que Kisuke le voulait juste pour rajouter une personne de plus à son palmarès. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il doutait de tout à présent, il avait pourtant dit à Aizen qu'il ne l'aurai pas aussi facilement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter des gens qui le soutenaient.

Son portable coupa court à ses réflexions quand il sonna. Ichigo regarda l'écran qui affichait le nom de Kenpachi, il décrocha alors en essayant de prendre une voix plus assurée.

« _ Moshi, moshi ?

_ Ichi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai reçu ton message qui disait qu'Aizen t'attendait en bas de chez toi !

_ Il... il m'a suivit, je suis sorti pour aller me chercher un bento et il m'a suivit, je... Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, qu'il ne m'aurait pas... Il m'a poussé, il a dit des choses sur Urahara-san, et... Et il... Il m'a forcé à l'embrassé... Je pouvais pas partir... Je l'ai mordu et je me suis enfui... Je voulais pas... Je sais pas quoi faire, il a dit qu'il abandonnerait pas...

_ OK, écoutes moi bien Ichi ! Tu bouges pas de chez toi, tu t'enfermes à double tour. Je peux pas venir je suis pas chez moi, mais je vais appeler Urahara, c'est lui le plus près, n'écoutes pas ce qu'il t'a dit, il a jamais pu le blairer. Surtout ne sors pas OK ?

_ Hai... »

Zaraki raccrocha et Ichigo se retrouva alors seul avec ses pensées, que devait-il faire ? Urahara allait être au courant... Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'Aizen avait dit a son propos, une conquête de plus... Il était simplement une conquête de plus pour Urahara. Ichigo eu soudain froid, il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain glacé. Aizen connaissait Kisuke depuis plus longtemps que lui, il en savait forcément plus que lui sur le blond. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Son portable vibra à nouveau et il lut le message d'Urahara.

 _Kurosaki-kun j'arrive dans 10 minutes, restes chez toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Aizen, toi et moi devons parler d'après ce que Kenpachi m'a dit._

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il prit une douche rapidement. L'altercation avec Aizen avait fait monter en lui une adrénaline folle et résultat des courses il sentait la sueur à plein nez. La douche eut pour effet de le détendre légèrement mais le fait de savoir que d'ici quelques instant Urahara allait arriver chez lui suffisait à refaire monter la tension dans son corps. Il ne savait pas comment agir face à l'homme, et après ce qu'Aizen lui avait dit il était encore plus dans le flou qu'avant. En plus de ça il ne pourrait pas finir son devoir qu'il devait rendre le lendemain et il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir la force d'aller en cours, tout ces événements s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête le plongeant dans une fatigue monstrueuse. Après quelques minutes à réfléchir dans son lit il entendit l'interphone sonner, il savait que c'était Urahara et donc n'hésita pas à lui ouvrir, il était au moins sûr que cette fois l'homme ne pourrait pas se moquer de lui, il était habillé.

Quand la porte sonna Ichigo souffla un bon coup puis ouvrit à un Kisuke dont le visage reflétait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour le garçon. Celui-ci se décala pour le laisser entrer puis referma la porte à clé. Et maintenant qu'allait-il se passer ?

« _ Kurosaki-kun tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, oui je crois que ça va... asseyez vous Urahara-san...

_ Merci, une fois installé l'homme leva ses yeux magnifiquement verts sur Ichigo, que c'est-il passé ? Kenpachi m'a juste dit qu'Aizen t'avait suivit et raconté des choses sur moi...

_ Je... En fait j'étais juste sorti pour acheter à mangé, j'ai un devoir à rendre demain et j'avais rien prévu, en sortant je l'ai aperçu devant l'immeuble, il m'attendait, alors je suis sorti et je suis parti sans lui adressé un regard. Il me suivait depuis un petit moment quand il m'a appelé pour me demander combien de temps je comptais l'ignorer, il a pas apprécié que je lui réponde apparemment, je lui ai dis qu'il ne m'aurait jamais, que je n'étais pas faible et pas si naïf qu'il le pensait mais il ma poussé contre un mur et m'a empêché de partir en se collant à moi... Au fur et à mesure de son discours Ichigo voyait Urahara se tendre et froncer les sourcils, il a commencé à dire des choses bizarres, comme quoi lui seul pouvait me rendre heureux ou je sais pas trop quoi... Il... Il a aussi dit que... Que pour vous j'étais juste une conquête de plus... que plus de gens vous tournaient autour mieux c'était... Que je ne suis pas unique ou je ne sais pas quoi à vos yeux... Je... il m'a forcé à l'embrasser après ça, j'ai essayer de résister le plus possible mais il me tenait, alors je l'ai mordu à la lèvre et quand je suis parti il a quand même eu le temps de me dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

Ichigo n'osait pas regarder Urahara en face, il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de l'homme, il se doutait bien qu'il était en colère à cause d'Aizen, il ne savait juste pas si c'était parce que l'homme avait dit la vérité le concernant, ou bien justement parce que ce n'était pas la vérité ou encore parce que ce dernier l'avait embrassé. Quand il entendit l'homme se lever Ichigo le regarda. Il semblait vraiment hors de lui et faisait les cents pas.

_ Kurosaki-kun j'espère que tu ne crois pas ce qu'il a dit n'est-ce pas ? Un homme comme lui ne peut pas te rendre heureux, il est violent et manipulateur, il sait où toucher pour que ça fasse mal et pour semer le doute. Ichigo regardes moi s'il te plais !

Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux sur lui, Urahara était vraiment tendu.

_ Dis moi que tu n'as pas cru ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet...

_ Je... Je ne sais pas... Écoutez, j'essaye de me persuader que c'est faux mais je... Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait menti la dessus...

_ Tu doutes de moi Kurosaki-kun ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que... Je comprends pas pourquoi vous... Enfin je veux dire c'est évident que vous aimez séduire et que tout le monde vous regarde, vous aimez plaire et vous aimez conquérir... Moi je suis rien... Je... Je comprends pas pourquoi vous agissez comme ça avec moi...

_ Ce n'est pas de moi que tu doutes Kurosaki-kun, c'est de toi... Écoutes, oui j'aime séduire et j'aime que l'on me désire, mais avec toi c'est différent. Toi tu me touches Kurosaki-kun, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça... c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre que moi et je ne veux regarder personne d'autre que toi.

Ichigo le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses avant, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids, comme si c'est inquiétude dû à Aizen et à ses paroles s'était envolées par le seul fait des paroles de l'homme en face de lui.

_ Urahara-san je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire... Je... Enfin je veux dire... J'arrive pas à regarder quelqu'un d'autre que vous... j'en ai pas envie non plus...

Urahara s'approcha alors d'Ichigo et l'embrassa lentement, un baisé chaste par lequel il fit passer tout un tas d'émotions qu'Ichigo reçu avec plaisir. C'était rassurant pour lui de savoir qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un. Urahara se recula et lui caressa lentement la joue.

_ Je pense qu'Aizen veut semer le doute en toi, il veut t'isoler des gens qui t'entoure, il s'y prend de la même manière avec tout le monde. Je vais rester ici ce soir et demain nous aviserons.

_ Ouais... c'est un emmerdeur... Je dois aller en cours demain mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de sortir, s'il reste devant chez moi et qu'il me voit j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

_ Kurosaki-kun il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes de vivre pour lui, c'est ce qu'il veut, il veut te faire craquer, montre lui que ce qu'il fait ne te touche pas.

_ Vous avez sûrement raison... Je vais finir mon devoir du coup... et je dois trouver un truc à manger aussi...

_ Continues ton travail, je m'occupe du reste! »

Ichigo lui sourit timidement puis retourna à sa dure tâche qu'était l'analyse de son tableau. Il écrivait sans relâche ne relevant la tête que quand Urahara lui indiqua qu'il allait commander italien pour leur repas, ceux à quoi Ichigo acquiesça. Il retourna ensuite à sa composition. Bien que Füssli(1) soit un artiste qu'il appréciait, expliquer une de ses œuvres était une des analyses les plus compliquée qu'il avait eu à faire depuis son entrée en école d'art. L'interprétation du subconscient en rapport avec les couleurs utilisées par l'artiste, le rôle des analyses freudiennes, tout ça dans une spirale d'expression sexuelle. Cet artiste allait avoir sa mort. Sa réflexion fut une nouvelle fois coupé quand son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Urahara qui lui aussi travaillait, il corrigeait les copies d'examen de ses étudiants en chimie. Le jeune homme décrocha alors à son meilleur ami. Que voulait encore une fois Renji ?

« _ Renji je bosse la qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Merci de ton soutient ! Ça fait plaisir !

_ De rien ! Bon t'accouche ou je raccroche ?

_ j'ai envoyé un message à Rukia on doit se voir demain soir...

_ Parfait ça tu me racontera !

_ Ouais... J'ai aussi besoin de ton aide.

_ Je m'en doutais bien que tu m'appelais pas juste pour me souhaiter une bonne soirée... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ j'arrive pas à analyser l'oeuvre de Courbet...

_ C'est une blague ? Je dois déjà faire la mienne j'vais pas en plus me taper ton boulot !

_ Je sais bien mais au moins me donner des pistes ! C'est toi le spécialiste de notre cher Gustave...

_ c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! C'est quel tableau ?

_ Les Cribleuses de blé.

_ Renji t'es au courant que c'est son œuvre qui est la plus simple quand même ?

_ Mais Ichi il m'inspire rien ce tableau j'y peut rien !

_ Ok tu vois tout les récipients circulaires ? Oui ? Et bien c'est eux qui donnent le mouvement au tableau, ils dirigent l'œil du spectateur dans le tableau et l'empêche de sortir, cette impression est renforcée par le fait que Courbet laisse aucune porte de sortie, celle au fond à droite est fermé et le seul espace qui laisse penser à une ouverture est tout de suite contré par le cercle au dessous. Il y a un tableau dans le tableau, une mise en scène regarde le drap blanc en bas, c'est un autre cadre. Ensuite les trois personnages peint son 2 femmes et un petit garçon ils sont tous de couleurs ternes et sombre et sont tous dessiné selon des lignes relativement droites, sauf la femme au milieux, elle a une robe rouge qui attire l'œil et son corps suit des courbes pas des lignes droite, tout est fait pour que le spectateur ne puisse sortir de l'œuvre. Donc j'arrête tout de suite ta connerie naturelle qui allait dire que la robe rouge signifiait la passion et la sensualité, Courbet peint des œuvres qui représente toute les caste sociale, il peint les gens qui font vraiment parti de la population du 19ème pas simplement les bourgeois, il y a rien de sensuel dans le fait de cribler du blé. Fait des recherches sur Courbet ça t'apprendra plus de choses que tu pourras ensuite relier à l'oeuvre(2). Maintenant j'ai mon analyse à finir et il me reste pas grand chose alors me coupe plus s'il te plais !

_ Ichi tu es mon sauveur ! Tu as des nouvelles de l'homme de tes rêves ?

_ Je sais je sais ! Renji tu me saoules là...

_ Quoi d'habitude tu me dis toujours quand il se passe un truc et au son de ta voix il se passe un truc !

_ Renji...

Ichigo rougissait mais essayait de cacher sa gêne aux yeux de l'homme qui l'observait déjà depuis un moment.

_ Attends... Il est avec toi c'est ça ?

_ Ouais... Maintenant je vais raccrocher je dois finir mon devoir !

_ KYAAAAAAAAAAAA tu me racontes tout demain !

_ Ouais allé Ja... »

Ce gars lui courrait sur le système des fois. Et maintenant Urahara le regardait comme s'il attendait quelques choses. Il le fixait dubitativement et leva un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit qui méritait un tel regard ?

« _ Renji ? C'est ton meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hein ? Euh oui.

_ Il a l'air assez expressif ce jeune homme.

_ il l'est même trop.

_ Tu lui fais souvent son travail ?

_ je ne lui ai pas fais je lui donne seulement des pistes... Il m'en donne aussi quand c'est un artiste que j'ai dû mal à cerner.

_ une chose est sûre en tout cas, tu sembles vraiment passionner par l'art. Que veux-tu faire après tes études ?

_ je le suis. J'hésite encore, soit professeur d'art, soit conservateur d'un musée, peintre me plais bien aussi...

_ Je vois, il est vrai que tu es talentueux Kurosaki-kun, tes tableaux sont impressionnant, très riche.

_ Merci Urahara-san.

L'homme lui sourit, il avait l'air sincère, Ichigo se pencha à nouveau sur son analyse d'oeuvre quand une chose le frappa, Urahara allait resté ici, chez lui, ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir partager le même lit, Ichigo n'avait pas de futon en plus et il n'avait pas non plus de canapé. Il se senti fébrile, excité et légèrement inquiet. Il réussi cependant à mettre le point final à son devoir au même moment où le livreur venait leur apporter le repas. Il lâcha un profond soupir, une bonne chose de faite !

Quand Urahara apporta le repas Ichigo le remercia chaleureusement, il allait tout de même pouvoir manger malgré l'épisode Aizen. Cela l'inquiétait toujours autant, devait-il en parler à son père ? Il savait bien que ce dernier serait furax contre son ancien camarade mais il avait vraiment peur de la suite. Il savait maintenant ce qu'Aizen avait derrière la tête mais il ignorait les stratagème que celui-ci mettrait en place pour arriver à ses fins.

_ Ne te fais pas de soucis Kurosaki-kun, on va tous veiller à ce qu'Aizen reste loin de toi. Il faut que tu nous fasse confiance.

L'homme avait réussi à lire dans ses pensées.

_ Je sais mais c'est difficile, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Tout à l'heure dans la rue j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Si je ne l'avais pas mordu qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait.

_ Ne me parle pas de ça Ichigo... J'ai déjà du mal à imaginer qu'il ai posé ses affreuses lèvres sur toi. Rien que pour ça il mériterai que j'aille lui casser la gueule.

Le langage employé par Urahara laissa le jeune homme sans voix, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'exprimer comme ça, aussi vulgairement. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le plus âgé se lever et le rejoindre. L'homme glissa sa main sous le menton d'Ichigo et lui releva la tête.

_ Ichigo dis moi comment était son baisé. L'as-tu apprécié ?

_ Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! C'était violent et rabaissant, il m'a obligé.

Urahara se rapprocha alors d'Ichigo en se baissant et approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de Kurosaki.

_ Veux-tu que j'efface ce baisé de ta mémoire ?

Ichigo retenait son souffle, il désirait de toutes ses forces que Kisuke l'embrasse, il en avait besoin, c'était vital, comme pour le rassurer qu'Aizen n'avait pas posé sa marque sur lui. Les lèvres d'Urahara lui manquaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'être un drogué qui attendait sa dose. Dans un souffle il acquiesça et Urahara se jeta alors sur sa bouche. Ichigo se rapprocha de lui-même un peu plus du corps de Kisuke et enroula ses bras autour du coup de celui-ci.

Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent se fut comme une libération pour les deux hommes qui s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Les langues dansaient un ballet sensuel et romantique, elles se caressaient, se taquinaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Pendant de longue minutes on entendit dans l'appartement que les bruits du baisé qui n'en finissait plus et les souffles chauds qui se rencontraient. Urahara qui avait relevé lentement le jeune homme passa alors ses mains dans son dos et les glissa sous son t-shirt. La peau douce sous ses doigts frissonna légèrement sous la caresse et Ichigo se cambra. L'homme plus âgé le poussa doucement contre la table le forçant ainsi à s'asseoir dessus et délaissa sa bouche pour déposer des baisé papillon dans le cou du jeune garçon qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière lui laissant un meilleur accès à sa peau.

Les mains de celui-ci s'agrippait maintenant au torse de Kisuke qui laissa glisser ses mains sur le ventre du jeune homme celui-ci gémit faiblement, les mains sur son corps étaient divine, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Après quelques instant de douces caresse Urahara releva la tête du cou du plus jeune pour reposer doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche et approfondit instantanément le baisé. Il glissa alors une de ses mains sur l'avant du pantalon légèrement tordu d'Ichigo qui poussa un gémissement prononcé. L'homme fit descendre lentement la braguette du plus jeune et sa main se fraya un chemin jusqu'au caleçon du jeune homme qu'elle fit lentement descendre. Kisuke enroula alors sa main autour de la verge d'Ichigo qui gémit dans la bouche du plus âgé. Cela eut pour effet d'inciter l'homme à se rapprocher encore plus du jeune homme qui sentit l'érection du plus vieux sur la sienne. Cette simple idée avait presque réussi à le faire venir. La main sur son érection lui prodiguait des caresses exquises, lente et amoureuse, Ichigo gémissait doucement, il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et avait poser une de ses mains sur celle qui s'activait sur son sexe.

_ J'ai envie que tu me touches Ichigo...

_ Haaan...O...OK...Ah

L'homme arrêta donc ses mouvements sur la verge douloureusement durcie du jeune homme et déboutonna son propre pantalon sous le regard affamé d'Ichigo. Une fois son sexe sortie de sa prison de tissus, Urahara s'approcha un peu plus du rouquin. Leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent alors et les firent gémir en concert. La sensation de la peau chaude du sexe d'Urahara sur son érection fit perdre la tête à Ichigo. L'homme guida alors la main du plus jeune à son sexe et lui indiqua les mouvements à faire, la pression à exercé afin de lui prodiguer un maximum de plaisir. Quand le jeune homme commença ses mouvements il vit Urahara fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre, ses mouvements hésitant le rendaient dingue. Kisuke repris la verge durcie d'Ichigo dans sa main et calqua la cadence de ses mouvements sur celle qu'exerçait le plus jeune.

_ Continues...Ah... Tu es...Ohhh... vraiment doué...

Ichigo gémit, c'était vraiment grisant de savoir que c'était lui qui faisait gémir Urahara de la sorte, ça ajouté aux caresses intime qu'il lui prodiguait, Ichigo senti qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. En voyant cela Urahara colla alors leurs érections ensemble faisant crier de plaisir Ichigo et enroula leurs mains autour de celles-ci la pression qu'exerçait leurs sexes collé ensemble ainsi que les mouvements de va et vient était intense, très intense.

_ Urahara-saaaaaaaan... Je...Oh kami-sama... Hann

_ Ichigoooo dis mon prénom... Aaaah... Dis le...

_Kisukeeeeeee... Aaah

Ichigo éjacula dans leurs mains en même temps qu'Urahara. Celui-ci avait gémit fortement dans un râle de plaisir qui ressemblait fortement au prénom du jeune homme. Il se saisit alors de sa bouche dans un baisé passionné. Quand il mit fin au baisé Urahara posa son front contre celui d'Ichigo et tout deux essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ça avait été bon, vraiment bon. Ils se regardaient tout le deux et n'osaient pas briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Kisuke s'éloigna cependant du jeune homme et parti à la recherche de quelque chose permettant de les nettoyer. Quand il trouva il se rapprocha d'Ichigo toujours assit sur la table et essuya la trace de leurs ressente activité. Ils se rhabillèrent silencieusement puis Urahara embrassa à nouveau le jeune homme. Celui-ci le regarda alors puis lui sourit timidement. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait transporté ailleurs et il se savait définitivement amoureux d'Urahara. Il espérait simplement que celui-ci ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher avec ses sentiments digne d'un shojo.

« _ Kurosaki-kun je pense qu'il est temps de se coucher, ces activités ont eu raison de moi je crois...

_ Je... Oui vous avez raison. Je suis aussi épuisé.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis Ichigo alla se brosser les dents pendant qu'Urahara débarrassait la table. Quand Ichigo sorti de la salle de bain le plus vieux alla également se brosser les dents. Comme l'avait prédit le rouquin, ils se couchèrent dans le même lit. Le moment fut gênant pour Ichigo mais Urahara, lui, ne semblait pas gêné pour un sous et se mit à son aise. Quand il fut prêt à s'endormir il attira Ichigo à lui et le serra dans ses bras, celui-ci d'abord inconfortable se laissa doucement aller à l'étreinte du plus vieux.

_ Bonne nuit Kurosaki-kun.

_ Bonne nuit Urahara-san. »

Avant de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur Ichigo se fit la réflexion que vu de l'extérieur, ils devaient ressembler à un vrai petit couple.

De l'autre côté de Karakura Aizen faisait les cents pas dans son appartement luxueux. Le jeune homme n'avait apparemment pas succombé à son charme, et ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui non plus, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose pour que celui-ci accepte d'être à lui. Il fallait qu'il raille Urahara de la surface de la terre.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fiiiiiiiiiniiiiiiiiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'ai essayer de l'écrire le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir le poster le même jour que le chapitre 9 mais j'ai pas réussi GOMEN !

(1)Fûssli est un peintre et son œuvre la plus connue est le cauchemar ! Je l'ai étudié en TPE au lycée !

(2)Tout ce qui est dis ici est vrai ! Merci les analyses d'oeuvres que j'ai fais au lycée ! Ce tableau en faisait parti je l'ai même eu au bac !

J'attends vos avis !

AndZero


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le chapitre 11 !

Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir ! J'y réponds en bas de page ! :)

AndZero

 **Chapitre 11 :**

En se réveillant Ichigo eu l'impression de ne plus avoir de bras droit, il ne le sentait plus, il ne pouvait pas non plus le bouger. Il ne pouvait pas non plus bouger toute la partie droite de son corps qui semblait être sous quelque chose de dur et chaud. Quand Ichigo sentit des cheveux chatouiller doucement son cou les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

Urahara dormait toujours et celui-ci était couché sur le bras droit du jeune ce qui expliquait qu'il ne le sentait plus, de plus l'homme était à moitié sur lui comme pour l'empêcher de partir, sa tête était dans son cou, sa jambe gauche était quand à elle enroulée autour de la jambe droite d'Ichigo et son bassin était collé à la hanche du jeune homme. Kurosaki rougit, il avait dormi avec Urahara, celui-ci se trouvait dans ses bras. Il essaya de bouger lentement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui était blottit contre lui, cependant l'homme ne dormait plus et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, Ichigo le regarda également puis ils se sourirent. Tout deux avaient bien dormi l'un avec l'autre.

« _ Bonjour Kurosaki-kun, as-tu bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour, oui, oui et vous ?

_ Merveilleusement bien effectivement.

_ Urahara-san est-ce que vous pouvez bouger ? Je ne sens plus mon bras et je dois me lever...

_ Oh ! Bien sur excuses moi ! Je dois me lever également je dois donner cours ce matin...

Les deux hommes se levèrent et commencèrent à se préparer. Ichigo eut l'impression que cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'ils vivaient ensemble, aucun d'eux ne gênaient l'autre. Pendant que l'un alla se doucher l'autre prépara leur petit déjeuné et quand l'autre parti prendre sa douche à son tour le premier attendit pour prendre son petit déjeuné que l'homme sorte de la douche. Quand le petit déjeuné fut prit les deux hommes s'habillèrent pour partir, cependant Urahara s'arrêta un instant et se dirigea vers Ichigo qui avait le dos tourné et préparer son sac de cours, il le retourna doucement et l'embrassa. D'abord lent le baisé devint vite enflammé, les langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient de façon sensuelle et passionnée, Urahara rapprocha Kurosaki de lui et passa ses mains dans les cheveux roux en tirant légèrement dessus afin de le forcer à renverser la tête lui donnant un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Ichigo, quant à lui, avait ses mains sur le torse du plus vieux et sentait grâce à celles-ci le cœur du plus vieux battre de façon désordonné. Le baisé prit fin et les deux hommes se regardaient silencieusement, ils avaient l'impression que seul eux deux existaient, ils étaient bien mais savaient cependant que le moment de se quitter était venu.

_ Kurosaki-kun, il est temps de partir...

_ Oui...

_ Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul... J'aimerai rester ici avec toi un peu plus longtemps...

_ Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez non plus...

_ J'aimerai que tu me promettes qu'au moindre problème tu m'appelles d'accord ? Envois moi des messages régulièrement pour que je sache que tout va bien.

_ OK, faites en de même Urahara-san, s'il vous plais.

_ Très bien.

L'homme posa son front sur celui du jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ S'il te plais Ichigo, ne doutes pas de moi...

_ Je... Je ne doutes pas de vous Urahara-san.

L'homme déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres du jeune et soupira, il s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, il jeta un dernier regard à Ichigo et lui sourit

_ Passe une bonne journée Kurosaki-kun, j'espère te revoir vite.

_ Vous aussi Urahara-san, je l'espère aussi. »

L'homme parti et Ichigo se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il était vraiment accro a lui, c'était mal. Malgré tout ce qu'Urahara avait dit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il s'intéressait à lui, pourquoi il lui avait dit ne vouloir regarder que lui, il n'avait rien de spécial, n'était pas spécialement beau, alors pourquoi ? Il coupa court à ses interrogations et prit son sac pour aller en cours. Il croisa fortement les doigts pour qu'Aizen ne l'attende pas en bas de chez lui une nouvelle fois et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Il souffla donc et prit la direction de son école. Arrivé devant celle-ci il aperçu Renji qui l'attendait et, comme à son habitude, alla à sa rencontre. Celui-ci voulu savoir directement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille pour qu'Urahara vienne carrément chez lui et Ichigo dû lui raconter les événements passés – il se garda bien de dire ce qu'Urahara et lui avaient fait sur la table, il ne la verrait jamais plus de la même manière d'ailleurs – Renji semblait inquiet et voulait absolument raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui tout les soirs. Ichigo refusa cependant en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille tout seul, se faire raccompagner ne servirait juste a prouver à Aizen qu'Ichigo avait eu peur de lui et il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer ses faiblesses à cet homme.

Après le cours d'Histoire de l'art, où ils avaient rendu leurs analyses, d'œuvre Ichigo et Renji décidèrent de se rendre dans un fast food pour manger avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Ichigo devait aller voir ses sœurs chez ses parents et Renji travaillait. Quand leur repas fut fini ils partirent donc vaquer à leurs occupations.

Ichigo arriva devant la maison de ses parents et entra. Sa mère était parti faire des courses d'après les filles et son père travaillait à la clinique, elles étaient donc seules et la venue de leur frère les combla de bonheur, ils avaient sorti un jeu de société et leur partie était déjà bien entamé quand leur mère revint des courses. Elle salua son fils d'un baisé sur la joue puis rangea les affaires. Quand la chose fut faite elle retourna vers ses enfants puis les regarda tendrement jouer. Dans le milieu de l'après midi Ichigo alla faire du thé pour tout le monde et sa mère en profita pour lui parler seul à seul dans la cuisine, une conversation que le jeune homme aurai vraiment préféré évité.

« _ Mon chéri, tu sembles aller mieux ses derniers jours. Tu avais l'air fatigué...

_ Ca va mieux, c'est vrai.

_ Est-ce grâce à Urahara-san ?

Ichigo lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait dans la main. Tout mais pas sa mère, s'il vous plais, tout mais pas elle.

_ De... de quoi tu parles ?

_ Enfin mon chéri ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai bien vu les regard que vous vous lanciez tout les deux ! J'ai aussi remarqué votre absence simultané Samedi.

_ Ma... Maman je...

_ Non, non ! Ne te justifie pas ! Le fais qu'il soit un ami de ton père ne fait que me rassurer un peu plus ! C'est un homme bien, il veillera sur toi.

_ Maman ! On est pas... Il ne... enfin je veux dire... On est pas ensemble Urahara-san et moi.

_ Ah bon ? Mais pourtant les regards amoureux et tout ça ?

_ Les regards amou... Mais maman...

_ Il se passe quoi exactement entre vous alors ?

_ Oui Ichi-nii dis nous !

_ Quoi ?! Mais ! Mais depuis quand vous êtes là vous deux ?!

_ Ichi-nii ! Dis nous ! Urahara-san et toi vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Mais maman !

_ Mon chéri ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Urahara-san. La seule personne à n'avoir rien remarqué et ton père, mais bon tu le connais.

_ c'est pas vrai...

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, il avait vraiment la poisse apparemment...

_ Alors Ichi-nii ?

_ Bon écoutez, c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a même s'il y a quelque chose d'ailleurs...

_ Mais pourtant tu as des sentiments n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

_ O...Oui... Oui je crois... S'il vous plais vous voulez bien ne plus en parler ?

_ OUAIS ! Ichi-nii il est amoureux ! Il va avoir un petit amiiiiiiiiiii !

_ Yusu calmes toi !

_ Mais Karin on va pouvoir raconter ça aux filles demain !

_ Non. Les filles vous n'allez rien dire. C'est les affaires de votre frère pas les votre, je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

_ Hai... »

Alors la il avait vraiment touché le fond. Sa mère savait qu'il se passait un truc entre lui et le meilleur ami de son père, elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui également. Décidément ni les dieux, ni Satan, ni le père noël ne semblaient vouloir lui venir en aide. Il se sentait soudainement totalement transparent. Urahara devait très probablement savoir qu'il était amoureux de lui également. Super, vraiment super. Après quelques minutes passée seul dans la cuisine afin de reprendre légèrement contenance, il retrouva sa mère et ses sœurs dans le salon afin de prendre le thé, il ne fut plus question d'Urahara et d'Ichigo au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et la mère du jeune homme lui fit promettre de lui faire une toile afin qu'elle puisse avoir une œuvre de son précieux fils dans son salon. Leur conversation tourna ensuite vers la joie dont faisait preuve Isshin depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses amis. Ichigo fut alors coupé dans sa conversation par son téléphone qui vibra pour laisser afficher un message d'Urahara.

 _Cher Kurosaki-kun, j'espère que ta journée se passe bien depuis ce matin, je suis ravie d'avoir vu tes précédent message, cela me rassure. J'ai passé la matinée à penser à toi._

Ichigo rougit légèrement sous le regard intrigué de sa mère qui s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire. Urahara avait passé sa matinée à penser à lui et cela le rendait tout chose. Il savait qu'il réagissait comme une adolescente mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il répondit alors rapidement à Urahara en le tenant au courant de la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère.

 _ **Ma journée se passe relativement bien si on oublie le fait que ma mère et mes petites sœurs ont vu notre absence samedi. Ma mère m'a dit que mon père n'avait rien vu, inutile de vous inquiéter à son sujet.**_

Il ne voulait pas qu'Urahara se fasse du souci, il ne voulait pas non plus que celui-ci ait des problèmes avec son paternel à cause de lui. La réaction du blond l'inquiétait. Il reçu rapidement la réponse de Kisuke qui le réconforta.

 _Oh ! J'espère qu'elles ne t'ont pas ennuyé... Ne va pas penser que la présence de ton père est une gêne dans le fait de nous fréquenter. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ceci. Je te veux. Je te veux toi et peux importe qui est au courant. Je ne veux pas me cacher._

Ichigo se demanda cependant comment il devait prendre les paroles d'Urahara. Il le voulait, ça il l'avait comprit quand l'homme l'avait masturbé dans cette maison, puis quand il l'avait appelé pour se livrer à un petit jeu érotique, puis hier lors de leur séance de masturbation mutuelle. Il n'arrivait tout simplement à déterminer la manière dont il devait envisager la chose qui se passait entre lui et Urahara. Ils se tournaient autour, c'était indéniable, maisétaient-ils plus que ça ? Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Il décida alors d'être honnête avec l'homme.

 _ **Elles n'ont rien dit d'ennuyant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous Urahara-san, j'avoue être totalement perdu...**_

Une fois le message envoyé il se retourna vers sa mère qui le regardait toujours avec curiosité et lui sourit tristement. Cette histoire le perturbait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de son père qui était accompagné de Shinji. Les deux hommes le saluèrent puis Isshin prit la décision de se jeter sur son fils pour un petit combat sensé lui montrer son amour. L'homme se fit bien vite maîtrisé par Ichigo qui était à présent assis sur son dos en tordant un des bras de son père, celui-ci fut alors ravi et considéra son fils comme digne d'être un vrai Kurosaki. Vraiment son vieux était taré.

Il avait bien vu qu'Urahara lui avait répondu mais avait prit la décision de lire son message une fois rentré chez lui. Il voulait être seul pour pouvoir être sûr de ne pas encore une fois laisser paraître ses émotions devant tout le monde. À 17h il décida de rentrer chez lui et Shinji décida de l'accompagner. Ils saluèrent alors tout le monde puis prirent le chemin du retour.

« _ Alors Ichi ! Quoi de neuf ?

_ Ben rien... Je suppose que tu es au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Aizen pas vrai ?

_ Ouais ! Je me demande comment il a fait pour savoir où tu habites. Je trouve ça légèrement inquiétant...

_ Et moi donc...

_ dis ! Tu viens boire un verre ? Y a un bar regarde !

Ichigo tourna la tête dans la direction indiqué par le blond et vit qu'ils étaient à côté du « Sereitei ». Il jubilait, il espérait sincèrement que Yumichika allait être présent. C'est dans cette esprit qu'il accepta l'invitation de Shinji.

En entrant dans le bar Ichigo eut le plaisir de voir Yumichika qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Shinji. Il vit clairement Yumichika détailler le blond de haut en bas et il était certain que ce que le brun voyait ne le laissait pas indifférent. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table et Yumichika s'approcha rapidement d'eux.

_ Salut p'tite fraise ! Ça fait un baille ! Qui est ton ami ?

_ Yo Yumichika. J'te présente Shinji, Shinji c'est Yumichika, le gars qui m'a prévenu pour Aizen.

_ Salut...

Shinji semblait fortement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Le brun était à son goût, il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour le détailler sous le regard moqueur d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge bruyamment pour rappeler sa présence aux deux hommes qui se fixait d'un regard affamé, tous deux se retournèrent alors vers lui et Shinji eut la décence de paraître légèrement gêné, Yumichika en revanche ne lui adressa qu'un sourire provocant.

_ J'vous sert quoi ?

_ J'vais prendre une bière.

_ Et moi aussi !

_ OK.

Le jeune serveur tourna les talons et parti chercher les consommations des deux hommes, une fois éloigné Ichigo regarda de nouveau Shinji et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

_ Ben alors Shinji il te plais le p'tit serveur ?

_ Tu le sais très bien ! Tu savais également qu'il allait être ici hein ? T'aurais pas accepté de venir sinon !

_ peut être bien...

Quand le serveur revint avec leur commande les deux hommes se regardèrent de nouveau et Yumichika décida qu'il avait assez travaillé et s'installa avec eux. Ichigo discuta quelques instant avec lui, ils apprenaient à se connaître puisque après tout à par la fois où le brun lui avait recommander de fuir Aizen ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Les trois hommes s'entendaient bien, mais Ichigo sentait que les deux autres avaient des atomes particulièrement crochu, il se fit la réflexion que s'il n'était pas avec eux, la discussion aurait été toute autre. Il se sentait légèrement de trop, comme s'il fallait qu'il les laisse seuls. Cependant Yumichika lança un sujet de conversation qui nécessitait qu'il reste là.

_ Alors Ichi, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Aizen ?

_ Ouais, ouais ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

_ Quoi ? Tu es retourné le voir après ce que je t'ai dis ?

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'suis pas fou !

_ ben alors explique toi !

Ichigo soupira alors et lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur dernière conversation. Le fait qu'Aizen ait réussi à savoir où Ichigo vivait ne laissa pas Yumichika de marbre, celui-ci dit alors au jeune homme que l'homme avait des contacts de partout, il avait pu avoir son adresse par n'importe qui, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout pour le brun. Il avait alors dit à Ichigo qu'il devait surveiller au mieux ses arrières et faire également attention à ses proches, tous les moyens étaient bon pour Aizen pour qu'il puisse atteindre son but. Quand Yumichika apprit également que Shinji connaissait Aizen et qu'il avait faillit être une de ses victimes, le brun le regarda avec de grands yeux, Ce blond à l'air sûr de lui ? Une victime d'Aizen ? Incroyable... Ichigo lui expliqua alors que tout les amis de son père et son père lui-même étaient d'ancien camarade de lycée d'Aizen et que celui-ci ne s'était jamais entendu avec eux et plus particulièrement avec son paternel. Yumichika supposa alors que c'était ça qui avait poussé Aizen à s'en prendre au jeune rouquin, si Ichigo tombait dans ses filets ça serait la vengeance parfaite envers Isshin.

Cela le laissa songeur, la supposition du brun se tenait parfaitement, Ichigo n'était donc rien d'autre qu'un pion, le but ultime était d'atteindre son père et ça, lui vivant, jamais. Ichigo allait tout faire pour empêcher Aizen d'arriver à ses fins. Quand les trois hommes se rendirent compte qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit ils décidèrent de mettre fin à leur conversation. Ichigo devait rentrer il était impatient de voir la réponse d'Urahara.

_ Ichi à la prochaine ! Et reviens vite !

_ Oui je sais, tu voudrais voir mon beau boule plus souvent tu l'as déjà dis !

_ Oui ! Et la prochaine fois je veux que tu reviennes avec ton ami ! Sans vouloir te vexer p'tite fraise, ton cul est magnifique mais le sien est parfait !

Shinji qui entendit ça se dirigea alors vers le comptoir derrière lequel était Yumichika puis lui tendit un papier sur lequel il avait noté son numéro de téléphone.

_ Appelles moi, et p't'être que je te laisserai croquer dans mon cul parfait... »

il lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna, il alla vers Ichigo qui se doutait d'après le sourire particulièrement pervers de Yumichika, que ce que le blond lui avait dit lui avait fortement plu. Avec un dernier signe de main en direction du serveur les deux hommes quittèrent le bar. Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement d'Ichigo se fit dans le calme et les deux hommes étaient chacun plongé dans leur pensé. L'un se demandait comment allait se finir toute cette histoire de malade, et l'autre quant à lui se disait que le brun ferait un excellent petit déjeuné, goûté de 10h, déjeuné, goûté de 16h et repas, il ferai même bien la petite collation de la nuit et ça pendant des jours et des jours et des jours. Quand Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble Ichigo et Shinji se saluèrent puis chacun parti dans des directions différentes.

En arrivant chez lui Ichigo enleva ses chaussures, quitta son manteau puis il prit fébrilement son téléphone et ouvrit le message d'Urahara.

 _Je vais être très honnête Kurosaki-kun, tu me plais. Pas seulement physiquement, tu es vraiment très beau, tu as un corps parfait et je ne cache pas avoir envie de toi constamment depuis notre rencontre mais ça va bien au delà de ça. Ton caractère, ton intelligence, ton honnêteté, ta timidité, le charme que tu possèdes inconsciemment me rendent totalement dingue, je suis incapable de te résister. Je suis perdu également Kurosaki-kun, c'est la première fois pour moi qu'une personne me bouleverse autant._

Quand Ichigo eut fini sa lecture il n'eut qu'une envie, se lever et courir chez Urahara. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cet homme le voulait entièrement. Il le désirait physiquement et mentalement. Ichigo voulait pousser un « KYAAAAAAAAAA » mais ce dit que finalement ce n'était peut être pas très digne d'un homme. La danse de la joie non plus d'ailleurs. Il se jeta sur son lit et réfléchit à la manière dont il devait répondre à ce message. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'Urahara attendait la réponse et il ne se voyait pas rien dire du tout, il avait quand même ouvert son cœur ! La moindre des choses était d'en faire de même. Ichigo ne voulait cependant pas dire à l'homme qu'il l'aimait mais au moins lui faire savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

 _ **Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre Urahara-san, la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je ressens la même chose, ça va peut être vous paraître nian nian mais je ne pense qu'à vous, c'est frustrant, même pendant les heures où je peins vous êtes la seule chose qui me vienne en tête. Vous me faites perdre la tête Urahara-san. Je trouve ça effrayant, je sais que c'est bête, je sais également que vous allez me dire qu'il faut que je passe au dessus de mes peurs, mais c'est dur, vraiment dur. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu d'un coup toutes les années que j'ai perdu en restant enfermé chez moi.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment réagir face à tout ça, face à vous. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passé mais je pense être prêt à vouloir prendre le risque. Je vous l'ai dis je ne souhaite regarder personne d'autre que vous.**_

Ichigo appuya sur la touche envoyé de son téléphone mais regretta immédiatement, si Urahara se moquait de lui parce que son message était trop fleur bleue ? Non, l'homme n'était pas comme ça, il devait cesser de douter de Kisuke et de lui-même, il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il avait laissé parlé son cœur lui aussi, comment allait-il devoir réagir maintenant quand Urahara et lui seraient de nouveau face à face ? Comment rester normal après ça ? Ichigo n'en savait rien, il avançait à l'aveuglette et pour une fois il ne trouvait pas ça mal. Il devait prendre des risques pour se sentir vivant et pour vivre tout simplement.

Il était allongé sur son lit, mais l'inactivité allait le rendre fou, il devait bouger sinon l'attente d'une réponse allait avoir raison de lui et de ses nerfs. Il se leva donc d'un bond et alla chercher la toile qu'il n'avait pas fini en cours, sorti sa peinture et ses pinceaux, il mit ensuite son casque et sa musique ainsi que son téléphone bien dans son champs de vision pour pouvoir voir si Urahara lui envoyait une réponse.

Il continua donc sa peinture pendant une bonne demie heure, la musique dans ses oreilles(1) lui permettait de s'échapper et de continuer à créer sans difficultés. Il vit cependant au bout d'une heure qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message, il se rua alors sur son appareil puis ouvrit le message qu'il avait reçu.

 _Kurosaki-kun ton message me rend heureux, je ne trouve pas ça « nian nian » comme tu dis car je vis exactement la même chose, quand je suis face à mes étudiants je ne vois que toi. Je suis donc ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul._

 _Le fais que tu es pris la décision de répondre comme cela à mon message veut dire que tu surpasses un peu ta peur, je suis heureux de savoir que c'est un peu grâce à moi que tu sembles prendre conscience de ton potentiel, j'espère juste que tu ne vas pas partir une fois que tu te seras rendu compte de tes énormes capacités._

 _Tu n'as pas à te poser de questions sur ta manière d'agir face à moi, sois simplement toi même ! C'est entièrement suffisant, c'est ce Ichigo là qui me rend fou, pas un autre. Je souhaite prendre ce risque avec toi, je suis bien conscient que c'est dur pour toi mais ça l'est également pour moi sois en sûr. Ichigo saches également qu'après un tel message de ta part il devient inconcevable pour moi de n'envisager qu'une simple aventure à tes côtés, je ne le permettrais pas, je veux que tu sois bien conscient de cela, pour moi tu n'es pas qu'une simple conquête. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre que toi également et sache que s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je serai déjà en chemin vers chez toi. Cependant je ne peux me le permettre ce soir, les copies d'examens de mes étudiants s'entassent sur mon bureau..._

 _Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de pouvoir voir les œuvres que tu peins quand tu penses à moi ? Je suis curieux et j'apprécie énormément ton travail._

OK double KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, ce gars voulait sa mort. Il lui faisait une déclaration, ou si s'en était pas une ça y ressemblait franchement. Ichigo ne pouvait enlevé le sourire gigantesque qu'il avait scotché sur son visage. Il avait cependant une réponse à envoyer et donc se calmer était de mise s'il ne voulait pas raconter de connerie aussi grosse que lui. Il essuya donc ses mains toujours pleine de peinture sur son pantalon, alla boire un verre d'eau pour se calmer et reprit son téléphone.

 _ **Je ne pourrais pas partir même si je le désirais, vous m'avez rendu accro à vous Urahara-san, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible et c'est pourtant ce que je ressens. J'espère que vous vous ne partirez pas en revanche, je ne pense pas être assez irremplaçable pour vous empêcher de partir.**_

 _ **Je resterai moi-même ne vous inquiétez par pour cela mais je me demande encore si cela suffira pour vous, si je peux vous suffire, je ne possède rien de spécial et vous vous l'êtes tellement que je ne sais pas si je peux vous convenir.**_

 _ **J'aimerai vous voir Urahara-san, vraiment. Vous voyez, je deviens dépendant de vous et je me sens ridicule...**_

 _ **je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, elles sont vraiment révélatrice, et quand Kenpachi a vu l'une d'entre elle il a dit je cite « on dirai d'la baise », je pense donc qu'il serai préférable que vos yeux ne se posent pas dessus, je n'aurai plus qu'à me terrer dans un trou...**_

Ichigo envoya à nouveau son message et avant de se poser trop de question il prit la direction de sa salle de bain dans le but de prendre une longue douche bien chaude afin de se détendre. Il se déshabilla donc et entra dans la cabine de douche. Une fois sous l'eau le jeune homme ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en avant, ses cheveux roux étaient à présent trempés. Ichigo se laissa complètement aller, il détendit ses épaules qui le faisait souffrir. La conversation avec sa mère l'avait rendu nerveux, elle était au courant de ses sentiments envers Urahara et ses sœurs également, il croisait les doigts et même ses orteils pour que celles-ci ne révèlent rien à personne. Ensuite la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shinji et Yumichika dans le bar avait fini de l'achever car il savait qu'Aizen n'avait vraiment pas lâché l'affaire et donc il angoissait à l'idée de savoir ce que ce fou pouvait avoir derrière la tête. Et pour finir cet échange qu'il avait avec Urahara depuis l'après midi le rendait dingue, l'homme ne semblait en avoir qu'après ses fesses, il semblait réellement attaché à lui et cela faisait gonfler son cœur de bonheur. Il avait moins l'impression d'être insignifiant, comme si le fait de compter pour quelqu'un lui avait permit de revivre légèrement.

Il savonna lentement son corps pour enlever les traces de peinture qui traînaient sur ses bras et ses mains, se rinça puis sorti de la douche, il enroula ses hanches dans une serviette éponge puis sorti de la salle de bain. En retournant auprès de son téléphone il vit une fois de plus une réponse d'Urahara.

 _Le fait que tu sois accro à moi est une bonne chose, je le suis également et cela rend donc le fait que nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre impossible, c'est donc une bonne chose de réglé !_

 _Tu es spécial Kurosaki-kun, tu ne t'en rends simplement pas compte. Tu es beau, vraiment beau, tu as un charme incroyable, tes yeux ont la couleur du caramel et j'aime le caramel. Tu as une bouche pulpeuse faite pour mes lèvres, ta peau est douce, c'est un véritable appel à la luxure, tu as un corps à damner un saint. La première fois où je suis venu chez toi tu m'as ouvert la porte pratiquement nu et je peux te promettre que je n'ai jamais autant désiré être une goûte d'eau de toute ma vie, celle qui descendait lentement sur ton ventre ma rendu fou de jalousie. Tu as une intelligence et une maturité hors du commun, tu n'as que 18 ans et pourtant tu sembles plus mature que la plus part des gens que je connais, c'est particulièrement rafraîchissant. Tu es spécial, tu es d'une telle gentillesse et d'une telle bonté, tu as beaucoup de sensibilité en toi je trouve cela touchant. Tu es spécial pour moi Kurosaki-kun et je pense que c'est le plus important._

 _Me dire cela ne renforce que mon désir de voir tes œuvres ! Si même Kenpachi, l'homme des cavernes, a pu voir cela dans une de tes œuvres c'est que ça doit être flagrant ! S'il te plais j'aimerai vraiment les voir ! Ma curiosité atteint maintenant un niveau très élevé._

Ichigo rougit fortement à la lecture de ce message. Urahara avait vraiment un don pour le mettre dans tout ses états. Il avait fait l'éloge de son corps comme jamais personne ne l'avait, cela l'avait fait se sentir beau, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait beau. Il était spécial pour lui, cela le rendait heureux, vraiment heureux. Cet homme voulait le faire mourir, il était vraiment fou amoureux de lui, en une semaine seulement c'était dingue mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui montrer sa toile ! Où du moins pas maintenant ! Elle n'était même pas fini ! Il avait continué à l'avancé mais elle n'était toujours pas terminée. En y jetant un coup d'œil il vit que, effectivement, elle était vraiment très très sensuelle. Note à lui même écouté Phenomenon des Dir en Grey(2) tout en pensant à Urahara n'était pas une bonne idée. __

_**Urahara-san vous m'avez rendu rouge de gêne j'espère que vous en êtes conscient... Jamais personne ne m'avait rien dit de tel. Je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer !**_

 _ **Vous dites que je suis beau, mais je fais pâle figure à côté de vous, je vous trouve vraiment parfait en fait, je ne peux pas en dire plus, vous êtes juste parfait. Le fait que je me trouvais vraiment à l'étroit dans mon pantalon en pensant à vous juste après notre rencontre en est la preuve.**_

 _ **Je vous montrerai peut être une de mes toiles quand elle sera fini, je ne promet rien, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me preniez pour un pervers, parce qu'effectivement après avoir regarder ma toile je me suis vraiment rendue compte de ce qu'elle laissait voir...**_

 _ **J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir mais je vais aller me coucher et donc je ne pourrai plus répondre à vos messages. J'aimerai que vous soyez avec moi, j'aimerai vous embrasser Urahara-san. J'ai envie de vous.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.**_

Ichigo posa son téléphone loin de lui et se coucha sous sa couette. En se retournant dans son lit il vit que Grimmjow ne l'avait pas attendu pour se coucher puisque celui-ci s'était étendu de tout son long sur son lit, il sourit légèrement, gratta la tête de son chat qui ronronna de plaisir, puis se retourna de l'autre côté en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller, celui-ci avait encore l'odeur d'Urahara. C'est avec cette odeur qu'Ichigo s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps là à la clinique Kurosaki, Isshin était occupé à retirer une balle du bras de Kensei, celui-ci était dans la police depuis pratiquement 15ans et ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il se faisait tirer dessus. Cependant dans ces circonstances là si, c'était bien une première.

« _ Il s'est passé quoi Kensei ?

_ Un groupe de mecs cagoulé on attaqué le commissariat, ils ont tiré dans le tas et sont directement allé dans les locaux qui servent de stock pour les armes des flics. Ils sont parti avec presque tout, on a pas pu les en empêcher, ils était trop nombreux et beaucoup d'entre nous étaient à terre. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir prit qu'une balle.

_ Mince... C'est pas rassurant du tout... vous avez des idées sur les auteurs de cette descente ?

_ Non pour le moment on en sait rien du tout, ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'ils savaient exactement là où il fallait qu'ils aillent. Je la sens pas bien du tout cette histoire Isshin... »

Les deux hommes se turent, chacun étaient perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se préparer.

À l'autre bout de Karakura Aizen jubilait, la première parti de son plan était un succès.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

WOUA ! Enfin fini ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant... :(

(1)c'est en faisant ça que je dessine moi ! Ça aide a ne pas penser ^^

(2)C'est une de leur chanson qui décrit un paysage hautement érotique... ^^'

Réponse aux Review :

Ctofi1 : Oui effectivement il a pas de chance notre Ichigo ! Héhé oui des soucis qui ne font que commencer !

Serpent d'ombre :Collant mais tellement beau *^*

Ondie-Yoko : Oui y en a pas assez c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce couple d'ailleurs ! Merci de me lire :)

DidiineOoKami : Clairement j'aurai été à la place de notre fraise préférée j'aurai pas fais que dormir moi haha ! J'ai plein de projet pour les fesses d'Ichigo héhé :D Oui Aizen est un psychopathe . Mais je lui pardonne parce qu'il est beau !

Luna Park : c'est vrai Ichigo a une vie de dingue ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !


	12. Chapter 12

Voici le chapitre 12 !

Donnez moi vos avis les chatons !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Au commissariat de Karakura l'effervescence était à son paroxysme, cela faisait à peine 6h qu'une bande de cinq personne avait pénétré dans le bâtiment de police et avait commencé à tirer à l'aveugle sur les policiers présent, 5 étaient décédés suite à leurs blessures, et une dizaine étaient gravement blessé, les autres avaient de légères blessures. Tous les agents disponibles travaillaient déjà à récolter des indices, cependant les hommes aillant attaqué le commissariat s'étaient très bien préparé avant, aucune preuve trouvée n'étaient utilisable, les caméras de surveillance n'avaient rien capturé d'anormal. Les hommes étaient cagoulés, ils étaient tous de taille différente mais aucun détail physique ne pouvait leur permettre de les identifier. Leur analyste étudiait de plus près les vidéos. Chacun des policiers présents avaient un job précis à occuper afin d'éviter que des civils se fasse blesser ou tuer. La tension était palpable au sein du commissariat, la douleur d'avoir perdu des collègues, la colère contre ses criminels et la peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Chacun avaient pour ordre de rester le plus silencieux possible quant aux événements.

Kensei faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, il était soucieux, comment les hommes qui avaient attaqué le commissariat pouvaient savoir où se trouvait les locaux servant de dépôt pour les armes des policiers ? Comment avaient t-ils pu avoir les clés ? Tant de questions sans réponses, des questions toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Il devait forcément il y avoir une taupe parmi eux, quelqu'un les avait vendu, trahis. Il devait rester discret sur ses doutes, sur ses soupçons et sur sa théorie.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Aizen se tenait devant les 5 hommes, ses 5 complices. Il souriait en repensant à la première partie de son plan qui avait parfaitement fonctionné. Être un avocat était un atout considérable, cela lui donnait la possibilité de pouvoir se balader dans les locaux de police sans éveiller les soupçons. Il avait donc pu donner l'emplacement exact de l'endroit où les flics rangeaient les armes qu'ils utilisaient, il avait également pu dire où se trouvait les caméras de surveillance et les gardes chargé de surveiller l'endroit. Ça avait été du gâteau. Chacun des hommes qu'il avait engagé étaient des criminels, ils n'avaient donc pas été très difficile à convaincre et étaient très doué dans leur domaine. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la suite de son plan mais il devait attendre, il devait se montrer patient, les flics allaient être sur leur garde après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était trop tôt pour attaquer, il fallait attendre que la tension redescende un peu.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

En se réveillant ce matin là Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour du cadran. Il se souvenait parfaitement des événements de la veille, des messages échangés avec Urahara. L'homme avait su trouver les mots pour le rassurer, il n'avait plus aussi peur de ce que Kisuke pouvait ressentir. Il avait également se confier légèrement à l'homme sans pour autant révéler la nature de ses sentiments. Il ne craignait plus autant la confrontation qu'il savait obligatoire entre lui et l'homme, cependant il devait tout de même avouer qu'un léger doute subsistait, l'appréhension était toujours présente. Il soupira un grand coup et se frotta les yeux, il devait se lever pour se préparer à aller en cours, il serait tout de même bien resté dans son lit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. En se levant il se saisi de son téléphone portable, celui-ci affichait un appel en absence de son père. Qu'est-ce que son vieux pouvait bien lui vouloir à 7h30 du matin ? Il décida de le rappeler une fois qu'il serait prêt. Il se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche pour le réveiller, il prit ensuite son petit déjeuné en rajoutant quelque touche supplémentaire à sa toile. Grimmjow lui fit savoir qu'il devait lui rajouter de la nourriture à l'aide de miaulement fort. Le chat se frottait contre ses jambes le gênant ainsi pour marcher, il se retourna pour aller chercher le paquet de croquettes mais le chat toujours dans ses pieds le fit trébucher. Plaçant ses mains en avant pour éviter le choc il se tordit violemment le poignet gauche, des larmes de douleur lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux, il se mordit la lèvre pour les retenir de couler. Quel con de chat. Son poignet le faisait atrocement souffrir, il n'arrivait pas à le bouger, il devenait bleu à vue d'œil.

Ichigo se résigna donc à appeler son père plus tôt que prévu, il avait vraiment mal et espérait sincèrement que son poignet ne se soit pas cassé. Il se releva en faisant attention à ne pas bouger son poignet afin de ne pas aggraver la situation. Il reprit son téléphone dans sa main valide et composa le numéro de son père, la douleur était lancinante il serrait les dents fortement. À la première tonalité Ichigo ne pouvait pratiquement plus retenir ses larmes de douleur, il devait faire un effort sur-humain pour ne pas pleurer de douleur comme un bébé. Quand son père décrocha enfin il voulu lever les bras au ciel en signe de victoire mais se dit que finalement ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

« _ Fils, je me suis inquiété tu ne m'as pas répondu et ne m'as pas rappelé !

_ Papa j'ai... Je crois que je me suis casser le poignet en tombant...

_ QUOI ? Mais... Comment tu as fais ?

_ Je dois vraiment t'expliquer ça maintenant ? J'ai vraiment mal...

_ OK ne bouges pas de chez toi, je viens te chercher, je suis la dans 5 minutes.

Sur ces belles paroles, Isshin Kurosaki raccrocha au nez de son fils. Celui-ci se laissa tomber lentement sur une chaise, il se maudit. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieure, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il allait louper les cours, et le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler pendant un certain temps lui traversa l'esprit, il faudrait qu'il pense à appeler Kenpachi. Les entraînements de kendo seraient aussi à proscrire, et ça c'était vraiment pas cool, comment allait-il faire pour évacuer toute la tension qui semblait ne plus vouloir quitter son corps depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'Urahara ? Sans oublier le fait qu'il voulait s'entraîner pour être en mesure de pouvoir vraiment se défendre en cas de nouvelle tentative d'approche d'Aizen sur sa personne.

Ses pensées furent interrompue par la sonnerie de son interphone qui lui signala que son père l'attendait en bas de son immeuble. Il prit alors une veste, qu'il ne prit pas le risque d'enfiler, ses clés et son téléphone. Avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Grimmjow, celui-ci était allongé de tout son long sur son lit et le regardait d'un regard perçant. Ce chat était le parfait enfoiré, il faisait à chaque fois tout pour l'emmerder, il miaulait la nuit, renversait sa peinture, faisait que des conneries pour attirer l'attention sur lui, si Ichigo ne l'aimait pas ça ferai déjà bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait mis dehors(1). Kurosaki tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui, ses mouvement était réduit par le fait de ne posséder qu'une seule main, il avait arrêté de lutter contre les larmes, la douleur était trop forte, le moindre mouvement ou à-coup lui envoyait des vagues de douleur dans tout le bras. Son père le vit arrivé et se précipita sur lui, son constat avait été le bon, son bras était cassé. Son père l'emmena à la clinique familiale et lui prodigua les soins conseillé, Ichigo fut plâtré du haut du coude jusqu'à sa main. Super, il ne pourrait donc plus se servir de son bras gauche pendant 2 mois, merci la double fracture.

Ichigo devait donc se résigner à ne pas aller en cours, il devait appeler Kenpachi pour le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler pendant un certain temps. Ichigo alla donc chez ses parents qui habitaient à côté de la clinique. Il était à peine rentré dans la maison familiale que sa mère lui sauta dessus, celle-ci le bombarda de questions pour savoir comment il s'était fait cette blessure, il du donc, pour la seconde fois, raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il vit sa mère retenir un rire, c'est vrai vu de l'extérieur, ce casse un bras à cause d'un chat c'était pathétique, comme ça vie. Son père arriva quelques secondes plus tard l'air grave, il s'assit en face d'Ichigo et le fixa, celui-ci surpris du comportement de son père leva un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard. Son père prit un air sévère et commença à parler.

_ Fils je veux que tu sois prudent dorénavant, il faut que tu fasses attention quand tu sors de chez toi.

Ichigo eu soudain peur que son père soit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Aizen.

_ il s'est passé quelque chose de grave hier soir et Kensei veut que nous restions sur nos gardes. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe encore mais une enquête est en train d'être mené afin de trouver les auteurs de l'incident. Alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre je veux que tu nous tiennes au courant de ce que tu fais et où tu vas.

_ Mais papa je vais pas te faire un compte rendu de mes journées ! Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas grand chose et comme d'habitude tu te fais du souci pour rien...

_ Non c'est du sérieux, je veux que tu sois prudent. Je ne peux rien te dire sur ce qu'il se passe Kensei m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire mais je veux que tu prennes garde à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi et que si quelque chose te paraît étrange appelles tout de suite Kensei.

_ si c'est si grave que ça ils en auraient déjà parlé à la radio ou à la télé, je pense que tu t'inquiètes trop. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, je ne peux pas travailler mais ça m'empêche pas de peindre. Je vous enverrez un sms par jour c'est suffisant. Maintenant je vais aller reposer ce bras, fais un bisous aux filles pour moi, ja ne... »

Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à son père, il avait déjà tourné les talons. Ichigo soupira son père avait toujours trop tendance à dramatiser la situation, il se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui se passait mais la gravité devait être moindre. Sur le chemin jusqu'à son appartement Ichigo se montra cependant plus vigilent que les fois précédentes, il redoutait de tomber sur Aizen encore une fois, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que l'homme pourrait essayer de lui faire s'il le voyait avec un bras en moins.

En arrivant chez lui Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son lit, à peine eut-il posé sa tête sur son oreiller qu'il s'endormit. Après avoir dormi, ce qui ressemblait a quelques minute pour Ichigo mais qui en réalité se rapprochait plus de 5h, le jeune homme appela Kenpachi pour le prévenir de son accident.

« _ Oï Ichi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles !

_ Gomen patron ! Je voulais vous dire, je me suis cassé le bras ce matin...

_ Ah merde ! Comment tu as fais ?

_ Je voulais nourrir Grimm et ce con est passé dans mes pieds je me suis cassé la gueule et pour amortir le choc j'ai mi mes bras, résultat double fracture au bras gauche...

_ HAHAHAHA ! Quel boulet ! Hahahahhahaha...

_ Kenpachi arrêtez de vous foutre de moi... Je sais pas quand je vais pouvoir revenir bosser...

_ Gomen gomen hahaha... T'en fais pas pour ça va ! Reviens dès que tu es en état de pouvoir travailler ! Par contre rien ne t'empêche de venir me voir et de prendre un café ou un thé avec moi de temps en temps !

_ OK OK !

_ Ichi y a Kisuke qui est avec moi il veut te parler je te le passe !

Hééééééééééééééééééé ! What ? Mais mais mais... Pour lui dire quoi ? Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix grave et douce d'Urahara raisonna à son oreille.

_ Bonjour Kurosaki-kun ! J'ai entendu que tu avais le bras cassé, comment vas-tu ?

_Euh ça va, je suis sous antalgique donc je ne sens rien pour le moment... Et vous ?

_ Je me porte bien, j'aimerai savoir si je pouvais venir te voir ce soir ?

_ Oh euh... oui. Oui d'accord !

_ Parfait ! Que compte tu faire aujourd'hui ?

_ j'ai loupé les cours mais je vais quand même peindre, mon bras cassé est le gauche donc ça m'empêche pas de peindre. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Et vous ?

_ J'ai cours dans une demi heure, j'ai cours toute l'après midi. J'espère avoir la possibilité de voir la toile dont nous avons parlé hier soir Kurosaki-kun...

_Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je...

_ J'apprécierai beaucoup...

_ Je voudrai la finir avant de la montrer. Si elle est fini d'ici ce soir dans ce cas d'accord...

_ Merci Ichigo.

_ Je vous en prie...

_ fais moi une faveur, j'aimerai que tu dises mon prénom avant que je raccroche, j'aime la façon dont tu le prononce, tu le ronronnes, c'est très excitant.

Bordel ce gars la allait le tuer, lui parler au téléphone le rendait déjà tout chose, alors savoir qu'il allait le voir le soir même le rendait carrément dingue, mais le fait qu'il lui dise une tel chose maintenant, alors que Zaraki pouvait tout entendre lui faisait perdre complètement la tête, Urahara Kisuke allait avoir sa perte.

_ OK, je vous vois ce soir, bonne journée Kisuke...

_ Bonne journée Ichigo. »

après avoir raccroché Ichigo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise il était déjà 13h30, il fallait qu'il mange, il se leva donc pour se préparer un sandwich. Il avait hâte, vraiment hâte de voir Kisuke, il anticipait également ce qui allait se passer. Il se demandait ce qu'Urahara lui voulait, il mit cependant son cerveau sur pause, se poser trop de question ne servirait à rien, il fallait mieux laisser les choses se dérouler simplement, laisser faire la vie. Après avoir fini son sandwich, il se leva pour sortir son matériel de peinture, la tâche qui lui prenait normalement cinq minutes lui prit cette fois plus de 15 minutes. Une fois tout installé le jeune homme mit sa musique à fond et laissa ses pinceaux glisser sur sa toile. Quand il peignait il ne pensait plus à rien, il faisait le vide de ses émotions et celle-ci se traduisait en général sur sa toile, cependant avec cette toile c'était différent, Urahara était clairement présent dans sa tête et il retranscrivait son désir et ses sentiments pour l'homme sur son médium(2). Le résultat lui plaisait vraiment, quand il fit une légère pose pour boire un coup et détendre son dos et son bras droit il s'éloigna de sa toile afin d'en voir l'ensemble, il devait le reconnaître, pour une fois il était fier de son travail, une de ses plus grande réussite selon lui. Après un léger temps de pose il se remit au travail pendant plusieurs heures.

Il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna, il reposa son pinceau et prit l'appareil, en regardant l'écran le jeune homme leva un sourcil, il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro.

« _Moshi moshi ?

_ Kurosaki-kun ? Aizen desu.

Ichigo devint livide, comment se taré avait eu son numéro ? Il s'imposait de plus en plus dans sa vie et dans son intimité. Avoir son numéro était une étape de plus franchis par l'homme.

_ Comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

_ quel ton rude...

_ J'ai simplement cherché au bon endroit. Comment vas-tu Kurosaki-kun ?

_ Mal depuis que je sais que vous avez mon numéro de téléphone. Mal depuis que vous me suivez, mal depuis que je suis au courant de votre existence. Laissez moi tranquille, disparaissez de ma vie ! »

Ichigo ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de répondre et raccrocha immédiatement. À présent il faisait les cents pas dans son petit appartement. L'homme avait réussi à avoir son numéro de téléphone, il l'avait appelé comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé de force dans la rue, il avait sûrement pensé qu'Ichigo ne dirait rien. Le jeune homme avait peur, il flippait carrément même. Comment Aizen avait-il pu avoir son numéro de téléphone et son adresse ? Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas prévenir Kenpachi et Urahara, les deux hommes étaient en mesure de lui venir en aide au moins un minimum, il ne pouvait pas envisager de mettre son père au courant, il avait peur des réactions démesuré de ce dernier même s'il pensait de plus en plus à le mettre au courant.

Au grand soulagement d'Ichigo Aizen n'essaya pas de rappeler, il savait tout de même que l'homme n'avait pas abandonné pour autant. Il avait la preuve qu'il était insistant, c'était un putain de stalker bordel. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter ces conneries encore longtemps. Il flippait parce qu'avec un bras en moins il était dans l'incapacité de se défendre, déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à le repoussé quand il avait ses deux bras alors là il imaginait pas ce que ça donnerait si jamais il devait se retrouver en face d'Aizen. Il faisait toujours les cents pas quand son interphone sonna, cela le fit sursauté, paniquant légèrement il répondit.

« _ Kurosaki-kun, c'est moi !

_ Urahara-san !

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Iie montez je vais vous expliquer !

Ichigo raccrocha l'interphone sur son socle et se retourna, merde sa peinture n'était pas encore rangé ! Il se précipita dessus afin de la recouvrir et de la mettre à l'abri du regard scrutateur de Kisuke. Il ne fallait pas qu'il creuse sa tombe tout seul comme un con, il avait suffisamment à faire avec Aizen, merci bien. Quand Urahara frappa à la porte, Ichigo venait à peine de cacher sa peinture, il se dirigea vers la porte et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la dernière barrière qui le séparait de l'homme.

_ Ohayo Kurosaki-kun !

_ Ohayo ! Entrez, installez vous où vous pouvez, je viens de finir de peindre...

_ Ah très bien !

Urahara poussa quelques pinceau qui se trouvaient ça et là, il s'assit sur une des chaise non encombrée de matériel puis leva son regard vert sur Ichigo celui-ci se laissa happer par ceux-ci, il se sentit immédiatement rassuré, comme si Urahara pouvait indiscutablement le protégé de l'extérieur, il se senti également tout petit face à cet homme, il avait l'impression d'être faible et bordel face à Kisuke il l'était irrémédiablement. La voix de l'homme le tira cependant de ses pensées et son visage devint rouge.

_ Alors que devais tu m'expliquer ?

_ Ah... Je peignais et mon téléphone à sonné, j'ai pas reconnu le numéro, j'ai quand même décroché. Aizen à réussi à avoir mon numéro, il m'a appelé... il a rien eut le temps de me dire parce que j'ai raccroché directement, mais il a réussi à trouver mon numéro et je paris qu'il a fait ça de la même que pour mon adresse.

_Hmm... c'est embêtant. Je pense qu'il faut prévenir au moins Kensei, cependant après les événements d'hier je pense qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de s'en occuper tout de suite. Ichigo il faut que tu sois prudent, pas seulement pour Aizen mais aussi pour ce qu'il se passe en se moment, j'ai eu ton père au téléphone et il m'a dit que tu avais refusé de l'écouter, il faut que tu lui fasses confiance pour le coup, ton père a raison de s'inquiéter.

_ mais pourquoi moi ? Aizen peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui ! Alors pourquoi moi ? Même s'il veut se venger de mon père après ce qu'il s'est passé pourquoi il ne lâche pas l'affaire ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois avertir mon père de mes moindre faits et gestes, il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

_ Ton père ne peut tout simplement pas t'en parler, Kensei nous a fait jurer de ne pas en parler, les seuls au courant son ton père, Shinji, Kenpachi et moi même. Aizen ne cherche pas seulement à se venger de ton père si tu veux mon avis, il cherche a se venger de moi.

_ hmm... Je le tiendrai au courant mais pas de tout ce que je fais et où je vais tout les jours. De vous ? Mais pourquoi Aizen chercher à se venger de vous aussi ?

_ Je suis en parti responsable du fait qu'Aizen s'en prenne à toi en effet. Quand on était au lycée, Aizen avait un petit ami qui s'appelait Gin Ichimaru, je crois savoir d'ailleurs que c'est un de tes professeurs mais passons, ils étaient ensemble depuis un petit moment et Aizen était encore respectable, il n'avait pas de comportement dominateur envers Gin. Au bout d'un certain temps Gin est venu me parler de plus en plus souvent, il restait avec moi à la bibliothèque le soir, il passait moins de temps aec Aizen et un jour Gin m'a fait sa déclaration, j'ai rien vu venir, je ne l'aimais pas d'amour et il le savait, il a décidé de rompre avec Aizen et celui-ci à apprit que c'était pour moi. Il pensait que Gin l'avait trompé alors qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous, je te l'ai déjà dis je ne ressentais rien pour lui, d'ailleurs j'étais amoureux d'un certain Ryuken. Depuis il ne peut plus m'encadrer, je peux comprendre dans un sens mais c'est à cause de moi s'il y a eu toutes ces personnes qui on souffert à cause de lui, et c'est à cause de moi s'il en a après toi. Tu serais son moyen de me faire souffrir, il a très bien vu que tu étais plus qu'important pour moi, il se dit que s'il arrive à t'avoir je souffrirai autant que lui a souffert... Gomen Ichigo... Je voulais pas tout ça...

Ichigo ne pouvait pas croire ça... Aizen avait eu un chagrin d'amour alors il était devenu le pire connard de l'univers. C'était quoi son problème ? Il fallait qu'il grandisse un peu bordel ! Quel con il agissait comme un gosse !

_ Urahara-san ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Non mais c'est quoi ce type ? Il a une peine de cœur il y a 20 ans alors il s'en prend aux autres ? Non mais j'hallucine... La connerie des gens me surprendra toujours...

_ Haha Kurosaki-kun tu as parfaitement raison, il agit comme un enfant, cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, il y a eu un mort, et des blessés...

_ vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'Ichimaru tomberait amoureux de vous, ni qu'Aizen réagirait de la sorte...

Ichigo faisait de nouveau les cents pas, il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Le fait qu'Aizen s'en prenne à lui parce qu'il s'était fait larguer 20 auparavant, ou bien le fait que son prof d'art appliqué voulait se taper Urahara quelques années plutôt. OK lui aussi il agissait comme un gamin, putain de jalousie de merde, putain de Gin Ichimaru, putain d'Urahara trop sexy...

_ Je suis touché que tu t'en fasse pour moi Ichigo.

_ Je... Je... Ouais... C'est plus fort que moi...

_ ne te justifie pas.

Ichigo devint rouge, le regard de l'homme sur lui se fit intense, il l'examinait. Ichigo se détourna alors et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine sous le regard de Kisuke.

_ Penses tu que nous pourrions dîner ensemble Kurosaki-kun ? Je t'avoue que j'ai faim et que dîner en ta compagnie me réjouirais beaucoup.

_ Oh... Euh OK il faudra commander alors, j'ai plus rien à manger et je ne suis pas allé faire les courses...

_ Pas de problèmes.

Les deux hommes prirent la décision de manger français. Ils commandèrent donc dans un petit restaurant et attendirent le livreur. Pendant l'attente Ichigo ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il décida alors de sortir son petit carnet de dessin afin de s'occuper au moins un peu l'esprit, mais Urahara ne vit pas les choses de la même manières du tout. Il se rapprocha rapidement du jeune homme et posa violemment sa bouche sur la sienne.

Le baisé d'abord lent se fit rapidement passionné. Le plus âgé avait poussé Ichigo contre le mur et ses mains se baladaient à présent allègrement sur le corps du jeune homme. Leurs langues se taquinaient, s'enroulaient, se cherchaient lentement. Tout deux poussaient des soupires et se collaient un peu plus à chaque instant. Les mains d'Ichigo s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour du cou d'Urahara approfondissant encore un peu plus le baisé qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Les mains d'Urahara avaient commencé à se glisser sous le t-shirt de Kurosaki qui s'était cambré légèrement afin que la caresse devienne plus ferme mais l'interphone sonna les faisant sursauter. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement et se regardaient toujours quand l'interphone sonna une deuxième fois, Ichigo se résigna à aller ouvrir au livreur. Ça avait été chaud, son érection le faisait légèrement souffrir, il avait le souffle court et les joues rouges, il essaya de se ressaisir avant d'ouvrir la porte au livreur. Il paya et posa les plats sur la table.

Quand Ichigo releva la tête ce qu'il vit le fit rougir encore plus, Urahara le regardait avec tellement d'envie qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire qu'il avait envie de lui, il avait le souffle court et Ichigo voyait très bien la bosse conséquente qui déformait l'avant du pantalon de l'homme. Il eut subitement très chaud, il baissa les yeux et essaya du mieux qu'il pu de se calmer quand Urahara interrompit une fois de plus ses pensées.

_ Kurosaki-kun est-ce que je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ? Si je ne me calme pas tout de suite j'ai peur de te prendre contre ta table, ce qui serait regrettable au vu du délicieux repas qui nous attend. Ne t'en fais cependant pas, après ce repas cela sera tout à fait possible.(3)

_O...OK !

Urahara sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du jeune homme. Une fois qu'il vit la porte refermé, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur une chaise, il fallait qu'il se calme lui aussi. Le regard d'Urahara sur lui le rendait fou de désir et son érection refusait de se calmer. Il se releva vivement et s'occupa comme il pouvait, il débarrassa la table de tout son matériel en essayant de ne pas penser que Kisuke était dans sa salle de bain et qu'il avait une érection qui n'attendait que lui. Il mit la table, se lava les mains et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Ne pas violer les invités, même s'il se doutait bien que l'homme serait plus que consentant.

Une fois que l'homme ressorti de la salle de bain, Ichigo pu en effet observé que ses joues avaient repris une couleur normale, cependant du désir était toujours présent dans ses yeux et le jeune homme se rendit alors compte de ce que l'homme lui avait dit, il était tout à fait probable qu'après avoir mangé, Ichigo passe à la casserole, il ne savait pas s'il devait faire la danse de la joie ou bien partir en courant. Cependant le désir était tellement présent en lui qu'il aurait pu se mettre à quatre pattes la tout de suite.

_ Itadakimasu !

_ I... Itadakimasu.

Les deux hommes commencèrent leur repas dans un silence religieux. Tout les deux perdu dans leurs pensées respectives. Quand Ichigo releva les yeux il croisa une fois de plus le regard brûlant de l'homme qui lui sourit. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Quelque chose était tombé et Ichigo se doutait que sa toile état cette chose, il se précipita alors vers ses peintures et vit qu'effectivement son œuvre était tombé, pas étonnant vu la manière dont il l'avait rangé avant qu'Urahara arrive. Se dernier le regardait d'ailleurs avec un sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'il savait ce qu'était l'objet qu'Ichigo avait entre les mains.

_ Est-elle fini ?

_ Euh... Oui... Oui je pense.

_ pourrais-je la voir alors ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas... c'est gênant... d'avoir votre regard sur cette toile en particulier...

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu peins Ichigo, ton travail est remarquable comme je te l'ai déjà dis !

_ Non ! Non je n'ai pas honte ! C'est d'ailleurs une des seules toiles dont je suis fier ! Vraiment ! C'est juste que... je l'ai peinte en... En pensant à vous Urahara-san alors c'est vraiment gênant de savoir que vous pouvez voir la manière dont je vous perçois c'est tout...

Voilà il l'avait dit. Urahara le savait déjà parce qu'il lui avait déjà dit par message, mais le dire de vive voix, face à la personne concernée était totalement différent.

_ Vraiment ? Je suis encore plus curieux de la voir, déjà de savoir qu' « on dirait de la baise » m'avait rendu désireux de voir cette toile, mais la c'est encore un cran au dessus Ichigo.

_ Urahara-san je...

_ Ichigo j'aimerai, si tu le veux bien, que tu m'appelles par mon prénom... Urahara-san ça me vieilli et en plus entendre mon prénom de ta bouche me rend vraiment heureux.

_ Oh...OK... Kisuke alors. Je veux bien vous la montrer (4) mais il faut me jurer que vous ne rigolerez pas …

_ Tu peux également me tutoyer ! Et non je ne rirais pas de ton travail.

Ichigo souffla alors un bon coup il enleva le drap qui couvrait encore la toile et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à celle-ci avant de la retourner vers Urahara. L'homme souriait maintenant largement et ses yeux se baladaient sur la toile. Ils passaient d'un bout à l'autre et semblaient vraiment ravit de ce qu'ils y voyaient et découvraient. Ichigo n'osait, quant à lui, pas regarder dans la direction de l'homme, il savait exactement à quoi ressemblait sa toile et il savait aussi que celle-ci n'était pas dénuée de sensualité et d'érotisme bien au contraire.

_ Eh bien... Elle est magnifique, vraiment ! Je me sens flatter de ta confiance en moi pour me montrer un tel travail, et je suis également flatter de savoir que tu me vois de cette manière Ichigo. Si j'avais eu un problème de confiance en moi, en voyant cette toile je peux t'assurer que je n'en souffre plus !

_ Je... Merci...

Ichigo rangea à nouveau la toile sous les yeux d'Urahara et retourna s'asseoir à table, il rougissait tellement qu'il devait ressembler à un coquelicot. Il reprit sa fourchette et la planta dans une pomme dauphine. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face, c'était vraiment gênant.

_ Tu n'as pas à être aussi gêné Ichigo, vraiment.

_ Je sais... c'est juste que... Non c'est rien laissez... Euh laisses tomber...

Urahara sourit face au jeune homme. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et se contenta de manger son repas calmement. Une fois fini, Ichigo se leva pour ranger et faire la vaisselle, pendant qu'Urahara s'occupait de quelque copie. Le repos fut cependant de courte durée quand le jeune homme entendit encore une fois son portable vibrer. Il avait reçu un message et le numéro lui signifia rien de bon.

 _Kurosaki-kun, je voulais te prévenir, je ne compte pas abandonner. Tu seras à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, je t' fait que tu me repousse ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage, je n'ai jamais aimer chasser Kurosaki-kun, j'aime qu'on ne me résiste pas cependant tu fais une proie délicieuse. Urahara à sans aucun doute beaucoup de goût._

Ichigo devint livide, encore ce taré de merde ! Il serra les dents, quel con ce mec. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de répondre, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Une proie ? Sympa, vraiment il adorait être pris pour un objet. Urahara se leva alors et vint à sa rencontre. En levant les yeux vers lui Ichigo soupira et tendit son téléphone à l'homme. Il vit les yeux d'Urahara s'assombrir, il était en colère également.

_ Que compte tu faire ?

_ Rien, je vais pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre, c'est ce qu'il attend de toutes façon. Je vais pas rentrer dans son jeu de psychopathe.

_ bonne initiative vraiment !

Ichigo sourit puis se rendit compte de la proximité entre eux. Urahara était très proche de lui, il pouvait sentir son parfum, un parfum enivrant et incroyablement bandant. Il releva la tête et planta son regard chocolat dans celui émeraude de Kisuke.

_ Bien il me semblait avoir parler de te faire l'amour après le repas non ? Alors si on passait à la suite ? »

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

YATA fini ce chapitre OUF OUF OUF !

Je suis désolée ! Je vous ai habitué à un rythme plus soutenu mais j'ai eu des empêchement T.T je vous promet de me rattraper !

(1)c'est ce que je me dis tout le temps quand mon chat fait des bêtises, mais ses grands yeux verts on raison de moi...

(2)le médium est l'autre nom pour désigner un support en art !

(3)En écrivant ça je me disais « fais le maintenant allez Kisuke ! » mais je me suis dis « t'es con m'a pauvre c'est toi qui écrit ! Attendons encore un peu... »

(4) je parle de la toile bande de pervers MOUHAHAHAH

J'vous aime mes petits chatons !

AndZero


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 ! Merci de me lire encore une fois ! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi !

Merci pour vos reviews, continuez à m'envoyer vos commentaires :)

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on se donne rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 13**

Ichigo regarda Urahara avec de grands yeux, il n'aurait pas imaginé que l'homme puisse lui dire une telle chose avec autant de sérieux et de désir non dissimulé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, ni quoi dire face à l'aplomb de l'homme en face de lui. Ses joues étaient rouge d'embarras, il était carrément gêné maintenant, quand Kisuke lui avait dit ça avant qu'ils ne mangent il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait pu être sérieux, mais apparemment si. Il était excité, vraiment, mais il était aussi un peu effrayé par la suite des événements. Il se mit alors à douter de lui, de son corps, il avait l'impression de faire un bon en arrière, comme si les deux semaines qui étaient passées n'avaient pas existé, il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'Urahara le trouverait beau une fois nu, il ne pouvait pas non plus envisager se dévoiler d'une telle manière à cet homme qu'il voyait comme un modèle de beauté et d'assurance.

Il recula alors et se colla contre le mur derrière lui, il voulait fuir cet homme, il voulait fuir pour ne pas être blessé par les moqueries qu'il allait subir. Cependant Urahara avait vu tout de suite le changement de comportement du jeune homme en face de lui, il avait vu ses yeux se remplir de peur, il devinait entièrement pourquoi ce changement de comportement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de fuir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait et se colla à lui, le jeune rouquin se retrouva alors emprisonné entre le mur et le corps chaud d'Urahara. Ce dernier prit son visage en coupe et la releva afin qu'Ichigo le regarde dans les yeux.

« _ Ichigo regardes moi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien !

_ Je... Je... S'il vous plais... Urahara-san... Je...

_ Tu sais que je suis sincère, tu sais que je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal !

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répliquer, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo. C'était léger, rien de plus qu'une simple caresse, Ichigo devait se rendre compte que Kisuke ne lui voulait pas de mal au contraire, il lui laissa donc tout le loisir d'approfondir ou non leur baisé. Après seulement quelques secondes, Urahara senti le jeune homme se détendre dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, leurs langues dansaient un ballet langoureux et enflammé, Urahara colla son corps un peu plus à celui du jeune homme et il l'entendit soupirer. Ichigo commençait a se détendre légèrement, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Urahara mais c'était compliqué, il fallait laisser entrer un inconnu dans son intimité, se montrer comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu et s'était ça le plus effrayant. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la situation car la langue d'Urahara glissa lentement sur son palais ce qui le fit frissonner, il avait vraiment envie de lui, son érection l'avait fait souffrir toute la soirée après le baisé torride qu'ils avaient échangé alors ce n'était pas le moment de renoncer.

Urahara saisi les hanches du jeune homme afin de les rapprocher des siennes. Ichigo gémit quand il senti l'érection de son futur amant frotter contre la sienne, il avait envie de sentir la peau d'Urahara sur la sienne, il le voulait vraiment, ça devenait vitale. L'homme le poussa contre la table et le fit monter dessus, il lui écarta ensuite les jambe afin de se glisser entre. Ils reprirent ensuite leur baisé affamé et bien vite Ichigo se retrouva pantelant dans les bras de Kisuke. Celui-ci lui avait enlevé son t-shirt et avait laissé sa bouche glisser sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou du jeune homme. Ichigo avait la tête rejeté en arrière et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, il soupirait allègrement de plaisir, la bouche sur sa peau était divine, il grogna de mécontentement quand Urahara arrêta ses caresses buccales. L'homme le regarda dans les yeux et posa sa main contre la joue d'Ichigo qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

_ Ichigo nous serons mieux dans ton lit...

Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux et acquiesça en rougissant fortement. Urahara lui saisit la main et le conduisit jusqu'à son lit où il le poussa légèrement dessus afin qu'il s'y allonge. Une fois sur allongé sur le dos Ichigo rougit de plus belle quand Urahara s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin en lui adressant un sourire provocant.

_ Ichigo te voir rougir comme ça me donne encore plus envie de te faire l'amour. Tu es un appel à la luxure, tu es vraiment beau.

Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre, Urahara le regardait avec tant d'insistance qu'il avait déjà l'impression d'être nu, cependant il vit dans son regard une infinie tendresse qui fini de rassurer Ichigo, celui-ci ferma les yeux signe qu'il s'abandonnait totalement à l'homme. Kisuke fondit sur le torse nu devant lui, il léchait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il voyait, il laissa une marque violacée dans le cou du jeune homme qui gémissait fortement, il avait trouvé une zone particulièrement érogène qui se situait juste sous le lobe de l'oreille du rouquin. Il descendit alors lentement et embrassa tout d'abord tendrement la pomme d'Adam d'Ichigo puis la suçota ensuite faisant soupirer le jeune homme de plaisir.

La langue taquine de Kisuke traça ensuite un sillon jusqu'à un petit morceau de chaire délicieusement tendu. Il lécha d'abord tendrement la chaire tendu puis le mordilla ensuite un peu plus rudement, Ichigo se cambra alors violemment et serra sa main droite sur le drap. C'était bon, trop bon. Il avait l'impression de fondre tellement il avait chaud et tellement le traitement que lui infligeait Urahara était douloureusement divin. L'homme se redressa soudainement faisant grogner une nouvelle fois Ichigo. Urahara sourit face au regard coléreux du jeune homme puis lentement enleva sa chemise dévoilant un torse parfaitement dessiné.

Ichigo le dévorait littéralement du regard, des pectoraux et des abdominaux parfaitement taillé, la peau sans imperfection était laiteuse et semblait douce au touché, Ichigo apercevait également un « V » taillé à la perfection (1), et la ligne de poils qui allait du nombril et qui descendait dans le pantalon du plus âgé termina d'achever Ichigo.

_ La vue te plais ?

Ichigo releva le regard vers Urahara qui le regardait en souriant, Il rougit alors instantanément.

_ Je... Excusez-moi...

_ Ne t'excuse pas ! Au contraire, je suis ravi de savoir que je te plais vraiment !

N'attendant pas de réponse, Kisuke replongea sur le téton durci d'Ichigo, pendant qu'il s'occupait d'un avec sa bouche, l'autre se faisait choyer par sa main. Ichigo oublia encore une fois où il se trouvait et laissa des soupires plein de désirs sortir de sa bouche, sa tête était rejeté en arrière et ses mains serraient les draps de nouveau. La bouche d'Urahara délaissa les tétons pour glisser plus bas et jouer avec le nombril d'Ichigo qui se cambrait légèrement. La langue de l'homme tournoyait, s'enfonçait jouait avec le nombril du jeune homme qui était de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus excité, il avait vraiment envie qu'Urahara le touche plus bas, il avait envie de sentir l'homme le toucher.

Pendant que sa bouche s'occupait toujours du nombril d'Ichigo, les mains d'Urahara descendirent afin de s'occuper du pantalon du plus jeune. Il se releva de sur lui afin de faire glisser le vêtement le long des jambes musclées du rouquin. Il voyait maintenant parfaitement la bosse qui déformait l'avant du caleçon d'Ichigo qui avait fermé les yeux de gêne. Urahara embrassa alors lentement et légèrement les chevilles puis les mollets du jeune homme, il laissa sa bouche glisser plus haut. Il fit écarter les jambes d'Ichigo qui rouvrit alors les yeux afin de regarder l'homme qui était maintenant installé entre ses jambes écartées. Kisuke posa alors ses lèvres sur la peau tendre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme le faisant frissonner comme jamais, il dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas gémir, les sensations que lui faisait lentement découvrir Urahara le rendaient fou. Quand il senti les mains de Kisuke jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon Ichigo était à deux doigts de supplier Urahara de le toucher.

En relevant se regard sur le visage du jeune homme, Urahara sourit. Il déposa ensuite lentement sa bouche sur la bosse qui était dissimulée par le tissus puis la lécha, humidifiant ainsi l'étoffe.

_ Hmmm...

Ichigo se retenait comme il pouvait. Urahara l'avait surpris en posant sa bouche sur son érection, il sentait sa langue chaude câliner doucement son sexe à travers le tissus et il cru jouir tellement la sensation était grisante. L'homme joua un moment de cette façon , s'amusant à rendre fou de désir le jeune homme se trouvant sous lui, il voulait le faire le supplier d'aller plus loin, il voulait qu'Ichigo se rende compte d'à quel point il le désirait, il voulait que le jeune homme le supplie de le prendre en bouche, et lui n'attendait que ça, il avait envie de le goûter, il voulait absolument savoir quel goût il avait.

_ Ur... Urahara-san !

Kisuke frotta lentement ses dents contre le sexe toujours prisonnier du tissu, le jeune homme se cambra violemment.

_ Ichigo, je te l'ai déjà dis, je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

_Ah ! Haiii... Kisuke ! S'il vous plais...

_ dis le moi...

Ichigo rejeta sa tête violemment en arrière en sentant qu'Urahara jouait toujours plus avec son sexe.

_ Kisukeeee... S'il te plais... Je... Je veux...

_ Dis le Ichigo.

_ Je... Je veux que tu me prennes dans ta bouche.

Kisuke eu un large sourire, enfin ! Il releva le visage vers le jeune homme et Ichigo le regardait rouge de gêne mais avec tellement de désir qu'Urahara du faire preuve d'un selfcontrol sans nom pour ne pas le retourner et le prendre violemment. Il fit alors lentement glisser le dernier rempart de tissu qui le séparait de sa friandise et se lécha les lèvres en regardant encore une fois Ichigo. Ichigo regarda comme hypnotisé Urahara se lécher les lèvres et approcher sa bouche de son sexe douloureusement tendu. Quand Urahara posa enfin sa bouche sur le gland légèrement rougit du jeune homme ce dernier rejeta violemment la tête en arrière. La langue de l'homme s'appliquait à lécher la petite fente tandis que sa bouche continuer sa légère progression sur le sexe du plus jeune. Il déposa de légers baisé sur toute la longueur et suivit de sa langue une veine palpitante, le soupire que poussait Ichigo lui indiquait qu'il appréciait beaucoup le traitement qu'il lui infligeait.

Quand Kisuke prit enfin entièrement le sexe du jeune Kurosaki dans sa bouche se dernier se cambra d'un coup et sa main droite alla se fourrer dans les cheveux blonds, il appuya légèrement sur la tête d'Urahara afin de l'inciter à aller plus loin, a le prendre en bouche plus profondément. Il ne retenait désormais plus ses gémissement, les allés retours sur sa queue était divin, il suivit de ses hanches le mouvement qu'exerçait l'homme sur son sexe, l'accompagnant dans sa progression. Ichigo sentait le plaisir grandir en lui, prendre lentement possession de son corps, ces gémissements se transformaient petit à petit en cris de plaisir. Quand Ichigo senti Urahara caresser gentiment ses bourses de ses mains tout en le suçant plus fort et plus profondément il jouit violemment dans la bouche de Kisuke qui avala sa semence avec délice.

_ Ah... Gomen... Je... J'ai...

_ Ne t'excuses pas Ichigo, tu as très bon goût...

l'Homme se pencha lentement sur Ichigo afin de l'embrasser passionnément, leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir des deux hommes. Urahara descendit à nouveau sur le torse du jeune homme et laissa une trace violacée sur le pectoraux droit d'Ichigo. Il se redressa ensuite et se mit debout, il fit lentement glisser son pantalon sous le regard désireux du jeune homme. Lentement il fit descendre son caleçon et capta le regard d'Ichigo qui n'osait plus le regarder.

L'homme qui venait de lui faire la première fellation de sa vie, qui venait d'avaler sa semence comme s'il s'agissait de l'élixir de longue vie, était à présent totalement nu devant lui.

_ Regarde moi Ichigo, regarde mon corps.

_ Je... Je ne peux pas... Je...

_ Regarde mon corps je t'en prie. Je vais te faire l'amour avec ce corps.

Kisuke le suppliait presque, Ichigo pouvait sentir le besoin dans la voix de son amant. Il le regarda alors. Il commença par ses pieds et ses chevilles, puis remonta sur ses mollets musclés, les cuisses fortes, son sexe était tendu et pointait vers lui, Ichigo déglutit face à la taille du membre en face de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand il se fit la remarque qu'il était beau. Il remonta ensuite ses yeux sur le ventre plat et les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux montèrent ensuite sur les pectoraux puis sur le cou et enfin le visage parfait de l'homme, ses yeux verts. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement. Il se réinstalla entre ses jambes et revint joindre leurs bouches, le baisé s'enflamma rapidement et devint très vite torride, Ichigo eut enfin le plaisir de sentir la peau de l'homme contre la sienne, la chaleur de celle-ci, sa douceur, son odeur, absolument tout rendait Ichigo encore plus accro à Kisuke et cela fit revenir son érection à grande vitesse..

Sa main droite alla directement s'accrocher au dos de l'homme sur lui et glissa lentement sur ses reins, puis dans un élan de courage agrippa les fesses d'Urahara qui soupira dans son cou. Ichigo voulait plus de contact avec le sexe de l'homme, il ondulait des hanches contre le bassin de Kisuke faisant augmenter les frictions entre leurs sexes, il gémissait fortement il avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Le blond accéda à sa demande quand lentement une de ses mains glissa entre leurs deux corps et se diriger vers l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune. Ichigo se cambra violemment, c'était étrange et excitant, savoir que les magnifiques doigts d'Urahara chatouillaient son entrée de cette manière. Il le sentait appuyer légèrement puis caresser l'anneau de chaire, sans jamais y entrer. Il ne faisait que le taquiner et cela laissait Ichigo totalement pantelant. Il sentit l'autre main d'Urahara saisir son érection et faire de lent va et vient le faisait encore plus crier de plaisir.

_ Ki... Kisuke... Je... Oh...

_ Ne te retiens pas surtout, je veux savoir que ce que je te fais te plais, tu es beau Ichigo, tu es très excitant comme ça.

Le manège de l'homme dura encore un moment, menant Ichigo jusqu'au porte du paradis, à ce moment là il arrêta ses mouvements et plaça ses doigts sur les lèves d'Ichigo qui s'empressa de les ouvrir, il lécha et suçota alors intensément les deux doigts, il enroulait sa langue autour tout en regardant Urahara dans les yeux, l'homme avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et respirait fortement, Ichigo était en train de faire une fellation à ses doigts, bon dieu il aurait voulu cette bouche autour de sa queue.

Après quelque minute de ce traitement foutrement excitant, Urahara retira ses doigts puis les dirigea vers l'entrée d'Ichigo. Il fit lentement pénétrer un premier doigt, le jeune homme ne dit rien, ce n'était pas douloureux, seulement une sensation étrange, pas très agréable. Cependant sentir un doigt de Kisuke faire de lent va et vient dans son intimité suffit à lui faire oublier cette sensation, c'était plaisant, se doigt qui frottait contre ses parois intimes. Au second doigt cependant Ichigo gigota, c'était douloureux, une douleur mordante, pas excessive mais dérangeante.

_ détends toi Ichigo, la douleur va vite passer.

_ C'est... Je... AH !

Urahara avait touché le point sensible du jeune homme, celui-ci vit des étoiles devant ses yeux et ses hanches se balançaient sur les doigts de l'homme, écartant de lui même ses parois internes. Kisuke était surpris par le jeune homme, il aurait bien pu resté comme ça pendant toute une vie, regarder Ichigo se procurer du plaisir grâce à ses propres doigts était une vision angélique. Cependant rapidement, Kisuke fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts afin de préparer au mieux le jeune homme à ce qui allait suivre. Pendant de longues minutes on entendit, dans le petit appartement d'Ichigo, plus que les gémissements et les soupires du rouquin. Quand Urahara l'estima prêt il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du plus jeune sous les grognement de mécontentement de celui-ci.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bientôt revenir.

L'homme se pencha un instant sur son pantalon afin d'en sortir un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son sexe, Ichigo l'observait impatient et légèrement anxieux. Une fois habillé du préservatif, Urahara se saisi d'une bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en versa une noisette sur le bout de son sexe ainsi que sur son index. Il dirigea son doigt de nouveau dans l'intimité du jeune homme étalant ainsi le produit, Ichigo se remit à bouger des hanches mais fut vite stoppé quand il senti une fois de plus Urahara retirer son doigt, celui-ci bien vite remplacé par son membre bien plus gros.

_ Tu es prêt ?

_ Ha...Hai...

Urahara s'enfonça alors lentement dans l'intimité serrée de son jeune amant. Celui-ci serra fortement l'épaule du plus vieux en criant de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être fendu en deux, c'était extrêmement douloureux.

_ Ya... Yamete !

Cependant Kisuke n'écouta pas et s'enfonçait toujours plus dans l'intimité du plus jeune, s'il s'arrêtait maintenant Ichigo ne voudrait plus rien faire, il fallait qu'il en passe par là, la première pénétration était toujours très douloureuse. Une fois arrivé au bout il attendit un moment avant de bouger, il patientait le temps qu'Ichigo s'habitue à sa grosseur. Le jeune homme serrait les dents, il avait vraiment mal putain. Quand Urahara commença à bougé il avait l'impression que la douleur s'était un peu estompé mais c'était tout de même douloureux.

_ Détends toi Ichigo !

Le jeune homme essaya de se détendre le plus possible, il avait mal mais il voyait qu'Urahara était plus que tendu, il voyait bien que l'homme se retenait de bouger trop brusquement. Son visage était crispé de plaisir. Ses mouvements étaient lents et doux. Putain il fallait qu'il aille doucement, il ne voulait pas blesser Ichigo mais il était si serré, être enserré dans cet étaux était la sensation la plus grisante et la plus jouissante qu'il lui était donné de vivre. Il accéléra la cadence légèrement quand il senti les parois autour de lui se détendre.

_ Dou...Doucement...

_ Ha... Hai... Putain tu es tellement... Serré... Han...

Ses mouvements devenaient plus ample, il recherchait la prostate du jeune homme, il voulait lui procurer un maximum de plaisir, il voulait qu'il apprécie l'acte autant que lui l'appréciait.

_ Oh Bordel ! Kisukeeee !

Il l'avait trouvé ! Enfin !

_ Ta prostate Ichi...

C'était bon, trop bon ! Urahara bougea alors rapidement et fortement, il pilonnait de petit coup la prostate du jeune homme le faisait hurler de plaisir. Ichigo griffait son dos allégrement le faisant gémir. Ils s'embrassaient violemment, leurs langues dansaient furieusement pendant que leurs corps se mouvaient rapidement.

_ Kisuke ! Plus fort ! Han !

Urahara accéda à sa demande et se redressa à genoux attirant Ichigo avec lui. Celui-ci était à présent assis sur son sexe et l'ampleur des mouvements de bassins de l'homme augmenta encore plus Ichigo ondulait également des hanches. Le bruit de leurs peaux claquants l'une contre l'autre les rendait complètement fou. Ichigo se sentait partir et Urahara le vit, il saisit alors l'érection du plus jeune et le masturba vite et fort, il calquait le mouvement de ses mains à celui de ses pénétrations. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière.

_ Re... Regardes moi... Je veux te voir ! Oh putain Ichigo …. Haaan ! Viens Ah ! Viens pour moiii !

Le jeune homme le regarda alors, Urahara frappa une fois de plus fortement sa prostate faisant jouir Ichigo fortement. Des jets de sperme giclaient sur le ventre des deux hommes. Ichigo avait toujours son regard encré dans celui d'Urahara, la vision du visage du jeune homme, son expression pendant son orgasme et les contraction de son intimité autour de son membre eurent raison de Kisuke qui jouit lui aussi fortement en criant le prénom de son amant.

Ichigo retomba sur son lit, Urahara s'écroula sur lui, il se retira lentement de son intimité. Il se laissa alors lourdement tomber au coté d'Ichigo. Ils avaient le souffle court, une pellicule de transpiration recouvrait leur corps. Ichigo avait les joues rougit par l'effort et le plaisir, il peinait à redescendre de son nuage, mais quand il senti Kisuke embrasser et suçoter lentement sa peau il retourna son visage vers lui. Ils se sourirent, ça avait été intense, très intense. Ichigo se demandait s'il pourrait se passer de lui maintenant. Il savait déjà la réponse, il ne pourrait clairement pas se passer de Kisuke.

L'homme l'embrassa lentement puis se releva pour retirer le préservatif souillé. Il se leva alors et tendit sa main à Ichigo qui la saisit et ce leva à son tour. Urahara les conduisit dans la salle de bain, alluma l'eau chaud puis ils se glissèrent sous le jet. À peine eurent t-ils pénétré dans la cabine de douche qu'ils s'embrassaient déjà à en perdre haleine. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre tandis que leurs langues jouaient ensemble. Une fois propre ils sortirent et se séchèrent, toujours dans un silence religieux. Ichigo avait peur maintenant, vraiment peur. Et si Urahara le jetait maintenant ? Briser le silence revenait à dire adieux a la quiétude du moment.

Une fois de retour dans le lit d'Ichigo, Urahara se tourna vers le jeune homme qui évitait à présent son regard, il avait retrouvé son expression sérieuse, ses sourcils était froncé plus que d'habitude.

_ Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Ri... Rien... ça va.

_ ne ments pas...

_ j'ai... Vous... Vous allez me laisser maintenant ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On... On a couché ensemble... Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez non ?

Urahara se redressa brusquement et se plaça à califourchon sur le bassin d'Ichigo, il plaqua ensuite ses épaules contre le matelas et rapprocha son visage de celui du rouquin, il le fixait à présent, il était en colère et Ichigo eut la bonne idée d'être effrayé.

_ Je croyais que tu avais une plus haute estime de moi Ichigo ! Je te l'ai déjà dis non ? Je ne veux pas d'une simple histoire de baise avec toi ! Je... Comment faut-il te le dire ? Tu me rends dingue OK ? Je ne vais pas partir, et je ne partirai jamais ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris ! Je ne suis pas le genre de mec à jouer avec les sentiments des autres ! Si tu me demande ça c'est peut être que toi tu as envie que je parte ? Tu ne veux plus de moi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Dis le moi !

_ Qu... Quoi ?! Non ! Non pas du tout ! Je...

_ tu quoi ? Hein ?

Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir dit la plus grosse connerie de l'univers en suggérant qu'Urahara allait partir. L'homme attendait une réponse.

_ Je... Kisuke... S'il vous plais ne... Ne...

_ Dis le moi ! Tu veux que je parte ?

_ Non ! Je... Je suis amoureux de vous...

Ichigo se mit alors en boule sur son lit, Urahara l'avait lâché sous la surprise. Il avait enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et son bras encerclait ses jambes. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il avait dit à l'homme qu'il l'aimait et il était terrifié maintenant, terrifié à l'idée qu'Urahara le jette, terrifié à l'idée qu'il se moque de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se taire ?

_ Ichigo regardes moi.

_ Iie !

_ Ichigo s'il te plais !

_ Non ! Non je ne peux pas...

Urahara le retourna avec facilité et le surplomba une nouvelle fois. Il écarta les mains du jeune homme et planta son regard dans le sien.

_ Je... Non regardes moi ! Ne ferme pas les yeux !

_ S'il vous plais Urahara-san...

_ Appelles moi Kisuke, s'il te plais ! Je savais déjà ce que tu ressentais Ichigo, je m'en suis aperçu il y a quelque temps déjà, et puis même si ce n'était que des soupçons j'en ai eut la confirmation quand on s'est envoyé ces messages la dernière fois.

_ Kisuke... Je... Je suis désolé... je... Je voulais pas... Je...

_ Ichigo arrêtes de dire des conneries ! Tu te doutes bien de ce que je ressens non ? Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas ici avec toi juste parce que j'en ai après tes fesses ! Quand je te dis que tu me rends dingue je ne parle pas que de ton corps, tu es extrêmement beau mais c'est bien plus que ça ! Alors arrêtes de penser que je vais partir et te laisser seul !

Ichigo ne pu répondre car Urahara l'embrassa. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement, il le regarda dans les yeux et fit passer toute les émotions qu'il ressentait dans son regard. Quand Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait il avait cru mourir de bonheur. Il ne comptait pas le laisser partir de si tôt.

Urahara enfonça sa tête dans le cou de son jeune amant et lui fit un suçon bien voyant. C'était sa marque, il lui appartenait totalement maintenant. C'était son rouquin.

_ Maintenant tu peux considérer officiellement que tu as un petit ami, alors je ne veux plus entendre de connerie du genre sortir de ta bouche. Je tiens également à dire que ce Renji à intérêt à garder ses distance avec toi, sinon je te kidnappe et je t'enferme pour que plus personne ne puisse t'approcher.

Urahara avait dit cela avec une mine boudeuse absolument craquante qui fit rire doucement Ichigo. Il avait donc un petit ami, le petit ami le plus sexy de la planète en plus de ça. Un petit ami avec qui il venait de faire l'amour. Ichigo rougit immédiatement sous les yeux d'Urahara, il s'était comporté en parfait dépravé, mais Urahara lui avait fait voir des étoiles, ça avait été grandiose. Il se souvenait avoir quémandé toujours plus. C'était foutrement gênant.

_ Ichigo ? Ça va ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

_ Je... Putain... J'ai agis comme... comme une chaudasse...

_ de quoi tu parles ?

Ichigo avait la tête enfouit dans son oreiller, il n'osait même pas regarder Kisuke.

_ Pendant... Pendant qu'on... Enfin tu vois...

Kisuke éclata de rire, sa petite fraise était absolument charmante. Ichigo se souciait de son comportement lors de l'acte. Une chaudasse, il rigola encore plus fort.

_ Non mais Ichigo ne t'en fais pas ! Tu étais parfait ! Pas du tout une « chaudasse » !

_ te moques pas !

_ Moi ? Jamais.

Ichigo rigola doucement, OK il était ridicule. Après un certain temps les deux hommes s'endormirentç l'un contre l'autre entièrement satisfait et le cœur un peu plus léger.

En bas de l'immeuble du rouquin Aizen attendait qu'Urahara sorte, il s'était caché quand il l'avait vu arriver. Il avait espéré qu'il sorte vite, il voulait monter voir Ichigo. Mais quand au bout de 3heures il ne vit toujours personne sortir, il se fit une raison, il irai chez sa fraise un autre jour. Et bientôt ce sera lui à la place du blond. Urahara ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Voili voulou !

Mon premier lemon ! Je ne suis pas trop sûre... C'est le chapitre le plus dur que j'ai eu à écrire je crois !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

À bientôt pour la suite !

AndZero


	14. Chapter 14

Voici le chapitre 14 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour vos reviews :3 continuez à me donner votre avis sur cette fic :)

je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Ichigo se réveilla lentement, il avait bien dormi, il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le côté puis vit des cheveux blond, soudain tout les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il rougit brusquement, il avait couché pour la première fois avec Urahara. Ils avaient fait l'amour et ça avait été fabuleux, Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un cape énorme. Il s'était fait tout un tas de films, il avait imaginé tout un tas de choses par rapport à l'acte mais l'imagination était bien en dessous de la réalité. Urahara avait su le mettre en confiance, il avait su comment faire pour ne pas qu'il ait peur. Avant l'arrivée d'Urahara dans sa vie, Ichigo ne se sentait pas capable de faire rentrer quelqu'un dans son intimité, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais il avait l'impression que malgré tout les efforts qu'il pouvait faire ce n'était jamais suffisant pour les autres. Faire le premier pas n'était pas envisageable pour lui, il avait peur d'être ridicule de par le fait de son inexpérience. Il avait toujours eu peur de dire les choses qu'il ne fallait pas, de paraître ridicule, de décevoir les hommes, c'était insurmontable pour lui. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie, parce qu'il n'allait pas vers les autres, parce que faire le premier pas était bien trop effrayant.

Cependant aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que ses pensées, ses doutes étaient justes dû à la peur de l'inconnu. Quand Urahara l'avait embrassé pour la première fois il avait débloqué un truc chez lui, il l'avait incité à se laisser aller, à ne plus penser quand il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité c'était écoulée entre sa rencontre avec l'homme et aujourd'hui, il savait pourtant bien que seulement deux semaines étaient passées, mais il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'aller trop vite, il se sentait, pour la première fois dans sa chienne de vie, vivant.

Lentement il ferma les yeux, il voulait rester dans la quiétude du moment encore un peu, il allait bientôt devoir se lever pour aller en cours et donc se séparer de Kisuke et il n'en avait pas envie. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments la veille et l'homme, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit être amoureux de lui, avait répondu favorablement à ceux-ci et pour cela Ichigo se sentait heureux, heureux comme jamais auparavant. Toujours dans ses pensées, Ichigo ne vit pas que Urahara avait ouvert ses yeux verts et qu'il le regardait intensément. Ce qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie momentanée fût la main qui se baladait lentement sur son torse s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour une caresse plus appuyée. Ichigo soupira alors puis ouvrit les yeux à son tour, il encra son regard dans les yeux de Kisuke puis les deux hommes se sourirent tendrement.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors complètement face à son amant et posa sa main valide sur le visage d'Urahara avec douceur. L'homme soupira d'aise puis son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus, sa main sur son torse alla un peu plus bas et reposait maintenant calmement sur le ventre d'Ichigo qui avait retenu son souffle.

« _ Bonjour...

_ Salut...

_ J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses Ichigo.

Le jeune homme le regardait avec appréhension, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille et malgré tout les baisés échangés, jamais il n'en avait été l'initiateur. Cependant il prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha lentement vers Urahara, et ferma les yeux une fois leurs bouches collées. C'était léger et chaste mais il se doutait bien qu'Urahara ne lui demandait pas qu'un simple baisé et celui-ci semblait bien décidé à ce qu'Ichigo prenne toutes les initiatives. Le jeune homme lécha alors doucement la lèvre inférieure de Kisuke lui demandant l'autorisation qui lui fut bien vite accordée. Le jeune homme fit tendrement rentrer sa langue qui alla vite rejoindre sa consœur. Un ballet sensuel démarra alors, c'était lent et langoureux. Ichigo fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque d'Urahara afin d'approfondir le baisé encore plus.

Leur corps se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se collent complètement, Urahara passa ses mains dans le dos de son jeune amant et les descendirent immédiatement sur les fesses de celui-ci.

Le baisé prit fin et les lèvres d'Urahara se glissèrent sur le cou d'Ichigo et commencèrent à lentement sucer la peau tendre du jeune homme. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière et glissa lentement sa main qui était toujours dans le cou d'Urahara sur son dos. L'homme continuait ses baisés sur le cou et les épaules du jeune homme. Ichigo quand à lui fit glisser sa main sur le torse d'Urahara et le repoussa lentement sur le dos. Kisuke le regardait à présent surpris et déçus, il aurait voulu continuer à embrasser la peau de son bel amant.

_ Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je... Je veux... te faire plaisir Kisuke...

Urahara le regardait s'en comprendre. Ichigo était rouge de gêne, mais avait l'air déterminé, cependant il en ignorait la cause, s'il voulait lui faire plaisir il aurait dû le laisser continuer à goûter sa peau. Le jeune homme posa alors sa main sur le torse de son amant et la fit lentement descendre, elle alla tout d'abord jouer avec un téton, le pinçant et le caressant tendrement. Urahara soupirait de contentement en regardant droit dans les yeux Ichigo. Celui-ci était affreusement gêné, cependant il voulait vraiment donner du plaisir à Urahara, il voulait vraiment lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si timide qu'il pouvait le penser.

Il se plaça alors à califourchon sur le bassin de Kisuke qui le regardait de plus en plus surpris de ses initiatives. Ichigo se pencha alors sur l'autre téton de l'homme puis le taquina de sa langue et de ses dents faisant gémir doucement son amant. Le rouquin sentait l'érection d'Urahara sous ses fesses et ondula du bassin afin de se frotter légèrement à lui, cependant ce simple geste lui provoqua une forte douleur dans le bas du dos le faisant gémir. Ichigo entendit alors Kisuke rire, se con se foutait de sa gueule en plus, il avait mal au cul à cause de lui et il rigolait ?

Le jeune homme se vengea en serrant les dents un peu plus fortement sur le téton de Urahara qui grogna. Ichigo fit ensuite lentement descendre sa main sur le ventre de l'homme, puis encore plus bas s'aventurant sur l'avant du caleçon de celui-ci. Kisuke inspira alors fortement et avança ses hanches vers l'avant afin d'approfondir la caresse. Le rouquin massa alors le sexe tendu du plus vieux se délectant de ses soupires et gémissements. C'était grisant de savoir que c'était lui qui procurait ces sensations à l'homme en dessous de lui, cependant il ne dépassa pas le stade de la caresse en dessus du tissus ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Kisuke fou de désir.

_ Ichigo arrêtes de jouer... sinoooon Oh bordeel... Je vais te...haan... Te retourner et te preeeeendre ! Aah !

Ichigo leva les yeux vers l'homme et sourit, il n'en pouvait plus et savoir qu'il mettait Kisuke dans cet état était encore plus jouissif. Il continua ses baisés sur le torse de son amant et sa main se glissa alors dans le caleçon du plus vieux s'enroula franchement autour de la queue de ce dernier et commença à le masturber brusquement. Urahara gémissait maintenant fortement et ses cris se répercutaient dans tout l'appartement. La main sur l'érection faisait des vas et viens violent et ravageur, Ichigo se sentait pousser des ailes, il était capable de faire crier de plaisir Urahara et cela le ravissait comme jamais. Il continuait donc ses caresses et quand il vit Kisuke se tendre il posa son pouce sur le gland de celui-ci et massa alors tendrement le bout du sexe tendu. Le plaisir fût dévastateur et Urahara vint dans la main du plus jeune.

Urahara avait les yeux fermé et profitait encore de son orgasme, Ichigo lui le regardait, il était hypnotisé par l'homme sous lui, il était beau, vraiment beau. Quand il enleva sa main du caleçon de son amant Ichigo quitta le blond du regard pour fixer sa main, lentement et comme possédé, il l'a porta à sa bouche afin de goûter la semence de l'homme sur qui il était toujours assis. Il mit un doigt dans sa bouche et le lécha lentement, il enroula sa langue autour puis le ressorti plein de salive. Kisuke avait bon goût, un goût qu'il n'aurait pu définir, mais il aimait cette saveur.

_ Putain Ichigo ! Si tu mets un doigt de plus dans ta bouche tu ne pourras jamais plus marcher droit de ta vie !

Ichigo regarda à nouveau Kisuke qui le fixait comme s'il venait de le voir pour la première fois, il pouvait clairement lire du désir dans ses yeux. Le rouquin rougit instantanément, il avait léché le sperme de Kisuke sous le regard de celui-ci. Il était toujours assis sur son bassin et le regardait avec gêne, il se sentait ridicule maintenant, comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille sans s'en rendre compte ? Qu'est-ce que Kisuke allait penser de lui maintenant ?

L'homme renversa leur position et fixa Ichigo intensément. Il se pencha alors puis l'embrassa tendrement, il n'avait pas envie de le quitter, il aurait voulu resté avec lui toute la journée, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, discuter, cependant ce n'était pas possible et il le savait. Ils devaient chacun partir pour l'école et la fac, cela allait être une longue journée et ils le savaient tout deux. Kisuke mit fin au baisé et se redressa.

_ il faut qu'on se prépare Ichigo, on va être tout les deux en retard sinon...

_ Ouais... mais j'ai pas envie.

_ J'ai pas envie non plus, on pourra se revoir ce soir par contre.

_ Oui. Ouais c'est une très bonne idée ça !

_ Mes idées son toujours bonne, mon intelligence dépasse l'entendement tu sauras.

_ Et ta modestie aussi apparemment...

_ Mon petit Ichigo je SUIS la modestie. Allé debout !

Ichigo leva un sourcil face à l'assurance de son amant, on ne pouvait pas dire que la modestie l'étouffait, mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup, ce petit côté sur de lui. Après qu'Urahara se soit levé de sur lui, Ichigo se redressa et se leva, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que la douleur dans le bas de son dos se fit à nouveau ressentir le faisant jurer. Kisuke se retourna et rigola de son malheur, il lui prépara cependant une aspirine afin de dissiper au mieux la douleur. Le jeune homme bu le breuvage cul sec puis alla sous la douche, il fut vite rejoint par son amant qui l'embrassa sans retenu, à ce moment là Ichigo ce dit que cette journée allait être la plus longue de son existence. Une fois sorti de la douche les deux hommes prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble en discutant de chose et d'autre, ils profitaient du dernier moment ensemble de la matinée.

_ Au fait Ichigo, je voulais te dire, tu es très doué... Avec tes mains...

Ichigo ne rougit même pas, il savait qu'Urahara allait lui faire une remarque sur leurs activités précédentes, et le fait que son amant lui fasse un compliment lui fit plaisir, après tout il était novice en matière de sexe alors que Kisuke lui dise qu'il était doué lui fit gonfler son égaux. Il lui adressa alors un sourire en coin et légèrement provocateur, cela plu immédiatement à Urahara.

_ Merci Kisuke.

_ Ne me lance pas ce genre de sourire si tu tiens à tes fesses Ichigo...

Urahara le regarda alors avec un désir non dissimulé. Si Ichigo n'avait pas aussi mal aux fesses il n'aurait pas dit non à un second round mais ses fesses n'auraient pas supporté. Les deux hommes terminèrent leur petit déjeuné et finirent de se préparer pour partir.

Il était à présent 9h et tout deux étaient prêt à partir, ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée du jeune homme et se regardaient dans les yeux. Ichigo avait l'impression qu'ils n'allaient plus se revoir avant longtemps et Urahara ressentait la même chose, ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer, ils voulaient rester ensemble encore. Cependant Urahara se décida à ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et d'en sortir suivit d'Ichigo qui referma à clé derrière lui, quand il se retourna Kisuke l'attendait vers l'ascenseur, il se dirigea donc naturellement vers lui et quand il arriva les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer. Les deux hommes montèrent à l'intérieur et les portes se refermèrent, à par eux il n'y avait personne dans l'appareil, c'est donc tout naturellement que le blond poussa Ichigo contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et plaqua violemment ses lèvres inquisitrices sur celle du jeune homme. Un baisé passionné commença alors, les langues se battaient pour la dominance et Ichigo abandonna bien vite et se laissa guider par son amant. Les deux hommes s'embrassait à en perdre haleine, comme si c'était le dernier baisé qu'ils se donnaient. Urahara mit fin au baisé et posa son front contre celui du rouquin, ils se regardaient tendrement, l'attente de la fin de la journée allé être longue, interminable. L'ascenseur arriva au rez de chaussé et les deux hommes sortirent de l'appareil, une fois en dehors de l'immeuble ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

_ Ichigo envois moi des sms régulièrement, et si Aizen essaye de rentrer en contact avec toi préviens moi tout de suite, je garderai mon téléphone près de moi.

_ OK. Envois moi des messages toi aussi et préviens moi quand tu arrives chez moi.

_ Très bien, sois prudent, passes une bonne journée Ichigo !

_ toi aussi Kisuke. »

ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis chacun parti dans une direction opposée. Ichigo voulait faire demi tour et retourner voir son amant mais ce n'était pas raisonnable, il devait aller en cours. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait cours avec Gin Ichimaru et il eut encore moins envie d'aller en cours, savoir que son professeur avait eu des sentiments pour Kisuke et que c'était en quelque sorte à cause de lui qu'Aizen était devenu un véritable connard ne l'enchantait pas. Il savait que c'était surtout de la jalousie, il avait connu Kisuke avant lui, avait essayé de tenter quelque chose avec SON homme et était tombé amoureux de lui, il ne voulait pas vraiment se retrouver en fasse de cet homme là tout de suite, il ne voulait pas voir sa tête de renard psychopathe. Il se fit une raison, c'était du passé et l'homme ne ressentait probablement plus rien pour Urahara, et puis c'était lui qui avait fait l'amour avec le blond la veille, c'était lui qu'Urahara n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser et de toucher, et en plus Urahara lui avait même dit de le considérer comme son petit ami alors bon, FUCK YOU Ichimaru ! En arrivant vers l'école Ichigo aperçut rapidement Renji qui abordait un air grave. Celui-ci le repéra également et le regarda surpris.

« _ Ben Ichi qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?!

_ Rien, Grimm m'a fait tombé, double fracture, plâtré pendant 2 mois... c'est quoi cette tronche Renji ?

_ t'es vraiment un boulet mon pauvre Ichi ! Tu as pas entendu à la radio ce matin ?

Ichigo rougit, il n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à écouter la radio ce matin.

_ Non...

_ Ben y a eu une dizaine de civils tués au hasard cette nuit. Des femmes, des enfants, des hommes, les meurtriers on tiré dans le tas sans se soucié des personnes touchées. Ces gros malades étaient cagoulé, les caméras de surveillance dans la rue n'ont pas pu les identifier.

_ C'est dingue ! Les flics doivent être remonté ! Les gens vont plus oser sortir... c'est une attaque terroriste ?

_ les flics sont pas sûr encore, ils ont rien dit de plus pour le moment. Je comprends que plus personne ne sorte ! Les gens flippent c'est normal !

_ ouais... faut faire gaffe du coup !

_ ouais... Dis Ichi, il t'es arrivé un truc ?

_ ben non pourquoi ? Ichigo paru surpris de la question, c'était quoi ça encore ?

_ je sais pas tu as l'air différent, comme si... Attends dis moi pas que... Tu as couché avec ton Kisuke !

Ichigo rougit instantanément, comment ce con avait-il deviné ?

_ Qu...Quoi ? Mais … pas du tout !

_ tu rougis comme un teubé Ichi... avoues le ! Tu as couché avec notre cher Kiki ! C'était comment ?

_ Non mais … Il te manque une case toi... OK j'ai couché avec lui c'était bien t'es content ? Ton cota de potins est rempli ?

_ Kyaaaa ! Ichi et Kiki ils ont fait des bébés !

_ Urusai ! Et arrêtes de l'appeler Kiki bordel ! T'es vraiment con mon pauvre Renji !

Ichigo tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, il devait donner son certificat médical à son prof et préparer son matériel. Il entendit vaguement Renji l'appeler pour lui dire de l'attendre mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, il n'était pas en colère contre lui mais le seul moyen pour qu'il se taise était de l'ignorer. Une fois que le certificat fut donné, Ichigo ne répondit pas à la sympathique salutation de son professeur, vouloir se taper Kisuke, même si c'était des années auparavant, était une chose qui le rendait détestable aux yeux du rouquin, Ichigo alla préparer son matériel de dessin sous le regard surpris de son professeur. Une fois la tâche accomplit le jeune homme sorti son téléphone portable et rédigea rapidement un message à Kisuke et à son père.

 _ **Papa, je suis en cours tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton inquiétude est liée à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit je le sais alors ne nies pas ça ne sert à rien. Je veux juste savoir si tout le monde va bien à la maison. A plus tard.**_

Il envoya le message à son père, il savait que ça avait un lien avec ce que son père et Kisuke refusaient de lui dire. Il devait donc tenir au courant ses parents que tout allait bien pour lui mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était plus trop rassuré à cause des événements. Cependant il ne se focalisa pas la dessus et envoya un message à son petit ami, l'appeler comme ça lui faisait bizarre mais tellement plaisir qu'il était sûr d'avoir un sourire niais sur le visage.

 _ **Kisuke, je fais ce que je t'ai promis tout à l'heure et je t'envoie un message pour que tu saches que tout va bien, j'aimerai que tu me répondes vite, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit en ville me dit rien qui vaille et je pense que c'est pour ça que toi et mon père êtes inquiet.**_

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à regarder Ichimaru-sensei en face à cause de ce que tu m'as dis hier, ça tête me revient encore moins qu'avant...J'ai hâte d'être ce soir...**_

Il relu son message et l'envoya à Kisuke, il avait hâte de recevoir sa réponse, il lui manquait terriblement alors qu'ils s'étaient vu le matin même et il savait également qu'ils devaient se voir le soir, il était irrécupérable, une vraie fille... __il soupira puis commença ses croquis, il n'avait pas travaillé sur ses productions la veille et donc il n'avait rien à peindre et il était hors de questions qu'il peigne directement sur une toile sans avoir au préalable fait des recherches. Il mit donc ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, sa musique et dessina pendant l'heure qui suivie. À la pause il saisit son téléphone afin de voir s'il avait une quelconque réponse aux messages qu'il avait envoyé mais il se doutait bien que celles-ci arriveraient plus tard, il fut cependant un peu déçu de voir que Urahara ne lui avait pas répondu.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il avait chaud à l'intérieur et il savait exactement pourquoi. Pendant l'heure qui avait précédée la pause il n'avait pas cessé de penser à son amant, à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille, résultat des courses, il avait encore plus envie de lui qu'avant et son érection menaçait de se réveiller. Et pour ne rien arranger la douleur dans le bas de son dos se faisait ressentir encore un peu lui rappelant l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il avait eu. La douleur subit avant était bien futile comparé au plaisir, il espérait juste que celle-ci serai moins forte à l'avenir. Ses pensées le firent rougir encore plus et à ce moment là il se dit que Kisuke avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, maintenant il ne pensait qu'au sexe. Bien joué « Kiki » !

Ichigo était toujours dehors quand il aperçu près de la porte de l'école un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière, il le reconnu très rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen foutait là ? Le cherchait-il ? Apparemment pas puisqu'il parlait avec une personne que le jeune homme ne pouvait voir, leur discussion semblait animée et Aizen semblait en colère. Quand Ichigo le vit se tourner dans sa direction il se planqua comme il le pu derrière un mur en espérant qu'Aizen ne l'ait pas vu. Il resta là quelques minutes sans oser bouger puis lentement il se décida à rentrer dans sa salle de classe, il respira un bon coup, si Aizen était toujours là il n'aurait qu'à l'ignorer et partir le plus vite possible. Cependant l'homme n'était plus là et Ichigo lâcha un soupire de soulagement, il était sauvé pour aujourd'hui. Il se précipita tout de même à l'intérieur et se remit à sa place. Il prit son téléphone est prévint Kisuke de la venu de l'homme. Le cours reprit ensuite pendant trois heures durant lesquelles Ichigo ne s'arrêta plus de dessiner, retourner dehors était trop dangereux pour lui, Aizen pouvait être encore à l'entrée.

Une fois ses heures de cours terminées le jeune homme retourna chez lui, il avait son téléphone dans les mains afin de vérifier si son amant lui avait répondu et il fut soulagé de voir qu'effectivement Kisuke lui avait envoyé sa réponse.

 _Ichigo, merci pour ton sms, je suis content que tu respectes ce que tu m'as dis ce matin ! Je te parlerai de tout ça ce soir de vive voix. Aizen était vers ton école ? C'est étrange... peut-être sait-il que Gin y travail, il ne se doute peut-être pas que tu fais tes études ici... soit tout de même prudent ! En ce qui concerne Gin, est-ce parce qu'il a été la source de tes ennuies, ou bien parce qu'il a eu des vus sur moi ?_

 _J'ai également hâte de te voir ce soir, je compte arriver sur le coup des 20h j'ai une réunion avec tous mes collègues avant..._

 _J'ai très envie de toi Ichigo alors j'espère que tes fesses ne te font plus souffrir._

Ichigo retint son souffle, 20h ? ça allait être horrible d'attendre ! Il fallait qu'il lui réponde immédiatement, il voulait le mettre dans un état tel que le sien, histoire que ce soit aussi insupportable pour Urahara que ça l'était pour lui. Il arriva devant son immeuble, et entra dans l'ascenseur. Une fois devant sa porte il introduit ses clés dans la serrure. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui Ichigo relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir il se détendit également, être dehors avec ce qu'il se passait en se moment avec Aizen et les meurtres de la nuit dernière le rendait atrocement nerveux sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il s'enferma à clé et s'éloigna de sa porte, il se prépara un rapide repas, il avait faim. En mangeant il écrivit la réponse à Urahara.

 _ **Je ne sais pas si c'est pour Ichimaru qu'il était là ce matin, c'est quand même bizarre il a réussi à avoir mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone et maintenant ça... Je pense que c'est pour les deux mais le fait qu'il ait voulu une relation avec toi me donne envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire de psychopathe...**_

 _ **OK je t'attendrais alors ! Je vais sûrement aller voir Kenpachi cet après-midi mais je serai là quand tu arriveras. Mes fesses vont mieux, j'ai aussi envie de toi, j'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et du coup je suis incapable de me calmer, j'ai dû sortir de cours tellement penser à toi me donne chaud...**_

Ichigo envoya son message après l'avoir relu, il espérait avoir fait son petit effet à Kisuke, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui répondre tout de suite, il était 14h et il savait qu'Urahara avait cours, mais il croisait les doigts pour que celui-ci lise au moins sa réponse devant ses élèves. Il aurait tout donné pour voir sa tête à ce moment là. Le jeune homme se leva et parti prendre une douche rapide, il était plein de fusain à cause du cours de ce matin et il était sûr d'avoir du noir sur le visage, il se dirigea donc dans sa salle de bain et se déshabilla devant son miroir. Ichigo eut une exclamation, son torse était parsemé de trace violacées, il avait des suçons de partout, son cou était lui aussi marqué, pas étonnant que Renji ait vu que quelque chose s'était passé ! Et il lui avait rien dit en plus, il avait bien dû se foutre de lui... Ichigo soupira et rentra dans la cabine de douche. Il frotta lentement son corps afin d'enlevé tout le fusain encore accroché à sa peau quand se fut chose faite, il sorti de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Il s'habilla d'un t-shirt noir « Metallica » et un jean noir également, il chaussa ses doc', il était déjà 15h30 et il voulait aller voir Kenpachi, il devait lui faire signer un papier pour son arrêt à cause de son bras. Ichigo parti alors, il prit son téléphone, mit son casque sur ses oreilles afin d'écouter la musique jusqu'à la boutique, il eut alors l'agréable surprise de voir que Kisuke lui avait répondu.

 _Je trouve ça bizarre aussi, il faudrait peut être envisager de mettre ton père au courant, il sera en colère mais au moins il sera en mesure de veiller sur toi. Ta jalousie me va droit au cœur mon cher Ichigo, je me sens flatté, cependant tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire,c'est avec toi que je suis pas avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais._

 _Hmmmm je peux te dire que rien que de penser à tes fesses me donne une érection douloureuse et difficile à cacher, je suis ravi que tu ailles mieux j'ai hâte de pouvoir m'enfouir en toi Ichigo, attendre jusqu'à ce soir sera dur._

Oh bordel ! Ichigo avait maintenant une érection en pleine rue et comme par hasard il avait mit un jean moulant... Putain il voulait rejoindre Urahara maintenant, il voulait que son homme lui fasse l'amour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il répondit fébrilement au message de son amant.

 _ **Si je mets mon père au courant il va retrouver Aizen le tuer et l'enterrer, je ne tiens pas forcément à aller voir mon père en prison... Mouais, je peux quand même pas l'encadrer.**_

 _ **Je suis en pleine rue avec une érection que je peux pas cacher merci beaucoup ! D'ailleurs en allant prendre une douche j'ai vu que j'étais marqué de partout sur le torse, sur le cou, j'ai un suçon à côté du téton... Mes fesses n'attendent que toi, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher... Bordel j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi...**_

Ichigo envoya son message, il était rouge, il avait chaud et son érection ne voulait pas redescendre, il devait pourtant se calmer il allait arriver dans quelques minutes à la boutique de Kenpachi. Il essaya de respirer calmement, de faire redescendre le désir et la passion dans son corps, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un homme arrivait en face de lui. Le choque fut brutal, Ichigo, sans comprendre comment, se retrouva les fesses par terre, il regarda alors en face de lui et fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce mec bizarre encore ? Il avait les cheveux roses, des lunettes et un air tellement hautin qu'Ichigo eut tout de suite envie de lui mettre son poing dans la tête. Il se retint et se releva sans accepter la main que lui proposait cet homme.

« _ Vous pourriez faire plus attention...

_ Excusez-moi...

_ Hmm... Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos excuses. »

L'homme s'en alla sans demander son reste, sans calculer Ichigo, il aurait pu être un déchet sur le trottoir il n'aurait pas eu plus d'importance. Le jeune homme toujours sonné par cette rencontre, repris son chemin en direction de la boutique, cela avait au moins eu pour résultat de calmer ses ardeurs. Il y avait quand même quelque chose d'étrange, l'homme n'allait pas du tout avec le décors, c'était un quartier plutôt modeste, il n'y avait rien de luxueux, alors que faisait ce mec qui respirait le fric et si propre sur lui ici ? Même sa manière de marcher montrer que d'être dans ce lieux le dégoûtait. Il était donc dans une ville de cinglés. Parfait. Sur ces belles pensées Ichigo arriva devant la boutique, il poussa la porte et fit tinter la sonnette.

Kenpachi arriva dans la boutique en abordant un air pas très jovial et le jeune homme se dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait trouvé un travail ici, Kenpachi aurait fait fuir tout les clients avec cet air de tueur psychopathe. En le voyant Zaraki sourit, il l'invita dans l'arrière boutique et referma la porte du magasin.

« _ alors l'estropier ! Comment ça va ?

_ Haha très drôle... ça va, c'était hier alors c'est encore douloureux, je suis sous antalgique pendant 5 jours.

_ Je me demande qui est l'abruti... Toi ou ton chat ? Héhé !

_ ça va ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Je suis venu vous faire signer ça, lui dit-il en tendant le papier en question.

_ Ah ouais donne je vais prendre un stylo.

Ichigo regarda l'homme se lever et se diriger vers son petit bureau et prendre un stylo, il signa la feuille sans la lire, il s'en foutait de toute façon, il faisait confiance au rouquin. Il lui tendit le papier et se rassit en face de lui.

_ Alors, tu racontes quoi ?

_ Ben pas grand chose, je peux toujours peindre c'est déjà pas mal.

_ je te parlais pas de ça. Tu as des nouvelles de Aizen ?

_ Ouais... Ouais ce gros malade a réussi à trouver mon numéro de téléphone, il m'a appelé hier soir, et je l'ai vu ce matin il était dans mon école mais il ne m'a pas vu j'ai eu de la chance.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ?! Merde Ichi ce mec est dangereux !

_ Je sais ! J'étais avec Ki... Euh Urahara et il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé quand vous étiez au lycée !

_ Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Haha ! Génial ! C'est génial ça !

_ Non mais c'est...

_ Tais-toi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux ! Kisuke est un chic type, il est respectable et respectueux, tu as de la chance d'être avec lui, il saura te rendre heureux.

_ Qu... Quoi ?! Mais...

_ ne nie pas ! Je le savais que vous vous sentiez le derrière tout les deux. Et puis si j'en crois la marque que tu essayes de cacher tu es passé à la casserole, c'est une bonne chose pour toi mon gars !

Ichigo le regarda les yeux rond. OK donc il s'était fait avoir et pas Renji et par Kenpachi, à qui le tour ? Shinji ? Kensei ? Kyoraku ? Son père ? Tsss la poisse... il n'en avait pas honte, loin de là mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en parler ou pas alors il aurait préféré que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

_ Pour ce qui est d'Aizen, OK il en veut à Kisuke, alors il essaye de s'en prendre à toi et je serai pas surpris qu'il cherche aussi à se venger de ton père également. S'il recommence à t'emmerder tu n'auras plus le choix, ça devient gênant, il te harcèle... Il faudra mettre au courant ton père Ichigo, je t'aurais bien conseillé Kensei mais je pense qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment...

_ c'est ce qu'on s'est dit, il veut se venger de mon père et d'Urahara, Shinji pense la même chose... J'aurais préféré me casser une jambe la première fois où je l'ai rencontrer ce con... Je l'ai déjà dis mais je veux pas prévenir mon père, il va tuer Aizen s'il est au courant... Je vais pas demander ce qu'il se passe je sais que vous pouvez rien dire, mais c'est quand même de plus en plus angoissant ! Tout le monde me dit de faire attention mais je sais pas à quoi ou à qui je dois faire attention...

_ Je comprends c'est frustrant mais il faut nous faire confiance ! Soit prudent c'est l'essentiel, préviens nous s'il t'arrive quelque chose ou si quelque chose t'inquiète.

_ Ouais, d'accord... En parlant de ça ! Vous avez vu le mec au cheveux roses ?

_ Euh ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ En venant ici j'ai pas fais attention, je regardais pas où j'allais et je suis rentré dans quelqu'un, ce le mec le moins avenant de la planète, je me suis excusez et il m'a répondu « je n'ai pas le temps pour vos excuses » et il est parti. Il avait les cheveux roses et des lunettes, il faisait tâche dans le décors, comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû être ici, il n'avait même pas envie d'être là ça se voyait sur son visage. Mais bon c'est peut être juste un gars qui se promenait...

_ Je vais voir si je le recroise dans le quartier, je te dirais ça ! Bon Ichi il est 16h 30 je veux pas te foutre dehors mais je dois aller chercher Yachiru chez ses copines !

_ OK ! Je vais rentrer alors ! Bonne soirée Kenpachi, faites un bisous à Yachiru pour moi !

_ Ouais à plus Ichigo ! »

Le jeune homme reparti donc en direction de son appartement en observant autour de lui pour voir si le mec au cheveux roses était toujours là mais il ne vit rien d'anormal à par un grand black qui avait l'air d'observer les alentours, sûrement un mec perdu dans les rues de Karakura. Ichigo ne s'en formalisa donc pas et repris son chemin un peu plus distraitement. Il reprit son téléphone et vit un nouveau message de la part de son amant.

 _J'apprécie vraiment ta jalousie Ichigo ! Je suis également jaloux alors ça me convient. Oui j'ai marqué ton corps, tu es a moi et tout le monde peut le voir, j'en suis assez fier, c'est assez excitant de voir ma marque sur toi... Ne me dis pas de telles choses ! Je m'apprête à aller en réunion et si je ne pense qu'à te violer je vais avoir un problème ! J'ai presque dû aller me soulager dans les toilettes de la fac après ton message ! Je me vengerais mon cher, je vais te faire hurler mon prénom, te donner tellement de plaisir que la seule chose que tu seras en mesure de prononcer sera mon prénom, tu oublieras tout sauf moi sois en sûr, ce ne sera pas aux fesses que tu auras mal, mais aux cordes vocales !_

Ichigo savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en envoyant ce message, mais là il se doutait bien qu'il avait réveillé l'animal et il avait hâte de le voir. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir cet homme. Il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas uniquement pour le sexe, Kisuke lui avait réellement manqué toute la journée, il avait l'impression que c'était la journée la plus longue de sa vie, il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, d'être sûr qu'il allait bien. Ichigo arriva devant son immeuble en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre à son amant, il ouvrit la grande porte de l'immeuble appela l'ascenseur puis pénétra dans celui-ci. Il avait trouvé quoi envoyé, il ressorti donc son téléphone portable et l'ascenseur se bloqua à se moment là. Une voix électronique parla dans l'appareil le prévenant que la panne serait bientôt réparé, Ichigo se contenta de hausser les épaules et rédigea son message.

 _ **J'ai bien vu que tu étais jaloux et si je me rappelle bien c'est la raison d'un des suçon sur mon cou... Renji me l'a bien fait remarqué d'ailleurs ! Je crois que j'aime bien voir que je suis à toi mais là c'est peut être un peu trop voyant...Je crois que c'est un programme tentant. J'ai vraiment envie d'hurler ton prénom la maintenant... Mais j'ai surtout envie de te voir en fait, je crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus envie la tout de suite.**_

Avec le peu de réseau qu'il arrivait à capter dans l'ascenseur Ichigo envoya le message au moment même où l'ascenseur se remit en route. En arrivant à son étage Ichigo chercha ses clés dans sa poche arrière en regardant ses chaussures. Quand il arriva près de sa porte il se stoppa net. Aizen l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Le poste de police était en alerte depuis la fusillade dans ses locaux, cependant l'attaque qui avait eu lieu au centre ville la nuit dernière avait encore plus mis aux abois les policiers. En se rendant sur les lieux, ils avaient pu observer cinq cadavres, un enfant, deux femmes et deux hommes. Les caméras de surveillance avaient pu montrer cinq personnes cagoulées rentrer dans le petit restaurant et tirer chacun sur une cible, puis ressortir. Après une rapide analyse des vidéos, ils avaient pu avoir la preuve que les personnes ayant attaqué le commissariat et le restaurant étaient les mêmes. Elles avaient la même taille, la même corpulence. L'analyste avait bien fait attention à chaque détails et cela fut donc confirmé. Le fait que chacun des criminels tuent une seule personne ne rassura pas les policiers, bien au contraire, le choix des victimes était dû au hasard, tout le monde pouvait être visé.

Kensei tenait dans ses mains le résultat de l'autopsie, ses doutes furent confirmés, les armes ayant servie aux assassinas faisaient partie de celles volés durant l'attaque au commissariat. C'était pratique pour les assassins, il ne pouvait pas être identifié grâce aux armes, ni à cause de leur stature. Les policiers étaient dans une impasse, et la crainte qu'une nouvelle attaque ait lieu était inévitable. Ils étaient tous pratiquement sûr que ces hommes n'allaient pas s'arrêter là, le maire de la ville avait donc tenu à être informé de chaque événements et de la progression de l'enquête. Les informations divulgué à la presse étaient filtrées, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de donner trop d'information au risque de permettre aux suspects de suivre le déroulement de l'enquête. De plus instaurer un climat de peur dans la ville n'était pas bénéfique les mouvements de foule étaient eux aussi à éviter. La police était dans une impasse(1).

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ouraaaaaaaaaa fini ce chapitre !

merci esprits criminels !

Je voulais vous demander votre avis sur quelque chose ! Je m'explique, j'ai déjà de nouvelles idées pour une prochaine fic et j'aimerai savoir quel personnage voudriez-vous voir en scène. Je compte déjà mettre Ichigo c'est sûr mais le deuxième perso reste indéterminé ! Alors dites moi qui est-ce que vous voudriez voir avec notre fraise adorée !

Continuez à me donner votre avis sur cette fic, vos review me font vraiment plaisir :D

j'vous aime mes chatons !

AndZero


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 les amis !

Encore marchi de me suivre ! Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Ichigo voulu faire demi tour mais c'était impossible, Aizen lui souriait comme s'il savait que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Ichigo serra ses clés dans sa main et parti d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré vers sa porte, sans adressé un mot ni un regard à l'homme, il inséra sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, il entra le plus rapidement possible et referma la porte ne laissant pas la chance à Aizen de rentrer derrière lui, il referma à double tour et s'éloigna de l'entrée comme s'il avait peur que l'homme puisse tout de même rentrer chez lui. Ichigo se précipita sur son ordinateur afin de mettre la musique à fond pour empêcher son harceleur de lui parler à travers la porte. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il le faisait carrément flipper, comment avait-il su à quel étage il habitait ? Comment avait-il pu entrer dans l'immeuble ? Il fallait une clé normalement, ou alors quelqu'un lui devait ouvrir de l'intérieur. Après avoir repris légèrement son souffle Ichigo saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Kenpachi, il se dirigea ensuite dans sa salle de bain afin d'être sûr qu'il ne serai pas entendu par Aizen.

« _ Ichi ?!

_ Kenpachi j'ai un problème.

_ qui est ?

_ Aizen.

_ Ben quoi Aizen ?

_ il est devant ma porte, j'ai réussi à me dépêcher d'entrer dans mon appart' et de fermer à clé pour pas qu'il puisse rentrer mais il doit toujours être devant ma porte.

_ Putain ! Je suis trop loin je peux pas venir, Shinji travaille encore et Kisuke est en réunion ! N'ouvres surtout pas la porte Ichigo ! Envois moi des sms le plus souvent possible et s'il essaye de te parler surtout ne réponds pas, il pourrait essayer de t'avoir par la parole, c'est un putain de démagogue !

_ Ouais je sais tout ça mais je fais quoi ? Je vais pas rester enfermé toute ma vie à cause de ce gros con !

_ Tu restes chez toi ! Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut venir le plus rapidement possible ! Je te tiens au courant. »

Kenpachi raccrocha au nez du rouquin. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, rester enfermé chez lui pour le moment lui semblait une bonne solution cependant il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici à attendre qu'Aizen décampe de devant sa porte. Sans bruit il s'approcha de son entrée et entendit clairement l'homme frapper contre sa porte d'entrée.

« _ Kurosaki-kun je veux juste te parler, je ne bougerai pas de là tant que ce ne sera pas fait. Je sais très bien que tu m'entends, sache que ma patience est sans limites ! »

Ichigo recula, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, ça serait lui donner raison. Il retourna dans son petit salon et regarda son téléphone qui affichait un sms.

 _Fils, je suis en bas de ton immeuble, je sonne à l'interphone mais tu réponds pas ! Ta mère ma dit de venir voir comment tu allais ouvres moi._

Oh splendide, maintenant il était vraiment dans la merde. Il hésitait, devait-il ouvrir à son père sachant qu'il allait tomber sur Aizen qu'il détestait ? Ou alors devait-il ne pas lui répondre au risque de déclencher une apocalypse, parce que son père allait s'inquiéter, appeler Kensei ameuter tout le quartier tout ça parce qu'il ne lui répondait pas ? Le choix fut rapide. Il s'avança vers son interphone et ouvrit la porte à son père, il baissa ensuite la musique, le temps qu'il monte, dans moins de deux minutes ça allait être la foire dans le couloir.

Ichigo ne s'était pas trompé à peine eut il le temps de s'avancer dans l'entrée qu'il entendit la voix forte de son père demander des compte à Aizen quant à sa présence ici. Avant que son stalker personnel n'ait eu le temps de répondre Ichigo ouvrit la porte brusquement, tira son père à l'intérieur et referma la pauvre porte aussi brusquement. Son père le regardait à présent en colère, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ça le faisait légèrement flipper. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur une chaise, le plus éloigné possible de l'entrée de l'appartement.

« _ Ichigo c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il fou quoi là ?

_ Calmes toi papa ! Je vais tout t'expliquer mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver !

_ OK ! Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer, sans mentir.

_ Oui, oui !

Ichigo se demandait s'il devait lui raconter sa tentative de suicide ou non, puis il décida d'être honnête, il ne pouvait pas mentir à son père, il voyait bien qu'il était inquiet.

_ bon il y a deux semaines j'ai comme qui dirait déconné...J'ai... enfin j'ai essayé de...me suicider...

_ QUOI ?! Bon sang Ichigo mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? C'est pour ça que tu étais à l'hôpital ! Pas pour une chute et des points de suture !

_ ça je ne t'en parlerai pas ! Je vois déjà Shinji pour une thérapie alors j'ai pas besoin que tu sache toi aussi ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie OK ?

_ Quoi ? Mais...

_ Non ! Laisses moi finir ! Après tu poseras tes questions. Bon alors quand je suis revenu de l'hôpital j'ai dormi comme une masse mais en me réveillant j'ai eu envie de me défouler, il fallait que j'extériorise tout ça, alors je suis parti au dojo du quartier. En sortant de mon entraînement j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et j'ai percuté Aizen, il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais et comme le mec le plus stupide de la planète je lui ai répondu. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus ce jour la et je suis rentré tranquillement chez moi, sauf que le samedi quand je suis rentré de la maison je l'ai croisé à nouveau sur le chemin du retour et il m'a invité à boire un verre, j'ai accepté, il faut que je m'ouvre aux autres apparemment. On est allé dans un bar et la j'ai tout de suite capté qu'il y avait un truc pas normal avec lui, Yumichika, un des serveurs et venu me voir au toilette pour me dire qu'il fallait que je me casse le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible d'Aizen. Chose que j'ai fais, je suis pas complètement con, j'ai bien vu que la manière dont tout le monde était tendu quand ils ont vu ce gars. Quand je suis parti il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se revoit et je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas. Je suis rentré et Yumichika m'a appelé pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec deux de ses amis et Aizen. Quand je suis allé au dojo le lendemain avec Kenpachi, Shinji et Urahara, on l'a encore vu et là ils m'ont tous expliqué qu'ils le connaissaient et ce qu'il s'était passé quand vous étiez au lycée. Ils m'ont aussi dit que tu pouvais pas l'encadrer depuis qu'il s'en était prit à Shinji, ils m'ont mis en garde, mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'approcher de mon plein gré. Enfin bref ! En rentrant de cours j'ai vu qu'il était vers mon immeuble alors je suis parti voir Kenpachi et il m'a raccompagné ici, mais le soucis c'est que je suis ressorti le soir pour faire des courses et ce gros malade m'attendait, il m'a suivit et j'ai comme qui dirait gueulé au milieux de rue, je lui ai demandé de me foutre la paix mais là il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a forcé à l'embrassé... Je me suis débattu et je l'ai mordu, quand je suis parti il m'a quand même dit qu'il n'abandonnerai pas. Après ça il a eu je ne sais pas comment mon numéro de téléphone, il m'a appelé, j'ai raccroché, et ce matin je l'ai vu à l'école, je me suis dis qu'il était peut être la par hasard, il ne savait peut être pas que j'étudie là bas mais je commence fortement à en douter. Voilà tu sais tout !

_ Mais Ichigo ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Et pour ta tentative de suicide qui est au courant ? Il faut que tu te fasses aider !

_ si je t'ai rien dis c'est parce qu'au début je n'en voyais pas l'utilité et puis quand j'ai appris que tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture je me suis dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de conneries. C'est Kenpachi qui m'a trouvé... il m'a emmené à l'hôpital et je lui ai fais promettre de rien te dire... Shinji est au courant puisque c'est mon psy, donc je me fais aider. Et Urahara-san... Il m'aide aussi.

_ Pas l'utilité ?! Mais enfin Ichigo ! Tu sais de quoi il est capable non ? Ils te l'ont dit ! Il cherche sûrement à se venger de moi et de Kisuke ! De moi parce que tu es mon fils et que de s'en prendre à toi est une fabuleuse manière de me faire souffrir, et de Kisuke parce que vu que vous êtes ensemble c'est un bon moyen de se venger du fait que son copain de l'époque l'ai dégagé ! Shinji est quelqu'un de très compétent alors c'est bien que ce soit ton psy et Kisuke je sais comment il t'aide mais je veux pas de détails.

Stop. Arrêt sur image. Rembobinage. C'était quoi ça ? « vu que vous êtes ensemble » ? Ichigo regardait son père avec des yeux ronds... Oh. Putain.

_ quoi ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la manière dont vous vous regardiez ? Je suis pas totalement stupide fils ! Je sais quand quelqu'un te plais et je sais également voir quand mon meilleur ami en pince pour quelqu'un.

_ Mais... Je... Papa on...

_ Ne cherche pas à nier, tout le monde l'a vu.

_ Putain, c'est pas vrai...

Ichigo prit sa tête dans ses mains, il ne manquait plus que ça... Son père savait pour lui et Kisuke. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, tout le monde savait, lui qui avait voulu être discret apparemment c'était loupé. Il arrêta cependant de réfléchir quand il vit son père se lever et se diriger à grand pas vers la porte d'entré. Il se précipita sur lui et l'empêcha d'ouvrir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

_ Je vais aller casser la gueule à Aizen. Il a osé s'en prendre à toi, il a oser te souiller avec sa bouche de gros porc. La moindre des choses est donc de lui coller mon poing dans la face.

_ Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu restes là !

_ et puis quoi encore ?

_ Papa restes là sinon j'appelle maman !

Il vit son père pâlir légèrement. L'astuce de sa mère était un coup de génie à chaque fois qu'il voulait empêcher son père de faire une bêtise.

_ si ça se trouve quand il t'a vu il est parti.

_ Non il est tenace.

_ Tsss... quelle merde...

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il vit de nombreux messages de Kenpachi, ainsi que plusieurs de Kisuke qui lui disait qu'il avait fini plus tôt et un qui lui disait qu'il était au courant pour Aizen et qu'il arrivait sur le champ. Ichigo prévint les deux hommes de la présence de son père chez lui, inutile de les inquiéter plus que de raison, et comme ça il mettait également au courant Kisuke. Quand il entendit l'interphone sonner à nouveau il décrocha et reconnu la voix de son amant.

_ Ichigo ! Ouvres moi !

_ OK ! Mon père est là alors si ça se trouve l'autre psychopathe est parti.

_ Je verrai bien.

Urahara était donc dans l'immeuble également. Ichigo se retourna vers son père qui bouillonnait, il savait bien qu'il avait envie de sortir pour régler son compte à Aizen, lui aussi en avait envie mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ils pouvaient avoir des ennuies et en plus il avait un bras dans le plâtre, alors même s'il allait se battre il ne serai pas très dangereux. Il entendit soudain de grand cri dans le couloir et lui et son père se précipitèrent dehors.

Aizen se tenait le nez avec sa main d'où du sang s'échappait, et Kisuke se tenait la main droite. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que son père s'était jeté sur Aizen, une bagarre démarra alors entre les trois hommes. Ichigo vit plus ou moins des pieds et des mains frapper une masse, puis en sortant de sa stupeur il se jeta dans la masse humaine que formaient les trois hommes, il essaya de les séparer. Il réussi à sortir son père en lui infligeant un coup de poing sur le crâne, l'assommant presque. Il ceintura ensuite Kisuke qui était entrain de frapper Aizen au visage.

_ Partez ! Dégagez de là espèce de malade !

Aizen se leva tant bien que mal, le regarda en souriant, et jeta un regard de dédain aux deux autres puis parti vers l'ascenseur en titubant. Ichigo lâcha alors Kisuke qui s'effondra au sol avec la lèvre fendue et un énorme bleu sur la joue. Il était complètement sonné. Le rouquin l'aida à se relevé et à rentrer dans son appartement, il en fit ensuite de même avec son père, une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et alla voir les deux hommes.

Son père saignait du nez, il avait un coquard et son arcade était ouverte, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain en soupirant et prit le nécessaire afin de soigner les plais des deux hommes. Pendant plus de 15 minutes il s'occupa, tel une infirmière, des deux imbéciles qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller cogner sur Aizen.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit à tous les deux ? Vous êtes cinglé ?

_ Ichigo ce gars te harcèle depuis 2 semaines !

_ Ton père à raison ! Il fallait lui donner une bonne leçon.

_ Bien sur... c'est sûr que c'était utile... vous avez tout les deux l'air d'imbécile avec vos bleus et en plus ça à pas servi à grand chose.

Il alla ranger le désinfectant les pansements et le coton dans la salle de bain, il était passablement énervé, ces deux imbéciles c'était lancé tête baissée sur Aizen et maintenant Ichigo redoutait les conséquences... ils s'étaient comporté comme des enfants eux aussi. En retournant dans son salon il vit son père et Kisuke se sourirent et se serrer la main comme s'ils venaient de gagner une médaille. Ichigo leva un sourcil et secoua la tête, que des gosses...

_ c'est bon vous avez fini ?

_ enfin fils soit un peu fier de ton petit ami et moi !

Ichigo se frappa le front avec sa main, mais quel con son père bordel... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kisuke qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

_ Je ne préfère pas répondre à ça...

_ Quoi tu as honte fils ?

_ tu veux pas te taire au lieu de dire des conneries pour une fois ?

Kisuke rigolait à présent de tout son saoul, il n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde du fait que son meilleur ami sache qu'il sortait avec son fils.

_ Mais enfin Ichigo ! C'est vrai ! Montre nous de la gratitude !

_ De la gratitude ? T'es sérieux ? Je vais dire quoi à maman quand elle va me demander pourquoi tu as un coquard, le nez qui pisse le sang et l'arcade fendue ?

_ Ah... J'y avais pas pensé... Ne t'en fais pas pour ça je me débrouillerai avec ta mère, un câlin et c'est fini !

_ c'est bon je veux rien savoir de plus !

Son père était un cas désespéré... Pendant une trentaine de minutes Ichigo s'obstina à lui dire que oui il lui enverrait des messages et que oui si Aizen repointait le bout de son nez il le préviendrait. Quand il fut sur le point de partir son père se retourna vers eux et leur dit avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

_ Je vous laisse faire des cochonneries ! Même si vous pouvez pas faire de bébé, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Au fait ! C'est qui qui fait la fille ?

Ichigo le poussa alors dehors en lui criant qu'il en avait marre de ce père cinglé. Il soupira fortement et referma sa porte d'entrée à double tour, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il se retourna et vit que Kisuke rigolait toujours, il souffrait ça se voyait sur son visage mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir de rire. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son évier afin de se servir un verre d'eau, il n'eut cependant pas le temps car Urahara se planta devant lui. Ichigo le regarda dans les yeux et tendrement il l'embrassa, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il en avait eu envie toute la journée depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitté. Kisuke semblait surpris mais pas mécontent du tout, cependant le baisé avait le goût du sang, le sang du blond. Il recula légèrement et mit fin au baisé, il reposa son front sur celui du rouquin légèrement plus petit que lui. Ichigo essuya sensuellement le sang qui coulait au coin des lèvres de son amant.

_ Ichigo comment ton père l'a su pour nous ?

_ Je n'ai rien dit, il a deviné tout seul, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu la façon dont... on se regardait.

_ Je vois... Ce n'est pas gênant au contraire, on a pas besoin de se cacher comme ça.

_ Oui c'est vrai.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, Kisuke recula et prit une compresse afin d'arrêter le saignement de sa lèvre. Ils essayaient tout deux de se calmer, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, le manque durant la journée avait été insoutenable. Ichigo se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour l'homme qui s'était assis sur une chaise derrière la table était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il se senti mal, et si son amant n'éprouvait pas la même chose que lui ? Et si il se faisait des films ? Ichigo soupira lourdement, il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser des questions, il allait finir par devenir fou sinon.

Le plus jeune homme sorti de la glace de son congélateur et la tendit à Kisuke afin qu'il la mette sur sa joue bleutée. Après ça Ichigo s'assit également sur une chaise et dessina, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son couloir, il ne voulait pas penser à Aizen, il releva les yeux vers Urahara qui avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la poche de glace toujours sur sa joue. Ichigo avait donc une vue parfaite sur le cou et la gorge de son petit ami. Sa chemise noire légèrement ouverte laissait apercevoir le début du torse de Kisuke et faisait encore plus ressortir sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, il avait vraiment envie de lui, il avait envie de lécher sa peau de l'embrasser. Ichigo baissa les yeux, il était rouge et il avait chaud, son érection se réveilla, elle était douloureuse et il se doutait bien que s'il se levait Kisuke allait le voir et il ne voulait pas que son amant le prenne pour un pervers. Il essaya donc de se calmer, de se concentrer sur son dessin pour ne plus penser à l'homme affreusement sexy en face de lui.

_ Bon Ichigo je peux plus tenir, debout, enlèves tes fringues, j'ai trop envie de toi.

Ichigo retint son souffle, il aurait pu jouir dans son pantalon tellement le regard que lui lançait Kisuke l'alluma. Sans plus attendre il se jeta sur Kisuke et l'embrassa violemment, le goût du sang dans sa bouche l'excita encore plus. Urahara passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Ichigo afin de lui enlever, il griffa légèrement son dos ce qui termina d'achever le jeune homme.

Ce dernier recula sa bouche de celle de Kisuke afin de reprendre son souffle et poussa un faible gémissement quand son amant attrapa un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Il embrassait toute les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, Ichigo quant à lui essayait tant bien que mal d'enlevé le t-shirt d'Urahara qui l'aida avant de retourner à sa tâche. Leurs mouvements étaient empressé, comme si se toucher et se sentir était vital. Kisuke poussa Ichigo contre la table et descendit ses main sur l'avant du pantalon du jeune homme, il massa légèrement l'érection qui lui faisait si envie, les gémissement qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son amant le rendait dingue. Kisuke enleva le pantalon d'Ichigo, et fit également descendre son caleçon. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait il gémissait de plaisir sous les coups de langue de son compagnon.

Urahara était entre les jambes de son jeune amant et sa bouche s'activait sur l'érection de celui-ci, sa langue léchait le gland rougit du jeune homme tandis que ses mains s'occupaient des bourses de ce dernier. Ichigo roulait des hanches et suivait les mouvements de bouche de son amant, sa main droite était plongée dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Sentant le jeune homme près du point de non retour Kisuke se releva faisant grogner son amant de mécontentement. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon et son caleçon afin de se mettre au même niveau que le jeune homme, toujours assis sur la table Ichigo tira Kisuke contre lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser, leurs érections se rencontrèrent les faisant gémir en concert, Urahara donna un coup de bassin encore une fois afin de pouvoir reproduire la friction entre leur sexe. Ce manège dura encore quelques minutes les amenant tout les deux au bord du précipice. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, si Kisuke ne se dépêchait pas de lui faire l'amour il allait devenir fou.

_ Kisuke j'en peux plus... Hann... Viens...

Kisuke n'attendit pas plus longtemps, entendre Ichigo le supplier lui avait pratiquement fait perdre la tête. Il tira Ichigo de sur la table, il retourna avec violence et le fit se pencher en avant, son torse était à présent collé sur la table, Urahara mit un préservatif sur son sexe. Ichigo recula ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent le sexe douloureusement tendu du plus âgé et se frotta à celui-ci. Kisuke cru devenir dingue devant la totale désinhibition de son amant, il regarda les fesses du jeune homme se frotter contre son sexe, la vision qu'il lui offrait était tout simplement divine. Il aurait voulu rentrer en lui immédiatement cependant sans préparation le plus jeune allait souffrir, alors lentement il fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme le faisant gémir de plaisir, le simple fait de la pénétration avait failli le faire jouir.

Le doigt de Kisuke fut vite rejoint par un autre doigt et cet fois encore Ichigo gémit fortement, ça ne faisait pas mal, ça lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir seulement ce n'était pas assez, il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Ichigo ondulait du bassin sur les magnifiques doigts qui étaient en lui, et les mouvements qu'exerçait Kisuke en lui s'approfondirent.

_ Oh bordel Kisukeeee !

Il avait touché sa prostate de ses doigts faisant frôler le paradis au jeune homme sous lui, il avait pu voir un frisson remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça immédiatement par son sexe tendu. Voir Ichigo se cambrer et grimacer de douleur lui provoqua des frissons, il avait envie de bouger vite, mais il se retint le temps que son jeune amant s'habitue.

_ Bouges je t'en pris !

Urahara était surpris mais s'exécuta. Il commença de lent va et viens ressortant presque entièrement de l'intimité de son petit ami avant de rentrer tout aussi lentement. Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, quand Ichigo lui demanda d'aller plus vite et plus fort Kisuke s'exécuta avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ses mouvements se firent plus brutaux, plus animal. Ichigo gémissait fortement et quand il toucha sa prostate il cria littéralement de plaisir. Kisuke saisit les hanches du jeune homme afin de donner plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements. Leur peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, leur corps se couvraient d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Kisuke grognait et gémissait de plaisir. Ichigo se cambrait de plaisir et il se redressa complètement afin d'approfondir les pénétrations, il passa sa main autour de la nuque de son amant et tourna la tête afin que celui-ci l'embrasse. Urahara accéda à se demande, le baisé était fiévreux, Ichigo et Kisuke gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre.

Les pénétrations devinrent vite désordonnées, le plaisir était intense, Kisuke pilonnait inlassablement Ichigo qui était de nouveau collé à la table, il se cambrait, gémissait, criait son plaisir. Urahara le senti se tendre et saisi son érection afin de le masturber fortement, il se pencha également sur son petit ami et lui embrassa le dos, la nuque. Il s'enfonça une dernière fois violemment dans l'intimité d'Ichigo frappant droit sur sa prostate.

_ Kisuke ! OH bordel ouiiii ! Kisukeeee !

Il avait jouit dans la main de son petit ami. Les spams de son intimité avaient eu raison de Kisuke également, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti était fulgurant, ça l'avait frappé violemment. Il s'était écroulé sur le dos de son petit ami qui était éreinté. Pendant un long moment on entendit plus que la respiration saccader des deux hommes. Quand ils furent légèrement remit de leurs émotions ils se redressèrent et lentement se dirigèrent vers le lit du plus jeune où ils se laissèrent tomber.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils essayaient de se remettre de leurs émotions, ça avait été intense, aucun des deux n'avaient jamais ressentit ça avant. Ils n'en revenaient pas, ils s'étaient totalement laissé emporter par le moment et par leurs émotions.

Ichigo avait l'impression de toujours être sur son nuage, il regardait l'homme en face de lui comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il aurait voulu recommencer tout de suite mais il était trop épuisé pour bouger, cependant quand Kisuke se pencha pour l'embrasser, il répondit avidement à son baisé. Les langues se caressaient amoureusement, tendrement, il aurait pu ronronner de plaisir. Après quelques minutes d'échange langoureux le baisé prit fin, Kisuke caressa les lèvres de son amant avec son pouce. Ils continuaient à se regarder dans les yeux sans un se parler, Ichigo ne voulait pas briser le moment, il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde pour cet homme.

_ Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de toi Ichigo.

_ Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de toi non plus Kisuke.

_ C'était quoi ça ? C'était... wouw... Je crois que je ne me lasserai pas de te voir comme ça... libre, sans te soucier de ce qu'on pense de toi. Tu es vraiment sexy Ichigo.

_ Je... Je sais pas trop quoi te répondre... Je...

_ Il n'y a rien à répondre, je fais juste le constat de ce que je vois de toi et de ce qui me plaît de plus en plus.

Ichigo rougit, il ne savait plus où se mettre, il était heureux, vraiment heureux, il plaisait de plus en plus à Kisuke. Il devait s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile, il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente amoureuse... Pour éviter de répondre et de dire quelque chose de stupide Ichigo se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de Kisuke qui le regarda surpris. Lentement le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser, leurs langues dansaient sensuellement et Ichigo ondula des hanches sur le sexe de son amant ravivant son érection.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Dans un petit appartement de l'autre côté de la ville sept hommes étaient en train de se préparer. Leurs vêtements étaient noir, un simple pantalon et un pull manche longue noir, tous était apprêté de la même manière. Leurs armes étaient chargées et prêtes pour être utilisé, elles étaient installées à leurs ceintures. Ils allaient bientôt partir, la deuxième soirée de leur plan allait démarrer, cependant deux hommes de plus les rejoignaient. Aizen, le cerveau de tout ce plan, et Gin l'ex du boss et maintenant son coéquipier. Les cinq autres avaient déjà eu à sortir, à se salir les mains, pas que cela les dérangeait, loin de là même, ils n'avaient aucun scrupules. De plus Aizen avait pu leur donner les plans des locaux de police afin qu'ils puissent s'y introduire et voler les armes qu'ils utilisaient maintenant, ils étaient intrassable, les armes qu'ils avaient leur permettaient de tirer sans risqué d'être démasqué à cause des balles.

Aizen attendait patiemment que les six autres finissent de se préparer en souriant, Gin était toujours en train de charger son arme, Coyote Stark quant à lui avait fini et dormait paisiblement dans un coin, ce qui allait se passer n'avait pas l'air de le perturber bien au contraire. Nnoitra Gilger, lui, était en train d'enfiler son pantalon sous le regard lubrique de Szayel Aporro Grantz, ce dernier avait les cheveux roses et des lunettes et il était depuis un certain temps déjà plus qu'intéressé par son collègue, Szayel était en train d'enfiler son pull et attendait impatiemment de partir. Zommari Leroux quand à lui avait les yeux fermés et se concentrait pour la suite des événements. Yammy Rialgo quant à lui était occupé à tout dévorer sur son passage, tuer lui donnait faim.

« _ Messieurs il est temps d'y aller. Tout le monde enfile sa cagoule dès maintenant. »

Les hommes se rapprochèrent de leur patron et chacun d'eux enfila leur cagoule. Ils jubilaient, ils avaient vraiment hâte de partir. Aizen enfila lui aussi sa cagoule et emboîta le pas, il sorti de l'appartement discretement suivit des six autres, chacun prit une voiture différentes, ils prirent tous un chemin différent afin de ne pas être repéré.

Ils arrivèrent cependant tous au même moment dans une rue où se trouvait un bar et Yammy entra le premier à l'intérieur, suivit des six autres. Chacun sorti son arme et la pointa au hasard sur une personne, aucune personne présente n'avait osé bouger, toutes les personnes présentent dans le bar avaient vu les hommes rentrer dans l'établissement, cependant personne n'avait pu donner l'alerte puisque les hommes avaient tout de suite mis une personne au bout de leur canon, trois hommes, deux enfants et deux femmes.

Les sept hommes se regardèrent puis au clin d'oeil discret d'Aizen tous tirèrent au même moment. Les corps sans vie des victimes tombèrent au sol tel des poupées de chiffons des cris retentirent dans la salle du bar et pendant le mouvement de panique les sept hommes sortirent de l'établissement le plus rapidement possible, chacun rejoignit sa voiture et parti dans une direction opposée. Ils devaient tourner en rond en ville la où les rues étaient encore bondée afin d'être sûr de ne pas être suivit ni repéré. Aizen leur avait dit de rentrer au bout d'une heure, ils avaient donc tous rendez-vous dans l'appartement à minuit. Szayel passa devant l'échoppe « aux plaisir français » là où il avait rencontré le rouquin l'après midi même. Lui et Zommari avaient était de mission de repérage, ils avaient dû trouver un endroit fréquenté pour leur « grande fête » il fallait du monde pour être témoin de leur spectacle. Aizen leur avait fait confiance et ils en étaient tous les deux fiers.

À minuit quand Szayel arriva devant l'appartement il vit Nnoitra arriver en même temps que lui et le regarder avec insistance, ils sortirent chacun de leur voiture et se dirigèrent dans l'appartement, une fois à l'intérieur Aizen les accueillit avec un sourire ils étaient les deux derniers à arriver.

« _ c'était du bon boulot messieurs ! Le choix de l'endroit était judicieux, c'est loin d'ici et bien fréquenté. Demain par contre ce sera différent nous partirons chacun de notre côté, et comme pour aujourd'hui et hier, toute les cibles son possible, à 23h nous devons tirer et partir tout de suite après. Pas le temps de s'arrêter, il faut s'en tenir au plan.

_ Oui Aizen-sama.

Les hommes avaient répondu d'une seule voix, ils se séparent donc et chacun parti de son côté. Szayel était vers sa voiture quand Nnoitra l'interpella.

_ Hey ! Tu vas chez toi ?

_ Oui. Tu veux que j'aille où à par chez moi ?

_ Un verre chez moi ça te tente ?

_ Ouais. »

Les deux hommes partir en direction de l'appartement de Nnoitra, ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils n'allaient pas que boire un verre, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour et les événements de la soirée leur avait donné une bouffé d'adrénaline, tout deux avaient tué des enfants, ils étaient excité et avaient besoin de se défouler. En entrant dans l'appartement du brun les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, l'acte était bestial et torride, il n'y avait pas à dire tuer ça provoquait en eux des tensions sexuelles.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Voili voilou !

Je ne ferai pas de lemon Szayel/Nnoitra gomen !

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, à plus tard pour le nouveau chapitre !

AndZero


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Quand le réveil sonna Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux, il soupira, comme un con il avait oublié d'enlever son réveil, on était Samedi et il aurait pu dormir un peu plus. Ses pensées furent cependant interrompue par un mouvements sur sa droite, Kisuke le regardait ensommeillé. Le rouquin se rappelait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, la venue d'Aizen devant chez lui, son père qui était maintenant au courant pour Aizen mais aussi pour Kisuke et lui, la bagarre entre les trois hommes, et puis enfin Kisuke, lui, la table et puis le lit... Ichigo rougit d'un coup, il s'était laissé totalement allé la veille après le départ de son père. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour contre la table ça avait été brutal, animal mais pas moins amoureux, ça avait de leur initiative à tout les deux cependant dans le lit Ichigo en avait été le parfait initiateur. Il avait allumé Kisuke et ils avaient fini par faire l'amour une fois de plus. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Ichigo toujours aussi rouge de gêne et Kisuke le visage parfaitement détendu et heureux, ils se sourirent enfin et Urahara se pencha pour embrasser son amant, il passa gentiment sa langue sur les lèvre douce d'Ichigo qui lui accorda bien vite l'accès à sa bouche. Les langues se rencontrèrent, elle dansaient ensemble, s'enroulant, s'allumant, s'excitant. Ichigo soupira de plaisir dans la bouche de son amant, pendant plusieurs minutes seul le bruit du baisé se fit entendre puis il prit fin lentement.

« _ Bonjour Ichigo...

_ Salut...

_ As-tu bien dormi ?

_ Ouais, et toi ?

_ Oui, parfaitement bien même, je dois dire que c'est normal, après tout ce que nous avons fait hier... La bagarre, toi contre la table, toi sur moi...

Ichigo rougit encore plus, il avait légèrement honte de lui en fait et de son comportement aussi, il s'était comporté comme une vraie salope d'après lui. Il remonta soudainement la couverture sur lui ne laissant dépasser que sa tête qu'il tourna dans la direction opposée à celle de son amant, il ne voulait pas montrer à Kisuke qu'il avait honte.

_ Je... Je suis désolé je...

_ Ichigo regardes moi.

_ Je ne peux pas je...

_ Ichigo qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis moi...

_ Je... il y a rien... c'est juste que...

_ Que quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? Tu... Tu as honte ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas, il en avait marre pourquoi tout le monde arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Était-il si transparent que ça ? Il sentit Kisuke bouger sur le côté, il fut alors retourné et Urahara s'installa sur lui.

_ De quoi as-tu honte Ichigo ?

_Je... J'ai... Enfin c'est...

_ Parles moi Ichigo... de quoi as-tu honte ?

_ De moi...

Il vit la surprise sur le beau visage de son amant laissé place à l'incompréhension. Urahara savait pour son mal être, il savait qu'il ne s'aimait pas, qu'il ne se trouvait pas beau et qu'il avait un sérieux problème de confiance en soit mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait honte de lui-même.

_ Ichigo de quoi tu parles ?

_Je... J'ai agis comme la dernière des salopes hier... Et puis je... Je ne suis pas beau... J'ai pas un corps...comme le tien... je sais pas... c'est comme ça... J'y arrive pas...

Urahara le regardait avec étonnement, Ichigo savait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule en face de Kisuke, à se cacher et à agir comme un bébé mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même si après ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Urahara les deux dernier jour lui permettait de douter sur ses affirmations concernant sa personne.

_ Mais enfin Ichigo comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu es beau, tu as un corps divin, à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de me jeter sur toi... Le mélange de maturité et de naïveté que tu possèdes te rend totalement irrésistible... Tu es un appel à la luxure Ichigo.

Ichigo s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose à son amant cependant celui-ci fut plus rapide, il approcha son visage de celui d'Ichigo qui retint son souffle.

_ Et quand au fait d'avoir agit comme une salope, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as agis comme quelqu'un de normal, et je veux qu'une chose soit claire. Quand tu as envie de moi, quand tu veux quelque chose, je veux que tu me le fasses savoir, ne te retiens pas, je suis là pour toi, je suis là et je ne bougerai pas. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes envie et de tes besoins. Une dernière chose, quand tu agis comme tu l'as fais hier je te trouve encore plus beau et plus irrésistible que d'habitude, tu abandonnes ta timidité et tu laisses place à l'homme que tu es, tu es fougueux et totalement bandant.

Sur ses belles paroles Kisuke plaqua sa bouche violemment sur celle du jeune homme et força le passage de ses lèvres et de ses dents pour imposer un baisé inquisiteur et dominateur. Il ne laissa aucun répit à Ichigo en le soumettant totalement à son baisé. Quand il mit fin au baisé Kisuke regarda le jeune homme fixement.

_ Tu as compris Ichigo ? N'aie pas honte de ce que tu es.

_ O...OK.

Ichigo essaya de bouger un peu, malgré ce qu'Urahara lui avait dit il ne voulait pas que l'homme sente que son baisé l'avait plus qu'exciter, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que le fait de le voir dominant le faisait plus que bander. Cependant sa poisse revint au grand galop, il vit Kisuke sourire sadiquement et frotter légèrement son bassin contre le sien.

_ Oh mais qu'est-ce que je sens ?

_ Je...

_ Ichigo serais-tu excité ?

Le jeune homme rougit, putain ce gars le rendait dingue, il le mettait dans tout ses états. Il continué à frotter lentement son bassin contre le sien, massant son érection déjà bien douloureuse.

_ Réponds moi Ichigo.

_ Ou...Oui.

Le rouquin essaya de tourner la tête afin de briser l'échange visuel qu'il entretenait avec Urahara, cependant le plus âgé ne vit pas les choses de la même façon. Il prit le visage d'Ichigo entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'excites ? Quand je t'embrasse ? Ou quand je te force à m'embrasser ?

Il essaya de se débattre, cependant une fois de plus Kisuke le força à rester en face de lui, le regarder droit dans les yeux, il avait apparemment compris que son petit côté dominant plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme.

_ Réponds moi. Tu aimes quand je commande n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ou...Oui...

Il devait avoir le visage tellement rouge et tellement chaud qu'il était sûr qu'on pouvait faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues. Maintenant il savait qu'Urahara avait décidé de jouer, et ça l'excitait encore plus. Les mouvements que Kisuke exerçait sur lui se firent plus lent et plus appuyé. Il fit lentement descendre une de ses mains sur le torse nu du jeune homme repoussant ainsi le drap qu'il avait remonté sur lui. Ses doigts allèrent chatouiller un téton durcit par l'excitation, le pinçant et le griffant légèrement, Ichigo eut du mal à se retenir de gémir, il aimait ça, vraiment. Kisuke descendit sa main encore plus bas sur le ventre de son amant et se saisi du drap afin de le retirer complètement de sur Kurosaki. Il se leva légèrement afin de pouvoir l'enlevé et une fois que ce fut chose fait il jeta le tissus au sol. Ichigo était maintenant totalement nu sous le regard affamé de l'homme. Ce dernier le détaillait de haut en bas, ses yeux passèrent sur son torse finement musclé, ses abdominaux étaient parfaitement dessinés, il avait envie de lécher son ventre imberbe. Ses pectoraux étaient eux aussi parfaitement dessinés et montaient et descendaient rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et ses yeux ne lâchaient plus Kisuke du regard, lui aussi était nu et son érection était parfaitement voyante. Il se réinstalla ensuite sur le bassin de son compagnon qui gémit quand l'homme se frotta intentionnellement contre son érection.

_ Ichigo est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

_ Oui.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir, il faisait entièrement confiance à Urahara, c'était peut être risqué mais il s'en fichait, il avait l'intime conviction que cet homme ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Ce dernier sourit, apparemment ravi de la réponse de son amant.

_ Retournes toi et mets toi à quatre patte.

Ichigo le regarda un instant puis obéit, il se retourna lentement et se mit à quatre patte tant bien que mal à cause de son bras gauche. Urahara qui se doutait de l'incommodité de la situation lui fit alors tendre les deux bras en avant de sorte que son torse se retrouve collé au matelas et ses fesses nues et offerte étaient en l'air face à lui. Dans cette position Ichigo ne voyait rien, sa tête était enfoncée dans le matelas, de plus il ne pouvait bouger, son bras droit était maintenant attaché, grâce à la ceinture de Kisuke, aux barreaux du lit et son bras gauche n'était d'aucune utilité. Il devait donc s'en remettre exclusivement à son amant, c'était à la fois effrayant et excitant. Il était aussi affreusement gêné, de là où il était Urahara avait une vue parfaite sur ses fesses et son intimité offertes, le fait d'imaginer les yeux magnifiquement vert de son amant le détailler dans cette position excitait à la limite de la folie Ichigo, son érection le faisait souffrir et du liquide pré-séminal s'échappait de son sexe. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que Kisuke le touche enfin, qu'il éteigne le feu qui brûlait en lui, il avait affreusement chaud et la tension dans son corps avait atteint sa limite.

_ ça te plais d'être comme ça Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme ne put répondre à la question d'Urahara, celui-ci venait de placer un genoux entre ses jambes afin de les lui faire écarter un peu plus, sa main c'était posée sur ses fesses et les caressait gentiment.

_ Réponds moi !

Suite à quoi il fit claquer légèrement sa main sur les fesses de compagnon qui gémit dû à la légère douleur ressentit, cependant cela l'excita encore plus si cela était possible.

_ Ou...oui... Haaaan !

Urahara avait passé sa main sur les testicules de son amant les massant allégrement le faisant gémir de plaisir, la main se dirigea ensuite sur le sexe tendu et commença de lent va et vient sur toute la longueur, le pouce massa le gland rougit quelques instant puis les va et vient reprirent de plus belle sous les gémissement de plaisir du plus jeune.

_ Et ça tu aimes ?

Pour toutes réponses Urahara entendit un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les autres quand son autre main claqua contre les fesses rebondies du plus jeune, le faisant légèrement bondir en avant.

_ Je veux que tu me répondes Ichigo. Est-ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

_ Ouiiii !

Pour récompenser son jeune amant Kisuke accéléra légèrement les va et vient sur le membre d'Ichigo qui gémit plus fort, il essaya de bouger ses hanches dans le but que les mouvements soient plus fort et plus rapide mais Kisuke l'en empêcha et lui remit une légère fessé. Délaissant le sexe de son amant la main du plus vieux se dirigea vers l'intimité du rouquin, ses doigts appuyaient sur l'anneau de chair sans jamais entrer, ils massaient seulement l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune lui provoquant des frissons incontrôlés. Pendant plusieurs minutes Kisuke s'amusa à torturer son amant en le massant intimement.

_ Tu aimes que je te touche ici Ichigo ?

_ Oui... Oui... Oh...

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus, il voulait qu'Urahara se dépêche mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Il se cambra violemment et tira sur la ceinture qui maintenait son poignet attaché aux barreaux de son lit quand il senti la langue de son amant venir chatouiller l'entrée de son intimité. Elle tournoyait, léchait le petit anneau de chair faisant gémir fortement Ichigo, ce dernier sentit le membre humide entrer en lui lentement puis ressortir et continuer à lécher son entrée.

_ Tu aimes ce que je suis en train de faire Ichigo ?

_ Oh bordel ! Ouiii ! Han...

Quand Urahara se redressa Ichigo reprit légèrement sa respiration, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre car la langue de son amant avait laissé place à ses doigts, il en fit tout d'abord entrer un, laissant à Ichigo le temps de s'habituer puis en fit entrer un deuxième. Il les fit bouger lentement, les faisant pratiquement ressortir entièrement à chaque fois, ils frottaient, caressaient, tournoyaient, écartaient les parois interne du jeune homme le faisant crier de plaisir. Quand Urahara vit un long frisson remonter le long de la colonne vertébral de son amant et qu'il l'entendit crier il su qu'il venait de toucher le point sensible de ce dernier. Il posa alors ses doigts droit dessus et massa allégrement cette boule de nerf. Ichigo gémissait, soupirait, criait de plaisir.

_ C'est bon ici n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo ne pu répondre, Urahara venait de lécher son dos le faisant crier de plaisir et frissonner.

_ Réponds Ichigo !

_ Ouiiiiii !

La fessé que lui donna Kisuke eut raison de lui, Ichigo jouit en criant son plaisir, de longs jets de sperme se répandaient sur les draps. Ichigo essayait de reprendre sa respiration cependant cette position rendait la chose compliqué, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, bordel il venait de jouir à cause d'une fessé ! Bon OK le traitement que lui faisait subir Urahara n'y était pas pour rien non plus mais ce qui l'avait fait venir était la claque que lui avait donné Kisuke.

_ Tu es définitivement l'homme le plus bandant de la planète entière Ichigo.

Le jeune homme ne pu répondre car déjà Urahara se remettait à l'action provocant ainsi une nouvelle érection à son amant. Il léchait à nouveau son entrée mais sa langue glissa jusqu'à ses testicules qu'il suçota avec avidité, sa main reparti vers le membre nouvellement tendu de son amant le masturbant énergiquement afin qu'il retrouve toute sa vigueur. Son autre main quant à elle massait les fesses du plus jeune et parfois un doigt s'égarait vers l'intimité du rouquin, le pénétrant quelque peu puis ressortant aussi rapidement, le laissant à chaque fois frustré et pantelant. La bouche de Kisuke remonta légèrement puis embrassa amoureusement les fesses de Kurosaki, il mordit alors la chair ferme sous lui faisant gémir Ichigo de douleur, sa langue lécha alors la peau meurtrie pour se faire pardonnée puis lentement le membre humide et chaud remonta le long du dos du plus jeune le faisant frissonner et soupirer, ses mains étaient maintenant fermement agrippé aux hanches d'Ichigo. Kisuke léchait à présent la nuque de son amant et suçotait doucement la peau laissant une trace violette. Le sexe du plus vieux était maintenant contre les fesses de Ichigo, qui essayait de bouger les hanches pour faire comprendre à son homme ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait, cependant les mains de ce dernier le maintenaient fortement en place l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Kisuke se frottait lentement contre l'intimité offerte de son petit ami leur procurant du plaisir à tout les deux. L'attente devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, voir Ichigo dans cette position, la vue qu'il lui offrait était tout bonnement magnifique, l'abandon total dans lequel il se trouvait et ses gémissement le rendait fou, et quand il avait vu qu'une simple petite tape sur les fesses pouvait l'exciter haut plus haut point il s'était fait violence pour ne pas le prendre sur le champs, cependant l'orgasme dévastateur qui avait submergé Ichigo suite à la fessé qu'il lui avait mi avait fini de le convaincre que ce jeune homme était celui qui lui fallait. Il ne voulait pourtant pas le prendre tout de suite faire durer le plaisir était très tentant, alors il redescendit au niveau des fesses de son petit ami et fit rentrer deux doigts dans son intimité et fit des mouvements de ciseaux, il joignit ensuite sa langue à la partie et sa seconde main agrippait toujours les hanches du plus jeune afin de le maintenir en place.

Ichigo criait inlassablement son plaisir, il gémissait tellement fort qu'il était sur que même l'immeuble d'en face pouvait l'entendre, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait vraiment besoin de Kisuke en lui, l'orgasme qu'il avait eu juste avant n'avait pas été suffisant, il voulait venir en même temps que son amant, il voulait être sûr que lui aussi était satisfait. Cependant il savait ce que Urahara attendait, il voulait qu'il le supplie de le prendre mais il ne lui laissait pas le temps de le faire, le plaisir qu'il lui offrait était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse faire autre chose que crier et gémir. Des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur ses joues et il devait avoir une trace énorme autour du poignet tellement il tirait sur la ceinture.

_ Kisukeeee... Je... Je t'en pris ! Haaaaan...

Le plus vieux se redressa alors et lui claqua une fois de plus les fesses, ses doigts jouaient toujours à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, caressant sa prostate, le rendant de plus en plus fou.

_ Que veux-tu Ichigo ?

Dans un cri où se mélangeaient plaisir et désespoir Ichigo laissa échapper la phrase qui aurait pu faire venir Kisuke dans la seconde.

_ Pr... Prends moi ! Oh bordel prends moi Kisukeeeee ! J't'en priiie ! Prends moiii !

L'homme ne tint plus et déroula rapidement un préservatif sur son sexe et dans la seconde qui suivit, pénétra violemment Ichigo le faisant hurler de plaisir. Sans perdre une minute de plus Urahara entama de profond et violent va et viens faisant fortement claquer leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Ichigo ne retenait plus ses hurlements de plaisir, Urahara frappait à chaque fois sur sa prostate lui faisant grimper une à une les marches du paradis. Urahara lui aussi ne se retenait plus, ses mains étaient agrippées aux hanches du jeune homme laissant des marques rouges, sa tête était rejeté en arrière et sa bouche entrouverte laissait sortir ses grognements et ses gémissements de plaisir. Il pilonnait violemment les fesses de son amant se saoulant de ses cris de plaisir, une de ses mains glissa vers l'érection de Kurosaki et s'en saisit, les va et viens de sa main se calqua automatiquement à ceux qu'exerçaient les hanches d'Urahara.

_ Han... Ichi... Ichigooo... Tu es.. siii... Aaah serré...

Pour toute réponse Ichigo cria plus fort, il ne pensait plus à rien, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était le prénom de son amant, il oubliait tout, seul Urahara comptait, lui qui lui donnait un plaisir fou, qui jouait de son corps comme on jouait d'un instrument de musique. C'était ce qu'il était entre les mains de cet homme, un instrument de musique dont seul Kisuke arrivait à faire sortir des notes. Cependant dans un élan de lucidité, Ichigo serra légèrement les fesses augmentant ainsi encore plus la pression autour du sexe de son amant le faisant crier de plaisir. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pousser à faire ça mais apparemment c'était une bonne chose vu ce qu'il entendait. Kisuke se vengea en frappant encore plus fort sur la prostate du jeune lui faisant une fois de plus tout oublier. Ichigo était une poupée de chiffon dans les mains de Kisuke. Sentant le point de non retour arriver, Kisuke frappa fortement les fesses d'Ichigo envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans le corps de celui-ci.

_ Kisuke ! HAN Kisuke Oui !

l'accélération des coups de reins et une fessé de plus sur ses fesses eurent raison d'Ichigo qui jouit une fois de plus en hurlant le prénom de son amant. Les spasmes de l'intimité d'Ichigo, les cris de celui-ci et la manière dont il avait jouit en hurlant son prénom firent venir Kisuke à son tour, il s'écroula sur Ichigo. Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle puis Urahara détacha son amant et l'aida à se remettre allongé sur le dos. Le visage de se dernier était humide de larme de plaisir, il était adorablement rouge et sa respiration était encore saccadée. Son corps était recouvert d'une légère couche de transpiration et cette vue ravit Kisuke qui ne pu se retenir et embrassa Ichigo qui lui rendit instinctivement son baisé.

_ Je crois que... Je crois que je suis bon pour une extinction de voix...

_ T'es incroyable Ichigo, vraiment...

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son amant et le regarda avec incompréhension.

_ J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi... Tu es plus qu'un appel à la luxure, tu ES la luxure.

Ichigo ne su pas quoi répondre et se contenta alors de lui sourire timidement, un sourire qui fit totalement fondre Kisuke. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, à se regarder en silence, Ichigo essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'il lisait dans le regard du plus vieux mais il en fut incapable. C'était frustrant, tout le monde arrivait à voir ce que lui pensait et lui il était incapable de savoir ce que son amant pensait. Il espérait juste qu'Urahara ne savait pas à quel point il était amoureux de lui. L'homme posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement, il rapprocha son visage du sien, son nez frôlait le sien et ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une fois de plus puis un baisé tendre fut échangé, un baisé amoureux. Quand ils se séparent Ichigo sourit à Kisuke, il était gêné, il avait l'impression que ce baisé avait eu une signification spéciale, comme si Kisuke cherchait à lui faire dire une chose qu'Ichigo voulait garder pour lui. Urahara savait déjà qu'Ichigo était amoureux de lui mais il ne savait à quel point les sentiment du rouquin étaient profond, et Ichigo ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

_ Tu avais raison pour une chose.

_ laquelle ? Même si j'ai toujours raison, tu as éveillé ma curiosité Ichigo !

_ J'ai tout oublié... sauf toi... tout à l'heure je veux dire.

Ichigo se sentait nul mais il avait dû trouver un truc à dire pour se sortir de sa gêne.

_ Tu le flatte mon cher ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas le seul, moi aussi j'ai eu que toi dans la tête.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire ravi, il était pas si nul que ça alors ! C'était qu'un novice en matière de sexe et pourtant Kisuke avait eu l'air d'aimer lui aussi, et ça il en était fier, très fier. Ses pensées furent coupées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se leva tant bien que mal, son bras gauche le faisait légèrement souffrir, et son corps était tout courbaturé et endoloris à cause de ses activités récentes. Il déambulait nu dans son appartement à la recherche de son portable, qui avait arrêté de sonner, sous le regard lubrique de Kisuke. Ichigo rougit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, le regard sur lui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il trouva enfin son téléphone qui était dans une poche de son jean de la veille, ce dernier servant maintenant de coussin à Grimmjow qui rouspéta d'avoir été dérangé pendant sa sieste, Ichigo se demanda alors comment se débile de chat avait fait pour dormir tout ce temps avec le bordel qu'ils avaient fait... Ce chat était une énigme(1).

Le rouquin regarda son téléphone pour voir qui l'avait appelé, il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas Aizen, il n'aurait pas eu le courage pour ça. Cependant le numéro qui était affiché était celui de son père et il se décida donc à le rappeler, mais avant ça il enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt, il ne voulait pas que son père soit témoin d'une scène regrettable au vu du regard pervers de son amant. Ichigo recomposa le numéro de son paternel en soupirant, il en avait raz le bol de sa paranoïa, et maintenant qu'il savait pour Aizen ça allait être encore pire que tout.

_ Fils ?

_ Ouais c'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu immédiatement ! Pourquoi ?

_ Papa... J'ai pas eu le temps de trouver mon téléphone que tu avais déjà raccroché. Tout va bien t'en fait pas, Aizen ne m'a pas embêté depuis hier soir.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle, même si ça me fait plaisir. Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé en ville hier soir ?

_ Non... J'ai pas eu la tête à m'intéresser à ça. Pourquoi ?

_ Tsss... Merci Kisuke... Il y a eu une nouvelle fusillade, dans le quartier où tu travailles.

_ QUOI ? Kenpachi va bien ?

_ Oui ! Ça a eu lieu dans un petit bar, Kenpachi n'était pas là. Sept personnes ont été tué, des enfants, des femmes, des hommes... Il faut que tu me promettes d'être prudent Ichigo.

Le jeune homme lança un regard choqué à son amant qui le fixait à présent avec sérieux et il écoutait la conversation avec attention. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Je te promets d'être prudent. Tu as parlé à Kensei ?

_ Non je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre, je suppose qu'il doit être occupé.

_ Ouais...

_ Je dois te laisser, n'oublies pas de m'avertir si quelque chose se passe et passe le bonjour à Kisuke !

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père raccrocha. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon du tout, c'était louche, deux fusillades deux soirs de suite, dans des endroits totalement opposé ? Ce n'était pas un règlement de compte, les victimes étaient toutes des civils. Il regarda Kisuke légèrement effrayé, le plus âgé attendait une explication. Le rouquin se dirigea vers son lit et se réinstalla au côté d'Urahara.

_ Il y a eu une autre fusillade, pas loin de là où je bosse.

_ Kenpachi va bien ?

_ Oui, c'était dans un bar apparemment, sept personnes sont morte et comme avant hier, femmes, enfants, hommes. Ils n'ont fait aucune différence. Mon père n'a pas réussi à joindre Kensei.

_ C'est vraiment inquiétant... J'espère qu'ils vont vite attraper ceux qui ont fait ça.

Ichigo soupira, lui aussi l'espérait, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette histoire mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et puis de toute manière il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Il essaya de chasser cette histoire de son esprit et Kisuke l'aida puisqu'il se leva du lit, le drap glissant de sur ses hanches, dévoilant ainsi son dos musclé et taillé dans du marbre, ses fesses rondes et parfaitement rebondie, et enfin ses jambes fortes et musclées. Ichigo le détaillait du regard, il avait envie de caresser cette peau blanche et immaculée mais quand il s'apprêta à amorcer un geste Kisuke se retourna vers lui et lui tendit la main afin qu'il se lève à son tour. Urahara les amena dans la salle de bain et déshabilla totalement Ichigo qui se laissait faire, les doigts de son amant caressaient lentement sa peau le faisant légèrement frissonner. Quand les deux hommes furent sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche leurs bouches se retrouvèrent instinctivement et les baisés qu'ils échangeaient étaient doux et amoureux.

Une fois propre et habillé les deux hommes prirent leur petit déjeuné et Urahara annonça à Ichigo qu'il devait partir, il avait un rendez-vous important pour ses recherches, il lui promit cependant de revenir le soir même et qu'ils devaient s'envoyer des messages. Quand Kisuke fut parti Ichigo se retrouva seul dans son appartement avec son chat qui dormait toujours comme une masse, il trouva le lieu bien vide, Kisuke lui manquait déjà et pourtant il était parti que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Le jeune homme essaya de s'occuper l'esprit comme il pouvait, il dessina pendant un moment, puis il fit le ménage et changea les draps, il rougit fortement quand il vit la trace de leur ébats de la veille et de la matinée et une soudaine bouffé de chaleur envahie son corps. Urahara était un aphrodisiaque super puissant, et quand il l'avait vu nu Ichigo avait eu envie de le dessiner, il voulait garder une trace indélébile de son amant, cependant il ne pouvait pas se risquer à lui demander, il ne voulait pas paraître bizarre aux yeux de Kisuke. Ichigo fut coupé dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir le nom de Yumichika s'afficher sur l'écran de l'appareil.

_ Moshi moshi ?

_ Yo Ichigo ! Daijobu ka ?

_ ça va et toi ?

_ Nikel ! Je voulais te remercier !

_ Euh OK mais de quoi ?

_ Pour avoir emmené Shinji au bar la dernière fois !

_ Ben de rien mais je vois toujours pas pourquoi tu me remercies...

_ Parce qu'après que vous soyez venu au bar on s'est revu avec Shinji ! Et j'avais raison, il a un cul parfait ! Il sait parfaitement bien se servir de ses mains aussi, et de sa langue, et de son...

_ OK c'est bon je crois que j'ai compris Yumichika !

_ Ben quoi ? Tu veux pas savoir ?

_ Non j'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir les détails de ta vie sexuelle...

_ t'es pas rigolo Ichi...

_ Moui moui... Tu m'appelais juste pour ça ?

Le jeune homme était légèrement agacé, il aimait bien Yumichika mais ça vie sexuelle ne l'intéressait pas tellement.

_ Non ! Je voulais savoir aussi où tu en étais avec Aizen du coup ?

_ Ben il a réussi à avoir mon numéro de téléphone je ne sais pas comment, il a aussi eu mon adresse et il était devant ma porte hier soir. Mon père et Urahara on débarqué et ça a fini en baston dans le couloir... Mais je pense pas qu'il ait dit son dernier mot ce malade.

_ Fais gaffe Ichigo, il est vraiment dingue alors je pense pas qu'il ait renoncé non plus... Je veux pas te faire peur mais il a l'air vraiment accroché à toi, il est venu au bar hier et il nous a demandé de le prévenir si tu venais. Tu peux venir on ne le préviendra pas t'en fais pas mais tout ça pour te dire qu'il en veut vraiment à tes jolies fesses.

_ Il commence vraiment à me faire chier... Il est même venu à mon école, je ne sais pas si c'est pour moi ou si c'est par hasard mais il faut quand même avouer que c'est étrange non ?

_ Oui c'est vrai c'est bizarre... Restes sur tes gardes p'tite fraise !

_ Ouais t'inquiètes pas !

_ Bon Berry il faut que je te laisse, je dois retourner travailler. Ja ne !

_ Ja ne. »

Ichigo raccrocha mais ne reposa pas son téléphone pour autant. Il envoya directement un message à son père, Kenpachi et Urahara afin qu'ils sachent ce qu'Aizen avait fait la veille avant de se pointer devant sa porte. Une fois fait il voulu trouver un moyen de se détendre, Aizen le mettait en rogne et il ne vit qu'un seul moyen, le Kendo était à exclure à cause de son bras donc il décida de peindre. Il sorti son matériel, une toile en lin neuve, il mit ensuite sa musique et commença sa nouvelle production. Pendant plus de 2heures il dessina sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, il ne prit pas la peine de manger non plus, il n'avait pas vraiment faim et il savait que s'il s'arrêtait il penserait à toute la merde avec Aizen et puis il allait surtout penser à Kisuke, l'homme lui manquait déjà beaucoup trop et penser à lui lui ferai tout simplement perdre la tête. Alors il peignait inlassablement, il avait de la peinture plein les mains, il devait également en avoir sur le visage et sur ses vêtements mais ce n'était pas important.

Le jeune homme fut cependant contraint de s'arrêter quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus les couleurs dont il avait besoin, il devait donc sortir pour aller en racheter. Il se prépara donc et enfila des vêtements propres, mit ses chaussures et sorti de son appartement en faisant attention que personne d'indésirable ne l'attendait. Une fois sûr il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur puis dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur il prit le chemin du magasin d'art dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller, il n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minute à pied et donc il s'y dirigea lentement, il était 15h 30 et les rues étaient anormalement vide pour un samedi après midi. Le jeune homme se doutait bien que les événements des jours précédents en étaient responsable et cela l'effraya encore plus. Quand il était enfermé chez lui avec Kisuke il était littéralement coupé du monde, ils étaient dans une bulle rien qu'à eux et voir la réalité des choses lui fit froid dans le dos.

En arrivant dans le magasin Ichigo remarqua immédiatement Renji qui cherchait de la peinture. Discrètement le rouquin se rapprocha de son ami qui était dos à lui et une fois qu'il fut assez près il lui posa ses mains sur les épaules en l'apostrophant. La réaction de Renji ne se fit pas attendre et il se retourna dans un grand cris, quand il vit Ichigo rire à n'en plus pouvoir il le fusilla du regard.

« _ Baka ! Tu m'as fais peur !

_ je sais c'était fait exprès ! La tête que tu as tirée haha !

_ arrêtes de te marrer ! J'ai cru que c'était les tueurs en série !

_ dis pas de conneries ! Pas en pleine journée !

_ tsss... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec ton mec ?

_... Je viens acheter de la peinture, et non je ne suis pas avec lui.

_ Ah... il s'est passé un truc ? Tu dois me raconter comment ça s'est passé ta première fois d'ailleurs ! On va boire un verre !

_ Il ne s'est rien passé et comment ça je dois te raconter ? Tu as vu ça où toi que je devais te raconter ?

_ Je suis ton meilleur ami alors c'est normal de me mettre au courant de ce genre de choses !

_ Non mais... C'est bon cette fois j'abandonne, t'es irrécupérable... Pire qu'une fille...

Ichigo ne résista pas et accepta donc d'aller boire un verre avec son meilleur ami. Ils finirent d'abord leur achat et le jeune homme acheta en plus de la peinture, des nouveaux pinceaux et un autre carnet de dessin. Une fois sorti du magasin les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction de leur bar habituel et s'installèrent à une table. Leur commande fut passé et ils attendaient maintenant patiemment qu'elle arrive. Ichigo voyait bien que Renji attendait qu'il lui raconte les moindres détails de sa nuit avec Kisuke mais il décida de le faire encore patienter et sorti son portable afin de prévenir son père et son petit ami qu'il prenait un verre avec son meilleur ami, cependant il vit qu'Urahara lui avait envoyé un message et il l'ouvrit.

 _Mon cher Ichigo je voulais te prévenir que je risque d'arriver plus tard que prévu, la personne avec qui j'avais rendez-vous est en retard et va arriver sur le coup des 18h en ville ! Je ferai mon possible pour partir de mon bureau à 22h30 au plus tard ! Je te ferai savoir si il y a du changement. En se qui concerne ce que tu viens de me dire à propos d'Aizen je pense qu'il faut vraiment prévenir Kensei maintenant, il devient de plus en plus gênant..._

 _Tu me manque, à ce soir._

Le jeune homme soupira, il était légèrement déçu, il avait envie de voir Kisuke le plus tôt possible. Il était à présent 16h30 et il devait encore attendre un long moment avant de pouvoir voir son amant. Il était frustré. Il répondit cependant au message de Kisuke et lui expliqua donc où il se trouvait et avec qui. Une fois qu'il eut envoyé son message il releva le regard vers son meilleur ami qui le dévisageait. Avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche la serveuse arriva avec les consommations, elle les posa sur la table en essayant de capter le regard de Renji qui pourtant l'ignorait. Ichigo eut soudain envie de savoir où en était l'histoire avec Rukia.

_ Bon alors tu vas me raconter oui ou non ?

_ Si je te dis non il va se passer quoi ?

_ je vais installé des micros et des caméras de surveillance chez toi.

_... t'es vraiment pas tout seul dans ta tête Renji.

_ héhé !

Ichigo soupira et lui raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne raconta aucun détails même si son meilleur ami le suppliait de le faire. Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes.

_ bon et toi alors ! Il se passe quoi avec Rukia ?

_ Qu... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ben déjà tu rougis comme une tomate et en plus la serveuse te drague ouvertement depuis tout à l'heure mais tu ne la calcule même pas... Et puis tu ne m'as pas dis ce qu'il s'était passé après que tu lui ais envoyé un message !

_ Ah ben... On s'est vu après ça et on a fini par en venir à la conclusion que peut être on devrait essayer de voir où une relation pouvait nous mener. On y va doucement, personne ne le sait à par toi alors n'en parle pas aux autres. On veut d'abord voir si ça tien la route.

_ Oh ! Et pour le moment ça va ?

_ Ouais... En fait c'est même génial...

Ichigo souriait à son meilleur ami, il était vraiment content pour eux deux, il espérait sincèrement que ça fonctionnerait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Renji étais quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et protecteur, bien que gaffeur et légèrement grande gueule, Rukia elle était d'une extrême gentillesse également et le caractère de feu qu'elle possédait faisait d'elle la femme parfaite pour canaliser son meilleur ami.

Pendant plus d'une heure les deux amis parlèrent de chose et d'autre, et quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà 19h ils décidèrent de manger ensemble dans un petit restaurant non loin du bar où ils se trouvaient. Ichigo prit soin de prévenir Urahara et son père et son amant lui répondit que pour le moment il n'y avait pas de changement et que donc il allait rester tard à son bureau.

Pendant leur repas les deux amis parlaient mais ils étaient tout de même pas très rassuré, le restaurant était pratiquement vide alors qu'il n'était que 20h. Les événements des derniers jours étaient très présent dans la tête des gens et donc la peur les empêchait de sortir de chez eux. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le garde mais restèrent quand même dans le restaurant, le chef de l'établissement, trop heureux d'avoir des clients, vint même les voir et leur offrit l'apéritif ainsi qu'un verre de saké à la fin de leur repas. Une fois fini de manger il était 21h30 et les deux étudiants décidèrent de boire un dernier verre ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'au Sereitei et Ichigo fut happé par deux bras qui le serraient fortement. En relevant la tête il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Yumichika et que ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement radieux.

_ Ichii ! Je savais bien qu'en t'appelant aujourd'hui tu allais te rendre compte que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ! Mais désolé... Shinji me plais plus...

_ Oulaaaaa tu peux rester avec lui sans problème ! Yumichika, je te présente Renji, c'est mon meilleur ami.

_ Salut Renji ! Venez au comptoir, c'est tellement désert que je vais pouvoir boire un verre avec vous les chatons !

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent Yumichika qui leur servit un verre et qui se servit également, ils burent plusieurs verre ensemble jusqu'à ce que la poche d'Ichigo se mette à vibrer. Kisuke le prévenait qu'il partait, il était 22h35 et il devait arriver dans une trentaine de minute. Comme il n'était pas loin de chez lui Ichigo décida de boire un dernier verre avec ses compagnons. Renji et lui payèrent leurs consommations et partirent en disant au revoir à Yumichika. Arrivé au croisement les deux hommes se dirent au revoir également et chacun parti dans une direction opposée. Ichigo marchait maintenant seul dans la rue, il était pas loin de 23h et il faisait nuit noire. Il tourna au coin de la rue et vie un homme qui marchait devant lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ni quand, un deuxième homme arriva en face du premier et pointa quelque chose droit sur lui. Ichigo sursauta au son du coup de feu et vit l'homme s'écrouler à terre, le second s'enfuyait déjà dans la direction opposée de celle où il était arrivé et passa juste à côté de lui, il avait une cagoule et était complètement habillé de noir. L'homme ne fit pas attention à lui et parti en courant.

Ichigo resta figé un instant puis se précipita sur le corps étendu à quelque pas de lui. L'homme était toujours vivant mais respirait très mal, une large tâche de sang s'étalait sur l'avant de sa poitrine, Ichigo se laissa tomber à quatre patte à côté de lui et appuya fortement sur la plaie. Ses mains étaient pleine de sang et son pantalon en était également recouvert. En regardant le visage de l'homme qu'il essayait de maintenir en vie, il écarquilla les yeux, il le reconnue immédiatement, un de serveur du Sereitei, le chauve, Madarame.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

fin du chapitre !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'écrire un truc pareil ! Je n'étais pourtant pas en train de lire ou regarder 50 nuances de Grey …

dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de ce lemon, je ne suis toujours pas sûre de moi pour ces scènes...

continuez à me dire quel personnage vous voudriez voir avec notre piti Ichi dans ma prochaine fic !

(1)DidiineOokami ! Voilà des nouvelles de Grimmjow:D !

à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

AndZero


	17. chapitre 17

Voici le chapitre 17 ! j'essaye d'écrire rapidement afin que vous n'ayez pas à trop à attendre entre chaque chapitre.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, rendez-vous en bas !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Ichigo avait les mains fortement appuyé sur la poitrine ensanglantée de Madarame, il essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le flux de sang qui continuait à s'écouler de la plaie, cependant le chauve n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Totalement paniqué Ichigo cria à l'aide dans la rue déserte dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende, il devait agir vite, il ne voulait pas que l'homme meurt, il avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer et l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus était passé juste à côté de lui et il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de partir, de prendre la fuite. Il pouvait voir le visage de l'homme qu'il essayait de maintenir en vie perdre peu à peu sa couleur et devenir de plus en plus livide. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« _ S'il vous plaît restez avec moi ! Ne vous endormez pas !

Il prit son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche et composa le numéro des urgences en essayant d'être le plus rapide, il mit le haut parleur afin de pouvoir continuer à exercer une pression sur la plaie. Quand il entendit une voix lui répondre il se dépêcha de dire ce qu'il se passait, la femme à l'autre bout du fil, lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire en attendant qu'une ambulance arrive, il devait à tout pris maintenir éveillé le chauve. Il entendit la tonalité qui montra que la personne avait raccroché.

_ Ne dormez pas ! Ne me laissez pas s'il vous plaît ! Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ! Vous n'allez pas mourir vous m'entendez ?! Yumichika ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

Ichigo cru mourir quand il entendit la sirène de l'ambulance retentir près de là où il se trouvait. Quand il vit le véhicule arriver il soupira de soulagement et une fois que les ambulanciers furent à ses côtés, ils prirent la relève.

_ Monsieur vous devez rester ici, la police va arriver, ils ont été prévenu.

_ OK... Est-ce que je peux appeler quelqu'un ?

_ Oui bien sûr !

Ichigo se dirigea vers l'ambulance sur laquelle il s'appuya, il essayait de reprendre ses esprit, et de garder le dessus sur l'angoisse et sur l'envie de vomir qui lui tiraillait les tripes. Sa main droite, son plâtre, son pantalon et sa chemise étaient recouvert de sang, il avait envie de pleurer, de peur, d'angoisse et surtout de colère. Cependant il essaya de garder son calme et prit son téléphone une nouvelle fois et composa le numéro de Kisuke.

_ Ichigo ! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à l'interphone ? Aizen est là ?

_ Non... Kisuke je... Je suis vers le Sereitei, un... un homme vient de se faire tirer dessus devant mes yeux, je...

_ Ne bouges pas j'arrive tout de suite.

Ichigo ne répondit rien du tout et il n'en eut pas besoin puisque Kisuke avait déjà raccroché. Avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à joindre son père il vit une voiture banalisée arriver dans la rue puis deux policiers en sortir. Il reconnu immédiatement Kensei et un soupire de soulagement s'échappa à nouveau de sa bouche.

_ Ichigo ! Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?!

_ Je... Je marchais pour rentrer chez moi, j'étais au Sereitei avec Renji, et quand je suis arrivé dans la rue j'ai vu ce gars marcher devant moi, un mec est sorti de la rue la bas il a marché droit en direction de Madarame, et je l'ai vu pointer quelque chose sur lui et 2 secondes plus tard j'ai entendu le coup de feu et j'ai vu Madarame tomber par terre. Le mec s'est enfuit, il met passé à côté et j'ai rien fais pour l'arrêter, j'ai pas réagis, je... Je suis resté planté la comme un con alors que ce connard est passé à côté de moi !

_ Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, il avait une arme Ichigo, à part mettre ta vie en danger c'est tout ce que tu aurais réussi à faire.

_ Je... J'aurai pu le...

_ Non Ichigo tu n'aurais pas pu ! Maintenant dit moi à quoi il ressemblait ce type ?

_ Je... Je sais pas il avait une cagoule, il était tout en noir. J'ai rien pu voir, à part qu'il était plutôt grand et bien bâtit...

_ Putain c'est pas vrai...

_ Je suis désolé je...

_ Ne t'excuse pas ! Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe et crois moi j'espère me tromper...

Ichigo vit Kensei se retourner et appeler un de ses hommes qui arriva en courant. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent afin de discuter, un air grave sur le visage. Quand il entendit une voiture arriver, Kensei mit sa main sur son arme toujours à sa taille puis il reconnu la personne qui conduisait. Kisuke venait d'arriver, il paraissait inquiet.

_ Kensei ! Ichigo va bien ?

_ Oui il est là bas, va le chercher et ramène le chez lui. Le petit a probablement sauvé la vie à quelqu'un ce soir, mais il est en état de choque. Je vais prévenir Isshin.

Kisuke ne répondit même pas et se précipita vers Ichigo. Le jeune homme aperçu son amant et il cru qu'il allait pleurer, cependant il se reprit rapidement et quand il fut à la hauteur du blond il lui adressa un faible sourire.

_ Ichigo comment tu te sens ?

_ Mal... Je veux rentrer.

_ Viens on y va, Kensei a dit qu'il allait prévenir ton père.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre Kisuke qui le conduisit à sa voiture. Une fois installé dans le véhicule Ichigo regarda ses mains, elles étaient couverte de sang et si jusqu'ici il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, maintenant il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de celle-ci, son plâtre était imbibé de sang et il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez lui et enlever tout ce sang de sur lui, son envie de vomir revint encore plus forte qu'avant et il du prendre sur lui. Il savait que Kisuke le regardait du coin de l'oeil et qu'il était inquiet mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit aussi faible. Au bout de seulement 5 minutes qui parurent une éternité au rouquin, ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de son immeuble, ils sortirent de la voiture puis lentement ils montèrent dans l'appartement d'Ichigo. Une fois à l'intérieur le plus jeune ferma sa porte à double tour et soupira de soulagement, il était enfin chez lui.

_ Je... Je crois que... je vais aller prendre une douche.

_ D'accord.

Le jeune homme parti en direction de sa salle de bain puis se déshabilla entièrement formant un tas informe avec ses vêtements, il les jetterait plus tard. Il entra dans la cabine de douche où il alluma l'eau chaud, une fois sous le jet il se laissa lentement glisser sur le carrelage, une fois assis par terre il encercla ses jambes de ses deux bras, tant pis pour son plâtre, il ne voulait plus voir une seule trace de sang. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux puis ne tenant plus il laissa couler ses larmes, toute l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait vu Madarame se faire tirer dessus s'échappait ainsi. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Cela devait bien faire une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était ainsi quand il se sentit tiré dans des bras protecteur. Il n'avait même pas entendu Kisuke entrer dans la salle de bain, ni dans la douche, son amant était lui aussi totalement nu et le serrait dans ses bras, Ichigo le serra à son tour et se laissa aller à cette étreinte protectrice.

_ Ichigo, tout va bien maintenant, calmes toi.

_ J'y... J'y arrive pas... Je... Je le revois s'écrouler à terre... J'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir... Je suis... tellement nul...

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu aurais pu te faire tuer si tu avais agis inconsciemment... Tu as probablement sauvé ce type Ichigo !

Ichigo resserra son étreinte autour de son petit ami et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule, respirer son odeur, le sentir contre lui le réconfortait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il se détendait petit à petit dans les bras de son amant, qui était maintenant aussi trempé que lui, quand il senti des mains chaudes lui caresser tendrement le dos puis remonter dans ses cheveux. Kisuke lui saisi alors le visage et lui donna un langoureux baisé, Ichigo ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier au mieux de ce moment, leur langues se cherchaient puis se retrouvaient. Le baisé prit lentement fin puis Kisuke aida Ichigo à faire partir toutes traces de sang qui se trouvaient sur son corps, il frotta ses épaules, son dos, ses bras, ses mains et soupira devant l'état déplorable du plâtre du jeune homme.

Durant plusieurs minutes le plus vieux prit soin d'Ichigo qui se laissait faire tel un pantin, il était dans un état léthargique repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la rue. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de se sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait, il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. Ses pensées furent coupées par Kisuke qui avait saisit à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baisé passionné, le plus vieux plaqua le corps du rouquin contre le carrelage de la douche et s'appuya sur lui, ses mains étaient à présent sur ses hanches afin de rapprocher leur bassin. Cependant avant qu'il n'est pu amorcer un autre mouvement, la sonnerie de l'interphone les ramena sur terre. Ichigo sorti alors de la douche suivit d'Urahara, ils s'habillèrent rapidement et sortirent de la salle de bain.

Ichigo alla lentement répondre à l'interphone en se demandant qui pouvait se pointer à minuit passé, puis il se rappela que Kensei devait prévenir son père, il se doutait bien que c'était lui et ne fut donc pas surpris d'entendre la voix paniquer de son père dans l'appareil. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert à son géniteur, Ichigo se retourna vers Kisuke qui le regardait avec tendresse mais également avec inquiétude. Comme il aimait cet homme, il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras là tout de suite, pour ne plus penser à rien, il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour pour ne penser qu'à lui et à rien d'autre. Urahara devait avoir comprit ce qu'il ressentait puisqu'il lui sourit avec tendresse, un sourire prometteur et complice. Cependant cet échange fut coupé par le bruit que fit Isshin en frappant fortement contre la porte qui le séparait de son fils. Le plus jeune eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir sa porte d'entrée que son père le serrait déjà dans ses bras le faisant grimacer de douleur, son bras gauche n'était retenu par plus rien à par un bandage.

_ FILS !

_ Papa s'il te plais... Tu me fais mal là...

_ Excuses moi ! Comment tu te sens ?

_ Pas franchement bien...

Ichigo, Kisuke et Isshin s'étaient assis dans le petit salon du rouquin et les deux meilleurs amis observaient le plus jeune avec inquiétude.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as plus de plâtre ?

_ Il... Il était plein de sang... Je... Je pouvais pas le garder comme ça...

_ Je vois, heureusement que j'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi, Kensei m'a prévenu de ton état quand tu es parti.

Isshin se leva alors de sa place et se dirigea vers son fils. Pendant plusieurs minutes il s'occupa du bras du rouquin, le silence régnait dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé, Ichigo s'en voulait toujours autant, Kisuke cherchait un moyen de rassurer son jeune amant, et Isshin, lui, se demandait comment protéger son fils. Une fois sa tâche accomplit le brun se rassit à sa place.

_ Expliques moi ce qu'il s'est passé Ichigo, Kensei ne m'a rien dit, il a dit que je devais voir avec toi.

_ Je rentrais chez moi, j'ai passé une grande partie de l'après midi et toute la soirée avec Renji. On est allé dans un bar, le Sereitei, pour boire un dernier verre. Après qu'on se soit séparé j'ai tourné dans la rue qui mène le plus rapidement ici, et j'ai vue ce gars, Madarame, il marchait devant moi et puis j'ai vu arriver quelqu'un d'autre juste en face de nous, il a pointé quelque chose sur Madarame et j'ai entendu le coup de feu. Madarame c'est écroulé par terre et le mec à couru dans ma direction, il s'est enfuis... J'ai même pas essayé de l'arrêter... Il est passé à côté de moi et j'ai pas bougé !

_ Ichigo tu as bien fait de ne pas intervenir ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

_ Je sais mais...

_ Non écoutes moi, cette fois Urahara le regardait sévèrement, tu te serais pris une balle toi aussi tu avais bougé ! Ce type a tiré sur cet homme sans aucun scrupule ! Il aurait fait la même chose avec toi. Alors ne te reproche pas le fait de ne pas l'avoir arrêté.

_ Je...

_ Kisuke a raison Ichigo arrêtes de te torturer pour ça. Et puis Kensei m'a dit que Madarame allait s'en sortir, tu as eu les bon réflexe et tu l'as sauvé !

Ichigo leva ses grands yeux marrons sur son père, ce dernier y lut un incroyable soulagement. Kisuke regardait Ichigo avec émerveillement, il le trouvait beau, irrésistible même, ce regard lui fit perdre la tête pendant une second, il voulait se lever et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, il se reprit cependant bien vite, ils n'étaient pas seul, et bien qu'Isshin ait l'air de parfaitement accepter leur relation, il se voyait mal rouler une pelle à son fils sous ses yeux.

_ Il... Il va vraiment s'en sortir ?

_ Oui. Ryuken s'en charge lui-même et quand il est arrivé il a dit qu'il allait vivre. Kensei lui a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait sauvé et il m'a tout de suite appelé.

_ Ryuken ? Ichigo leva un sourcil, ce prénom lui disait quelque chose.

_ Oui, Ryuken Ishida, le père de Uryu.

_ Isshin tu veux dire Ryuken du lycée ?

_ Ouaip !

Ichigo se souvenait maintenant, c'était le mec avec qui sortait Kisuke au lycée, super le père d'un de ses plus proches amis était un ex à son amant...

_ Ichigo, je suis fier de toi mon fils.

_ Papa je...

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, son père le serrait à nouveau dans ses bras, et il devait l'avouer ça lui faisait du bien. Le plus vieux laissa à nouveau son fils respirer et se rassit à sa place.

_ Kensei m'a dit de te dire que demain il faudra que tu ailles au commissariat tu es un témoin dans cette histoire.

_ OK...

_ Je vais y aller ta mère attend que je rentre, elle veut savoir que tu vas bien.

_ D'accord, je passerais sûrement la voir demain.

_ Kisuke veille bien sur mon fils !

_ T'en fais pas Isshin ! »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main puis Isshin parti. Ichigo était encore dans un état second, Madarame allait s'en sortir, il allait vivre. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il cru qu'il allait encore pleurer. Cependant quand il repensa que le médecin qui s'occupait de lui était l'ex à Urahara il eu soudainement envie de lui péter la tête. Il avait les nerfs que ce mec ait pu toucher Kisuke avant lui, il se sentait con de penser une chose pareille mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Quand Il vit Kisuke revenir Ichigo le regarda puis il s'approcha de lui rapidement, une fois assez proche il l'embrassa, se geste surpris légèrement Urahara. Lentement le baisé se fit plus profond, plus tendre et plus explicite également. Kisuke dirigea son jeune amant vers son lit où il s'allongea, lentement le plus âgé s'installa entre les jambes écartées d'Ichigo. Leurs bouches se joignirent une nouvelle fois et Kisuke frotta son bassin contre celui de son amant. À partir de se moment là Ichigo oublia tout.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Dans l'appartement où se tenaient les sept hommes, les conversations allaient bon train. Chacun expliquait comment s'était déroulé leur attaque, tous se félicitait du résultat, les flics n'avaient sûrement rien vu venir. Cependant l'un d'eux était plus silencieux que les autres, il avait le sentiment que les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien pour lui, quand il avait fuit il était passé près d'un jeune homme qu'il avait eu le temps d'entendre hurler, comme si ça victime était toujours en vie. Il ne dit cependant rien et fit comme tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination, c'était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs, il avait tiré droit sur le cœur de l'homme, impossible qu'il survive. Le cœur plus léger il se rapprocha encore plus de ses collègues et participa plus activement à la fête sous le regard d'Aizen.

« _ Messieurs s'il vous plaît !

Les six hommes se rassemblèrent autour de leur chef, le silence fut immédiat, tous écoutaient avec attention ce qu'allait leur dire le leader.

_ Ce soir a été une réussite, demain on remet ça, cependant les choses vont légèrement changer. Nous allons chacun de notre côté encore une fois sauf que cette fois-ci nous allons pénétrer par effraction chez nos cibles. Changer de mode opératoire sèmera le doute dans la police, ils ne sauront pas comment, ni où agir.

Suite à cette directive tous les hommes acquiescèrent puis chacun parti. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent trop ensemble, ils ne devaient pas être repérable. Une fois seul Aizen se retourna et aperçu Gin qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_ Gin tu ne pars pas ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête Sosuke ?

Aizen grimaça, Gin était le seul à se permettre autant de familiarité avec lui, il n'appréciait pas du tout cela mais il faisait avec, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent. D'abord tu viens me demander des informations personnelles sur un de mes élèves, puis tu recrutes une bande de sauvage stupide, t'obéissant au doigt et à l'œil, puis tu viens me demander de faire parti de ton plan, plan qui je le rappelle nous est totalement inconnu.

_ Je vais te dire une seule chose mon cher Gin. Urahara Kisuke.

L'homme au cheveux blanc fronça immédiatement les sourcils, qu'est ce que Kisuke venait faire dans cette histoire ?

_ Sois plus clair, parce que tu vois là je comprends rien du tout.

_ Je veux le tuer.

_ Pa... Pardon ?

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais très bien que cet homme me pourrit la vie depuis toujours.

_ Tu es encore bloqué dans cette histoire ? On était jeune Sosuke !

_ Je ne parle pas du fait que tu m'aie laissé tomber comme un mal propre pour lui, même si je dois bien te l'avouer c'est en grande partie pour ça que je ne l'aime pas. Mais ça à recommencé, le jeune Kurosaki crois être amoureux de lui, mais quand je l'aurais fait disparaître il se rendra compte qu'il ne tient pas à lui et il retournera vers moi !

_ Tu es fou mon pauvre ! Tu fais tuer des innocents pour un combat perdu d'avance ! Et tu me fais participer à ta folie meurtrière comme si de rien était !

_ Alors pourquoi as tu accepté de me suivre ?

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi Sosuke...

_ Tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais fais une bêtise à l'époque, tu m'aimes toujours.

Aizen s'approcha doucement de Gin et il approcha son visage du sien. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Sosuke effleura les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui puis se recula en souriant sadiquement. Gin avait toujours les yeux fermés et ses lèvres étaient légèrement tendue, il attendait qu'Aizen l'embrasse, cependant il ne le fit jamais et ce contenta de rire du malheur de l'homme.

_ Rentres chez toi Gin. On se voit demain soir. »

Aizen le savait depuis le début, il les avait tous dans sa poche. Gin n'était pas une exception. Aujourd'hui avait été le dernier jour sur terre de Kisuke Urahara.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Il était 3 heure du matin et Kensei était toujours au commissariat, tout les policiers de disponibles étaient présent. À 23h la veille, sept personnes avaient été tuée aux quatre coins de la ville, et Kensei était sûr qu'il s'agissait du même groupe qui avait abattu les civils durant deux soirs d'affilés et également les mêmes hommes qui avaient pénétré dans le commissariat afin de voler les armes, l'analyse balistique confirmerait bientôt cette théorie. Cependant une bonne nouvelle était tout de même présente, en effet, Ichigo le fils de son meilleur ami avait assisté à toute la scène, même s'il n'avait pas pu identifier le tireur, il avait pu sauver la victime et celle-ci serait peut être d'une grande aide. Le médecin du survivant l'avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt afin de l'avertir que l'homme était sorti de la salle d'opération et qu'il allait se remettre, la balle n'était pas passé loin de son cœur mais n'avait pas perforé d'organes vitaux ni d'artère. Le jeune Kurosaki avait eu de bon réflexe et pour ça il pouvait remercier les quelque conseil de Kurosaki père.

Pendant de longues heures les policiers étaient sur les différentes scènes de crime cherchant le moindre indice pouvant les aider quelque peu, cependant à part quelque fibre de tissus inutilisable, rien n'avait été laissé par erreur par les meurtriers. Kensei faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, cette affaire était un véritable calvaire, rien avait de sens, aucun schéma n'était respecté. Cependant il était sûr que tout ceci n'avait pour but que de les embrouiller, ce n'était pas une attaque terroriste, ce n'était pas un règlement de compte entre gang, les victimes étaient toutes des civiles, aucun lien existait entre elles. Quelqu'un tirait les ficelles derrière tout ça et pour réussir à l'avoir il devait trouver dans quel but toute cette mise en scène était nécessaire. Le portable de Kensei sonna le stoppant dans ses réflexions, il décrocha et la voix d'un de ses agents résonna dans l'appareil, ils venaient peut être de trouver quelque chose près de l'endroit où une des victimes avaient été retrouvée. L'homme ordonna de ne rien toucher qu'il arrivait et que rien ne devait bouger. Il prit rapidement sa veste et ses clés, sa plaque de flic était bien en évidence sur la ceinture de son jean, son armes était également à sa ceinture, donnant ses dernières instructions il raccrocha et se précipita dans sa voiture de fonction. Malgré l'absence de circulation dans les rues il mit tout de même la sirène afin de prévenir de son arrivé, il voulait arriver le plus rapidement possible sur la scène du crime.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux il pu remarquer que ses ordres avaient été respectés à la lettre, il se dirigea vers son agent qui l'avait appelé afin que ce dernier le conduise là où se trouvait le seul indice qu'ils avaient depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Il y avait tout d'abord une large tache de sang au sol, la victime s'était vidée de son sang avant que quelqu'un ne tombe sur son corps et ne prévienne la police, plus loin on pouvait apercevoir qu'une légère chaîne d'argent gisait sur le sol entre le mur et la tache de sang. Kensei s'en approcha et saisi des gants en latex afin de ne pas souiller la preuve avec ses empruntes.

« _ Sergent il y a quelque chose d'autre ici !

Kensei prit tout de même le temps de mettre à l'abri la chaîne en argent dans un sachet en plastique destiné au labo de la police, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait son agent. Il était à croupi et observait quelque chose également en argent, en se baissant à son tour le sergent pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un pendentif, lui aussi était en argent et semblait appartenir à la chaîne trouvée quelque mettre plus loin. Le bijoux était une plaque où était gravé un « 五 » (1).

_ J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part... »

L'agent le regard avec attention, il attendait qu'il lui en dise plus cependant il n'en fit rien, il ne savait plus où et quand il avait vu ce bijoux mais il était certain de l'avoir vu. Il saisit le bijoux et le mit également dans un sachet pour qu'il parte, lui aussi au labo, il voulait qu'il soit analysé au plus vite. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps dans la rue et retourna au commissariat, il attendait le mail de l'analyste qui examinait les caméras de surveillance de toutes les scènes de crime ainsi que l'analyse balistique.

Une fois dans son bureau il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, un soupire et un café plus tard il alluma son ordinateur et consulta immédiatement sa boîte mail, le rapport de l'analyste l'attendait. Il avait eu raison, les vidéos montraient clairement les sept hommes cagoulés et vêtus de noir tirer sur les victimes et s'enfuir, il s'attarda un instant sur la vidéo montrant Ichigo courir vers l'homme qui gisait à terre. Puis il s'intéressa à celle montrant l'homme qui tirait sur un femme, en saisissant son arme il avait fait tomber un objet qu'il identifia comme la chaîne en argent, le ralentit montra effectivement que quelque seconde plus tard en s'enfuyant, pendant qu'il rangeait son arme, l'homme fit ensuite tomber le pendentif. Il devait absolument se souvenir où est-ce qu'il avait vu ces objets.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ichigo n'avait pratiquement pas dormit, il n'avait pas arrêter de penser et repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Après que son père soit parti Kisuke et lui avait fait l'amour passionnément, lui permettant d'oublier durant un long et voluptueux moment les événements dont il avait été témoin. Cependant une fois l'état post orgasmique passé il n'avait pu tenir les images loin de ses pensées plus longtemps. La nuit avait été horrible pour lui comme pour Kisuke qui était resté éveillé à ses côtés. Il s'en voulait pour ça également. Cependant à 9 heure du matin il reçu un appel téléphonique du commissariat de Karakura lui demandant de se rendre le plus rapidement dans les locaux afin de pouvoir témoigner.

Ichigo voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette histoire et après s'être préparé, il prit la route en compagnie de son amant, qui refusait de le laisser seul, en direction du commissariat de police. En arrivant dans l'établissement Ichigo fut accueilli par Kensei directement. L'homme les emmena dans son bureau et lui demanda de répéter dans les détails ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il lui demanda de raconter tout, même les petits détails, il parla donc du fait qu'il avait déjà vu Madarame au bar d'où il sortait car l'homme y travaillait en tant que serveur, tout pouvait être utile pour pouvoir mettre la mains sur au moins un des meurtriers. Après une longue heure à tout raconter en long large et travers Ichigo fut autorisé à partir, cependant Kisuke l'arrêta et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

« _ Kensei il faut que tu sois au courant de quelque chose, même si tu ne t'en occupe pas tout de suite, mais au moins il faut que je te prévienne.

_ J't'écoutes Kisuke.

_ ça fait deux semaines que notre ami ici présent est victime de harcèlement.

Ichigo le regardait surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet « Aizen » soit évoqué maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à Kisuke d'en parler à Kensei ou bien lui en être reconnaissant. Il réfléchit quelques seconde puis se décida de ne pas en vouloir à son homme, lui aussi en avait marre de toujours être sur la défensive quand il sortait et maintenant quand il rentrait chez lui également.

_ Ichigo ? Tu te fais harceler ?

_ Ouais... Enfin au début c'était pas trop ça et puis c'est devenu de pire en pire.

_ Racontes moi tout.

_ J'ai rencontrer Aizen en sortant du dojo qu'il y a vers chez moi après ma tentative de suicide. Il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais et je lui ai répondu, je l'ai recroisé en rentrant chez moi le samedi où on était tous chez mes parents, on est allé boire un verre mais un des serveurs du bar m'a dit de faire attention et de me tenir loin d'Aizen parce qu'il est dangereux et qu'il a fait du mal à deux de ses amis, et puis j'ai bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand il parlait à Madarame. Je suis parti et il m'a quand même dit qu'il voulait me revoir et j'ai dis non, je le sentais pas ce mec, et puis après ça on s'est croisé encore une fois sauf que là il y avait Urahara-san, Kenpachi et Shinji avec moi, on était au dojo pour s'entraîner et lui il a débarqué aussi, c'est après ça que j'ai su ce qu'il avait fait et qui il était vraiment. Je l'ai croisé en bas de chez moi après mais il m'a pas vu alors je suis parti au restau de Kenpachi pour être sûr de pas tomber sur lui en rentrant chez moi et puis je me suis dis que c'était juste une coïncidence, mais pas du tout le soir je suis sorti pour faire quelques courses et il m'attendait en bas de chez moi, je sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir où j'habite, bref, il m'a suivit dans la rue et il m'a demandé si je comptait l'ignorer encore longtemps et quand je lui ai répondu que oui et que je ne serai pas une de ses victimes, il m'a poussé contre le mur et m'a dit que... Que Kisuke ne pourrai jamais me rendre heureux, que j'étais juste un simple plan baise pour lui. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas son cas, et que lui il pouvait me rendre heureux, je l'ai repoussé mais il m'a forcé à l'embrasser, je me suis défendu comme je pouvais et j'ai fini par le mordre et je suis parti en courant. Après ça il a réussi à avoir mon numéro de téléphone je sais pas comment, il m'a appelé, m'a envoyé des messages et puis dans la semaine il m'attendait devant ma porte d'entrée... Je l'ai aussi vu dans mon école.

Ichigo termina son monologue en se demandant s'il avait bien fait de dire que lui et Kisuke était ensemble, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit tel quel, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre. Kensei le regardait avec les sourcils froncés, il semblait en pleine réflexion.

_ Ichigo si jamais il revient, où si jamais tu reçois un message de sa part où quelque chose du genre tu m'appelles immédiatement, tu n'attends pas. Et surtout ne supprime pas ce qu'il t'envoie, gardes tout, si je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose il me faut des preuves, c'est compris ?

_ Oui d'accord.

_ Et Ichigo ne l'écoutes pas. Kisuke est quelqu'un de bien, il te rendra heureux. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit et se contenta de regarder son amant qui abordait un grand sourire. Il acquiesça alors puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du commissariat avec Urahara. Une fois dehors les deux hommes se dirigèrent en silence vers la voiture du blond et celui-ci les amena à la maison familiale. Le voyage se fit dans le silence, Ichigo avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de son amant mais il n'en fit rien, il ne voulait pas passer pour un enfant auprès de lui, il voulait se montrer mâture, mais ce que Kensei lui avait dit avait fini par avoir raison de lui et embrasser Kisuke devenait vital, il en avait besoin. Il se mordait les lèvres depuis un certain temps quand la voix d'Urahara le fit sursauter.

« _ Ichigo tu te sens bien ?

_ Je... Je... En fait non... Enfin c'est...

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi...

_ C'est juste que... J'ai... Enfin... J'ai vraiment envie de... t'embrasser...

Il devait être rouge comme une tomate, pourquoi ce comportait-il comme ça ? Il agissait comme une jeune fille timide, pourtant avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait il n'aurait pas dû être aussi gêné, surtout pour un simple baisé...

_ J'en ai envie aussi, à vrai dire j'en ai tout le temps envie, mais là ça devient urgent. »

Ichigo soupira de soulagement, il n'était pas le seul alors ? Tant mieux, il se sentait moins bête. Il senti la voiture ralentir puis s'arrêter totalement, ils n'étaient pourtant pas arrivé, mais ils étaient garé dans un petit parking désert et avant qu'il n'ait pu observer plus en détail l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Kisuke était déjà en train de l'embrasser sauvagement. Pendant de longues minutes les deux hommes s'embrassaient amoureusement, les langues dansaient un ballet sensuel et érotique, les excitant plus que de raison. Cependant Ichigo mit fin au baisé malgré sa furieuse envie d'aller plus loin, il ignora son érection naissante et sourit tendrement à Kisuke. L'homme lui rendit son sourire puis redémarra la voiture. Une fois arrivé devant la maison familiale Ichigo tenta de se calmer sous le regard moqueur de son amant, il était toujours excité mais se présenter devant sa mère avec une érection n'était pas envisageable. Au bout de quelques minutes ils purent entrer et sa mère n'attendit même pas qu'il ait fait un seul pas à l'intérieur qu'elle se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Après plusieurs minutes qu'Ichigo passa à rassurer sa mère ils purent enfin rentrer dans la maison et s'installer dans le salon. Les deux petites sœur d'Ichigo arrivèrent également et se jetèrent sur leur frère, elles étaient ravies de le voir et encore plus maintenant que c'était un « héro » comme l'avait dit Yusu. Il était pratiquement midi et les conversations allait bon train dans la maison Kurosaki, Karin se disputait avec son père comme toujours, Kisuke et la mère du jeune homme parlait calmement et Yusu et Ichigo parlait également, puis vint le drame.

_ Dis Ichi-nii ça y est vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

_ Euh Yusu de quoi tu parles ?

Dans la tête d'Ichigo on pouvait entendre « pitié pas ça ! Pitiééééé ! »

_ Ben de toi et Urahara-san ! Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

Grand silence, merde, merde et remerde.

_ Yusu... Tu...

_ Oui ils sont ensemble Yusu ! Sinon pourquoi ils seraient venu tout les deux ce matin ?

Vas-y Karin enfonce le bouchon encore plus ! Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire et Kisuke semblait lui aussi totalement surpris pour une fois. Que dire ? Que faire ? Et puis Kisuke reprit vite du poil de la bête.

_ Oui. Oui on est ensemble.

_ YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Yusu se leva d'un bon et couru dans les bras de son grand frère toujours bouche bée, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Tout le monde semblait content, mais lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

_ Ichi-nii j'vais le dire à toute mes copines ! C'est trop cooooool !

_ Mais Yusu...

_ Dites vous pouvez vous embrasser ?! J'veux trop vous voir vous embrasser !

Ichigo voulait se taper la tête contre le mur, Kisuke rigolait comme un fou face à sa détresse et personne ne semblait vouloir lui venir en aide.

_ Yusu...

_ Allé ! Juste un bisous ! »

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de là Kisuke était déjà en train de l'embrasser tendrement, un simple baisé, pas le même qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt dans la voiture, mais tout de même un baisé. Après seulement quelques minutes il se recula adressa un sourire doux à Ichigo qui avait les joues légèrement rougies. Ichigo sursauta violemment quand il entendit ses deux sœurs pousser un réel crie de bonheur, il se tourna alors vers ses parents qui souriaient tout les deux, comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde voir leur fils embrasser un homme plus âgé qui en plus était le meilleur ami du patriarche de la famille. Ses sœurs quant à elles semblaient vivre le plus beau moment de leur vie, elles souriaient comme jamais et gloussaient comme des folles.

En jetant un regard à son amant, Ichigo pu voir qu'il était heureux, vraiment heureux, comme s'il attendait tout de même la bénédiction de ses parents pour se réjouir définitivement de leur début de relation. Ichigo eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le voir ainsi le rendait également heureux, il avait l'impression de passer un cape, savoir que sa famille ne s'opposait pas à leur couple était un grand soulagement pour Ichigo même s'il savait déjà qu'ils n'allait rien dire, en avoir la certitude le soulageait. Pendant plusieurs minutes les jeunes sœurs du rouquin n'arrêtèrent pas de crier et de sauter partout jusqu'à ce que leur mère intervienne, cela eu pour conséquence de les calmer légèrement. Durant le repas l'ambiance était légère et Ichigo ne pensait plus vraiment à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cependant quand le portable d'Isshin sonna un long silence s'installa.

« _ Moshi moshi ?

_ Isshin ? Ryuken desu, je voulais juste te prévenir que le jeune homme s'était réveillé.

_ OK Merci ! »

La conversation brève surpris tout le monde cependant quand Isshin se retourna vers son fils et qu'il le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire, la tension qui s'était inconsciemment installé autour de la table diminua.

« _ Fils, l'homme sur qui on a tiré hier s'est réveillé !

Ichigo se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans l'entrée afin de se saisir de sa veste, il retourna dans le salon où tout le monde le regardait avec stupeur.

_ Bon ben alors on y va ? Je veux aller voir s'il va bien !

Kisuke se leva donc et et se dirigea vers la porte à son tour, la famille d'Ichigo avait décidé de le laisser seul avec le survivant. Les deux hommes les saluèrent puis partir en direction de l'hôpital où se trouvait Madarame. Pendant tout le voyage Ichigo angoissait, il se demandait si tout irait bien pour le chauve, si il allait garder des séquelles. Une fois arrivé devant l'hôpital Ichigo se précipita à l'intérieur, Kisuke sur ses pas, ils arrivèrent à l'accueil où ils demandèrent à voir le rescapé, cependant l'infirmière refusa de leur donner l'information, ils n'étaient pas de la famille ni des amis proche de la victime.

_ Kisuke ?

Le blond se retourna et Ichigo suivit le mouvement.

_ Ryuken !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec entrain.

_ Que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ J'accompagne Ichigo, on voulait voir le jeune homme qu'il a sauvé hier soir mais l'infirmière nous a refusé l'accès.

_ Venez suivez moi. »

L'homme passa devant eux et les conduisit dans le dédale de couloir afin de les amener vers la chambre où était installé Madarame. En arrivant devant la chambre Ryuken s'arrêta et son regard passa sur Ichigo le détaillant lentement le mettant mal à l'aise, puis ses yeux se portèrent sur Kisuke, il le regardait avec insistance, presque amoureusement. À ce moment là Ichigo voulu tuer cet homme.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei avait reçu les analyses balistiques de toute les victimes, il avait eu raison, elles provenaient toutes des armes qui avaient été volée. C'était vraiment une histoire pas possible, ils étaient invisible.

Il saisit la photographie du bijoux retrouvé, aucune emprunte n'avait pu être utilisée, ils revenaient à zéro, si seulement il était capable de se souvenir où il avait vu ce pendentif... il senti son téléphone vibrer et il vit un message de la part de Kisuke, ils étaient à l'hôpital avec Ichigo, l'homme qui s'était fait tirer dessus venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa dans son siège d'un bon.

Il savait à qui appartenait ce collier.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fin du chapiiiiiiiiitre !

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous avez aimé ?

Laissé des reviews SVP:)

(1)c'est le chiffre 5 !

à la prochaine !

AndZero


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou coucou ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis triste je n'ai plus beaucoup de review comparé à avant T.T

Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas:)

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Ichigo se tenait devant le lit de Madarame, il le regardait depuis un moment, l'homme s'était endormi avant son arrivé, les médicaments, la morphine ainsi que l'opération l'avaient assommé. Ryuken avait donc dit qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, il était ensuite sorti de la chambre et l'avait laissé seul avec le patient. Kisuke avait suivit le plus vieux dehors et Ichigo pouvait entendre le murmure de leur discutions à travers la porte. Il n'entendait pas clairement le sujet de cette conversation et il ne voulait pas savoir, il avait bien vu comment le regardait Ishida et il avait également vu comment il regardait Kisuke, il n'était pas idiot, il avait parfaitement comprit que le père de son ami le voyait comme un rival, il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Urahara et cela rendait Ichigo fou de colère et de jalousie. Il préférait donc se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le son des voix qu'il entendait, heureusement les bip qu'émettait l'électrocardiographe branché au cœur du chauve lui permettait d'oublier partiellement ces voix. Il voyait la poitrine de ce dernier se soulever et s'abaisser régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration et cela fini de le rassurer sur l'état de santé de l'homme en face de lui. Soudain il se rappela que Madarame était un ami à Yumichika et se demanda s'il avait été prévenu ou s'il devait le prévenir.

Il prit donc sur lui et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit, ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait puis la colère prit le dessus, il fronça les sourcils violemment et referma la porte lentement. Kisuke et Ryuken étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte trop intime au goût d'Ichigo, quand celui-ci avait ouvert la porte les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu l'air de le remarquer, comme si rien d'autre n'existait à par eux. La colère laissa lentement place à la tristesse. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il ne faisait pas le poids, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple petit étudient en art qui doutait de lui et dont la timidité dépassait l'entendement. Ryuken Ishida était bel homme, il était intelligent à n'en pas douter puisqu'il était médecin, ou un chirurgien réputé s'il en croyait son père, il n'avait pas à faire ses preuves, il était déjà sorti avec Kisuke, et d'après ce qu'il savait il n'avait pas eu à faire grand chose car c'était Urahara qui était tombé amoureux de lui cela prouvait parfaitement que son amant pouvait de nouveau tomber sous le charme du médecin et Ichigo ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était définitivement pas de taille.

Cependant il aurait pensé que Kisuke aurait eu plus de tact envers lui, qu'il ne l'aurai pas laissé le surprendre en plein moment d'affection avec un autre homme. Il se sentait lamentable d'avoir pu penser qu'un jour un homme tel qu'Urahara aurait pu l'aimer, ou au moins avoir des sentiments pour sa personne. Il se sentait tellement ridicule de s'être laissé aveugler par ses propres pensées et ses propres désirs, il avait l'impression de faire un bon en arrière, de revenir il y avait maintenant pratiquement trois semaines quand il avait tenté de se suicider. Il n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de réfléchir à sa situation que Kisuke entra dans la chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune homme fit de même, il essayait de rester calme, comme quand Kisuke l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître sa souffrance ni ses doutes, il ne dirait rien, il tenait bien trop à Urahara pour qu'il se permette de partir comme ça, il était totalement esclave de ses sentiments et si Kisuke venait à le quitter il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Quand l'homme posa sa main sur son épaule le jeune homme leva les yeux sur lui, il le regardait avec inquiétude, cependant Ichigo lui sourit afin de le rassurer, un sourire faux qui ne semblait pas convaincre Urahara pour un sou.

« _ Ichigo tu vas bien ?

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le chauve avait ouvert les yeux et les deux hommes purent lire un total étonnement dans son regard, puis la compréhension se forma sur son visage, ses yeux se remplir de larme de colère mais également de peur. Ichigo se déplaça à ses côtés ignorants totalement le blond qui était de plus en plus inquiet du comportement de son amant.

Le rescapé eu un mouvement de recule quand Ichigo arriva vers lui puis il se ressaisi rapidement, il ne se souvenait pas de tout mais des flash lui revenait en mémoire et le jeune rouquin ne lui semblait pas du tout agressif.

_ Madarame-san ! Vous... vous vous sentez bien ?

_ Je... Comment... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ichigo le regardait surpris, il ne souvenait de rien du tout ?

_ Euh... De quoi vous vous rappelez exactement de la soirée d'hier ?

Du coin de l'oeil Ichigo pu voir le blond venir le rejoindre, son odeur lui arriva dans les narines et il se senti totalement happé par lui, il lui était tout simplement impossible de résister, il ne pouvait imaginer le laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas non plus envisager le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit avec Kisuke, qu'une autre personne puisse réussir là où lui il avait échoué, c'est à dire se faire aimer par Urahara. Ses pensées furent coupées par la voix faible de l'homme qui se tenait allongé dans le lit d'hôpital.

_ Je... Je me souviens que je sortais du travail...Je marchais dans la rue un homme avec une cagoule est arrivé en face de moi puis... puis plus rien, je me souviens de rien.

_ Je me demande si j'ai le droit de vous en parler...

_ Tu peux Ichigo, Kensei n'a rien dit la dessus.

Ichigo hocha la tête et Kisuke le fixa avec attention quand le jeune homme commença à parler.

_ Quand vous êtes sorti du bar hier soir j'étais derrière vous, je vous ai vu dans la rue et quand le mec est arrivé en face de vous il a pointé une arme sur vous... Il vous a tiré dessus et il s'est enfuit... J'ai tout vu... J'étais là aussi, mais j'ai rien fais pour l'empêcher de partir... J'étais... Je... Enfin je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de ne rien faire pour l'arrêté... Quand il est parti je me suis précipité sur vous, j'ai essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie en appuyant sur la plaie, et j'ai appelé le samu...

_ Tu m'as sauvé alors... Merci... Mer... Merci beaucoup... Mais... Mais pourquoi on m'a tiré dessus ? Je comprends rien...

_ ça je ne sais pas... Les flics en sauront sûrement plus que moi, ils pourront vous répondre.

Durant une demie heure les deux hommes restèrent avec le chauve discutant de tout et de rien, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, pourtant aucune réponse ne semblait correspondre, personne ne voulait du mal au jeune homme. Le temps passé en sa compagnie permettait à Ichigo de ne pas penser, ou du moins pas trop penser, à la scène dont il avait été témoin entre Kisuke et Ryuken, cela lui permit aussi de reculer l'échéance et de ne pas se retrouver seul à seul avec le blond. Cependant quand Ryuken entra dans la chambre pour leur dire que Madarame avait besoin de se reposer, le jeune homme eut une soudaine envie de pleurer quand il vit le sourire que s'adressèrent les deux hommes. Au moment de partir, Kisuke et le chirurgien se serrèrent la main amicalement, pour Ichigo il était évident que s'il n'avait pas été présent ce n'était pas une poignet de main qui leur auraient servit d'au revoir, puis le médecin se tourna vers lui et un peu plus froidement il lui serra la main aussi. Il était évident que cet homme lui louait une certaine aversion et cela était tout à fait réciproque.

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Au commissariat de Karakura les cerveaux s'échauffait, Kensei avait fait part à ses hommes de ses soupçons et de sa découverte concernant le collier. Il avait passé la matinée à cogiter et à se demander à qui appartenait ce bijoux et la réponse lui fut donné quand il repensa au jeune rouquin qui avait sauvé une des victimes. Il se trouva stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus vite, il avait vu ce pendentif durant toute sa scolarité autour du coup d'un de leur camarade. Même s'il connaissait le propriétaire du collier et qu'il pouvait l'arrêté car les preuve étaient suffisantes pour l'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire savoir aux autres hommes que la police était sur leur piste. Un agent entra dans son bureau pour le prévenir que le débriefing pouvait commencer dans la salle de réunion. L'homme au cheveux argenté se leva donc et se dirigea vers la pièce, quand il pénétra dans celle-ci un grand silence se fit, tous attendaient les explications de la marche à suivre.

« _ Bien Messieurs, vous savez tous à peu près de quoi il retourne, cependant je vais pouvoir vous expliquer plus clairement ce qu'il se passe.

Le maire de la ville, qui était aussi présent à la réunion ainsi que certain de ses conseillers lui avait donné carte blanche afin d'arrêter ces assassins qui terrorisaient la ville depuis maintenant près d'une semaine.

_ J'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose dès les premiers assassina de la semaine, et mes soupçon on vite étaient confirmé par les caméras de surveillances ainsi que par l'analyse balistique, et donc comme vous le savez tous, les hommes ayant pénétré dans nos locaux pour voler nos armes et ayant tué plusieurs de nos hommes sont les mêmes que ceux qui ont tué depuis les premiers assassinas vingt civil, une a réussi à être sauvé par Kurosaki Ichigo. Le jeune est venu ce matin afin de faire sa déposition en tant que témoin oculaire, mais le jeune homme est également le fils d'un de mes plus proches amis et il sait donc quelle est ma profession. Ce matin il m'a fait par du fait que ses deux dernières semaine il était victime de harcèlement, l'homme en question s'appelle Aizen Sosuke, il a 35 ans et nous étions ensemble durant notre scolarité. Aizen à jeté son dévolu sur le jeune Kurosaki et je sais de source sûr qu'il est violent, dangereux, qu'il a une certaine tendance à utilisé toute sorte de méthode pour arriver à ses fins et qu'il a également une grande aptitude concernant la manipulation.

Kensei fit une pose, il voulait s'assurer que tout le monde le suivait bien dans son raisonnement et que les explications qu'il donnait était comprise et approuvé par tout le monde, pour le moment ses hommes se contentaient d'écouter essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ Comme je le disais nous étions à l'école ensemble, lui, mes amis, et moi. Deux de mes amis ont tout de suite été dans le collimateur d'Aizen, Kurosaki Isshin, le père d'Ichigo, Isshin s'est interposé quand Aizen s'en est prit à un de nos amis qui était plus petit et plus chétif que nous, il était facilement manipulable, il faisait une proie facile pour Aizen et quand Isshin s'en est rendu compte ça ne lui a pas plus, une dispute à éclaté et ils ont fini par se battre, malgré le fait qu'Aizen ait peur d'Isshin je pense qu'il peut vouloir s'en prendre à lui ou du moins le faire souffrir, et le seul moyen pour lui d'y arriver est de s'en prendre à son fils. La deuxième personne est Kisuke Urahara, lui il a fait le pire affront qu'on puisse faire à Aizen, son petit copain du moment, Gin Ichimaru, est tombé sous le charme de Kisuke et à fini par larguer Aizen, il voue depuis ce moment là une haine sans borne à Kisuke. Si je vous parle de lui c'est parce que depuis quelque jour Kisuke entretient une relation amoureuse avec Ichigo et Aizen est au courant. Il voit cela comme un nouvel affront, il lui a une nouvelle fois volé « ce qui lui appartient ».

Une nouvelle pose se fit et Kensei pu voir que ses hommes étaient toujours perdu, pas étonnant, vu comme ça les deux histoires n'avaient aucun lien cependant son explication arrivait à grands pas, il avait déjà expliqué son point de vue au maire et celui-ci semblait d'accord avec lui.

_ Le rapport avec notre affaire est le suivant, Aizen à toujours voulu se venger des deux hommes qui lui ont résisté. Je pense que tout les civils tué sont juste là pour noyer le poisson, les véritables cibles sont bel et bien, Isshin Kurosaki et Kisuke Urahara. Il est facile pour Aizen de réunir des hommes autour de lui, il est séduisant, sait manier l'art de la parole et s'est un parfait démagogue, c'est un avocat il peut donc rentrer ici pour venir en cas d'affaire, et donc il connaît les locaux, il sait où se trouve nos armes de service et les armes que l'on utilise pour nos intervention. Donner les information à ses hommes de mains afin qu'ils viennent ici à sa place est quelque chose d'enfantin, ensuite s'est quelqu'un d'intelligent donc il sait que si après un aussi gros vol une seule arme est utilisée sur seulement deux personnes on va se douter de quelque chose alors il est judicieux de faire un gros coup et de tuer plus de personne histoire que les deux personnes qu'il souhaite vraiment voir morte soit considéré comme des victimes comme les autres.

Il fit une nouvelle pause et cette fois la compréhension se lisait sur le visage des agents qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, un main se leva au fond de la salle et Kensei lui demanda de se lever et de poser sa question.

_ Je comprends où vous voulez en venir et il faut avouer que c'est une explication plus que plausible mais comment peut être sûr que c'est ce Aizen Sosuke qui est derrière tout ça ?

_ J'allais y venir, j'ai visionné les caméras de surveillance du commissariat et j'ai pu remarquer que durant les deux dernières semaines Aizen est venu régulièrement alors qu'aucun affaire ne le concernait de près ou de loin, il peut venir sans éveiller les soupçons donc ce n'est pas étrange de le voir dessus mais le collier et le pendentif trouvé hier près du corps de la victime lui appartiennent, je me suis souvenu de ces objets, il les portait tout le temps à l'école, puis au collège et au lycée, je suis sûr que c'est à lui car j'ai fais quelque recherche et j'ai découvert que ce collier se passe de père en fils dans sa famille et qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul, de plus après l'analyse et la comparaison des deux vidéos, celle de la scène du crime et celle du commissariat, l'analyste à pu me confirmer qu'il s'agissait du même homme, même taille, même corpulence, le poids semble également être le même. Et pour finir toutes les victimes qui, comme nous le pensions, n'avaient aucun lien étaient en fait des anciens clients de Sosuke Aizen..

Le silence se fit dans la salle de réunion une fois de plus, Kensei pouvait voir ses hommes prendre des notes afin de ne pas oublier de détails importants. Le maire se leva et tout le monde porta son attention sur lui.

_ Que proposez-vous de faire alors ? Il faut que cette histoire se termine se soir. »

Kensei eut un sourire en coin et expliqua l'intervention qui allait avoir lieu le soir même.

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Aizen était impatient, vu de l'extérieur il devait ressembler à un enfant, il ne tenait pas en place, il avait hâte que la nuit tombe et qu'il puisse enfin se débarrasser du parasite ! Enfin des parasites, il avait eu une super idée dans la nuit, il avait décidé d'envoyer Gin dans la maison de Kurosaki père et de le tuer, lui il allait s'occuper personnellement d'Urahara, il allait amené Ichigo avec lui afin qui assiste à la mort du blond et qu'il comprenne ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour lui, pour qu'il lui appartienne. Cela faisait donc une trentaine de minutes qu'il était devant son miroir et qu'il se préparait, il voulait être à son avantage pour ce grand jour, il avait don enfilé un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, il se trouvait très classe (1), ses cheveux brun étaient en arrière une seule mèche rebelle s'obstinait à tomber sur son front mais cela ne le gênait pas au contraire, il se savait séduisant ainsi et il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'Ichigo vienne de lui même et qu'il ne soit pas obliger de l'emmener de force.

Il était 16h30 et tout était fin prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son loft et prit ses clés de voiture, il sorti de son appartement et ferma la porte à clé. Une fois dans sa voiture il se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'il louait depuis maintenant trois semaine afin d'accueillir ses hommes de mains. Il avait donné rendez-vous à ses dernier plus tôt aujourd'hui, il voulait veiller à ce que chacun d'eux accomplisse sa tâche avec succès, il avait été assez énervé d'apprendre qu'une des victimes avait survécu à leur attaque, bien que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un d'important, un simple civil qui se trouvait là au mauvais moment, le fait que ce ne soit pas achevé comme il se doit fut pour lui un échec. Yammy, car il s'agissait de lui, allait passé un sale quart d'heure, il aurait dû prendre son temps afin de viser correctement et d'être assuré quand à l'état de sa victime.

Aizen arriva devant l'appartement de fortune et ouvrit la porte, seul Gin et Stark étaient arrivé et ce dernier dormait profondément dans un coin, si ce n'était pas son meilleur tueur, Aizen aurait douté de ses compétences, pourtant Stark était quelqu'un de froid et légèrement antisocial qui n'accordait d'importance à rien à part sa sœur adoptive, Lilynette, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'Aizen avait réussi à le convaincre de se battre à ses côtés. Stark n'aimait pas forcément se battre ni tuer et c'était contre sa volonté s'il était un véritable sniper, il visait comme personne et son habilité au maniement des armes faisait de lui une véritable machine à tuer, il avait donc tout naturellement refusé l'offre d'Aizen de se joindre à lui mais ce dernier lui avait jurer de tuer sa petite sœur également s'il ne le rejoignait pas, Stark n'avait donc pas eu le choix.

Gin Ichimaru, quant à lui, avait eu le choix, cependant Aizen savait que cet homme ne lui dirait jamais non. Au lycée Gin avait été son premier amour, ils avaient tout fais ensemble, ils avaient tout partagé, jusqu'au jour maudit où Kisuke Urahara débarqua dans sa vie. Son précieux Gin était tombé sous le charme du blond, au début Aizen avait tout fait pour ne pas le voir, il savait que Gin passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque que nécessaire, il savait également que quand il refusait de rentrer avec lui ce n'était pas parce que ses parents venaient le chercher mais bien parce qu'il préférait rentrer en compagnie du blond. Cependant quand Gin l'avait largué Aizen avait vu rouge, il en avait voulu à mort à Kisuke et il avait cherche à se venger en draguant et manipulant Hirako Shinji, il n'avait pas vu que Kurosaki traînait dans le coin et il s'était fait avoir en beauté une nouvelle fois. Quand Gin c'était déclaré à Urahara et que celui-ci l'avait gentiment envoyé paître en lui disant qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, l'homme n'était pas directement retourné voir Aizen, il avait prit le temps de réfléchir un long moment, puis c'est à la fac que Gin était venu le voir et lui avait avoué être toujours amoureux de lui, cependant Aizen l'avait renvoyé d'où il venait. Depuis ce temps Gin n'avait jamais renoncé à ses sentiments et Aizen pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, Gin l'exécutait avec le mince espoir d'être à nouveau son petit ami, mais Aizen ne s'en occupait plus, il avait un rouquin en tête. La parfaite victime.

Quant aux autres, qui venaient d'arriver, il les avait trouvé dans un bar ou terré dans un laboratoire. Aizen n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour eux, ni pour aucun des hommes qui l'entourait à l'instant présent, il les considérait comme de simple objet parfaitement adapté pour exécuter ses ordres. S'ils mouraient ou se faisaient arrêter il s'en fichait royalement, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux, cependant il était intransigeant quand il s'agissait du plan, et celui-ci n'avait pas été respecté à la lettre la veille. Yammy venait de faire son entré remarqué dans l'appartement et le regard brun et froid de Sosuke se posa immédiatement.

Chacun des hommes présents virent que quelque chose n'allait pas et le silence se fit soudainement attirant l'attention de Yammy, celui-ci sembla comprendre de quoi il retournait quand il vit le regard froid d'Aizen sur lui, il s'était douté qu'il y allait avoir des conséquences dû au fait que sa proie ait réussi à survivre, mais il n'avait rien dit se convainquant lui même que l'homme était mort. Quand il avait vu à la télévision que ce n'était pas le cas un frisson d'effrois lui traversa le dos mais se calma en se disant que personne ne lui en voudrait vraiment, de toute façon ce n'était qu'une proie comme une autre, il pourrait tuer deux personnes au lieu d'une seule le soir. Cependant le regard d'Aizen lui disait le contraire, l'homme le toisait littéralement et s'avança lentement vers lui.

« _ Yammy.

_ Aizen-sama ?

_ n'as-tu rien à me dire ?

Que faire ? Mentir ? Oui définitivement, peut être qu'Aizen n'avait pas vu la télé ?

_ Je... Je crois pas non...

_ Me prends tu pour un idiot Yammy ? Pensais-tu que ton erreur allait passé inaperçu à mes yeux ?

_ Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était très important Aizen-sama...

_ Pas très important ? L'homme à survécu, et même avec une cagoule un détail aurait pu le guider vers nous tous !

_ Mais après tout ce n'est qu'une seule victime, je peux en tuer une de plus ce soir, le compte sera rempli comme ça...

_ Ne sois pas stupide ! On s'en tien au plan ! Une seule personne devra mourir de ta main ce soir, pas une de plus !

_ Mais Aizen-sama...

_ Non ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Fais ton travail correctement, tues la prochaine victime et veille à ce qu'elle soit morte quand tu pars sinon tu prendras sa place, ce soir il y aura sept victimes d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ais-je été clair ?

_ Ou...Oui Aizen-sama.

_ Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires passons à la suite. Tout le monde sait où il doit aller ?

_ Oui !

Tout le monde avait écouté attentivement ce qu'Aizen avait dit à Yammy et tout le monde avait la ferme attention de bien tuer la personne qui lui avait été assigné. Ils devaient tous rentrer chez quelqu'un qui se trouvait sur la liste fourni par Aizen et devaient la tuer. Ils devaient ensuite rentrer immédiatement cette fois car moins ils seraient dehors mieux cela vaudrait pour le groupe.

_ Bien il est 18h, préparez vous correctement, vous partez d'ici à 22h30 précise et comme d'habitude à 23h tout le monde tire. »

Sur ces belles paroles Aizen alla s'isoler dans la petite pièce attenante au salon où tout le monde s'activait. Il regarda une dernière fois la liste qui était posé sur la petite table au centre de la pièce. Il avait donné une personne ayant été ou faisant parti de la famille de ses anciens clients, clients de qui il avait bien entendu perdu le procès entachant sa réputation, il leur avait fait payer à sa manière. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir qui était installé contre le mur, il devait partir plus tôt que les autres, Ichigo devait assister au spectacle, après quoi il lui ferai l'amour, l'amour à sa façon, la corde qu'il avait acheté irait parfaitement autour du corps du rouquin.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ichigo et Kisuke était de nouveau dans l'appartement du jeune homme et le silence entre eux devenait de plus en plus pesant. Cela faisait à présent une heure qu'ils étaient rentré de l'hôpital et Ichigo ne parvenait pas à regarder son amant dans les yeux, il essayait de se comporter le plus normalement possible pour ne pas que son amant devine qu'il l'avait surpris dans les bras d'Ishida. Il devait faire un effort pour Urahara, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Ichigo n'était pas à la hauteur. Le jeune homme répondait que par quelque mot quand Kisuke lui parlait et quand ce dernier s'approchait de lui Ichigo s'échappait comme il le pouvait en espérant ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cependant Urahara n'était pas dupe et il avait comprit dès le début dans la chambre d'hôpital, quand il avait croisé le regard empli de tristesse de son amant, que quelque chose clochait. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas encore à cause de la fuite de l'homme la veille au soir.

« _ Ichigo quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis moi...

_ Qu... Quoi ? Non y a rien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout va bien !

_ Alors regardes moi dans les yeux s'il te plais.

Ichigo dû se faire violence pour ne pas fuir en courant, il prit une grande inspiration et leva le regard sur Kisuke, il était inquiet.

_ Tout va bien.

_ Ne me mens pas Ichigo. Quand je m'approche de toi tu pars, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Ichigo avait baissé les yeux dès que Kisuke avait commencé à parler, c'était bien trop dur de soutenir son regard quand on savait qu'on était pas fait pour lui, quand on savait qu'il ne serai jamais celui avec qui Kisuke avait réellement envie d'être. Une évidence le frappa en plein visage, après sa tentative de suicide Kisuke était venu le voir et il lui avait dit qu'il allait l'aider à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, qu'il allait le soutenir, et comme un con Ichigo n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ce qu'il pensait réellement de sa propre personne. Et juste après ça Kisuke l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, c'était donc ça, le moyen qu'avait trouvé Urahara pour lui remonter le moral avait été de lui faire croire qu'il était désirable et qu'il pouvait avoir un homme tel que lui. Il s'en voulait tellement, il s'en voulait d'avoir dû faire endurer ça à l'homme en face de lui, il s'en voulait de s'être imposé et de l'avoir obliger à user de tout son corps pour que la petite personne pathétique qu'il était se sente mieux.

Les larmes commençait à lui monter aux yeux et il devait faire tout son possible pour les cacher à Urahara. Urahara qu'il entendait approcher de lui à grande vitesse, cependant la sonnerie de l'interphone le coupa et Ichigo se précipita pour décrocher, cette fois les dieux, en qui il ne croyait pas, avaient été de son côté. Kisuke était resté planté là, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il passait par la tête de son amant.

_ Moshi moshi !

_ Kurosaki-kun ? Aizen desu...

Oh... encore lui...

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_ J'aimerai simplement te parler, en privé.

Que devait-il faire ? L'écouter ? Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçu du coin de l'oeil Urahara qui le regardait, il attendait une explication quand à son comportement, en un quart de second sa décision fut prise, il s'excusa auprès de son amant puis lui fit comprendre qu'il descendait quelques minutes.

_ J'arrive.

Il raccrocha ensuite l'interphone, mit rapidement des baskets et sorti de l'appartement ne laissant pas le temps à Kisuke de lui demander pourquoi. Il descendit les marches avec une boule au ventre, il ne savait cependant pas si c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'Aizen ou bien parce qu'il avait tellement envie de pleurer à cet instant, peut être les deux. Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble trop vite à son goût mais ne perdit pas le peu d'amour propre qui lui restait, il essaya de faire bonne figure et sorti dehors, Aizen l'attendait assis sur le banc qui était installé dans le jardin attenant à l'immeuble.

_ Bonsoir Kurosaki-kun.

_ Bonsoir Aizen.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je suis là.

_ Tout d'abord parce qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai attendu devant chez toi je me suis dis que c'était une mauvaise idée de remonter et puis parce que comme je te l'ai dis j'ai à te parler.

Ichigo le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête.

_ OK, je vous écoutes.

_ Merci, je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser de mon comportement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'agir de la sorte envers toi, tu n'as rien demandé et les histoires qu'il y a pu avoir entre ton père et moi ainsi que Kisuke et moi ne son en rien ton problème, je veux dire par là que j'ai eu tort de te parler d'eux ainsi.

Ichigo le regardait avec suspicion, il ne savait pas s'il devait croire les paroles de ce gars, tout le monde lui avait assez répété qu'il était dangereux pour qu'il se méfie encore plus. Cependant il ne pu pas réfléchir un peu plus car Aizen avait reprit.

_ Ensuite je voulais savoir si, pour me faire pardonner, tu acceptais de venir avec moi ce soir, je voulais te montrer quelque chose qui, je l'espère, te fera changer d'avis sur moi.

_ Écoutez, je... Je ne sais pas si...

_ Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, et si tu veux rentrer je te ramènerai directement chez toi !

Ichigo pesait le pour et le contre, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à sortir, il n'avait pas la tête à faire quelque chose du tout, il avait juste envie de pleurer et de se mettre sous la couette et essayer d'oublier à quel point c'était un enfoiré. Et puis Aizen avait beau lui faire les yeux doux quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond chez lui. Comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareil après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je suis désolé, mais merci de proposer et merci de vous être excusé. Je vais rentrer maintenant, il est presque 20h et j'ai des devoirs à faire. »

Ichigo retourna immédiatement chez lui, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le regard chargé de colère d'Aizen et il ne voulait pas rester près de lui une minute de plus. Une fois dans l'ascenseur il s'autorisa à soupirer et à reprendre légèrement son calme, il allait devoir affronter pire qu'Aizen, il allait devoir affronter Kisuke, il allait devoir affronter le regard lourd de reproche de l'homme qu'il aimait quand il allait lui dire qu'il avait tout compris, qu'il savait qu'il avait agi uniquement dans le but qu'Ichigo se sente mieux et pas parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Ça avait du être un cauchemar de faire semblant, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui dire des choses qu'il ne pensait sûrement pas. Et dire qu'il avait même couché avec lui, Ichigo se sentait vraiment comme une merde.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, Urahara sorti de son appartement et se dirigea vers lui, il était habillé de sa veste, il partait de chez lui apparemment et pas pour aller le chercher c'était certain, il avait trop donné pour lui de toute façon, Ichigo comprenait parfaitement qu'il s'en aille.

« _ Ichigo ! Excuses moi je dois partir, j'ai reçu un appel et je dois vraiment aller voir cette personne...

_ Oh... OK, c'est pas grave.

_ Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, je te le promet, tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement.

Le blond se pencha sur Ichigo qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et pressa sa bouche contre celle du rouquin, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de la cavité humide du plus jeune et entraîna la langue de ce dernier dans un doux baisé. Ichigo y répondit machinalement et quand les deux hommes se séparèrent Urahara lui lança un regard éloquent. Il ne comprenait apparemment plus rien au comportement de son cadet.

_ Au revoir Ichigo, je t'appelle une fois que je pourrai. »

Il laissa Ichigo au milieu du couloir et parti rapidement, Ichigo le regardait encore quand il entra dans l'ascenseur, puis une fois que le blond disparu de son champs de vision, il se précipita dans son appartement, il ferma la porte violemment se dirigea tout aussi rapidement vers son lit où il se laissa tomber, à partir de ce moment là ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent plus de couler.

Il n'était pas stupide il savait bien où allait Kisuke, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ça. Ryuken avait dû l'appeler quand il était en train de discuter avec Aizen et Ichigo n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Kisuke de partir, il fallait qu'il soit avec la personne qui le rende heureux pas avec lui, lui qui n'avait fait que le dégoûter jour après jour. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Urahara quand il l'embrassait où quand il le touchait, ils avaient fait l'amour et ça avait dû être terrible pour lui alors la moindre des choses s'était qu'il le laisse partir avec la personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Ichigo voulait au moins faire ça pour lui, rendre la liberté qu'il avait prise à Kisuke même sans s'en rendre compte. Il saisit alors son téléphone, ses mains tremblaient violemment, des sanglots secouaient ses épaules et un torrent de larmes se déversait sur ses joues mais il prit le courage de rédiger le message qui, il l'espérait, rendrai heureux Kisuke, il devait le faire pour lui.

 _ **Kisuke,**_

 _ **Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure à l'hôpital. Quand je vous ai vu toi et Ishida-san je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais fourvoyé. Je m'excuse tellement de t'avoir fait du mal, j'ai été idiot. Je me suis plains quand tu es venu me voir pour me dire que tu voulais m'aider à aller mieux et le résultat est que tu as voulu m'aider parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'incroyablement bon. Tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as touché, tu m'as fais l'amour parce que tu voulais m'aider et pas parce que tu en avais envie... Je m'excuse de t'avoir obligé à faire ça, mais je sais que tu pensais bien faire, que tu voulais bien faire, tu voulais me faire regagner confiance en moi, que je me sente bien dans ma peau et à cause de mon égoïsme je n'ai pas vu que je te faisais souffrir.**_

 _ **Je voulais te dire que tu n'es plus obligé de faire ça, tu peux retourner avec l'homme que tu aimes vraiment, ne te sens pas obliger de rester avec moi, je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que je ne l'ai déjà fais, je te promets que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, que je ne chercherai pas à venir te voir et que je ne t'importunerai plus avec mes messages. Celui-ci est le dernier.**_

 _ **Merci. Merci de m'avoir fais me sentir vivant, merci d'avoir prit de ton temps, de ta patience et un peu de toi-même pour m'aider, mais je ne pourrai pas continuer à me regarder en face si je continue à te voir régulièrement en sachant ce que je t'ai fais subir. Je dois te dégoûter et tu aurais raison de l'être. Je m'excuse une dernière fois pour tout, vraiment tout.**_

 _ **Je ne t'embêterai plus c'est promis, ne te sens pas obliger de me répondre, je sais bien que c'est inutile de te dire ça mais je voulais quand même que tu le saches, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement mon dieu...**_

 _ **Au revoir Kisuke.**_

Ichigo pleurait tellement qu'il avait eu du mal à voir ce qu'il envoyait. Une fois le message envoyé il se retrouva à genoux au sol, il se tenait l'estomac, pleurer autant lui avait donné des crampes, cependant il était impossible pour lui de s'arrêter. Il espérait tout de même que Kisuke allait apprécier son geste malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il fut couper dans ses pensées quand de lourd coup furent frappés à la porte, Ichigo se releva donc tant bien que mal, il essuya ses yeux et ses joues sommairement, ses épaules étaient toujours secouées de sanglots mais il essaya de se calmer légèrement avant d'ouvrir. Une fois cela fait il posa sa main sur la pognés de la porte et appuya dessus. Puis il senti une forte douleur à la tête et ce fut le noir complet.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Dans la maison Kurosaki, Isshin discutait lentement avec sa femme, ses filles étaient montées se coucher sur ordre de leur père. Il était vraiment inquiet depuis que Kensei l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il allait être placé sous surveillance toute la soirée et toute la nuit, Aizen en avait après lui d'après les dire de Kensei et Isshin savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance alors il avait accepté sans rien ajouté. Cependant la panique le gagnait petit à petit, qu'allait tenter ce fou ?

Il essayait de sauver les apparences face à sa femme qui elle aussi était inquiète, mais ils se devaient de garder une attitude naturelle, cela relevait de leur survit à eux et celle de leurs filles.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Urahara était installé chez lui, il avait des copies étalées sur la table et corrigeait du mieux qu'il pouvait ce que ses étudiants avaient racontés. Du mieux qu'il pouvait car sa tête était rempli d'interrogation. Certaines de ces questions concernait le comportement de son amant envers lui, il ne comprenait pas le changement de celui-ci, le matin avait été laborieux suite aux événements de la veille mais ils étaient tout de même ensemble et soudé comme un couple, ses parents étaient maintenant au courant de leur relation, mais une fois à l'hôpital le changement avait commencé à s'opérer. Il avait eu une conversation avec Ryuken, celui-ci bien que père d'un enfant et maintenant veuf, avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et il avait du mettre les choses aux claires avec lui quand il avait commencer à lui faire des reproches concernant sa relation avec le jeune homme, il n'approuvait pas cette relation et lui avait également fait comprendre que sa place était à ses côtés. Cependant Kisuke lui avait dit qu'il était heureux avec son rouquin et qu'il espérait pouvoir rester à ses côté encore longtemps, il lui avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour Ichigo et qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Ryuken avait résisté un moment puis avait laissé tombé quand il avait vu que c'était peine perdue.

Ses autres questions tournaient autour de ce que Kensei lui avait dit, il devait jouer le jeu, des agents étaient posté autour de chez lui discrètement afin de ne pas être repérer. Il était sous surveillance car Kensei lui avait expliquer qu'Aizen en avait après lui, il n'avait pas pu lui en dire plus car il était pressé. Il l'avait simplement fait rentrer chez lui, lui demandant de faire comme d'habitude, d'être naturel et de surtout ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait accepté et était rentré chez lui. Sa conversation avec son rouquin serai pour plus tard, il aurait voulu éclaircir les choses directement mais il n'avait pas pu, et le souvenir du regard triste de son amant ainsi que de la soumission dont il avait fait preuve durant leur baisé lui arrachait le cœur, ce n'était pas normal et cela l'effrayait.

Toujours sur ses copies le blond leva la tête quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Un message d'Ichigo, il avait peut être décidé de lui expliquer ce qui le tracassait, Kisuke savait que le jeune homme était timide et que donc lui parler en face était compliqué pour lui. Cependant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses yeux s'écarquillaient, son cœur avait des loupés, le jeune homme avait tout faux. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il avait fait tout ça parce qu'il avait eu pitié de lui ? Le jeune homme s'excusait comme s'il avait abusé de lui, de sa gentillesse, de son corps et de son cœur. Il avait du surprendre l'étreinte amicale qu'il avait donné à Ryuken dans le couloir de l'hôpital et le jeune homme avait tellement peu d'estime de lui-même qu'il avait tout de suite imaginé le pire, cependant avant que Kisuke n'ait eu le temps de répondre, sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volé laissant entrer Aizen, il tenait Ichigo par le bras, celui-ci avait du mal à marcher et avait un sac sur la tête lui bouchant la vue. Dans l'autre main Aizen avait une arme, une arme chargée qu'il tenait en direction de Kisuke.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fin du chapitre !

Alors vous avez aimé ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez SVP T.T

(1)Même si c'est un méchant Aizen je le trouve classe alors bon ! Et puis imaginez le un peu dans un costume noir avec une chemise blanche en mode Christian Grey... MIAM !

Sur ce je vous laisse à la prochaine fois !

AndZero


	19. Chapter 19

Directement après avoir fini le chapitre 18 j'entame le chapitre 19 ! parce que je suis grave inspirée et en plus je vous aime !

Je vous laisse lire tranquilou ! Rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Aizen se tenait devant Kisuke avec un grand sourire, il était extrêmement heureux d'être là, il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et il y était enfin. Il le tenait en joue, il était 22h 50 il avait juste dix petites minutes à attendre et ça serai la fin d'Urahara. Il avait envie de s'amuser et le regard que lui lançait Kisuke l'amusait déjà beaucoup, un regard effrayé, un regard colérique et un regard inquiet pour le délicieux jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il s'était déplacé et maintenant il tenait Ichigo contre lui, son bras était passé autour de son cou, assez serré pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas mais pas assez pour l'étrangler. Son arme était toujours dirigée droit sur Urahara, qui avait levé les bras en signe qu'il ne tenterai rien d'inconscient. Aizen en profita pour enlevé le sac de sur la tête d'Ichigo, se dernier semblait sonné mais bien conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur Aizen qui le tenait fermement contre lui, puis sur Kisuke qui le regardait plus effrayé pour Ichigo que pour sa propre vie. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et ses yeux se remplir d'horreur.

« _ Mon cadeau de plaît Urahara ?

_ Ton... Ton cadeau ?

_ Avant de mourir tu vas avoir le droit de voir Ichigo une dernière fois ! Remercie moi.

_ Tu es cinglé Aizen ! Lâches moi !

_ Oh non ! Toi tu restes avec moi... Je veux que tu le vois mourir, je veux que tu te rendes compte qu'une fois mort tu l'oublieras bien vite.

_ Quoi ? Mais... Mais t'es complètement malade !

_ Ichigo arrêtes ! Ne fais rien d'insensé !

_ Ki... Kisuke je...

_ ça suffit.

Aizen avait tendu son bras qui tenait l'arme droit devant lui et s'avança en direction de Kisuke qui reculait, cependant son dos rencontra bien vite un mur et Aizen pu donc approcher plus près de lui il ne devait pas être à plus de deux mètres et son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage.

_ Kisuke je veux être près de toi pour que tu ne loupes pas une miette du spectacle que j'ai envie de t'offrir.

Il se saisit du visage du rouquin et le releva dans sa direction, sans attendre un instant de plus il posa ses lèvres sur celle du rouquin qui essayait tant bien que mal de résister. Aizen força l'entrée de sa bouche et sa langue vint chercher celle, insoumise, du jeune homme, le baisé était inquisiteur, Aizen voulait soumettre Ichigo à lui, il voulait lui montrer qui commandait, qui était le maître de la situation. Durant le baisé Urahara avait serré les dents, voir cet ordure poser ses lèvres sur la précieuse bouche de son jeune amant le rendait fou de colère. Il avait envie de tirer hors des bras de ce malade depuis le début mais là c'était encore pire, il voyait bien que son amant était en train de lutter pour se défaire de cette étreinte non désiré du mieux qu'il pouvait mais l'homme à qui il avait à faire était bien plus fort. Quand le baisé prit fin Ichigo voulu vomir, Aizen était un être répugnant. Cependant il n'osait rien faire d'imprudent, l'homme avait une arme directement pointé sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

_ ça t'a plu Urahara ? Et toi Ichigo ?

_ Non !

_ Aizen lâches le ! Ça ne le concerne pas ! C'est entre toi et moi alors laisses le partir !

_ Oh mais bien sûr que si ça le concerne ! Tu me l'as volé lui aussi et ça je ne le tolère pas, tu vas payer pour ça et lui il va me regarder te tuer !

_ Qu... Quoi ? Non ! Non ne fais pas ça !

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout ça était de sa faute, si Aizen était là et que Kisuke se retrouvait avec une arme pointé sur le cœur c'était de sa faute, entièrement sa faute.

_ Bien sûr que si je vais le faire ! Et après tu viendras avec moi, je te ferai l'amour, je vais ravager ton corps et te faire oublier que Kisuke à poser ses mains sur toi. J'ai acheté une belle corde afin de te montrer qui est le maître Ichigo.

Aizen voyait les deux hommes le regarder avec horreur et il jubila il ne restait plus que deux minutes et enfin il serait débarrassé de son pire ennemie pour toujours.

_ Ki...Kisuke excuses moi ! J't'en pris Aizen ne lui fais rien ! Je viendrais avec toi mais laisses le !

_ Ichigo ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

_ Tu vas venir avec moi et je vais le tuer, on sera tous gagnant mon cher Ichigo !

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du rouquin, la peur le pétrifiait littéralement, il pouvait voir Urahara le regarder avec inquiétude, il ne semblait avoir du contrôle sur rien, tout lui échappait et il vit Aizen sourire comme un dément, la situation l'amusait comme un gosse.

_ Dis lui au revoir Ichigo. Dis lui !

_ K... Kisuke... je...

_ Ichigo regardes moi !

Le jeune homme planta ses yeux une dernière fois dans le regard vert de son amant.

_ Regardes moi, tout va bien se passer Ichigo.

_ Dites vous adieux, le temps est écoulé dans 10 secondes...

Aizen jubilait tandis que les deux autres se regardaient dans les yeux, Kisuke espérait calmer légèrement Ichigo et lui transmettre tout ses sentiments.

_ Ichigo... Ichigo je...

La détonation fit crier Ichigo, sous le coup de la surprise il avait fermé les yeux, un bruit sourd sifflet dans ses oreilles. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent puis s'agrandir d'effroi quand il vit le corps de Kisuke gisant sur le sol, du sang coulant abondamment de sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, il ne respirait plus. Kisuke était étendu mort devant Ichigo qui hurlait, il essaya de se ruer sur son amant dans l'espoir de le sauver mais Aizen le retint contre lui, le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'érection du plus vieux contre ses fesses. Une violente envie de vomir se saisit de lui, la vue de Kisuke gisant au sol et savoir que cela excitait l'homme derrière lui le rendait malade. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de pleurer, il était fou de chagrin et de douleur. Pour le faire taire Aizen le retourna et le gifla violemment, cependant Ichigo n'en eut rien à faire, la douleur physique n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait voulu mourir, il voulait rejoindre Kisuke.

Aizen le traîna derrière lui afin qu'ils s'enfuient, arrivé devant la voiture qu'Aizen avait garé quelques mètres plus loin, l'homme ouvrit la portière arrière et jeta Ichigo, toujours en pleure, sur la banquette arrière. Il n'avait plus la force de se débattre, Kisuke était mort à cause de lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'était mourir, il espérait qu'Aizen le tuerai vite. L'homme avait démarré et il roulait maintenant dans une rue non loin de la où se trouvait l'appartement d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme pouvait le voir sourire dans le rétroviseur, il semblait plus heureux que jamais.

_ Vous êtes un porc !

Aizen ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il aurait le temps de faire comprendre à ce petit insolent qu'il y avait des règles à respecter plus tard, la punition qui lui réservait lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il arriva devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement qu'il louait et puis voir que six autres voitures arrivaient en même temps. Son plan c'était déroulé à la perfection et en plus maintenant il avait Ichigo, Aizen était l'homme le plus heureux du monde à ce moment là. Il sorti de la voiture et alla récupérer Ichigo à l'arrière de la voiture, celui-ci se débattit et réussi à lui donner un coup cependant la gifle qu'il reçu en retour l'assomma presque et Aizen dû le coller à lui pour l'aider à se déplacer. Ichigo était tout de même assez conscient pour se rendre compte de la proximité que l'homme avait installé entre eux, cela le dégoûta encore plus, cependant il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Les hommes de mains d'Aizen les suivaient et une fois arrivé dans l'appartement Ichigo fut directement emmené dans la pièce attenante au salon et Aizen l'attacha au lit avec un regard lubrique, le jeune homme pouvait voir l'érection de l'homme déformer l'avant de son pantalon, il eu soudain peur, qu'allait-il lui faire ?

_ Tu aimes cette corde Ichigo ? Je l'ai acheté exprès pour toi, pour t'enseigner les bonnes manières.

Ichigo lui cracha au visage, Aizen fut prit alors d'un excès de colère et se déchaîna sue le corps du plus jeune, les coups pleuvaient et Ichigo hurlait de douleur, sa lèvre inférieur était fendue, Aizen lui avait tordu son bras cassé. L'homme s'approcha à nouveau de lui et lui enleva son pantalon, le jeune homme était trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre. Aizen le laissa ainsi, à moitié nu sur le lit de fortune qui était présent dans la pièce, il lui avait mit un bâillon pour l'empêcher de crier, puis il parti de la chambre le laissant derrière lui. Durant de longues minutes le jeune homme essaya de se remettre de la douleur physique que lui avait infligé Aizen, mais l'humiliation et la douleur que lui causait la perte d'Urahara lui faisait tellement mal qu'Ichigo avait l'impression d'être plongé dans de la lave. Il revoyait le corps de Kisuke étendu sur le sol, se vidant de son sang, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ça aurait dû être lui à la place du blond, ça aurait dû être lui. Ichigo sanglotait doucement, cependant le bâillon l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle correctement, il avait l'impression d'étouffer lentement. Il essaya de se calmer et de chercher un moyen de se défaire de l'entrave dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il entendait dans la pièce à côté les hommes se féliciter, se congratuler, ils étaient en train de porter un toast pour leur crime d'après ce qu'Ichigo pouvait entendre. Il venait de comprendre que tout les meurtres qui avaient eu lieu durant toute la semaine étaient l'œuvre d'Aizen et de sa bande. Une belle brochette d'enfoiré. Cependant quand Aizen fit son retour dans la chambre avec un sourire encore plus large, Ichigo se dit que son cauchemar n'était pas fini, il avait replié ses jambes instinctivement sur son entrejambe dans le but de garder encore le peu de dignité qui lui restait mais Aizen n'en avait pas décidé ainsi et lui tira les jambes violemment et afin qu'il soit parfaitement inoffensif il lui attacha les pieds avec la corde qu'il avait acheté exprès pour lui. Aizen salivait d'avance devant le corps meurtri du jeune homme, son regard dans lequel on pouvait lire de la tristesse, une douleur infinie et une insoumission qu'Aizen se ferai un plaisir d'enlever, son corps était parsemé de bleus et d'écorchures que l'homme lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun monta à quatre pattes sur le jeune homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de fuir, l'homme s'assit sur le bassin du jeune homme, l'immobilisant totalement, il approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme qui tourna la tête le plus qu'il pouvait, il ne voulait pas que l'homme l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Cependant Aizen approcha sa bouche de son oreille et mordit violemment le lobe du jeune homme qui poussa un cri étouffé par le bâillon.

Le souffle chaud d'Aizen sur son oreille lui donna envie de vomir, il pouvait sentir l'érection de l'homme contre lui le donnant des sueurs froides, il tremblait de peur et Aizen semblait s'en délecter.

_ Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire Ichigo... Mais ça devra attendre encore un peu, mes hommes m'attendent pour fêter comme il se doit notre succès... Je venais juste te dire une chose.

Il saisit le visage du jeune homme entre ses doigts et le tourna dans sa direction, il planta son regard dans celui plein de larmes du rouquin.

_ Je veux voir ton regard quand je vais t'annoncer ça, alors regarde moi bien.

Ichigo le regardait avec un regard effrayé, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui de son tortionnaire. Aizen aurait voulu le faire sien immédiatement quand il vit les grands yeux bruns, plein de larme se lever sur lui, cependant il devait faire acte de présence encore un moment auprès de ses hommes.

_ Mon très cher ami Gin Ichimaru a tué ton père ce soir.

Ichigo cru mourir une seconde fois pour la soirée un cri de douleur sorti de sa gorge et même le bâillon ne parvint pas à le couvrir entièrement. Aizen s'était relevé et se tenait devant la porte, il riait de toute ses forces et sans le regarder il quitta la pièce. Ichigo pleurait, Kisuke, son père tout les deux étaient mort à cause de lui et maintenant il allait être la victime d'Aizen, son chien, sa chose, il avait peut être ce qu'il méritait après tout. Il ne parvenait plus à se calmer, il était fou de douleur et de chagrin, il avait tout perdu en une soirée.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait claquer et les cris des hommes se percuter contre les murs. Un grand vacarme raisonnait dans tout l'appartement, il pouvait entendre d'autres voix se mélanger aux cris des hommes de main d'Aizen. Les cris prirent peu à peu fin et Ichigo pu entendre clairement les voix des hommes qui avaient interrompu la petite fête, ils les avaient arrêté, la police était là. Ichigo poussa un cri qui fut étouffé une nouvelle fois par son bâillon mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer plusieurs fois. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et un policier armé le tenait en joue, il abaissa cependant son arme dès qu'il le vit Ichigo essaya de cacher son entrejambe comme il pouvait. L'homme demanda une ambulance et un médecin en bas de l'immeuble et se dépêcha de le détacher et de lui enlever son bâillon, il lui tendit son pantalon et Ichigo l'enfila rapidement. Une fois fait, le policier aida Ichigo à sortir de l'appartement, le jeune homme était dans un état second des larmes coulaient allègrement sur ses joues et il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses tremblements, il se sentait vide, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde, Kisuke était mort devant ses yeux, son père était mort et il avait été humilié, attaché, rué de coup par le meurtrier de l'amour de sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble Ichigo pu voir les voitures de police partir avec les meurtriers et Aizen lui jeta un dernier regard hautin, malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait arrêter il avait réussi à obtenir la vengeance qu'il attendait tant. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas envie de le regarder et à vrai dire sa simple vue lui donnait envie de vomir. Son cœur se serra d'un coup, l'homme qui se tenait assis devant lui avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait et avait ordonné le meurtre de son père, une nouvelle crise de larme le prit et il s'écroula à genoux par terre, sa tête entre ses mains Ichigo criait son désespoir, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Cependant une main sur son épaule le fit violemment sursauter, il se recula d'un bond, il ne voulait pas être encore une fois la cible d'un grand malade. Il reconnu cependant Kensei qui le releva en prenant soin de ne pas le bousculer, il devait savoir tous ce qu'il avait vécu. Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard rempli de tristesse puis se jeta littéralement dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. L'homme parut surpris un instant puis se contenta de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras à son tour, il savait qu'il avait vu Kisuke mourir devant ses yeux et il était apparemment au courant pour son père.

_ Ichigo tu dois venir au poste avec moi, il faut que tu témoignes encore une fois...

_ Je... Je... Je ne sais pas si... si je peux... Je suis tellement désolé... Tout est de ma faute... Ils sont mort à cause de moi ! Tout ces gens ! Kisuke ! Mon père ! Tout le monde est mort à cause de moi !

_ Qu... Quoi ? Mais non ! Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Maintenant viens avec moi je t'emmène au poste. »

Le jeune homme suivit Kensei comme un automate, il ne pouvait plus rien faire volontairement, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il était assis dans la voiture de fonction de Kensei et attendait que l'homme démarre, il était totalement amorphe. Durant toute la durée du trajet le silence régnait dans la voiture, aucun des deux ne parlaient, Ichigo ne faisait que se repasser la mort de Kisuke, le regard qu'il lui avait jeté à ce moment là, il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand Aizen avait tiré. Il n'arrivait plus à pleurer mais la douleur elle était bien présente, il souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert.

Kensei le regardait du coin de l'oeil, voir le jeune homme souffrir de la sorte lui tordait les entrailles, ce dernier se croyait à l'origine de la mort de Kisuke et de son père mais également de toutes les victimes d'Aizen.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant le commissariat qui était en effervescence. L'homme au cheveux blanc conduisit Ichigo dans son bureau où il le fit asseoir, il le laissa seul un moment, il avait des choses à régler, le jeune homme se retrouva une fois de plus seul avec ses pensées douloureuses, il repensa alors à ce qui avait faillit se passer dans la chambre de ce petit appartement miteux, Aizen avait eu l'intention de le violer et de le violenter plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, une violente envie de vomir se saisi à nouveau de lui et Ichigo se plia en deux sous la douleur, il se sentait terriblement sale et il avait envie de s'arracher toutes les parties de son corps qu'Aizen avait toucher.

Toujours plié en deux Ichigo ne fit pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit, Kensei avait du revenir mais le rouquin n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment, il voulait rentrer chez lui et ne plus penser à rien, il voulait se terrer dans un coin pour ne jamais en ressortir. Cependant une nouvelle fois une main se posa sur son épaule et le jeune homme eut encore une fois un sursaut et un brusque mouvement de recul. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors en grand, ils se remplirent de larme instantanément mais ces dernières refusaient de couler, le choc était bien trop grand pour qu'il se laisse aller.

« _ Pa... Papa ? Mais comment... comment c'est possible ? Tu...

Le jeune homme ne pu terminer sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant cette fois entrer Kensei suivit de Kisuke qui avait l'air bien vivant tout comme son père. S'en fut trop pour Ichigo qui tomba à genoux sur la moquette du bureau de Kensei, les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues et ses yeux ne lâchaient plus Kisuke. Il ne comprenait pas il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. L'homme le regardait également les yeux rempli de tendresse et de soulagement, il voyait de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien et qu'il était vivant mais au vu des marques sur le peu de peau qu'il voyait et l'état de sa lèvre ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le père du jeune homme s'avança vers lui puis se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés, le rouquin n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il avait cru qu'il était mort et le fait de pouvoir le toucher et de le prendre dans ses bras finirent de le convaincre que non ce n'était pas un rêve. Le jeune homme se recula alors légèrement et regarda Kensei avec un air des plus sérieux.

_ Je ne comprends pas... Je... Aizen a dit qu'Ichimaru avait tué mon père ! Et j'ai vu Kisuke mourir... devant moi... Aizen lui a tiré dessus !

_ Je pense qu'on devrait tous s'asseoir et je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, cependant Kensei sorti à nouveau en annonçant qu'il allait chercher la mère du jeune homme afin que cette dernière sois pleinement rassurer sur la santé de son fils, laissant les trois hommes seuls. Isshin se tourna immédiatement vers son fils qui ne les lâchaient plus du regard de peur qu'ils s'évaporent.

_ Fils, qu'est-ce que ce salop t'a fait ?

_ Ri... Rien... Il m'a seulement frappé...

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire à son père que Kisuke l'avait attaché dans un lit, mit pratiquement nu et s'était frotté contre lui, le forçant à l'embrasser, le touchant. Se souvenir de tout cela provoquait des frissons d'effrois au jeune homme.

_ Il n'a pas abusé de toi ? De quelconque manière ? Tu me le jure Ichigo ?

Le plus jeune serra les dents mais son père ne s'en rendit pas compte, en revanche Kisuke n'avait pas manqué ce geste et il serrait à présent les points, une furieuse envie d'aller casser la gueule à Aizen le démangeait.

_ N..non il n'a rien fait.

_ Tant mieux... je vais juste aller lui casser sa sale gueule et encore je me retiens.

_ Non Isshin tu vas rester ici ! Notre fils nous est rendu en vie alors ne va pas chercher les histoires, ce sale bonhomme est sous surveillance et il sera bientôt en prison, laisses le où il est. »

La mère d'Ichigo venait de rentrer dans le bureau et après avoir remit son mari en place se précipita dans les bras de son fils, ce dernier mit la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et la serra fort contre lui, il avait besoin des bras réconfortant de sa mère, son odeur l'apaisa et, même s'il ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant, il se saoula de son odeur, celle-ci avait toujours su le calmer, le bercer et le réconforter (1), ses mains caressait son dos lentement et Ichigo du se retenir à grand peine de ne pas fondre une nouvelle fois en larme. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes passer dans les bras l'un de l'autre la mère du jeune homme fut autoriser à sortir et à rentrer chez avec ses filles qui dormaient dans un des bureaux, loin de toute l'agitation.

Kensei s'installa derrière son bureau puis regarda tour à tour les trois hommes qui étaient assit devant lui, il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Quatre heures plus tôt, Kisuke venait d'arriver chez lui après avoir reçu un appel de Kensei qui lui demandait de se rendre au plus vite chez lui sans dire à qui que ce soit qui lui avait dit de le faire ni pourquoi, lui même en ignorait la raison d'ailleurs. En arrivant chez lui Kisuke eut donc la surprise de voir cinq ou six voitures de police garer devant sa maison, Kensei l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte avec un air indéchiffrable, sans attendre plus longtemps Urahara le fit rentrer chez lui et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Kensei refusa simplement et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et laissa Kisuke en faire de même. Une fois installé le blond regarda son ami en attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

« _ Kisuke il faut que je te demande un grand service, un service qui sauvera la vie de beaucoup de monde mais qui sera dangereux pour toi si jamais ça loupe.

_ Kensei tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi alors dis moi ce que je dois faire.

_ D'abord laisses moi t'expliquer la situation.

_ Oui tu as raison parce que là je ne comprends pas grand chose et je me demande pourquoi il y a toute la police de Karakura à ma porte...

_ Aizen en a après toi et Isshin, depuis que Gin l'a largué pour toi il te déteste, mais ça à empiré avec l'arrivé d'Ichigo. C'est lui qui est derrière tout les meurtres de cette semaine et c'est également lui qui est derrière la descente qu'il y a eu au commissariat, et avant que tu me demandes, oui je suis sûr de ce que j'avance, toutes les preuves concorde avec ça. Je pense que ce soir il va vouloir s'en prendre à vous deux alors une équipe s'occupe de prévenir Isshin.

_ Parfait... Et Ichigo ?

_ Ichigo ne court aucun risque, Aizen le veut alors il ne lui fera pas de mal.

_ J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison Kensei...

_ je ne pense pas me tromper là-dessus.

_ Bon et moi qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ J'y viens. Je vais mettre des agents tout autour de la maison afin que tu sois constamment surveillé, cependant je veux qu'Aizen puisse entrer chez toi, je veux qu'il pense pouvoir te tuer et je veux qu'il pense l'avoir fait.

_... Alors là je suis perdu, tu ne veux pas l'arrêter ?

_ Si, bien sûr que si mais je veux arrêter tout les hommes qui sont avec lui et pour ça j'ai besoin qu'il me conduise à eux.

_ OK, alors je fais comment pour lui donner l'impression qu'il me tue ?

_ Avec ceci.

Kisuke leva un sourcil, c'était quoi ce truc ?

_ C'est un gilet pare balle spécial. Quand la balle rentre en contact avec le gilet une substance proche de celle du sang va couler donnant l'illusion d'un impact. Le reste viendra de toi il faudra que tu fasses le mort.

_ Tu me demande de le laisser me tirer dessus et de faire le mort ensuite ?

_ Ouais.

_ Mais... Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es certain de l'efficacité de ton plan ?

_ j'en suis quasiment sûr, Aizen est prétentieux, il ne cherchera pas à vérifier si tu es bel et bien mort puisque c'est lui qui aura tirer.

_ OK et après je fais quoi ?

_ tu vas agir normalement, si Aizen te surveille avant il ne faut pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Ensuite une fois qu'il sera parti mon équipe viendra t'aider à te remettre sur pied, même avec le gilet pare balle, la douleur causée par l'impact va être violent et assez douloureux, ça va te sécher.

_ D'accord...

_ Tu veux bien le faire ?

_ Si ça peut aider à mettre ce malade derrière les barreaux oui et puis Ichigo sera enfin tranquille en plus de ça. Mais il se passe quoi pour les autres ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dis une équipe s'occupe d'Isshin, il va faire la même chose que toi et les autres flics de Karakura sont déployé dans les maisons des autres victimes, afin de les préparer à en faire de même.

_ D'accord. J'accepte de le faire. »

La discussion s'arrêta là et Kensei aida Kisuke à se préparer. Une fois le gilet pare balle enfilé Kisuke passa une chemise afin de le couvrir et essaya de se détendre un peu histoire de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Une fois la police partie et les agents mit en place le blond s'installa à table afin de corriger quelques copies. Surtout agir normalement, voilà ce qu'il se répétait depuis le début de toute cette histoire.

Puis Aizen était arrivé en tenant Ichigo et Kisuke maudit Kensei, il lui avait pourtant dit que le jeune homme ne craignait rien. Voir l'homme qui voulait le tuer embrasser son amant devant lui alors que quelque temps plus tôt il avait reçu le message torturé du jeune homme le rendit fou de rage, il voulait rassurer son jeune amant et pas le faire encore plus souffrir. Cependant il dû garder la face et jouer le jeu à fond, il ne devait pas se faire repérer et encore moins maintenant qu'Aizen tenait son précieux petit ami entre ses mains.

Quand la balle le heurta, l'impact lui coupa le souffle, il fut projeté à terre et il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de pied particulièrement violent dans le torse. Les hurlement d'Ichigo arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles et il n'eut qu'une envie, se lever et le prendre dans ses bras, il pouvait l'entendre pleurer et hurler de douleur mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il en allait de leur survit à tous. Une fois que son pseudo assassin fut parti en compagnie du jeune homme, Kisuke vit une équipe de médecins arriver afin de lui prodiguer quelque soin, ils l'aidèrent à se lever et à reprendre son souffle, en enlevant sa chemise il pu constater qu'un gigantesque bleu était apparu là où la balle avait heurté le gilet.

Durant les heures qui suivirent Kisuke avait été inquiet comme jamais, savoir qu'Aizen détenait Ichigo le rendait fou d'inquiétude et il avait envie de se rendre lui-même à l'endroit où il se trouvait afin d'aller sauver son amant. Cependant un bémol, il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait. Urahara était donc résigné à attendre avec Isshin, sa famille et les autres victimes au commissariat dans l'inquiétude la plus totale. Il avait l'impression que les heures étaient des années entières et quand les policiers chargé de rester avec eux les avertirent que l'ensemble des hommes de main d'Aizen plus celui-ci avait été arrêté et qu'Ichigo était sain et sauf, un profond soulagement s'empara de lui cependant il voulait le voir pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Ce fut qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard que Kensei vint les chercher lui et Isshin afin de les emmener près du jeune homme.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Une fois son récit terminé Kensei lança un regard à chaque homme présent dans la pièce. Ichigo n'en revenait pas ils avaient tous fait semblant de mourir afin de pouvoir capturer Aizen et tout ses hommes. Tout le monde avait risqué sa vie.

« _ Pou... Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?

_ Parce qu'il fallait que tu crois à leur mort Ichigo, il fallait que tu y crois pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon d'Aizen. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait venir avec toi... Je pensais qu'il allait venir te chercher après tout ça mais pas qu'il allait t'emmener avec lui... Ta vie a été mise en danger et je m'excuse.

Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait pardonner ça mais il se ravisa bien vite, grâce à ce plan, Kensei avait sauvé son père, Kisuke et tout les autres. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cependant l'humiliation que lui avait infligé Aizen était toujours présente dans son esprit, même s'il ne l'avait pas touché intimement, le sentir dur contre lui l'avait dégoûté comme jamais, il avait été attaché comme un animal et frappé comme un vulgaire objet.

Ichigo dû raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Kensei et les deux autres hommes furent invité à l'attendre dehors. Pendant plus d'une heure Ichigo parla et Kensei prit des notes. Une fois fini les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent Isshin et Kisuke qui les attendaient avec un café à la main. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus regarder le blond en face, tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant que l'homme se soit fait agressé lui revint en mémoire et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas fuir en courant. Il savait que Kisuke avait reçu son message, et maintenant Ichigo savait qu'Urahara ne serait jamais à lui. Il ravala ses larmes puis suivit Kensei qui les menait au sous-sol.

_ Ce sont les salles d'interrogatoire, Aizen est à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elle. Vous allez rentrer et vous allez observer de l'autre côté de la vitre ce qu'il se passe, une fois qu'il aura fini d'avouer, on vous fera entrer dans la salle afin de montrer à ce gros porc qu'il a échoué.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent. Ils étaient à présent derrière une vitre teinté et donc ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir voir Aizen, celui-ci en revanche ne pouvait pas les voir et Ichigo en était heureux. Voir cet homme le rendait nerveux, il tremblait de tout son corps et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cependant quand Kisuke vint se placer à coté de lui et qu'il lui prit discrètement la main, le jeune homme se calma légèrement. Malgré tout ce qu'Ichigo lui avait fait subir, Kisuke continuait de le soutenir, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Leurs attention se reporta tout de même sur l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre.

_ Vous ne niez pas avoir mené les attaques qui ont eu lieu en ville depuis le début de la semaine ?

_ Non je ne nie pas.

_ Et vous ne niez pas non plus avoir mené des attaques mortelles ce soir, en pénétrant par effraction dans la maison de Kisuke Urahara ?

_ Non je ne le nie pas Kensei, je le revendique même, cet abrutit devait mourir de ma main.

_ Et vous ne niez pas que tout les hommes arrêté ce soir sont sous vos ordres et qu'ils vous ont aidé à accomplir cette tâche ?

_ Bien sûr que non je ne le nie pas et en plus je voudrais que vous adressiez mes félicitations à Gin Ichimaru qui à tué Kurosaki Isshin.

_ La séquestration d'Ichigo Kurosaki est également de votre initiative ?

_ Oui. Le jeune Kurosaki doit apprendre la discipline, je suis son maître et il se rendra bien vite compte que je suis celui qu'il désir, j'ai tué Urahara il ne lui reste que moi maintenant.

Les trois hommes serraient les dents, comment Aizen pouvait parler de tout ça avec autant de détachement ? Il était extrêmement fier de ce qu'il avait apparemment accompli. Ichigo lâcha alors subitement la main de Kisuke et se détourna de la vitre, il avait hâte de pouvoir montrer à ce gros connard qu'il avait tout loupé. Son vœux fut vite exaucé car les policiers présent avec eux dans la petite salle attenante à celle où se trouvait Aizen leur fit signe d'entrer.

Quand Aizen les aperçu son expression décontracté et heureuse se changea immédiatement en une immense colère. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué, il était sûr que ces deux hommes étaient mort ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

_ Surprise !

Kisuke lui souriait méchamment, il jubilait à son tour de voir son agresseur et le harceleur de son amant assit là avec des menottes aux poignets.

_ Tu n'es le maître de personne Aizen et surtout pas celui de mon fils. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es qu'une merde. Viens Ichigo on sort de là.

Les trois hommes partirent de la pièce suivit de Kensei sous les hurlements de colère d'Aizen. Ils remontèrent en silence à l'étage et l'argenté les autorisa à partir, Isshin demanda à Kisuke de raccompagner son fils chez lui, il devait rentrer rassurer sa femme et il savait qu'Ichigo était entre de bonne main avec lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors seul dans la nuit avec Kisuke qui le regardait intensément, il savait très bien que l'homme voulait lui parler mais il espérait qu'il ne le fasse pas. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du blond puis montèrent dans le véhicule. La voiture était sur la route depuis un certain temps quand Kisuke lâcha un profond soupire.

_ Écoutes je sais que ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment d'en parler mais je crois qu'il faut que nous aillons une grande conversation tout les deux.

_ Tu... Tu as raison... Ce n'est pas le moment...

_ Il faut pourtant qu'on parle et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Ichigo soupira, il avait raison mais il ne se sentait pas d'attaque, il voulait rentrer chez lui et se doucher, enlever toute la crasse et la sensation toujours bien présente d'Aizen sur sa peau.

_ Ouais mais pas ici, ni maintenant, je veux rentrer et me laver.

_ Très bien.

Ils étaient à présent devant l'immeuble du jeune homme et celui-ci sorti de la voiture, il entendit que Kisuke faisait la même chose et que ce dernier le suivait. Il aurait voulu protester mais le simple fait de l'avoir près de lui le faisait renoncer à toute tentative de protestation, il avait tellement eu mal quand il l'avait vu mourir que le voir vivant lui faisait complètement oublier tout ce bazars. Ils étaient tout les deux dans l'ascenseur et Ichigo gardait ses distances avec Kisuke qui lui essayait de se rapprocher comme il le pouvait de son amant. Quand l'appareil s'ouvrit Ichigo prit littéralement la fuite et se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de son appartement, il entra et Urahara le suivit.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, fais ce que tu veux en attendant.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il entra prit bien soin de fermer à clé et se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse. Il allait jeter ces vêtements qui avait l'odeur de toute cette merde. Il se glissa ensuite sous le jet brûlant de la douche et frotta sa peau vivement, il était rouge à cause de la chaleur mais également à cause de la friction violente qu'il exerçait sur sa peau. Durant plusieurs minutes se manège continua puis Ichigo sorti de la douche, il se sentait mieux, il n'avait plus la sensation d'être sale, ni qu'Aizen le touchait encore mais il avait tout de même cette désagréable sensation d'humiliation et que tout le monde pouvait le voir nu. En sortant de la salle de bain il vit que Kisuke avait la tête plongée dans ses réflexions, Ichigo alla se servir à boire, il devait s'occuper sinon il allait faire une bêtise, comme se jeter dans les bras de Kisuke par exemple.

Le rouquin avait la sensation que quelque chose lui brûlait le dos, quand il se retourna il vit le regard de Kisuke braqué sur lui et il su qu'il était fichu.

_ Je pense savoir qui donnait toutes ces informations sur toi à Aizen.

Wouw bruque changement de conversation ! Ichigo le regardait à présent avec intérêt.

_ Ichimaru était un de tes prof non ? Il avait accès à tout un tas d'information te concernant. C'est lui j'en suis certain.

_ Ouais probablement.

Ichigo ne s'était pas attendu à un tellement changement, il était encore sous la surprise quand il vit Kisuke se lever et se diriger à grands pas vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de fuir, l'homme le bloquait, ses bras étaient posé de chaque côtés de sa tête, le jeune homme était coincer contre le mur et Kisuke avait appuyé son corps contre celui tendu du rouquin. Sans plus attendre le blond joignit leur lèvre dans un doux baisé, il avait tellement eu peur pour son jeune amant que ce simple baisé lui fit perdre la tête, une de ses mains glissa lentement sur une des joues du plus jeune, le maintenant ainsi contre lui, il approfondit le baisé et sa langue parti à la rencontre de sa jumelle dans l'antre chaud et humide du jeune homme. Durant de longues minutes ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis Kisuke mit fin au baisé. Il se recula légèrement puis soupira à nouveau.

_ Bien maintenant nous allons parler.

Il prit la main du rouquin puis le conduisit vers une chaise sur laquelle il le poussa légèrement le forçant à s'asseoir. Il s'installa ensuite en face de lui puis planta son regard dans les yeux bruns du plus jeune.

_ Je sais que tu n'avais pas réellement envie de tout ça Kisuke... Je suis désolé... Tellement... Je voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça... Tu... Tu es quelqu'un de bien... Et moi... Moi je... Je ne suis qu'un abrutit... Je n'ai pas vu que je te faisais souffrir... Je... Je suis tellement désolé...Je ne...

Kisuke se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Ichigo, il se mit alors à faire les cents pas pour se calmer, entendre son amant raconter de telles conneries le mettait légèrement en colère, il se demandait comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas avec lui par pitié quand la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

_ Je t'aime. »

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fini ! Je me suis demandé si je ne terminais pas la fic comme ça mais je me suis dis que moi j'aurai pas aimé qu'on me fasse un coup pareil xD

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?! Des review SVP !

(1) j'ai écris ça parce que je me suis dis que moi c'est ce que je ferai, genre ma maman c'est ma vie ! Et j'aime son odeur ^^

à pluche pour la chuite ! Cœur sur vous mes chatons !

AndZero


	20. Chapter 20

Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic, ma première fic ! Alors je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir suivit, de l'avoir ajouté à vos favoris et de l'avoir commenté. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu jusqu'au bout et que vous serrez présent pour la prochaine qui est déjà en cours d'élaboration !

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire autant que les autres !

Laissez des review:)

Je vous laisse lire ! Rendez-vous en bas !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Ichigo avait dû mal comprendre, Kisuke n'avait pas dis ce qu'il avait cru qu'il avait dit. Les événements de la soirée avaient dû le fatiguer encore plus qu'il ne le croyait. Se faire kidnapper, croire que l'homme qu'il aimait et que son propre père étaient mort puis les revoir en pleine forme, cela fatiguait forcément. Alors non Kisuke ne lui avait pas dit ces deux mots, en plus Ichigo l'avait vu dans les bras de Ryuken Ishida.

« _ Pardon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre ce que tu as dis.

Urahara arrêta ses allés et venus qu'il avait reprit après avoir avoué ses sentiments au jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux, celui-ci semblait vraiment perdu, il avait vraiment cru mal comprendre. Kisuke se déplaça alors jusqu'à lui et se mit à genoux devant le rouquin, il saisit son visage en coupe et ancra son regard dans le brun de ses yeux.

_ Je t'aime.

Ichigo eut un moment de blanc dans sa tête, plus rien n'existait si ce n'est l'écho de ces mots qui raisonnait à l'intérieur de son esprit. Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et il ne pouvait pas croire ça, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

_ Ne... Ne te moque pas de moi... Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai... Je t'ai vu avec Ishida-san.

Ichigo avait baissé les yeux, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard vert de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il avait juste envie de pleurer maintenant.

_ Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je suis amoureux de toi !

Ichigo secouait la tête de droite à gauche il ne voulait pas l'écouter, Kisuke ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui, il refusait de le croire. Il était bien trop banal, bien trop timide, tellement pas assez bien pour lui que c'était juste impossible qu'Urahara soit amoureux de lui.

_ Non... non, non, non...

Il pleurait à présent comme un enfant, sans s'en rendre compte les larmes s'étaient mise à couler sur ses joues pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il sentit Kisuke raffermir sa prise sur lui, et sa tête fut une fois de plus relevé vers le blond. Son regard vert capta le sien, Et Ichigo essaya de fuir une nouvelle fois cette prison émeraude.

_ Ichigo regardes moi ! Regardes moi !

_ Je peux... je peux pas croire ça... Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi... Non, non, non !

Une véritable crise de larme le submergea, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas le croire, il l'aimait tellement mais Kisuke ne l'aimait pas il disait cela juste pour l'aider encore une fois.

_ Ichigo regardes moi ! Je suis amoureux de toi... Je suis amoureux de toi Ichigo... Je t'aime...

Il avait réussi à capter son regard, Kisuke lui caressait tendrement les joues effaçant les larmes qui coulait toujours des yeux tristes du jeune homme. Urahara avait rapproché leur visage afin que le jeune Kurosaki ne puisse plus détourner les yeux.

_ Je t'aime Ichigo... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Il lui répétait ces mots inlassablement, voulant lui faire comprendre sa sincérité. Il pouvait voir son jeune amant commencer à flancher, il pouvait le voir se battre avec ses sentiments. Kisuke savait qu'Ichigo ne voyait pas sa vrai valeur et qu'il se pensait médiocre cependant il était loin de la vérité. Urahara avait vu qui il était, et ça lui plaisait tellement, il était tombé amoureux de lui dès qu'il l'avait vu mais il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, malgré l'assurance qu'il dégageait et malgré tout ce qu'il disait au jeune homme il ne voulait pas être blesser et tomber amoureux lui faisait peur, pourtant il l'était totalement.

Ichigo se livrait un véritable combat intérieur, la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne valait rien s'acharnait à lui répéter que Kisuke ne pouvait être amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui, cependant son cœur, lui, lui disait que l'homme était sincère, il voyait tellement de sentiments dans ses yeux et les mots qu'il ne cessait de répéter semblaient rempli de désespoir mais ils étaient également tellement sincère qu'Ichigo se sentait flancher à vue d'œil, les larmes avaient cessé de couler mes ses yeux étaient toujours humides.

_ Il faut que tu me crois Ichigo ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! Je t'en supplie crois moi !

Ichigo s'avoua alors vaincu, Kisuke n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait tout en le regardant dans les yeux, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus rien faire pour combattre la volonté de croire son cœur. Les mots de Kisuke semblait s'être gravé au fer rouge dans son crâne et dans son organe vital. Les yeux du jeune homme laissèrent échapper les dernières perles salées qui s'étaient accroché à ses cils. Le rouquin posa ses mains sur celle de son amant, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que le jeune homme avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit et qui continuait encore et toujours à lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Ichigo je t'aime tellement...

Kisuke avait cessé de respiré en entendant ces mots sortant de la bouche de son amour et soupira de soulagement après quelques instants. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux les deux hommes rapprochèrent leur visage et Urahara posa son front sur celui d'Ichigo. L'appartement était de nouveau silencieux mais pourtant le jeune homme était sûr que l'on pouvait entendre les battements irrégulier de son cœur. Soudain Kisuke se recula et se leva d'un bond.

_ Il faut que tu saches ! Je ne suis pas avec Ryuken ! J'ai toujours été honnête je n'ai jamais été avec toi par pitié ! Tu m'as tout de suite plu dès que je t'ai vu la première fois ! Je crois même que j'étais amoureux de toi dès ce moment là ! Alors s'il te plais ne doute pas de moi !

_ Kisuke je...

_ Non attends je n'ai pas fini ! Il faut que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ryuken à l'hôpital, je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de mal entendu entre nous. Je veux construire quelque chose de stable, de durable et de beau avec toi, alors laisses moi mettre tout ceci au clair.

Ichigo ne pouvait définitivement plus détacher son regard de Kisuke, son cœur s'était rempli d'une bouffée d'amour pour lui et il avait envie de le serrer contre lui mais il sentait qu'il devait le laisser continuer, s'était nécessaire pour eux deux.

_ Quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital j'ai bien vu comment Ryuken te regardait, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de lui parler pendant que tu étais dans la chambre avec Madarme-san. Il m'a avoué que notre relation à tout les deux ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il pensait que peut être lui et moi pourrions recommencer quelque chose, et que malgré sa défunte femme et son fils il n'avait jamais réussi à m'oublier et que de me voir avec toi lui avait définitivement fait comprendre qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Mais je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas mon cas, bien sûr il garde une place importante dans ma vie, c'est mon premier amour et je ne l'oublierai jamais, mais ce que je vis avec toi c'est différent. Je lui ai aussi dis que je sentais que toi et moi c'était différent de ce qu'on avait vécu lui et moi, notre relation est plus mâture et plus forte, mes sentiments pour toi ne cessent de grandir et je sais que les tien aussi. Il a eu l'air de comprendre même s'il a insisté un moment il a fini par se faire une raison. Quand tu nous as vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre c'était en quelque sorte pour mettre fin à notre histoire passé et celer notre amitié. Ce n'était en rien romantique. C'est toi que j'aime pas lui, alors quand je t'ai vu partir avec Aizen j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur, j'étais tellement effrayé à l'idée qu'il te fasse du mal que j'ai cru devenir fou d'attendre que Kensei nous avertisse de la fin de l'intervention.

Ichigo le regardait sans rien dire, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, il s'était totalement trompé et il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir douté de Kisuke, il aurait dû savoir qu'Urahara ne le ferai jamais de mal. Il était toujours assis sur sa chaise et n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, il devait dire quelque chose pour montrer à Kisuke qu'il avait comprit mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Alors lentement il se leva et s'avança vers le blond qui le regardait à présent avec intérêt, une fois assez proche de lui Ichigo se blotti dans les bras protecteur de son amant, il respirait son odeur si rassurante, il le touchait et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de cet enfer, Ichigo réalisa que Kisuke était bel et bien vivant. Il le serra alors plus fort et enfonça sa tête dans le coup de son homme.

_ J'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu étais mort... J'ai cru qu'Aizen t'avais tué devant mes yeux... J'ai eu tellement mal, comme si mon cœur était pressé dans un étau... Et puis Aizen m'a emmené dans cet appartement... il m'a frappé... il...

Ichigo s'arrêta là, il ne pouvait pas continuer, il ne voulait pas se rappeler tout ça, il voulait juste oublier toute cette merde et se concentrer sur sa relation avec Kisuke.

_ Laisses tomber...

_ Non Ichigo, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait.

_ Je veux pas... Je veux juste oublier...

_ Dis moi je t'en pris... Et puis en parler t'aideras à passer à autre chose.

Ichigo hésitait, il ne voulait pas que Kisuke sache l'humiliation qu'il avait subit et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il sache qu'Aizen avait failli le violer.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir Ichigo...

Après un dernier coup d'œil à son amant le jeune homme se résigna, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il se détourna afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage rempli de honte et commença à parler.

_ Quand il t'a tiré dessus et qu'il a cru t'avoir tué, ça l'a excité... Je pouvais le sentir contre moi... c'était..., Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, ce souvenir lui procura un frisson de dégoût, quand ensuite on est arrivé dans l'appartement, il m'a jeté sur le lit et m'a attaché les bras avec une corde qu'il avait acheté exprès pour moi à ce qu'il a dit, je pouvais plus bouger... Il voulait m'enseigner les bonnes manières... Il m'a frappé parce que je... Je lui ai craché dessus quand il m'a dit ça...avant de rejoindre tous les autres il m'a enlevé mon pantalon et il m'a bâillonné, et puis il m'a laissé à moitié à poil dans la chambre, je pouvais rien faire... Il est revenu après un moment et il m'a attaché aussi les pieds pour que je ne puisse vraiment plus bouger et il est monté sur moi à quatre pattes, quand il s'est assis sur moi je pouvais le sentir contre mon ventre... Il... il a encore essayé de m'embrasser mais j'ai tourné la tête... je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi... il m'a mordu et il a prit ma tête entre ses mains... Il a dit vouloir me regarder dans les yeux quand il allait m'annoncer une nouvelle... c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a dit qu'Ichimaru avait tué mon père... il a dit qu'il avait envie de me faire des trucs avec un regard qui me fait froid dans le dos... c'est après ça que j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et qu'ils ont tous été arrêté.

Ichigo n'avait pas regardé Kisuke durant toute la durée de son récit, le raconté l'avait ramené dans cette chambre, sur ce lit... des frissons de peur le parcourait, il avait toujours peur de voir que tout ça n'était pas terminé. De plus le silence de Kisuke commençait à l'angoisser, il ne l'entendait pratiquement plus respirer mais il avait peur de se retourner, il avait peur de voir son regard rempli de dégoût se poser sur lui. Cependant il sursauta légèrement quand il senti deux bras fort l'encercler et le serrer, il put de nouveau sentir l'odeur réconfortante de son amant puis il sentit Kisuke se coller à son dos, l'homme lui donnait une étreinte rassurante, il se sentit mieux.

Il se retourna pour pouvoir le voir et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le déstabilisa. Son amant était en colère, vraiment en colère mais il pouvait apercevoir également une grande tristesse dans ses yeux vert alors Ichigo fit la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa lentement ses lèvres sur celle du blond, le baisé était chaste, comme s'il n'osait pas l'embrasser, c'était leur premier baisé depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiments et l'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir qu'il était spécial, comme une promesse qu'ils se faisaient.

Lentement le plus vieux approfondit la caresse de leurs lèvres et bientôt les langues jouaient ensemble doucement, comme si elles se redécouvraient. Ichigo avait son bras droit enroulé autour du cou de son amant et celui-ci avait ses mains posées dans le dos du jeune homme. Le baisé dura pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reculent simultanément afin de reprendre leur respiration.

Ichigo pouvait tout de même voir que son petit ami n'était toujours pas calmé, il semblait se retenir de tout casser et le jeune homme se sentit coupable, il n'aurait jamais dû tout lui raconter.

_ Kisuke je...

_ Non Ichigo ne t'excuses pas... Je suis en colère après moi... J'ai rien fais pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal. Et savoir qu'il a posé ses sales pattes sur toi me met hors de moi !

_ Tu te serais fais tuer pour de bon si tu était intervenu...et de toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu faire...

_ Je sais mais il t'a fait du mal à cause de moi...

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute ce mec est dingue. Et puis maintenant il est en prison alors on sera tranquille.

_ Tu as raison...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore un long moment, ils ne se parlaient pas mais pourtant tout les deux avaient l'impression de se dire beaucoup de chose qu'avec des simples regards. Il était à présent 4h du matin et, l'un comme l'autre, ils tombaient de fatigue, les événements les avaient épuisé et ils n'avaient qu'une envie, dormir. Alors tout naturellement ils se préparèrent à dormir, Ichigo enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon mais quand il vit le regard peiné que lui lança Kisuke il voulu faire marche arrière. Son corps était abondamment marqué de bleus, cependant alors qu'il amorçait un geste afin de se rhabiller Kisuke l'en empêcha, il embrassa un bleu se situant sur l'épaule de son jeune amant le faisant soupirer puis l'imita et retira le t-shirt noir qu'il avait enfilé avant de partir au commissariat puis son pantalon. Il rejoignit ensuite le jeune homme qui était déjà sous la couverture puis le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Ichigo s'y blotti prenant tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin, là tout de suite, dans les bras de Kisuke, il se sentait bien, enfin bien après tout ce qu'il avait vécu en l'espace de quelques heures était un bien grand mot mais il se sentait mieux en tout cas. Cependant au moment où il ferma les yeux des images du corps de son amant étendu au sol lui revint et il le serra plus fort contre lui. Kisuke sembla comprendre ce qu'il ressentait car il répondit à son étreinte et lentement il l'embrassa. Après un langoureux baisé les deux hommes séparèrent, ils étaient toujours blotti l'un contre l'autre mais leurs peur semblaient quelque peu calmées.

_ Je t'aime Ichigo.

Le jeune homme senti son cœur se gonfler de bonheur puis il releva légèrement la tête puis en le regardant dans les yeux et avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, il répondit à Urahara.

_ Je t'aime aussi Kisuke. »

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Après une longue session d'interrogation, Kensei parti dans son bureau. Ils avaient tous avoué, Aizen était donc bien la tête pensante de cette histoire, les autres n'avaient que le suivre dans ses délirs de psychopathe parce que soit ils avaient été menacé, ça avait été le cas de Stark, soit parce qu'ils étaient de véritable psychopathe les pire d'entre eux était Nnoitra et Szayel, ces deux là étaient de grand malade, Szayel était un chimiste qui à ses temps perdu aimait torturer et tester ses nouvelles inventions sur des victimes choisie au hasard dans la rue et l'autre était simplement quelqu'un qui aimait tuer. Les deux autres étaient juste de parfait imbécile, qui grâce à leur force et à leur manque d'intelligence et de discernement avait tout de suite plu à Aizen. Gin Ichimaru était dingue du brun alors il l'avait suivit sans discuter et c'était lui qui était également l'informateur d'Aizen concernant le jeune Kurosaki.

Seul le désir de vengeance avait animé tout ces meurtres et Aizen ne semblait pas avoir le moindre remord. Kensei savait de source sûr que tout les hommes allaient passer le reste de leur vie en prison sauf Stark qui bénéficiait d'un accord car sa petite sœur avait été prise en otage par le chef de la bande, Gin avait donc avoué où elle se trouvait et quelques heures avait suffit à la ramenée saine et sauve au commissariat bien que légèrement sous nourrit et affaiblie. Après toutes ces nouvelles interventions et toutes les informations qu'ils avaient récolté Kensei avait été contacté par le maire de la ville qui le réquisitionna pour une déclaration de presse. Il se devait de dire la vérité et de rassurer la population de Karakura. C'était donc à seulement 6h du matin qu'il fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un petit peu, la paperasse qu'il allait devoir remplir pouvait attendre, il avait besoin de sommeil.

bbbbbbbbbbb

Il était 10h du matin quand Ichigo se réveilla, il avait été tiré de son sommeil par son réveil qu'il avait éteint en le balançant à travers l'appartement. Il n'irait pas en cours, il avait une excuse valable. Et en plus il se doutait bien que l'école était fermé, un prof était tout de même un des auteurs de plusieurs meurtre... Il essaya de se rendormir sauf que cette fois ce fut son portable qui le tira de son lit, apparemment tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui et son lit. Il se leva et enjamba le corps de Kisuke qui dormait toujours profondément, puis il prit son téléphone. Son père...

« _ Moshi...Moshi ?

_ Fils tout va bien ?

_ Je dormais mais oui tout va bien...

_ Pourquoi chuchotes-tu alors ?

_ …

_ Je vois Kisuke dors encore c'est ça ?

Tsss...

_ Ouais...Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je voulais savoir si vous comptiez venir à la maison aujourd'hui, ta mère est toujours très inquiète pour toi, tes sœurs également et moi aussi.

_ Ouais OK je viens.

_ Viens ce soir avec Kisuke, on va dire à Kenpachi, Shinji et Kensei de venir aussi.

_ OK à quelle heure ?

_ Comme vous voulez ! Mais on ne veux pas vous empêcher de faire des galipettes !

_ Non mais ça va pas bien ? T'es pas possible le vieux !

_ CHUUUUUT tu vas réveillé Kisuke ! Et puis ne dis pas de tel chose à ton père que tu as cru mort hier soir !

_ Rigoles pas de ça le vieux !

_ Je te taquine fils ! Venez quand vous voulez ! À ce soir !

_ Ouais c'est ça... à ce soir. »

Ichigo raccrocha. Comment son père pouvait rire de telles choses ? Sa folie le surprendra toujours. Il se retourna avec la ferme intention de retourner dormir sauf qu'encore une fois son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en soupirant, Renji cette fois-ci.

« _ Mosh...

_ Ichigo ! Tu vas bien ? Ça passe en boucle à la télé ! Tu as été kidnappé et ton père à failli se faire tuer ?!

_ Qu... quoi ? Mais...

_ Le flic avec des cheveux argentés arrête pas de passer en boucle à la télé ! Il a expliqué que Aizen Sosuke était à l'origine de tout ça et qu'il t'avait kidnappé hier soir !

_ Ah... Ouais ça va... il m'a rien fait, et j'ai été sauvé, mon père n'a pas été tué c'était une machination pour chopper tout le monde... Aizen voulait se venger de mon père et de Kisuke...

_ Je vois... Tu es sûr que ça va hein ?

_ oui oui t'inquiètes !

_ Rukia me dit de te dire que la prochaine fois qu'elle te voit elle te casse la tête de pas lui avoir parlé de tes problèmes.

_ J'ai pas peur d'une naine.

_ Et de son copain t'en a peur ?

_ Renji, je te montre un chaton en vidéo et tu fonds alors non j'ai pas peur de toi...

_ Enfoiré !

_ Je sais, je sais...

_ Dis Ichi pourquoi tu parles tout doucement ? Il est avec toi Kiki ?

_ Ta gueule Renji, je vais raccrocher maintenant.

_ fais lui un bisous de ma part ! »

Ichigo raccrocha une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre à son crétin de meilleur ami, mais ce dernier lui avait rendu un minimum le sourire. Une autre chose qui le fit sourire fut de voir que Kisuke dormait toujours à point fermé, et Ichigo dû se retenir de ne pas aller le violer dans son sommeil.

En effet l'homme dormait sur le dos, ses cheveux blond étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, sa tête était tournée dans la direction où il se trouvait avant de se lever, son visage était doux et paisible. Le drap était descendu jusqu'à sa taille durant la nuit laissant donc apparaître son torse finement musclé et Ichigo eu soudainement envie de passer sa langue entre les abdominaux saillants d'Urahara, ses bras étaient légèrement écartés de son corps et l'un d'eux reposait mollement à côté de sa tête. Vision parfaite pour Ichigo, qui s'avança vers Kisuke quand son portable sonna encore une fois. Ils s'étaient tous passé le mot ou quoi ?... Yumichika cette fois.

« _ Moshi, Moshi ?

_ Salut p'tite fraise ! Ça va ?! J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'est arrivé !

_ Oui ça va ! Aizen ne m'a rien fait, il s'est fait arrêter comme tout les autres mecs qui étaient avec lui, mon père va bien aussi.

_ Tant mieux ! Je voulais te remercier aussi... Encore une fois mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...

_ Pourquoi alors ?

_ Madarame... C'est mon ami d'enfance et tu l'as sauvé... Merci Ichigo.

_ T'as pas à me remercier...

_ Si j'y tiens... C'est mon meilleur ami et grâce à toi il est toujours envie.

_ Je suis content qu'il aille bien.

_ Moi aussi... Dis Ichi, Shinji demande si Kisuke va bien.

Tout le monde le savait qu'il était chez lui ou quoi ? C'était si évident que ça ?

_ Il dort encore alors je pense que ça va.

_ Il a des belles fesses ?

_ Yumichika !

_ Quoi ? Je demande c'est tout !

_ Tu as celles de Shinji de fesses alors occupes toi en !

_ Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça ! Elles sont sous mes mains là...

_ Super je suis ravi ! Je peux raccrocher maintenant ?

_ Réponds avant ! Elles sont belles ou pas ?

_ Oui, maintenant je raccroche à plus ! »

Ce mec était insupportable... Il se retourna et il pu voir que Kisuke ne dormait plus mais le regardait en souriant. Il avait du entendre sa conversation avec Yumichika... GÊ-NANT !

Ichigo s'avança lentement vers son lit et enjamba une fois de plus Kisuke pour pouvoir se recoucher, cependant Urahara ne lui laissa pas le temps de pouvoir passer de l'autre côté qu'il roula sur lui. Ichigo était à présent allongé sur son lit et le blond était au dessus de lui entre ses jambes. Il se pencha sur le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'un baisé cependant à la dernière minute le plus vieux détourna le visage et embrassa la peau du cou d'Ichigo. Ce dernier soupira, c'était agréable, vraiment agréable, surtout quand Kisuke commença à lécher sa peau tendrement. Il releva alors le visage et planta son regard dans le brun des yeux de son jeune amant.

« _ Pourquoi en me réveillant j'entends le mot fesse et Shinji dans la même phrase ?

Ichigo rougit violemment, il avait effectivement entendu sa conversation...

_ Tu parles des fesses de Shinji ? Je vais être jaloux Ichigo …

_ Non mais... C'est pas ça...

Le jeune soupira et essaya de calmer la rougeur de ses joues.

_ Yumichika a appelé pour savoir si tout allé bien pour moi puisqu'apparemment Kensei a fait une déclaration à la presse en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Aizen, et il m'a remercié aussi pour Madarame et puis là il m'a demandé si tu allais bien parce que Shinji s'inquiétait pour toi... Et puis quand je lui ai dis que oui il m'a demandé si... Si tu avais de belles fesses... Alors je lui ai dis de s'occuper de celles de Shinji au lieu de m'embêter... Il m'a quand même demander de répondre avant que je raccroche alors j'ai dis oui...

Ichigo n'avait pas lâché Kisuke des yeux une seconde, il rougissait mais il le regardait, il essayait de combattre cette timidité maladive et quand il vit le sourire de son amant s'agrandir il perdit toute notion de combativité et essaya de détourner le regard, c'était sans compter sur son petit ami qui le força à le regarder.

_ Tu me flattes mon cher Ichigo, tes fesses sont très belles aussi et très accueillante... »

Sans plus attendre il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec avidité. Leurs bassins entrèrent en contact les faisant gémir en concert, Kisuke commença à onduler des hanches contre celles de son petit ami quand le téléphone de ce dernier raisonna de nouveau. Poussant un grognement significatif de son envie de se lever le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua à embrasser son amant qui avait passé une de ses mains entre leur de torse caressant la peau tendre du rouquin. Cependant quand au bout de la troisième fois le téléphone raisonna Ichigo se décida tout de même à se lever pour répondre sous les protestations de son petit ami et également les siennes. Kenpachi... Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était le seul à ne pas l'avoir appelé.

«_ Moshi moshi ?

_ Ichi ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, on vous racontera tout ce soir vu qu'on se voit chez mes parents apparemment !

_ Je te dérange peut être ?

_ Oui.

_ Je vois... Kisuke ?

_ Vous avez tout comprit.

_ Vous vous amusez bien au moins ?

_ Vous nous avez coupé avant qu'on commence à s'amuser...

_ Gomen gomen haha !

_ Ouais c'est ça...

_ je vais vous laisser alors ! À ce soir bande de dépravé ! »

Le jeune homme raccrocha sans répondre et se retourna pour voir son compagnon clairement amusé par la situation. Lui en revanche ne rigolait pas du tout, il avait une érection naissante parfaitement visible et il avait chaud. Kisuke semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il lui fit signe d'approcher ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Toujours debout devant le lit Ichigo s'apprêta à remonter sur le lit quand le blond l'arrêta en le regardant dans les yeux puis embrassa le début de son érection à travers son sous vêtement.

« _ Ah...

Mais avant que le blond ne puisse aller plus loin un grognement sonore se fit entendre. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière et lâcha un soupire. Irrécupérable...

_ La honte putain...

Kisuke ria doucement et embrassa le ventre de son amour puis se leva du lit à son tour, lui aussi avait faim après tout.

_ Viens on va manger !

Il saisit la main du plus jeune et le traîna dans la salle de bain ils s'habillèrent rapidement et Kisuke les conduisit dehors sans oublier de fermer la porte à clé.

Ils se dirigèrent dans un petit restaurant où ils déjeunèrent avec appétit, il était plus de midi après tout et ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis la veille. Ichigo était cependant toujours très excité et d'après ce qu'il voyait Urahara était dans le même état que lui, il se demandait par contre pourquoi son homme semblait si détendu et qu'il ne tentait rien.

Une fois sorti du restaurant Kisuke et Ichigo allèrent se promener dans les rues de la ville, qui avaient retrouvé leur gaîté. Le jeune homme trépignait d'impatience, il avait chaud, vraiment chaud et son bas ventre le tiraillait, il se mordillait constamment la lèvre inférieur dans le but de se contenir un peu mais ce n'était pas franchement évident avec Kisuke à côté de lui.

_ Ichigo calmes toi...

_ Mais j'ai vraiment envie... De toi.

_ Je sais, et il en va de même pour moi.

_ Alors pourquoi... ?

_ l'attente rend la chose meilleure Ichigo.

Avec un sourire en coin Kisuke continua de marcher comme si de rien était, Ichigo quant à lui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre mais savoir que ça allait être encore meilleur une fois qu'ils allaient enfin passer à l'action le persuada de prendre sur lui. Il était fébrile à cette idée et la tension dans son corps grimpa encore d'un niveau, Ichigo était certain que Kisuke savait exactement dans quel état il l'avait mit. Le jeune homme continua son chemin aux côtés de son amant tout en le maudissant intérieurement, il allait exploser...

Il était 14h30 et Kisuke les ramena près de sa voiture, une fois installé à l'intérieur le blond prit une direction autre que celle de l'appartement du rouquin ce qui l'intrigua fortement.

_ Kisuke on va où ?

_ Chez moi, je dois me changer si je veux être frais pour ce soir.

_ Ah OK.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même dans le véhicule, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, celles du jeune homme étaient concentrées sur son entrejambe et de trouver un moyen pour ne pas qu'il ait recourt à un simple viol la tout de suite. Celles du blond quant à lui étaient surtout tourner vers où et comment allait-il prendre son amant. Pour être honnête il voulait lui faire l'amour là tout de suite mais ils étaient en plein milieux de la route et la circulation était dense alors ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment propice.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la demeure d'Urahara et ils pénétrèrent dans celle-ci. Ichigo se tenait devant l'endroit où il avait cru voir Kisuke mourir et il sentit son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir, cependant il se reprit bien vite, son amant était avec lui et il le regardait intensément en plus de ça.

Kisuke saisit la main du plus jeune et l'entraîna à sa suite, ils arrivèrent tout deux dans la chambre du blond. La pièce était claire et spacieuse, un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et sur le côté deux portes se distinguaient du mur. Le plus vieux se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles et l'ouvrit, il pénétra dans la petite pièce qu'Ichigo identifia comme ça penderie. Il s'approcha de lui et regarda un l'intérieur et siffla d'admiration.

_ Ben dis donc ça en fait des fringues !

_ J'aime être apprêté en toutes situations et pour cela je me dois d'avoir une garde robe bien remplie.

Ichigo sourit, c'est vrai Kisuke était toujours habillé avec goût, mais le plus jeune se fit la réflexion que même avec un sac à patate le plus vieux serait appétissant.

Il le regarda prendre une chemise blanche et un pantalon assez moulant noir, il sorti également un caleçon propre ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette également noire puis se dirigea ensuite vers la deuxième porte sans oublier de fermer la première. Le jeune homme pu apercevoir une grande salle de bain qui contenait une baignoire ainsi qu'une cabine de douche. Il n'entra pas en pensant que Kisuke voulait prendre une douche, il s'apprêta donc à sortir de la chambre afin de retourner dans le salon mais Kisuke l'arrêta en lui prenant la main et le tira à sa suite dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière eux.

Le plus jeune regarda son amant se rapprocher de lui tel un prédateur. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur il posa ses deux mains sur le torse tendu du jeune homme et les fit glisser en bas du t-shirt gris de celui-ci. D'un geste sensuel il fit passer le vêtement au dessus de la tête de son amant qui retenait sa respiration, une fois le vêtement au sol le blond reposa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son jeune amant et les fit descendre dans une lente caresse jusqu'aux hanches du jeune homme, toujours encerclées dans le pantalon. Il caressa la peau douce d'Ichigo du bout des doigts le faisant frissonner doucement. Ses deux mains glissèrent à l'avant du vêtement du jeune homme et frôlèrent intentionnellement la bosse que formait son érection puis elles remontèrent légèrement afin d'ouvrir le bouton et la fermeture éclaire du pantalon, il fit ensuite descendre le jean le long des jambes du jeune homme tout en se baissant également. Une fois cela fait il resta à croupi devant le rouquin qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de celui de Kisuke. Le plus vieux embrassa l'érection toujours emprisonnée dans le caleçon puis abaissa également celui-ci. Il déposa encore une fois un léger baisé sur l'érection à présent fièrement exposé à son regard puis avec un coup de langue faisant gémir le plus jeune il se redressa.

Ichigo avait les joues adorablement rouge, se faire effeuiller de la sorte avait fini de l'exciter, il était totalement nu devant Kisuke qui le dévorait du regard. Se dernier recula de quelque pas et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard lubrique de son amant. Il lui offrait un délicieux spectacle, un strip-tease privé qui alluma encore plus Ichigo.

Une fois lui aussi totalement nu, Kisuke se rapprocha à nouveau de son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mélangeant leurs langues dans un baisé torride. Leur corps se touchaient, leurs torses étaient collé l'un à l'autre et d'un mouvement de bassin parfaitement calculé Kisuke fit entrer en contact leurs érection les faisant gémir en concert. Pendant plusieurs minutes les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs soupires et leurs grognements emplissant la pièce.

Mettant fin au baisé et s'éloignant du corps d'Ichigo, Urahara alla allumer le jet d'eau de la douche sous le regard scrutateur de son amant. Malgré qu'il soit dos à lui Kisuke pouvait sentir les yeux du rouquin sur lui, l'excitant que d'avantage.

_ Ouais... Tu as définitivement de belles fesses.

Kisuke rigola à la remarque de son petit ami et quand il se retourna il eu le plaisir de le voir rougir. Cependant ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire lui montrant qu'il était sincère.

Urahara lui fit signe d'approcher et entra dans la cabine de douche imité très rapidement par Ichigo. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude les deux hommes unirent à nouveau leurs lèvres et leurs langues dans un baisé plus que torride, tout deux avaient atteint leurs limites et ils n'avaient envie que d'une chose à présent, satisfaire leur désir. Alors sans plus attendre Kisuke agrippa les fesses de son amant les malaxant allègrement puis le faisant reculer il le plaqua contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Leurs bouches se détachèrent et Urahara déposa ses lèvres dans le cou du plus jeune le faisant soupirer. Il léchait la peau douce qu'il voyait et lentement mais sûrement il descendait sur le torse d'Ichigo, il happa un téton durcis de plaisir le mordilla légèrement puis s'attaqua ensuite à l'autre. Kisuke descendit encore plus bas jouant avec le nombril du rouquin, sa langue rentrait et sortait de cet orifice mimant l'acte qui allait suivre. Ichigo avait totalement perdu pied avec la réalité, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement, chaque coup de langue que faisait son amant sur sa peau lui provoquaient des frissons incontrôlés, il avait tellement envie et tellement attendu que même la caresse de l'eau sur son corps lui procurait du plaisir.

_ HAN ! Kisukeeeee... !

L'homme avait gobé d'un seul coup l'érection du jeune le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière, il planta sa main droite dans les cheveux blonds et exerça une pression afin que l'homme prenne son sexe plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Urahara alternait entre coup de langue et succion sur la hampe tendu de son petit ami. Ses mains s'occupait de ses bourses gonflées et sa bouche s'activait énergiquement sur le sexe tendu. Il lécha sur toute la longueur le pénis de son amant qui gémissait de plaisir, ne cherchant même pas à les retenir, puis sa langue suivit une veine palpitante. Kisuke pouvait déjà sentir les goûtes salées de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui perlaient au bout du sexe de son amant. Ses lèvres vinrent suçoter le gland rougit d'Ichigo qui se cambrait afin d'obtenir plus de contact. Une des mains du blond délaissa sa tâche et passa dans le dos du plus jeune, écartant légèrement la chaire rebondie les doigts humides de Kisuke se glissèrent à l'intérieur de l'intimité du rouquin le faisant crier de plaisir.

_ Putain ! Oui ! Oh... Kisuke !

Le blond se saoulait littéralement des gémissement de son amant, il était tellement excitant comme ça, totalement abandonné à son plaisir, ne s'en remettant qu'à lui, entièrement et définitivement à lui.

Ses doigts jouaient à l'intérieur d'Ichigo tandis que sa bouche s'activait toujours sur le sexe du rouquin. Ce dernier ondulait des hanches afin d'approfondir les pénétrations des doigts en lui mais également la cadence des vas et viens exercé sur sa hampe. Il se sentait proche de l'orgasme, tellement proche. Cependant il ne voulait pas venir comme ça il voulait jouir en même temps que Kisuke. Faire qu'un avec lui voilà ce qu'il voulait réellement.

_ At... Ahhhh... Kisuke... Je... Attends ! Hmmmm !

Urahara arrêta ses mouvements et regarda Ichigo avec surprise, ce dernier essayait de reprendre son souffle, tâche difficile sachant que les doigts de Kisuke étaient toujours en lui. Une fois qu'il fut légèrement calmé, il poussa doucement Urahara qui se retrouva alors assis sur le sol trempé de la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant toujours sur leur corps. Ichigo s'installa à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant qui le regardait faire comme hypnotisé. Le jeune homme se plaça au dessus de l'érection proéminente de son amant et, avec sa main valide, se saisit du sexe de ce dernier et le plaça directement à son entrée, le collant à son anneau de chaire.

_ Je veux... Haaaaaaan... venir avec toi... Ooooh...

tout en disant cette phrase le jeune homme s'était abaissé sur le sexe douloureusement tendu du blond les faisant gémir simultanément.

_ Ich...Ichigoo...

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Après avoir patienté un instant afin de s'habituer à l'épaisseur du sexe de Kisuke, Ichigo commença à onduler des hanches. Il accéléra rapidement la cadence de ses mouvements, il montait et descendait sur le sexe dur de son amant. Le blond le tenait par les hanches l'aidant à bouger afin de leur procurer un maximum de plaisir. Le sexe dur en lui écartait délicieusement ses parois interne.

_ Ah ! Ouiiii ! Lààà !

_ Ichigo tu... Oh putain ! Tu es... si serré ! Haaan !

Quand Kisuke avait percuté violemment sa prostate Ichigo avait resserré les fesses sous le coup du plaisir immense qu'il avait ressentit, emprisonnant encore plus fortement Urahara à l'intérieur de son corps.

Les deux hommes bougeait vite et fort, leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, le bruit indécent que cela produisait les rendaient fou. Leurs gémissements et leurs cris de plaisir remplissaient la pièce. Sentant son amant proche de l'orgasme et lui-même sentant le sien arriver à grand pas, Kisuke saisit le sexe de son amant et le masturba énergiquement, faisant littéralement hurler de plaisir Ichigo. Le sexe en lui frappait dorénavant allègrement sa prostate à chaque va et viens et les allés-retours qu'exerçait Kisuke sur sa verge finirent par avoir raison du jeune homme qui jouit brutalement dans la main de son amant.

_ Ohhh ! Kisukeee ouiiii ! Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Kisuke je t'aime tellement...

La litanie de son amant et les contractions de son intimité firent venir Urahara qui se répondit dans l'intimité brûlante d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait posé sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du blond et embrassait sa peau. Kisuke quand à lui avait la tête rejeté en arrière et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il saisit le visage de son amant et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Je t'aime Ichigo.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant un long moment l'eau coulant toujours sur leurs corps puis ils finirent par se séparer. Quand Ichigo se retira du sexe de son amant il fit une grimace d'inconfort, c'était pas franchement agréable. Kisuke l'aida ensuite à se relever et savonna le corps amorphe du jeune homme, il essaya de nettoyer au mieux les traces de sa semence qui avait coulé entre les jambes de son amant puis une fois qu'ils furent propre ils sortirent de la douche.

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent dans un état second puis Ichigo remarqua enfin comment était son amant, sa chemise blanche lui allait à merveille, son pantalon noir soulignait l'étroitesse de ses hanches et ses cheveux humides était en pagaille. Quand Kisuke se retourna Ichigo pu observer son regard, il était parfaitement comblé et heureux.

_ Tu es beau.

C'était la pure vérité et Ichigo ne chercha même pas à se détourner après avoir dit ça, il avait été honnête et ne se sentait pas du tout gêné.

_ Tu es beau aussi Ichigo et je t'aime.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

Les deux hommes reprirent la voiture pour se rendre chez la famille Kurosaki mais Ichigo demanda à son amant de le reconduire rapidement chez lui afin qu'il se change. Kisuke accepta avec plaisir et le ramena chez lui. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble le blond reçu un appel et ne pouvant pas l'évité il demanda à Ichigo de monter sans lui. Quand le rouquin arriva devant son armoire il sorti rapidement une chemise noire qu'il enfila et retroussa les manches sur ses avant bras, il enfila ensuite un jean noir assez moulant et rentra sa chemise à l'intérieur, il mit ses doc' vertes et repassa rapidement devant le miroir afin de voir de quoi il avait l'air. Il était plutôt satisfait, il se mit une touche de parfum, le même qu'avait Urahara, il avait pu voir la bouteille dans la salle de bain de son amant, puis redescendit rejoindre son amant qui l'attendait près de la voiture.

Quand il le vit Kisuke eut un regard appréciateur, son petit ami était définitivement très beau lui aussi.

_ Tu es vraiment beau Ichigo. Ce pantalon te fait de très belles fesses !

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui fit pouffer Ichigo puis ils se remirent en route. Arrivé devant la maison familiale les deux hommes entrèrent à l'intérieur et Ichigo fut soudainement à terre avec ses deux sœurs dans les bras.

_ Les filles ! Laissez votre frère tranquille !

_ Mais maman on a failli ne plus le revoir ! Alors on lui fait des bisous !

_ Ichiiiiiiiii.

Une tornade rose se joignit à la parti et Ichigo était maintenant ensevelit sous les filles. Cependant bien vite les trois corps furent soulevé de terre et en se redressant Ichigo pu voir Kenpachi qui tenait Yachiru à bout de bras et son père qui tenait chacune de ses sœurs sous ses bras. La chose était assez comique et il se bassa afin de déposer un bisous sur les joues de chacune de ses sœurs puis en fit de même avec Yachiru.

_ Allé dehors bande de folle ! Laissez Ichigo et Kisuke rentrer dans la maison !

_ OK Ken-chan !

Puis les trois gamines partirent en courant dans le jardin. Une fois à l'intérieur les deux hommes saluèrent tout le monde et la mère d'Ichigo le serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux de soulagement car même si elle l'avait vu la veille au commissariat l'inquiétude était toujours présente. Pendant plusieurs minutes il rassura sa mère sur son état de santé puis rejoint son père qui discutait gaiement avec Kisuke et Kenpachi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Kensei et sa fille firent leur entré puis les conversation reprirent jusqu'à l'arrivé de Shinji celui-ci accompagné de Yumichika qui fit la connaissance de tout le monde. Les conversations allaient bon train et quand la chef de maison invita tout le monde à se mettre à table tout le monde s'exécuta gaiement. Les plats étaient entamé depuis un certain temps et toute la soirée ce passait bien jusqu'au drame.

_ Dis Ichi tu sens comme Urahara-san !

Un jour il allait tuer Yusu.

_ Ouais c'est vrai ça p'tite fraise !

_ Yumichika... la ferme... Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça en plus !

_ Changes pas de sujet fils ! Vous avez la même odeur !

Que quelqu'un tue son père ! Enfin non ça c'était pas un truc à souhaiter pour le coup. Alors que quelqu'un le fasse taire !

_ Isshin...

Merci Kisuke le sauveur ! Kisuke le dieu ! Kisuke le...

_ C'est normal on a prit notre douche ensemble !

Se taper la tête contre la table ? Bonne solution.

_ Non mais ça va aller oui ? Stop les conversations avec le mot Kisuke et Ichigo dans la même phrase !

_ Mais fils ! Tu as honte ?

_ Mais non ! Aucun rapport c'est juste qu'il y a d'autres choses plus intéressante que ma vie sexuelle non ?

_ Ouais ! il l'avoue enfin !

Note à lui-même : fermer sa gueule la prochaine fois.

_ Non mais... Bon vous êtes tous chiant là !

Kisuke était mort de rire à côté de lui et ne semblait pas vouloir lui venir en aide du tout.

_ Tu sais fils y a rien de mal à avoir une vie sexuelle active ! Regardes ta mère et moi on...

_ Non stop ! Pas un mot de plus sinon le te coupe la langue !

Tout le monde rigolait de la situation sauf Ichigo. Famille de malade mentaux !

_ Dis Ichi-nii tu l'aimes Urahara-san ?

Karin avait réussi à faire taire tout le monde et tout les regards étaient posés sur Ichigo, même Kisuke avait arrêté de rire. Ichigo soupira profondément, puisque c'est comme ça...

_ Oui... oui je l'aime.

Il baissa la tête et espéra secrètement que comme ça tout le monde lui foute la paix.

_ Je t'aime aussi Ichigo. »

Kisuke se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa chastement, puis se recula et lui adressa un beau sourire, sous les applaudissement de toute la tablé. Sourire auquel Ichigo répondit d'un sourire éblouissant, un vrai sourire, un sourire comme il n'en avait plus eu de puis longtemps.

OWARI !

Alalalala j'suis un peu triste ! C'est la fin de ma fic T.T

heureusement qu'une autre est en cours d'écriture ! J'espère que vous allez être présent !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Amour sur vous !

AndZero


End file.
